Cruel y Hermoso Mundo
by Sunset82
Summary: *TRADUCCIÓN de CaBW de Lena Phoria*Después de varios años de cautiverio,Hermione logro escapar con solamente un cuchillo en su bolsillo y sangre en sus manos.Hay un puesto de control en cada esquina,un toque de queda ejecutado por los seguidores de Voldemort,y la única manera de regresar al Niño Que Sobrevivió es a través del mortífago que la dejo ser capturada en primer lugar.
1. Run for Your Life

_**Superemocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron,especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capitulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.**_

* * *

_**N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*: Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria.**_

_**Resumen: Despues de varios años de cautiverio, Hermione Granger logro abrirse paso en las calles de la Londres de Voldemort con solamente un cuchillo en su bolsillo y sangre en sus manos. Hay un puesto de control en cada esquina, un toque de queda ejecutado por los seguidores más confiables de Voldemort, y la única manera de regresar al Niño Que Sobrevivió es a través del mortífago que la dejo ser capturada en primer lugar.**_

* * *

**CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD**

**CAPITULO 1: CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS**

Hermione se cayó ante el impacto de la explosión del duelo entre Bellatrix y la Sra. Weasley. Se estaba poniendo intensamente fuerte y Molly negaba la asistencia de cualquiera que quería ayudar. Ella quería terminar con esa mujer -si se pudiera llamar a un monstruo así- por sí misma.

"¡Mamá!" Ginny gritó mientras saltaba después de su propia caída.

Hermione tomó un momento para que su cabeza deje de girar antes de ponerse de pie. Ella buscaba con la mirada a Ginny, justo la encontró cuando Bellatrix la mandó volando hacia atrás con un simple giro de su varita.

Molly estaba furiosa. Ella trató de contraatacar arrojándole con todo lo que tenía pero Bellatrix era demasiado fuerte.

La bruja tiro otra maldición asesina y, ésta vez, golpeó directamente sobre el corazón de Molly.

El cuerpo de Molly quedo rígido, sus ojos sobresaliendo mientras tenía un momento de claridad antes de volcarse.

Aterrizo con un golpe, sus ojos todavía bien abiertos y sin vida, y apuntó directo a Ginny. Voldemort se volvió y miró, dejando escapar una risa estruendosa mientras volaba a Kingsley, McGonagall and Y Slughorn hacia atrás.

"¡MAMÁ! ¡NO!"

Ginny trató de correr hacia ella pero su hermano, Charlie, la agarró antes de que llegara y se la llevó pataleando

Y gritando desde el Gran Comedor.

"¡Hermione!"

Hermione se dio vuelta para ver a Ron corriendo hacia ella.

"¡Ron! Tu… tu madre! Lo…Lo sien-"

"Lo sé. Lo vi," le dijo, interrumpiéndola mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas. "¿Donde está Harry?"

"No…No lo sé. ¿Adónde esta está V-Voldemort?"

Ambos recorrieron el Gran Comedor, sus ojos no pararon hasta que encontraron a Voldemort y a Harry mirándose el uno a otro. Lentamente comenzaron a dar vueltas entre sí.

Hermione y Ron estaban a punto de correr hacia él cuando Harry en voz alta anunció, "No quiero que nadie más trate de ayudar." Ellos se detuvieron. "Tiene que ser así. Tengo que ser yo."

Justo en ese momento, Yaxley logró con éxito sacarse de encima a George y a Lee Jordan. Lanzó a George al suelo y mandó a Lee volando hacia a atrás con un una explosión tan fuerte que casi lo partió en dos. Hermione y Ron estaban tan cerca que la sangre lo salpicó a ambos.

Cuando Arthur y Percy fueron a chequear a George. Thicknesse hizo un movimiento y escapo debajo de ellos. El comenzó a luchar en contra de ellos mientras Yaxley volvió hacia George. Ron y Hermione

Se metieron a ayudar pero el mortífago tenía una fuerza renovada al que no se lo podía igualar.

Alrededor de ellos, el Gran Comedor se había vuelto a convertir en un caos. Walden Macnair, que había estado fingiendo estar inconsciente, salto y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones asesinas a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

Las personas comenzaron a escapar mientras la batalla se tornaba mucho peor. A lo largo de todo esto, Hermione y Ron perdieron el rastro de Harry. La única manera de encontrarlo era siguiendo los ojos de todos que estaban todavía paralizados sobre la pared. El y Voldemort todavía no habían atacado, un claro destello de pánico era visible en la expresión de Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que rápido estaban perdiendo el control.

Y luego ambas varitas se levantaron, apuntando una a la otra mientras Harry ponía toda su esperanza en un hechizo final.

"¡_Avada Kedavra!_"

"¡_Expelliarmus!_"

Un ruido estruendoso resonó a través del Gran Comedor cuando los dos hechizos chocaron, creando una brillante ráfaga de llamas doradas. Cada mago continuó manteniendo sus brazos fuertes.

El bien contra el Mal. El Amor contra El Odio.

No había dudas de quien debería haber ganado ese duelo. El mago con el corazón fuerte debería haber prevalecido. El que tenía todavía su alma intacta.

Pero no fue lo que sucedió ese día. El rayo de luz verde que disparó la varita de Voldemort luchó por el control con el hechizo de Harry por un momento antes de que lo envolviera completamente.

La varita de Espino que Harry estaba sosteniendo voló de sus manos. El fue expulsado hacia atrás, por su propio hechizo, desparramándose de una manera que bloqueo la maldición asesina de golpearlo, pero no lo protegió de la pared de piedra que estaba detrás de él. Harry se golpeo la cabeza y aterrizo en el suelo inconsciente.

"¡Harry!" Hermione gritó mientras Ron la sujetaba.

Voldemort volvió por el de nuevo, pero varias brujas y magos se cruzaron en su camino, sacrificando sus propias vidas para darle tiempo a Hagrid de recoger a Harry en sus brazos y escapar con el por los pasillos. Ron sujetaba la mano de Hermione y rápidamente lo siguieron, pasando a Narcisa Malfoy, que levantaba la varita de Espino del suelo.

"¡Hagrid, espera!" le gritaban mientras él corría, pero no los escucho.

"AHH!"

Hermione y Ron se paralizaron al oír el grito, reconociéndolo como el de Ginny. Miraron hacia abajo de uno de los pasillos para ver a Fenrir Greyback de pie, persiguiéndola a ella, a Charlie, a Bill y a Fleur con un brillo hambriento en sus ojos.

Ron tragó saliva antes de girarse a la chica que sostenía su mano. "Hermione, Yo-"

"Lo sé", le dijo, poniendo su mano libre sobre la mejilla de él y mirándolo a los ojos profundamente. "Tienes que ir con tu familia. Yo seguiré a Hagrid y averiguar adonde está llevando a Harry. Espera en el bosque justo afuera de las puertas y voy a encontrar una manera de hablarte."

Ron asintió antes de inclinarse y besarla. "Te amo, Hermione."

Ella sonrió. "Yo también te amo"

"Mantente a salvo" le dijo antes de soltarla de la mano y corriendo hacia a su familia.

Hermione contuvo un sollozo mientras giraba y siguió la dirección en la que Hagrid se había ido. Apenas había doblado la esquina cuando choco directamente con alguien con tal fuerza, que ambos se cayeron de espaldas.

Cuando Hermione se sentó, vio que Draco hizo lo mismo. El puso una mano en su cabeza adolorida antes de mirarla, sus ojos inmediatamente se agrandaron cuando vio algo detrás de ella.

Hermione se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Thicknesse disparar una maldición asesina hacia ellos. Ambos rodaron fuera de su camino. Cuando ella miró de nuevo. Draco se arrastraba sobre sus codos y rodillas hacia un cuerpo tendido en el suelo, buscando frenéticamente por lo que solo podía suponer era una varita

"¡Traidor!" lo llamó Thicknesse antes de disparar otra maldición asesina a Draco.

Draco levantó el cuerpo y lo usó como escudo.

Hermione se levanto de un salto y gritó "¡Estupefacto!" tirándolo a Thicknesse de espaldas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le dijo Draco, tirando el cuerpo. "¡Esta es una maldita guerra, Granger! APUNTA A MATAR!"

"¡No!" le gritó. "El está bajo la maldición Imperius. ¡No voy a matar un inocente!"

"Como quieras," le dijo Draco, levantándose. "Es tu maldito funeral."

El la fulmino con la mirada antes de seguir buscando una varita entre los cuerpos tirados.

"¿Cuántas veces tenemos que salvarte la vida antes de que finalmente digas gracias?"

"Al menos una vez más," le dijo, con una mirada rápida y un guiño.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Ella estaba a punto de correr atrás de Hagrid cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea adonde había ido. Y con esos pies gigantes, lo más probable era de que ya se había ido hace rato. Ella nunca lo podría alcanzar.

Mientras tenia la mirada perdida por donde Hagrid se había ido. Draco encontró una varita atrás de ella.

La puso a prueba pero era una elección horrible. Esa varita le seria de poca utilidad. Sin embargo, se aferro a ella, porque una mala varita era mejor que no tener nada.

Abandonando la búsqueda de Hagrid y Harry, Hermione se dio vuelta para correr hacia Ron cuando alguien entro al pasillo.

"¡DRACO!" gritó Narcisa mientras corría hacia su hijo.

"¡Mamá!"Gritó, levantándose y corriendo a su encuentro a mitad del camino.

Con ellos dos distraídos, Hermione trató de de dirigirse al pasillo donde Ron había ido pero, antes de que pudiera ir más lejos. Lucius apareció y casi la volcó para alcanzar a su esposa e hijo abrazados. Ella se dio cuenta como Narcisa dejo caer la varita de Espino en la manos de Draco.

Hermione trató de correr de nuevo pero, esta vez, Bellatrix Lestrange dobló al pasillo donde estaban ellos.

"¡Cissy!" la llamó, apuntando con la varita a su hermana, se abalanzaba hacia adelante "¡Has traicionado al Señor Oscuro! ¡Nos has traicionado a todos!"

"¡No!" Narcisa empujo a Draco atrás de ella. "Bella, tienes que entender-"

"¡Entiendo que eres una traidora! ¡Una sucia, mentirosa, sin varita traidora!" Bellatrix sonrió antes de mover su varita en el aire, enviando un rayo de luz verde por el pasillo y directo al corazón de su hermana.

Hermione se estrelló contra la pared mientras el hechizo le paso por al lado.

"¡MADRE!" gritó Draco con desesperación mientras Narcissa se derrumbó en sus brazos.

"¡Cissy, no mi querida, mi querida!" gritó Lucius, cayendo en sus rodillas y sosteniendo el rostro sin vida de su esposa

"¿Que has hecho?" Se dio vuelta y le gruñía mientras Bellatrix continuaba caminando hacia él.

"Lo que tenía que hacer," le dijo, finalmente volviendo sus ojos hacia Hermione, que todavía estaba apoyada en la pared. "¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

Hermione levanto su varita pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"¡_Expelliarmus!_"

Ella y su varita salieron volando por el pasillo. Cuando miro adonde su varita había caído, Lucius la estaba levantando del suelo.

"¡Rómpela, Lucius! ¡Rómpela y atrápala!"

"¿Por qué?" le dijo sin alterar la voz, sus ojos perdidos en algún lugar entre el dolor y la ira mientras miraba a la asesina de su esposa.

"¡Porque Harry Potter ha escapado! Si quieres mantenerte a ti y a tu hijo con vida te sugiero que le des al Señor Oscuro algo que pueda atraerlo de nuevo"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Ella trato de mirar a Draco primero, así podía rogarle que la deje ir, pero los ojos de el todavía estaban en blanco y centrado en su madre. Luego miro a Lucius. El la miro, destrozado por un momento antes de mirar a su varita.

Era claro lo que él quería hacer. Matar a su cuñada y vengar a su esposa. Pero eso era un riesgo y tenía un hijo en el que pensar.

Sin pensarlo. Lucius levanto la otra mano y partió la varita de Hermione en dos.

Hermione se estremeció. "Esa era tuya, ¿lo sabías?" le dijo, girándose hacia Bellatrix.

"Si, soy consciente. ¡Pero no tengo ningún interés en volver a poseer una varita que ha sido sostenida por una asquerosa Sangre sucia!" escupió. "¡Lucius, no te lo diré de nuevo! ¡Atrápala y llévasela al Señor Oscuro!"

Hermione entro en acción y Lucius hizo lo mismo. Ella fue atrapada entre él y Bellatrix sin varita y sin salida en el medio. Aún así, ella tenía que al menos tratar de escapar de esto.

Viendo a Lucius como una amenaza menor, Hermione trató de correr pasándolo pero él le disparo un hechizo, causando que volara y cayera, aterrizando justo al lado del cuerpo de Narcisa.

"¡Ay!" gritó de dolor mientras caía con fuerza sobre su muñeca.

Los ojos de Draco finalmente se enfocaron mientras giraba para mirarla. Ella lo miro desesperada, rogándole que hiciera algo, cualquier cosa más que estar sentado ahí. Pero Draco no hizo nada. Todo lo que hizo fue abrir la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero, antes de que pudiera, Lucius agarro a Hermione del pelo y la estaba levantando

"Draco, ve a casa" le dijo. "Lleva a tu madre contigo y permanece escondido hasta que yo vaya por ti. Quiero tener todo esto arreglado con el Señor Oscuro antes de que muestres tu cara de nuevo. ¿Entiendes?"

Draco asintió lentamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras miraba a su padre, y luego a Hermione.

"¿Qué vas hacer con ella?" le preguntó.

"Eso lo decidirá el Señor Oscuro," dijo Bellatrix, usando su varita para atar las muñecas de Hermione.

"¡No!" Hermione gritó mientras Lucius la arrastraba por los pasillos. "¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¡Por favor!" Volvió a mirar a Draco con una última mirada suplicante mientras el todavía estaba sentado en el suelo, sosteniendo a su madre muerta en sus brazos. "¡NO!"

Y luego se fueron, su última esperanza fuera de vista mientras Lucius y Bellatrix la forzaban, llevándosela a su Lord. Las ovaciones hacían eco en los pasillos mientras Voldemort y sus seguidores celebraban la victoria, sabiendo muy bien que no solo el mundo mágico, sino el mundo entero era de ellos.

Y Hermione Granger acababa de recibir un asiento en la primera fila, al infierno que ellos iban a crear.

XXX

Hermione se levanto de repente cuando el carruaje se detuvo. Su corazón comenzó acelerarse cuando miró por la pequeña y barrada ventana para ver donde estaban. Ella conocía la casa pero no lo suficiente. Al mortífago que residía allí le gustaban sus esclavas frescas, y ella había dejado de serlo hace mucho tiempo.

Una chica gimió en el asiento en frente de ella. Hermione le miró la piel sin marcas y suspiró. La chica era joven y hermosa. A él le encantaría. La puerta de atrás del carruaje se abrió.

"No hay muchas para elegir esta vez," oyó decir al conductor mientras su rostro aparecía en la luz brillante. "Últimamente El Señor Oscuro se está deshaciendo de ellas cada vez más seguido. Ha estado de un humor de demonios desde que perdieron el rastro de eso maldito Potter de nuevo. "

El mortífago, Mcnair, asomó la cabeza y examinó a fondo las mercancías. Sus ojos se pausaron por un momento en Hermione. Ella le devolvió la mirada con ojos fríos y sin miedo, lo que hacía que muchos seguidores del Señor Oscuro no se detuvieran en mirarla, ya que se deleitaban con el miedo.

Como era de esperar, él rápidamente movió la mirada desde Hermione hacia la chica que gemía, sin tener en cuenta al hombre joven, a dos chicas golpeadas y lastimadas o la mujer de edad avanzada que estaba también en el carruaje.

"¿Quién es esta?" pregunto, apuntándola a ella. "¿Nacida de muggles?"

"No. Sólo una simple muggle. Encontraron a varios de ellos en el subterráneo. El Señor Oscuro había ejecutado a los otros en las calles, pero Nott pidió quedarse con esta. Es su primera migración desde entonces."

"Si, puedo notarlo. Ella está sin duda en mejores condiciones que el resto," dijo Macnair, mirando ligeramente a Hermione. "Tráemela. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve a una joven tan bonita en mi hogar." Se lamió los labios.

La joven lucho y gritó mientras el conductor se metió en el carruaje y la arrastró hacia afuera por las muñecas atadas. Cerró la puerta con llave detrás de ella. Todos los prisioneros estaban sentados y escuchaban en silencio mientras ella continuaba gritando todo el camino hasta la casa.

Hermione miro por la pequeña ventana abarrotada y la vio hasta que se había ido. Había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que era una pérdida de energía luchar de esa manera. Las cadenas que usaban los matarían si ellos se alejaban más de un centenar de metros del carruaje. Ella lo había visto suceder muchas veces antes. Simplemente no había manera de escapar. Por supuesto, algunos podrían argumentar que la muerte era la mejor opción. Ella ciertamente lo pensó con demasiada frecuencia.

"Es una pena."

Hermione se dio vuelta y vio que la anciana sentada al lado de ella estaba mirando también por la ventana.

"Solo en estos tiempos oscuros ser joven y hermosa pueden ser una maldición."

Hermione asintió pero no habló. Encontró que lo mejor era no llevar palabras amigables y nombres en estos paseos de carruaje, ya que había una posibilidad bastante decente de que nunca vería a ninguna de esas personas otra vez.

De hecho, a esta anciana la reconocía antes de varios paseos en el carruaje. Ella había sido una esclava desde el comienzo, al igual que Hermione.

De repente, las puertas se abrieron hacia atrás y el conductor empujo a una chica diferente adentro del carruaje. Estaba ensangrentada y golpeada, su ojo izquierdo estaba tan hinchado que apenas se le podía ver detrás de la gran marca purpura. Ella debió haber sido una muggle porque Macnair siempre las trataba de la peor forma.

La joven se sentó y comenzó a sollozar en sus manos mientras el carruaje iba marcha atrás.

"Parece que nos dirigimos a la ciudad," dijo la anciana, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. "Eso significa que tienes al menos una hora para descansar." Ella miró a Hermione y le sonrió. "Ven aquí, querida. Vamos y pon tu cabeza en mi regazo. De todos nuestros viajes juntas en esta cosa, nunca te había visto lucir tan cansada."

Hermione miro vacilante hacia abajo en el regazo de la mujer antes de mirar sus ojos azules, que todavía brillaban después de todo lo que había sufrido. Hermione trató de sonreírle pero se quedo corta. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ella había tenido una sonrisa genuina? Y luego lo recordó. Fue la última vez que había visto a Ron. Cuando le dijo que la amaba.

"Gracias" le dijo débilmente antes de reposar su cuerpo con su cabeza descansando en el regazo de la mujer.

La anciana comenzó acariciarle el pelo, el toque suave calmo lo suficiente a Hermione para quedarse dormida en un sueño poco profundo. Ella ya no sabía cómo dormir profundamente, ya que era casi imposible cuando tienes que tener un ojo abierto.

Hermione no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la Guerra. Definitivamente pasaron varios años, pero ella había perdido la cuenta después del primer año. Una cosa tan mundana como el tiempo solo hacía de su vida como esclava aún más miserable.

Ellos tenían estos intercambios de esclavos más o menos cada dos meses, para mantener lejos a aquellos que todavía estaban luchando en la resistencia de encontrar a sus seres queridos. Fue la idea de Bellatrix. Hermione había estado ahí cuando a ella se le ocurrió. De hecho, ella había sido la inspiración. Algunos mortifagos le dieron la opción de mantener a sus esclavos hasta el próximo intercambio, pero no con respecto a ella. Ella estaba obligada a cambiar cada vez.

A veces Hermione escuchaba historias acerca de los seguidores de Harry Potter bombardeando lugares en donde ella había estado, supuestamente buscándola, pero siempre llegaban tarde. Ella no había escuchado de esas misiones de rescate hace mucho tiempo.

El rumor era que Harry Potter se había olvidado de ella. Su último dueño le dijo que el Señor Oscuro había considerado deshacerse de ella, preferiblemente por medio de una ejecución pública. Habían querido asustarla, pero Hermione solo había encontrado alivio ante estas palabras. Si, había días cuando ella todavía quería escapar de allí y luchar, pero otros días- la mayoría de ellos- pensaba en que fácil serian las cosas si solamente diera fin a su existencia.

"Estamos cerca," le susurro la anciana después de lo que pareció un descanso demasiado corto.

Hermione se sentó y miro afuera de la ventana, la mirada fija en las brillantes luces de Londres. Después de la derrota de Voldemort sobre el mundo mágico, este había ido por el mundo Muggle. Esta ciudad era la primera que él había tomado. Su orgullo y alegría. Se establecía allí cuando no estaba tomando otras partes del mundo, en el viejo Ministerio de Magia. Ella no tenía idea donde residía Pius Thicknesse, siendo que él era todavía Ministro y estaba bajo la Maldición Imperio después de todos estos años.

La mayoría de los muggles habían huido cuando Voldemort asumió el poder, pero algunos todavía estaban atrapados aquí, refugiándose en las alcantarillas o el subterráneo. Muchos fueron encerrados en sus hogares, dándole lo mínimo para sobrevivir, mientras otros se hicieron esclavos. No esclavo en el mismo sentido que Hermione o las otras personas en este carruaje lo eran, pero algo como los elfos domésticos, solo vistos con más desprecio por los magos y las brujas que los adueñaban.

Hermione solo podía imaginar el miedo que estas personas sentían, descubriendo que la magia existía tener todo su mundo destrozado y arrancados de él de un solo golpe. Era tan horrible pensar en eso. Incluso si un día Voldemort fuera derrotado, el mundo no volvería a ser el mismo. Se había hecho demasiado daño. Era lo mismo con ella. No importaba lo que le pasara luego, Hermione sabía que ella nunca podría ser la misma.

De repente había algo que le hacía cosquilla en su oído. Automáticamente se doblo de dolor antes de empujar lo que sea que fuera lejos. Al final resulto ser, que solo era algunos cabellos sueltos que la anciana movía de su cara.

"No te ves bien" le dijo la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione miro abajo, a sus brazos moreteados que estaban colgando fuera de su capa destrozada y suspiró. A través de los años, ella siempre había sido torturada- eso era un hecho- pero este último lugar realmente había hecho mella en ella. Al parecer, la única razón que el mortífago había elegido a Hermione de todos los esclavos era porque su hermano había sido recientemente asesinado cuando los seguidores de Harry habían atacado su casa. Ya que no pudieron tomar venganza de quienes ellos querían, se la tomaron con Hermione en su lugar.

"Nada que no pueda manejar," dijo Hermione, aunque sabía que necesitaba tratamiento médico. Seguro que habría un sangrado interno. Las costillas era lo que más le dolía. A veces el dolor era tan grande que apenas podía respirar.

De repente, algo había sido empujado en las manos de Hermione. Estaba cubierto de un pañuelo verde y grueso pero ni siquiera lo tuvo que abrir para saber lo que era. Se volvió a la anciana con sus ojos bien abiertos.

"Qu- que- "

"Tú lo necesitas más que yo. Vete de aquí. Busca a Harry Potter y ayúdalo a liberarnos a todos."

"Yo…Yo no puedo quedarme con esto," le dijo Hermione, tratando de regresarle el regalo.

"Pero tienes que hacerlo," le dijo la mujer. "Mucho de nosotros creemos que Harry Potter no ha intentado de luchar contra el Señor Oscuro otra vez porque el teme por tu vida."

Hermione se encogió. Ella odiaba escuchar a los esclavos llamarlo a Voldemort así, pero comenzaba a salir natural después de estar cerca de los mortifagos por tanto tiempo. Incluso a ella se le escapaba de vez en cuando.

"Si tu escapas el no tendrá razones para no pelear."

"Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo," dijo Hermione, todavía mirando el pañuelo.

"Y tengo fe absoluta de que vas a triunfar."

La esquina izquierda de la boca de Hermione se elevo. "¿De dónde sacaste esto?"

La mujer sonrió. "Las esclavas como yo no son vigiladas lo suficientemente cerca como ustedes. Yo simplemente lo tome de la cocina. A veces, los mortifagos se olvidan de que hay otras maneras de lastimar a la gente además de la magia."

Justo en ese momento, el carruaje se detuvo. Hermione deslizo rápidamente el objeto en el bolsillo de su capa antes de levantar la vista. Todos en el carruaje la estaban mirando. Con suerte, ninguno de ellos chismorreaba. Eso sería seguramente su final.

Como siempre, Hermione miro por la ventana para ver donde estaban. Era una casa grande en una de las calles mágicas más antiguas en Londres. Había estado allí muchas veces antes y supo de inmediato que esa era su última parada esa noche. Ella era, después de todo, su favorita.

"Tengo un regalo extra para usted, señor," dijo el conductor, abriendo la puerta del carruaje y dejando que el mortífago observara adentro.

Rodolphus Lestrange asomó la cabeza en el carruaje y no miro por mucho tiempo antes de que sus ojos cayeran en Hermione. Se iluminaron mientras sonreía. "Bueno, si no es otra que mi preciosa sangre sucia. Has regresado a mí finalmente. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Yo diría que al menos un año."

Hermione no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. No parecía que un año entero había pasado desde la última vez que lo vio, pero ella confiaba más en el concepto de tiempo de él que en el de sí misma.

Sin esperar que dijera algo más, Hermione se paró y camino afuera del carruaje, sin molestarse a esperar a que el conductor la viniera a buscar.

"He aquí a una ansiosa" dijo el conductor con un giño.

"Si, siempre lo está" dijo Rodolphus con orgullo.

Hermione trató de bajar, pero Rodolphus la tomo por la cintura y lo hizo por ella. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el contacto. El frunció el ceño y le acaricio un moretón en la mejilla. "Alguien no te ha cuidado bien."

Hermione se alejo. Miro de nuevo a la anciana en el carruaje una última vez antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Siguiendo a Rodolphus, con el conductor detrás de ella. Hermione utilizó sus manos atadas para acariciar los Thestrals que tiraba del carruaje mientras le pasaba por al lado. Cuanto añoraba los días cuando ellos habían sido invisibles para ella. Pero el tiempo de su inocencia se había ido hace rato.

"¡Fanin!" Rodolphus lo llamó tan pronto cuando cerró la puerta del frente.

Un elfo domestico apareció al instante delante de ellos. "¿Si, Amo?"

"Ve a buscar a la otra esclava inmediatamente. Quiero terminar rápido con este intercambio así la noche puede continuar."

El elfo domestico asintió y despareció.

Rodolphus miró a Hermione y la recorrió de pies a cabeza. "Remueve las sogas," dijo. "Quiero que le quites la capa así puedo ver el daño que le han hecho."

El conductor hizo lo que le dijeron, incluso le saco la capa a Hermione y la colgó en el armario. Ella se quedó mirándola con nostalgia, deseando haberse quedado con el objeto en vez de dejarlo en el bolsillo.

Rodolphus caminó hacia ella y le acariciaba los brazos con sus manos, haciéndola estremecerse. Él llego a sus caderas y le levanto un poco la camisa, hachándole un vistazo a los moretones que había debajo."Claramente, tu ultimo dueño no sabía lo que tenía. Esto no puede ser arreglado durante la noche."

Sonaron pasos en los pasillos y ellos miraron a Fanin de regreso en la habitación con una chica mirando altiva detrás de él.

"Creí que usted dijo que podía quedarme" dijo ella, cruzando los brazos y dedicándole una mirada particularmente cruel a Hermione.

"Eso fue antes de saber que era lo que me estaba esperando en el carruaje."

"¿_Ella_?" Dijo la chica con desdén. "¿Esta puta golpeada?"

Los ojos de Rodolphus se agrandaron.

"Maestro, por favor, Soy la mejor opción. Nadie le puede hacer sentir como yo lo-"

"¡_Crucio_!"

La chica se cayó, gritando mientras la maldición se apoderaba de ella. Todo lo que Hermione podía hacer era mirar a la extraña convulsionar en el suelo, tratando con dificultad de agarrar los pies de Rodolphus.

"Amo, ¿por qué?" le grito una vez pasada la maldición.

"No le hablaras otra vez a ella de ese modo," le dijo con los dientes apretados. "¿Me escuchas?'"

"Si" le respondió, llorando un poco más. "Lo siento, amo. ¡Por favor! ¡Lo amo! ¡Dejé que me quede con usted!"

"No. Nunca te quedaras en esta casa otra vez."

"¡NO! ¡Amo!"

Lo tomo por los pies pero Rodolphus retrocedió un paso y sostuvo su varita, listo para maldecirla una vez más. La chica cerró sus ojos y espero el impacto pero, antes de que pudiera lanzarlo, Hermione extendió la mano y la puso sobre la de él.

"Eso es suficiente," le dijo, bajando su mano con cuidado. "No me ofende. ¿No puedes ver que ella solo está dolida?"

A pesar de que Hermione no quería ver que atacaran a esta chica de nuevo, sintió lástima por las esclavas que se enamoraban de sus dueños. Por supuesto, ella dudaba que fuera realmente por eso. De todos los mortifagos que participaban en la trata de esclavos, Rodolphus era, si no otra cosa, una apuesta segura. El no torturaba a los que tomaba, aunque les hacía mucha otras cosas. Cosas que algunos podrían considerar igual de malo, si no peor. Pero, mientras su esposa no estuviera allí- y rara vez ella estaba- su casa era una de las mejores para quedarse.

"Está bien," dijo Rodolphus guardando su varita pero aún tomando un momento para patearla fuera de su pie.

"Llévatela. No quiero volver a ver su cara otra vez."

La chica seguía llorando mientras el conductor le puso las viejas ataduras de Hermione en las muñecas. Rodolphus tomo a Hermione de la mano y la llevo al salón de dibujo mientras los otros dos salían.

"Fanin, por favor ve a la cocina y alcánzale a nuestra invitada aquí una de nuestras pociones curativas más fuertes. Debemos cuidarla hasta que se recupere de inmediato."

"Si, Amo," dijo el elfo domestico antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina.

"Ahora, déjame mirarte bien," dijo Rodolphus, acomodando a Hermione delante de él y tratando de sacarle su camisa.

Ella rápidamente agarro los extremos de la camisa y la tiró para abajo. "No"

"Pero necesito ver la extensión del daño, mi preciosa sangre sucia."

Hermione se encogía mientras él decía el nombre que siempre usaba para llamarla. Lo odiaba. "No. No quiero que veas."

Rodolphus frunció el ceño. "Tan difícil como siempre." Le agarró el brazo con dureza, haciéndola doblarse de dolor. Su ceño se profundizo. "Espera aquí," le dijo antes de que saliera de la sala.

En el momento que él se fue, Hermione corrió hacia el armario con una leve cojera y encontró su capa. Busco en los bolsillos y sacó el objeto que la anciana le había dado. Después de sacarlo del pañuelo, se lo metió en la parte delantera de sus pantalones y se bajo la camisa para cubrirlo. Luego cerró el armario y volvió a la sala de dibujo.

Rodolphus regresó un minuto después con una pequeña botella llena de un liquido azul en sus manos. Hermione le dio la espalda. Escuchó como abría la botella y se puso el contenido en sus manos. El se puso detrás de ella y comenzó a acariciar sus brazos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunto, poniéndosele la piel de gallina en cada espacio que el tocaba con el liquido frio.

"Adormeciéndote," le contestó. "No hay manera de que estés completamente curada para esta noche, y todavía planeo reunirnos correctamente." El movió su pelo hacia un lado y empezó a pasarle la lengua por su cuello.

"Basta, Lestrange."

"Oh, mi preciosa sangre sucia. ¿No me llamarías, solo por esta vez, Amo?"

"Nunca."

Rodolphus se rio ligeramente. "Todos estos años y todavía eres tan imposible de romper. Podría admirarte si no fueras tan sucia y patética." Movió las manos adentro de su camisa y comenzó a pasársela a lo largo de su vientre desnudo, sin darse cuenta de la punta del objeto sobresaliendo de sus pantalones.

Hermione le agarro las muñecas y las aparto bruscamente. "Quita tus manos de mí"

"¿Y si no lo hago?" preguntó, agarrando su otro brazo y girándola así estaba frente a él. "Te olvidas que por los próximos dos meses me perteneces." Levantó su mano y utilizó un solo dedo para acariciar su mejilla. "También he hablado al Señor Tenebroso sobre la posibilidad de mantenerte aquí permanentemente. Si decide no ejecutarte entonces lo considerará."

Hermione retrocedió y movió su cara lejos de él. Él solo sonrió y le paso los dedos por el pelo.

Como lo despreciaba.

Quizás la única cosa más patética que una nacida de muggles se enamorara de su mortífago, era que un mortífago se enamorara de su esclava sangre sucia. Rodolphus nunca lo admitiría, pero él estaba enamorado de ella. Lo había estado desde hace mucho. Y nada le repugnaba más que tener que ver esa mirada de anhelo en sus ojos cada vez que ella estaba cerca de él.

"Dije que quitaras tus manos de mi," le repitió lentamente y con dureza. "Ésta es tu última advertencia."

El sonrió, "Oblígame," antes de tirar su cabeza hacia adentro y uniendo sus labios con los de él.

En el mismo movimiento rápido, Hermione mordió con fuerza el labio mientras sacaba el objeto de sus pantalones.

"¡Aah!"

Rodolphus retrocedió y preparo su mano para abofetearla cuando sintió que algo se le clavaba en su estomago. El jadeo antes de mirar lentamente hacia abajo, finalmente moviendo su mano del brazo de ella para ponerlo en hueco que sangraba en su centro. Sus ojos se movieron a la mano de Hermione, viendo como la sangre, su sangre, se escurría de su pequeño cuchillo que ella sostenía. Luego se trasladaron al rostro de ella. Sus ojos estaban brillando mientras lo miraba con el ceño más feroz. El nunca había visto antes semejante ira, o había optado por no verla. De cualquier manera, hasta este momento, parte de él realmente creía que a ella se preocupaba por el tanto como él se preocupaba por ella. Estaba tan equivocado.

"¿Por- Por qué?" le preguntó en una voz ahogada mientras la sangre continuaba saliendo de su herida.

"Te dije que quitaras tus manos de encima mío y no me escuchaste. No quiero que me toques. Nunca he querido que me toques. Y, ahora, _nunca_ más me tocaras de nuevo."

Con esas palabras finales, Hermione levantó el filo y lo utilizo para cortar la garganta de Rodolphus. El agarro la herida antes de caerse al suelo, luchando por permanecer consciente mientras se desangraba.

Hermione lo miró hasta que dejó de moverse, solo entonces miro al cuchillo ensangrentado que sostenía. Ella no pensaba que podía hacerlo, tomar la vida de alguien de una manera tan brutal y cruel, pero tenía que hacerlo y difícilmente sintió pena al respecto. El era un mortífago. Un asesino. Probablemente había salvado docenas de vidas deshaciéndose de él, incluso la suya.

"¡AHH!"

Hermione se dio vuelta para ver a Fanin parado en la entrada de la sala. El elfo domestico se escapó rápidamente, tirando la poción que el sostenía.

"¡No!" gritó Hermione, lanzándose para atraparlo, pero era demasiado tarde. La botella se hizo añicos. "¡Maldición!"

No había tiempo. Corrió rápidamente al cuerpo de Rodolphus y buscó hasta que encontró su varita. No sería de mucha utilidad ya que cuando supieran lo que hizo, le pondrían un rastro a su uso, pero al menos la podría ayudar a llevarla algún lado.

Con la varita en su mano, Hermione corrió hacia el armario y lo abrió. Primero, ella iba a agarrar su propia capa pero luego se dio cuenta de lo arruinada que estaba. Sin dudas, se destacaría entre la multitud mientras la usara. Así, que en vez de eso, agarro una capa negra sencilla y se la puso. Reaccionó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que olía como ella. La esposa de Rodolphus y la persona que más odiaba en el mundo. Bellatrix. Era por culpa de ella que Hermione se convirtió en esclava en primer lugar. Ella y los Malfoy. Como los despreciaba. A todos ellos.

Una vez que tenia puesta la capa, Hermione puso el cuchillo y la varita confiscada en su bolsillo. Abrió la puerta y corrió afuera, sin parar hasta que estuvo fuera de la propiedad.

Poniéndose la capucha de la capa sobre su cabeza, Hermione miro en todas las direcciones antes de salir caminando en la noche, en busca de una multitud en la que se pudiera mezclar.

Las farolas y sus llamas encantadas iluminaron el camino como si fuera un camino dorado, dándole esperanzas por primera vez en quien sabe tantos años. Era como que la conducían, guiándola hacia lo que ella más deseaba. Reunirse con sus amigos. Con Harry, el niño que aún vivía. Y Ron. Su dulce, dulce Ron, quien probablemente se culpaba por su desaparición. Con suerte, se habían encontrado y todavía estarían luchando. Por ella. Por su futuro. Y por su libertad.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Se que es el primer capitulo pero espero que la historia los haya atrapado tanto como a mi. Si alguien quiere leer la historia original la pueden encontrar entre mis favoritos, decidí dejar los nombres de los capítulos en ingles porque son títulos de canciones de Los Beatles.**

**La aventura recién comienza... espero que me acompañen y más que agradecida si dejan un review. Hasta la proxima. Buena vida.**


	2. I Saw Her Standing There

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria.**

* * *

**CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD**

**CAPITULO 2: La Vi Parada Allí**

Varias noches después, Hermione se quedó afuera de un pub en una parte sospechosa de la ciudad, tratando de permanecer con la multitud. Ella en un principio se había escondido en los callejones oscuros y bajo los puentes cuando anochecía, pero luego los mortífagos comenzaron a buscarla en todos esos tipos de lugares, casi atrapándola aproximadamente una docena de veces.

Una bruja borracha de repente tropezó con ella sin siquiera disculparse.

Hermione fingía ayudarla a recobrar el equilibrio mientras disimuladamente deslizaba su mano en el bolsillo de la chica sacándole su varita. Una vez que la había escondido en la manga, se acerco a la pared de piedra del edificio y apoyo su espalda en ella, utilizándola para deslizarse al suelo.

Mientras mantenía la varita escondida, la uso para lanzar un pequeño hechizo curativo en las heridas que más le dolían en el momento, sobre su brazo izquierdo. Esto era todo lo que Hermione podía hacer. Estaba un poco oxidada en cuanto a magia se trataba y su mente estaba demasiado débil para hacer hechizos fuertes.

Ella había tratado de aparecerse cuando escapó pero no esperaba mucho. Por supuesto, que no funcionó, y ahora su oportunidad se había ido. Escucho a las personas chismear de cómo Voldemort había puesto un escudo de anti-aparición alrededor de la ciudad, lo más seguro para evitar de que escapara. El también había cerrado la red flu y puso puntos de control para las personas que volaban en escobas. Nadie sabía porque él hacia estas cosas, lo que Hermione podía asumir, que era porque no quería que Harry escuchara la noticia de su escape.

Así que al parecer, a partir de ahora, Hermione estaba atrapada en la ciudad de Londres. Ella no sabía que hacer. Había estado robando varitas con regularidad, pero solo se animaba a emitir un hechizo con cada una ya que los mortifagos se habían convertido en algo así como oficiales de policía en los años posteriores a la guerra, y controlaban consistentemente los rastros de magia de la varita de cada ciudadano. No había más libertad. Para nadie.

Una vez que el hechizo era lanzado, Hermione esperaba unos momentos para que hiciera efecto. Tan pronto el leve alivio se absorbiera en ella, se paraba y caminaba en la multitud, tratando con dificultad de no renguear y estar segura de tirar la varita de alguna manera cerca del pie del dueño. Luego ella continuaba en la vereda, donde se quedo mirando sin pensar el frio, la calle oscura. Ella necesitaba un plan pero su mente no era tan fuerte como lo fue una vez. Años de tortura podían hacer eso.

"¿Mi varita? ¿Donde diablos esta mi varita?" escucho a una chica gritar frenéticamente detrás de ella. "¡Alguien la robo! ¡ALGUIEN LA ROBO!"

"¿No está ahí?" alguien preguntó.

Hermione se dio vuelta para ver como apuntaban al suelo. La chica la miró, parpadeo, y luego se rió ligeramente antes de levantarla.

"¡Oh, gracias Merlín! ¡Los mortifagos habrían tenido mi cabeza por seguro!"

"¡Necesitamos otra ronda para celebrar!" dijo un mago, caminando y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y de una de sus amigas."¡Yo invito!"

Todas las brujas se rieron antes de seguirlo al pub. Hermione se dio vuelta para enfrentar la calle y comenzó a pensar.

"¿Escuchaste los rumores, que a un mortifago le cortaron la garganta?" dijo un mago a dos de sus amigos mientras caminaban al lado de Hermione. Sacó una pipa y la encendió.

"Si, escuche que alguna esclava sangre sucia lo hizo. No me sorprendería si todos estamos viendo su ejecución este fin de semana," dijo el mago con pelo oscuro y una gran hendidura en su barbilla.

"No, no lo creo," dijo el que tenia la pipa antes de tomar una gran bocanada. "Los rumores dicen que escaparon, es por eso que toda la maldita ciudad esta esencialmente bloqueada."

"Que molesto," dijo un mago pelirrojo, rodando sus ojos. "Espero que atrapen a la maldita sangre sucia. Odio simplemente no poder aparecerme en mi casa"

"Hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está ese maldito autobús noctambulo?" preguntó el mago con el mentón hendido.

"No creo que se suponga que este aquí por otros minutos más." El mago tomo otra bocanada de su pipa, dándose cuenta ahora que Hermione estaba al lado de ellos.

Se dio vuelta para verla, captando un ligero vistazo de su perfil. Por suerte, este era el lado menos lastimado de su cara, así que probablemente parecía bastante normal, aunque un poco cansada.

"¿Adonde vas?" le pregunto.

"A ningún lado" contestó Hermione, girando su cabeza para que no pudiera obtener una mejor visión de ella.

Justo cuando lo hacía, alguien se acerco al otro lado de ella, vistiendo una capa verde oscuro con una capucha cubriéndole el rostro, como lo hacia ella. Giro su cabeza así miraba hacia adelante. Mientras lo hacía, el extraño levanto una mano y se froto los ojos, que lucían muy cansados.

"Puedo ayudar a solucionar eso" dijo el mago con la pipa, agarrándole la muñeca.

Su mano aterrizo directamente en una gran contusión y, cuando apretó, envió una punzada terrible por su brazo. "¡Ay!" Hermione gritó automáticamente. No tenía la intención de hacerlo ya que ni le había agarrado tan fuerte, pero el dolor era demasiado.

El extraño encapuchado dejó de frotarse los ojos. Se quedaron ahí, congelados por un momento antes de mirarla de reojo.

"¡Cállate la boca! ¡Apenas te toqué!" le gritó el mago, soltándole la muñeca con tanta fuerza que ella voló para atrás.

Hermione chocó directamente con el extraño de la capa. Ella se sujeto a él y la atrapo antes de que golpeara el suelo. La manga de su capa se subió y Hermione obtuvo una visión clara de la línea negra del tatuaje en su brazo. Una calavera con una serpiente sobresaliendo de su boca. La Marca Tenebrosa. Ella trató de no jadear y rápidamente salió de su agarre. Necesitaba salir de allí ahora.

Hermione se volteó para irse pero el mago con la pipa tiro de ella. "¿Adonde vas princesa?"

El la atrajo hacia él. Antes de que Hermione tuviera la oportunidad de tratar de escapar, el mortifago agarro el brazo del hombre y lo empujo fuera de ella.

"¿Te atreves a poner tus manos en una dama?"

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo. Querido Merlín, ella conocía esa voz. Giro su cabeza lentamente y trató de obtener una mejor visión del hombre, pero él seguía escondido bajo la capucha de su capa.

"¿Qué te importa?" le pregunto el mago, alcanzando su varita

El hombre encapuchado se levanto la manga para mostrarles a ellos el tatuaje en su antebrazo. Los otros hombres se quedaron sin aliento.

"Lo- Lo siento, Señor. Yo… no sabía que era-"

"Quien sea yo no debería afectar como tratas a otros. Creo que le debes una disculpa a esta mujer."

Hermione no dijo nada. Ella se dio vuelta para escaparse de nuevo pero paro cuando vio a Macnair y a Goyle padre parados en sus ropas de mortifagos afuera del pub. Parecían estar haciendo varias preguntas a todos, probablemente buscándola a ella. Mierda.

El mortífago encapuchado siguió sus ojos. El saludo a sus camaradas y gritó, "¡Estoy fuera de servicio! Controlen los papeles de estos hombres." Él apunto al trió de magos.

"Mándalos para acá" gritó Macnair.

El mortífago encapuchado miro a de nuevo a los hombres delante de él. "Ya escucharon al mago. Vayan." Dijo, moviendo la cabeza. "Y más vale que sus papeles de identificación sean legítimos. Macnair es un experto en descubrir falsificaciones."

"Es- esta todo en regla, señor" dijo el mago con la pipa de la cual ya se había olvidado. El y sus amigos se dirigieron nerviosos a donde estaban los dos mortifagos esperando.

Ni siquiera pasaron diez segundos que se habían ido, que un autobús grande, y purpura de tres pisos apareció en la calle y paro delante de ellos con un fuerte golpe. Hermione estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando vio a Macnair y a Goyle no solo controlando los papeles de identificación de esos tres hombres, sino que los de todos.

Cuando le dio la espalda al autobús, el mortífago encapuchado hizo un gesto con el brazo y espero para que ella subiera primero. Su corazón estaba acelerado. Si corría ahora, seguramente sería sospechoso, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Solamente una.

Respirando hondo, Hermione se adelanto y subió al Autobús Noctambulo, el mortífago encapuchado la seguía de cerca.

"Bienvenidos al Autobús Noctambulo," dijo un mago con un uniforme purpura brilloso mientras ellos subían, "el único transporte actualmente en ejecución en la ciudad mágica de Londres. ¡Gloria a Lord Voldemort!" levanto su puño en tributo. "Suban a bordo que los vamos a llevar a cualquier parte de la ciudad a la que quieran ir. Mi nombre es Stan Shunpike, y seré su chofer esta noche."

Hermione sabía el nombre y de inmediato sintió pena por el pobre mago, todavía bajo la maldición Imperius después de tanto tiempo de la guerra. Cuanto tiempo exactamente, todavía no lo sabía.

"Cinco Sickles el paseo."

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron mientras puso las manos en su bolsillo, pretendiendo buscar dinero que sabía que no estaba ahí. Sólo el cuchillo y la varita apenas usada de Rodolphus. No tenía ninguna duda de que la huella fue puesta en marcha días atrás. Claramente, este plan no fue muy bien pensado.

"Yo pago por la dama," dijo el mortífago detrás de ella, metiendo la mano en su propio bolsillo y soltando varias monedas de oro en la mano de Stan Shumpike. "Y dale también un chocolate. Ha tenido una mala noche."

"Entendido, Señor" dijo Stan, guardando el dinero y agarrando una barra de chocolate a una mesa cercana. El la coloco en las manos de Hermione. "Tome cualquier cama que le guste y este libre. No podemos ser exigentes con el actual bloqueo."

Hermione guardo el chocolate y camino por al lado de Stan, asegurándose de tomar un mapa de la zona del recipiente de folletos y subió las escaleras. Subió hasta el tercer piso, bien consciente de los pasos que la seguían. El mortífago. ¿Por qué no la dejaba sola de una vez?

No había mucha gente allí arriba pero los pocos que ella vio estaban pasados de borrachos o potencialmente fornicando. Al menos ellos tenían la decencia de cubrirse con una manta así que no estaba del todo segura. Aunque en el fondo si sabía lo que estaban haciendo.

Hermione no paro de caminar hasta que alcanzo una cama en la esquina de atrás del autobús. Se acostó enfrentándose a la pared, tratando de ignorar el sonido de la cama al lado de ella rechinar mientras alguien ponía su peso en ella. Hermione trago saliva. ¿Sabía quién era? ¿Estaba jugando con ella? Al igual que siempre lo hacía en la escuela.

Tratando de ignorarlo, Hermione abrió el mapa y hecho un buen vistazo. Una versión miniatura del autobús se estaba moviendo alrededor así que podía ver exactamente adonde estaban y adónde iban a ir.

Hermione debatió cuando y donde se debería bajar. Parte de ella sintió que debería salir del Autobús Nocturno lo más pronto posible, pero otra parte de ella quería esperar hasta que estuviera más cerca de la salida de la ciudad. Pero lugares como esos estaban, sin dudas, fuertemente vigilados. Lo más seguro es que con Dementores.

Por supuesto, ahora estaba pensando sobre la mejor manera de escapar del mortífago, cuyos ojos podía sentirlos penetrándole la espalda. No había manera de que se pudiera bajar antes que él. ¿Qué tal si la siguiera? Se estremeció de tan solo pensarlo.

Habiendo establecido el plan de esperar a que el mortífago se bajara antes de que ella decidiera adonde bajarse. Hermione guardo el mapa y se lo puso en el bolsillo.

Aunque las camas en el Autobús Nocturno no eran las más cómodas, le ganaba dormir en contra de una pared de piedra afuera en la noche fría, asegurándose de mantener un ojo abierto todo el tiempo.

Hermione se acurruco en la almohada y respiro en ella. Merlin, eso se sentía bien. No había tenido un dueño que le diera una verdadera cama para dormir en años. Probablemente desde la última vez que Rodolphus la había tenido, y eso era solo cuando Bellatrix no estaba cerca para regañarlo.

De repente, el autobús se detuvo en una parada con un ruido fuerte, causando que las camas de un lado se deslizaran y se cambiaran para el otro lado. A Hermione no le gustaba esto ya que estaba más expuesta de esa forma.

Mientras que el autobús normalmente comenzaba a andar de nuevo en cuestión de segundos, esta vez no lo hizo. Hermione agudizo el oído y escuchó. La bulliciosa actividad que sucedía abajo se detuvo abruptamente como el autobús.

"Mierda,"escucho que dijo el mortífago en voz baja.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" pregunto la voz de una chica. Hermione no recordó haber visto a ninguna chica cuando subió así que supuso que debía ser una de las personas debajo de la manta que se retorcía.

"Escucho,"_ hip_, "mof tifagos tan control que" _ hip,_ "autobús noche. Que tengamos nuestro… ugh… papeles. Necito balde."

"Eso sería tres Sickles," dijo la voz de Stan Shunpike apareciendo de la nada.

"No…" _hip,_ "teno dineo."

Hubo un sonido raro de gorgoteo que a Hermione no le gusto para nada.

"Por el amor de Merlin, solo dele el balde" grito la chica.

"Tres Sickles," repitió Stan.

"Por favor… ugh…no… BLEH!"

Sin ni siquiera mirar, Hermione estaba segura que era lo que sucedió.

"¡Mi ropa!" grito una voz nueva. "¿Me estás jodiendo?"

"Lo- lo si- siento" dijo el borracho con una voz temblorosa. "No- no quise hacer- "

"_!Crucio!_"

Hermione se encogió mientras el hombre comenzaba a gritar, junto con otras varias personas.

"Controla sus malditos papeles antes de que pierda la paciencia, Nott"

Hubo un roce de papeles mientras unos pasos caminaron lentamente entre los pasillos de las camas. Hermione podía escuchar como los mortifagos agarraban los papeles de identificación de todos abruptamente, haciendo algunos comentarios a lo largo del camino, especialmente a los mestizos.

"Seguro que eres bonita" dijo el mismo mortífago a una chica que lloriqueaba. "Tu cuerpo ya huele a sexo. ¿Lo hiciste en esta cama?"

"No," ella gritó.

"Asquerosa sangre sucia mentirosa."

"Soy… soy mestiza."

"La misma mierda. Hey, Nott. Tu turno termina después de esto ¿no? "

"Si," dijo una voz que era claramente del joven Nott, Theo.

"¿Quizás te gustaría llevarte esta hermosa pieza contigo a tu casa?'"

"Prefiero que no. La última vez que llevé una mestiza a mi casa, mi padre le lanzo _ crucios_ hasta casi matarla. No hace falta decir, que ella no ha ido desde entonces."

"Estas… estas bromeando, ¿verdad?" le pregunto la chica.

"Eso desearía," dijo Theo con una sonrisa. "Ella es toda tuya."

"Excelente," dijo el otro mortífago. "Límpiate, sangre sucia. No quiero ninguna huella de otro hombre en ti mientras te este cogiendo esta noche."

"¿Ni siquiera vas a pelear por ella?" le pregunto Theo a quien Hermione solo podía suponer que era el chico con el que estaba la chica.

"Yo… nosotros…es decir… solo la conozco hace una hora."

"Parece que me conseguí un verdadero acto de clase esta noche." El mortífago se rió.

Los pasos continuaban por el pasillo. Hermione cerró los ojos y movió la cara al interior de la capucha, tratando contener un quejido.

"Buenas noches, Rabastan."

Hermione se estremeció mientras el mortífago en la cama de al lado de ella dijo el nombre. Ella lo conocía bien. Rabastan Lestrange, hermano de Rodolphus y un enemigo inflexible de Hermione. El no podía soportar el comportamiento de su hermano cuando ella estaba alrededor, así que la torturo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. El dijo que lo hacía a Rodolphus débil. Parecía que estaba en lo correcto. Si no fuera débil el podría estar todavía vivo.

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí?"

"Solo tratando de llegar a casa. Un proceso que estas actualmente atrasando. ¿Puedes apurarte con esto de una vez?"

Hubo silencio, seguido de otros pasos. Hermione apretó las sabanas para parar de temblar.

"Prefeririría que no la despiertes."

"¿Por qué? ¿Está contigo?"

"Si, lo está, y está un poco más borracha de lo que me gustaría que estén mis mujeres cuando dejamos el pub, así que estaba esperando a que pueda recuperar un poco la sobriedad. No quiero terminar con una cogida descuidada esta noche"

Hermione sabía que había dejado de respirar pero no se atrevía a volver empezar. ¿Realmente había recién mentido por ella? Mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

"¿Le hechaste un vistazo a sus papeles?"

"Si, porque _ siempre_ le pido a una chica ver sus papeles de identificación antes de comprarle un trago."

"No te hagas el listo conmigo, pequeña-"

"¡Cuida tu tono! Te olvidas de que ahora soy tu superior."

Rabastan se calló inmediatamente.

"¡Ella no es quien están buscando, así que lárgate de aquí y déjame de una maldita vez!"

Hubo varios crujidos más en el suelo mientras Rabastan retrocedió.

"Por cierto, me dio mucha pena lo de tu hermano."

Rabastan dejó de moverse.

"Por supuesto, mi tía Bella es otra historia. Ella dice que su repugnante marido se lo merecía, considerando su obsesión con la sangre sucia. No mantuvo un buen ojo en ella."

"Vete a la mierda-"

"¡Ah! ¡Lenguaje!"

Las manos de Hermione apretaron las sabanas con más fuerza. Odiaba que él estuviera prolongando esto. Sólo déjalos que se vallan.

"Debería-"

"¿_Deberías _ qué?"

Rabastan no dijo nada

"Eso es lo que pensé. Vete de aquí, Rabastan. Estoy cansado y me gustaría llegar a casa."

"Maldito malnacido," dijo Rabastan en voz baja mientras camina en los pasillos entre las camas. "Igual que su padre."

"¡Y Rabastan!" lo llamo el mortífago después de que su subordinado estaba en una distancia importante. "Deja a la chica, ¿si? De repente me dio antojo por un pequeño trió esta noche."

"Maldito bastardo de mierda," Rabastan murmuraba mientras descendía las escaleras.

Theo se reía en el medio del salón.

"¿Bebidas, esta semana, Theo?"

"Seguro, te enviare una lechuza," dijo Theo antes de seguir a Rabastan por las escaleras.

Tan pronto quedo claro que se fueron, el mortífago le dijo a la chica que lloriqueaba, "Te sugiero que te vayas rápido a tu casa. Y no salgas en la noche por un tiempo. Si te ve, sin dudas lo intentara de nuevo"

"Si, gracias," le dijo.

Hubo un ruido estruendoso cuando el autobús se puso en marcha de nuevo, enviando a las camas a sus lugares originales.

Mientras el autobús continuo moviéndose, Hermione se quedo allí desconcertada por lo que acaba de suceder. De alguna manera, ella se había salvada. Por _él_.

Después de respirar hondo, Hermione se dio vuelta en la cama enfrentando al mortífago. Mantuvo la cabeza baja por un largo rato antes de que finalmente la levanto lentamente, primero mirando sus pies plantados firmemente en el suelo, luego sus rodillas, su pecho, sus hombros, su cuello y finalmente su rostro, que ya no se ocultaba bajo la seguridad de una capucha. Era un rostro que no había visto en años pero, que sin dudas, nunca olvido. Un rostro que nunca quería ver de nuevo. El rostro de Draco Malfoy.

El le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos grises de piedra fría. Ambos escondidos detrás de dos círculos muy oscuros que solo hizo que su tez cremosa se viera más pálida. Los años no habían sido amables con él. Había una buena posibilidad de que su cansancio rivalizara con el de ella. Parecía que no había dormido en meses, tal vez más.

Draco solamente mantuvo la mirada a Hermione por un momento más antes de que levantara la mano y le hizo un gesto para que se diera vuelta. La antigua ella le hubiera peleado tal orden, pero su presente ser sabia que él tenía razón. Ella no estaba aun fuera de peligro. Alguien podía todavía reconocerla. Se dio vuelta y cerró los ojos, preguntándose en silencio qué demonios iría a pasar después.

Hermione debió haberse quedado dormida, porque se levanto con un susto cuando alguien le agarro el hombro.

"Nuestra parada es la siguiente," le dijo Draco, arreglándole la capucha que se le había caído a mitad de camino.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

Draco se inclino y le susurró, "todos aquí me escucharon decir que tú te bajarías conmigo, así que sugiero precisamente que hagas eso antes de que arriesgues nuestras vidas."

Hermione miró alrededor del autobús y vio como todos los estaban mirando, incluyendo la otra chica que estaba tratando de mirar bien quien era con la que no iba a tener un trió esta noche.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Ella se estremeció cuando Draco le agarro la mano, pero mantuvo un agarre firme mientras tiraba de ella hacia las escaleras.

Mientras hecho un buen vistazo a sus manos entrelazadas, Hermione se sintió absolutamente enferma. Sucia y hambrienta, de la mano de Draco Malfoy,_ forzada _ a confiar en la ayuda de un mortífago. Realmente no hay nada más bajo que esto. Y eso era decir mucho, viniendo de ella. Antes había estado bastante cerca del fondo pero al menos siempre tenía su dignidad. Ahora ni siquiera tenía eso.

Hermione mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras caminaban, asegurándose de no hacer contacto visual con nadie.

Draco la condujo por ambos tramos de la escalera y luego a través del caos del primer piso del autobús. Èl paró junto a la entrada y agarro firmemente un poste, empujándola hacia él y abrazándola con fuerza mientras el autobús llego a una parada final y abrupta. ¡BANG!

Las puertas se abrieron y Stan trato de gritarles su discurso de clausura mientras Draco le tomó la mano de nuevo y la llevo afuera apresurado. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos y el autobús noctambulo paso zumbando. Tan pronto estaba fuera de vista, Draco soltó la mano de Hermione y los dos se quedaron parados afuera en el aire frio y húmedo.

¿Donde estaban? Ella miro alrededor para ver que estaban en un antiguo vecindario muggle. Parecía bastante muerto aquí. No solamente no había gente alrededor caminando, sino que también cada edificio era completamente negro.

Sin decir una palabra, Draco se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar a lo que Hermione reconoció como el este, gracias a las estrellas podía ver más claro que deberían de estar en el medio de la ciudad. Eran su única ayuda ya que actualmente no podía utilizar la magia.

Después de que Draco había dado unos pasos, se detuvo y giro. "¿Vienes?" le preguntó.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron. ¿Estaba loco? Por supuesto que no iba a ir, y ella le dejo muy claro al sacudir la cabeza rápidamente

"No es seguro que permanezcas aquí."

Hermione se cruzo de brazos y se quedo en silencio.

"Si hubiera querido entregarte, ¿no crees que lo hubiera hecho?"

Esa era una pregunta muy curiosa. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona ella hubiera dicho que si, pero este… este era Draco Malfoy. Alguien en quien la historia le había enseñado a no confiar. Y por una buena razón. ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente?

"Mira, entiendo porque no confías en mí."

Al menos estaban en la misma página.

"Nunca te di muchos motivos en la escuela y la marca en mi brazo no ayuda exactamente, Pero, si te quedas aquí afuera, _serás_ atrapada y _ serás _ ejecutada. Tienen un plan para capturarte y, sin la ayuda de alguien, sin dudas van a tener éxito."

A pesar de que Hermione estaba comenzando a sentirse menos confiada, ella todavía estaba parada y se mantuvo firme. Este era _Draco Malfoy_. El chico al que ella que le había suplicado para que la salve antes de ser forzada a la vida que ahora estaba tratando de escapar. Nunca podría olvidar eso.

"Bien. Haz lo que quieras" le espetó. "Es tu maldito funeral."

Y con esas palabras finales, palabras sentidas, Draco se dio vuelta y se fue. Hermione lo vio caminar cada vez más lejos por la calle, su figura convirtiéndose confusa en la neblina. Sus ojos no lo dejaron hasta que giró en una esquina.

Cuando quedó sola, Hermione se movió así estaba fuera de los faroles. Ella giro para caminar en la dirección opuesta a la de él, pero rápidamente miro atrás a la esquina por donde él se había ido.

Hermione nunca había sido apostadora, pero, dada las condiciones actuales, cada movimiento que ella hacía era solo eso. Una apuesta. En este momento, no tenía ningún plan. Ella no conocía a nadie en la ciudad- con excepción de sus antiguos dueños de esclavos- y no tenía ningún lugar adonde ir en absoluto. Dormir en las calles era un gran riesgo y no podía andar mucho tiempo en la multitud como ella quisiera, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que, eventualmente, alguien iba a reconocerla. Después de todo, Draco lo hizo.

Dejando los prejuicios de lado, por el momento, Draco no le dio razones para no confiar en él. La protegió de los malnacidos afuera del pub, pago así subía al autobús nocturno, mintió por ella así no era atrapada por otros mortifagos y le compro una barra de chocolate.

Hermione metió la mano en su bolsillo y toco el dulce que ella había puesto ahí. Cerrando los ojos, respiro hondo. Ella había hecho una gran apuesta en realidad cuando utilizo ese cuchillo y ahora iba hacerla de nuevo.

Sin tomar un momento para pensar en deshacerse de la idea, Hermione abrió los ojos y salió corriendo en la dirección que Draco se había ido. Su cuerpo le dolía mientras se movía y un dolor que casi había olvidado surgió en el tobillo, pero no le importo. Tenía que alcanzarlo. Aunque él la traiciono o no, todavía era su mejor opción. Entonces, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Hermione Granger le estaba dando una oportunidad a Draco Malfoy.

Ella le dio vuelta a la esquina y se detuvo para mirar alrededor. El no estaba ahí. Ya lo había perdido. Merlin, que iba a ha-

"Ya era hora de que llegaras."

El corazón de Hermione salto mientras miraba a Draco apoyado contra la pared. El sonrió.

"¿No creerías que en realidad te iba a dejar sola aquí, verdad? "

Hermione no dijo nada.

"¿Es que ya no hablas?" le pregunto, de pie con la espalda recta."En la escuela, el truco era callarte. ¿Donde están tus acotaciones sarcásticas? ¿Tus comentarios despectivos? ¿Donde está tu maldito fuego?"

Hermione lo miró con frialdad, dejando escapar una bocanada de aire antes de decir. "Está en Hogwarts, probablemente en el mismo pasillo donde estábamos antes de que tu padre me arrastrara a una vida de esclavitud."

Draco la miro fijamente, con la boca entreabierta. Pero no fue antes de que su mirada de sorpresa desapareciera, y se convirtiera en una gran sonrisa. "¡Ah! Ahí está la bruja que conozco y detesto. Parece que solo tenía que provocarte un poco. Bien, vámonos entonces"

Draco guiaba el camino y, juntos, caminaron por las calles muertas de lo que era antes el Londres muggle, pero ahora no es más que los restos inquietantes de una ciudad fantasma. Hermione miró alrededor del espeluznante panorama, no segura de cómo se tendría que sentir en ese momento. Aunque había estado en Londres muchas veces desde la guerra, siempre había estado aislada en una casa. Aparte de los vistazos por la ventana durante sus paseos en el carruaje, ella nunca había visto que triste se había convertido realmente una ciudad que había sido prospera.

Draco caminaba a un ritmo apresurado y Hermione tenía dificultades para mantenerle el paso. Su tobillo estaba comenzándole a doler y se encontró deseando haber pasado más tiempo curándoselo en vez de los moretones al azar que más la habían estado molestando en el momento.

Después de varios giros y vueltas por las calles, eventualmente se detuvieron delante de una gran complejo departamento. Draco utilizó su varita y una llave muggle para poder entrar. Mientras caminaban por las escaleras, Hermione podía escuchar la música fuerte y las voces que venían de uno de los pisos más altos. Se puso la capucha más adelante.

"¡OI! ¡ Malfoy!" La voz de un hombre grito mientras ellos continuaban pasando el tercer piso.

Draco puso su mano en la cintura de Hermione y la guio hacia arriba unos escalones más - tratando de ignorar la forma en que ella se estremeció- antes de girar hacia el que lo llamó.

"Te trajimos esto para ti."

Hermione vio de reojo como ellos le tiraron algo.

"Gracias" dijo Draco mientras se guardaba el objeto.

"Vamos, amigo. Nos tienes que decir," dijo otro mago, caminando hacia ellos y tomando un trago largo de la botella de whiskey de fuego. "¿Por cuánto tiempo vamos a tener que soportar este maldito bloqueo?"

"Si, tus amigos mortifagos ¿todavía no atraparon a quien sea que están buscando?"

"Saben que no puedo compartir esa información."

"Ah. ¡Vamos! ¿Cuál es el punto de tener a un mortífago de vecino si no nos puede decirnos una mierda?"

"Favores." Draco sonrió. "Todo lo que puedo decir es que el bloqueo no va a terminar en un tiempo cercano. En realidad, a partir de mañana, va a ser peor. Recibirán una notificación oficial en la mañana."

"¡AWW!" Ambos hombres se quejaron con gran decepción.

El primero tomó una bocanada de lo que parecía ser un cigarrillo muggle y miró para arriba a Hermione. Ella rápidamente se dio vuelta. "¿Quién _ es _ tu encantadora amiga?"

"Nadie de tu maldita importancia."

"Más tímida de las que normalmente traes. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño?"

Draco le arranco la botella de las manos del segundo hombre y les dijo. "Me llevaré esto, Y les sugiero que mantengan la música alta aquí esta noche, al menos que quieran escuchar algo que sus pequeñas mentes débiles no entiendan."

Ambos magos le abrieron la boca y luego a Hermione. Se sonrieron.

"Siempre son las calladas las que más gritan" El hombre con el cigarrillo se rió.

Hermione giró en su dirección. "¡Disculpa!"

"Deberíamos irnos ahora," Draco la agarro del brazo y la tironeo más arriba en la escalera. "Cierra la maldita boca ¿quieres?" le susurro con dureza una vez que estaban a una distancia lo suficientemente justa.

Draco no dejo de tirarla hasta que alcanzaron la cima, que era el quinto piso. Había solamente una puerta y el agito su varita antes de abrirla con otra llave muggle. El entró y uso su varita para prender las luces. Luego el espero para que Hermione entrara, pero no hizo signos de dejar el pasillo débilmente iluminado.

"Ya has venido lo suficientemente lejos. Parece un poco tonto detenerse ahora," le dijo, moviendo la puerta como si la fuera a cerrar.

Hermione lo vio con escepticismo. Pero luego tomo un profundo y meditativo respiro y lentamente entro. Después de todo, era todo parte de una apuesta, ¿no?

Salto cuando Draco cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Sin una palabra, el se saco la capa y la tiro sobre el respaldo de una silla, dejándola de pie mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Hermione estaba paralizada mientras el arrastraba los pies alrededor, sus ojos estudiaban cada centímetro del departamento en el que Draco Malfoy habitaba. Era más pequeño de lo que esperaba. No es que fuera pequeño ni mucho menos, pero definitivamente no era la Mansión Malfoy.

La sala de espera era de un buen tamaño, con un sofá suave y negro, dos sillones de un verde Slytherin – típico- una mesa ratona, un escritorio y una silla de caoba, una chimenea, que había sido obviamente expandido para acomodar la red flu, y una esquina con una biblioteca incorporada que tenía más adornos que libros, para su disgusto.

Había un pequeño comedor con una mesa de madera y cuatro sillas puestas justo al lado de la cocina. Esto era originalmente un edificio muggle, así que la cocina tenía todo lo esencial; una cocina con cuatro hornallas y un horno, un refrigerador e incluso un lavaplatos. Pero con magia, lo último era casi innecesario.

Había tres puertas de madera en este departamento, todas estaban cerradas, y había una gran puerta de vidrio que se deslizaba y llevaba al balcón a la izquierda de la chimenea. Las cortinas estaban abiertas. Hermione se movió a cerrarlas.

"Zapatos," escuchó que Draco dijo de la cocina.

Ella se detuvo y vio que él se había sacado los zapatos al lado de la puerta. Ella hizo lo mismo, con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a las botas arruinadas que la habían obligado a usar por quien sabe cuento tiempo al lado de las botas negras brillantes de él.

Soltando otro suspiro, camino hacia las cortinas y hecho un último vistazo a la ciudad abandonada antes de cerrarlas.

"Te puedes sacar la capa, sabes. Estoy consciente de quien eres, Granger."

Hermione se puso tensa ante el sonido de su nombre. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien la había llamado así, aparte de sangre sucia. Fue agradable escucharlo de nuevo, incluso de los afilados labios de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione decidió que estaba bien sacarse la capucha pero no quería que él viera los restos trillados de su cuerpo todavía. O tal vez ella no quería verlas. Era difícil de decir.

Una vez que se saco la capucha, Hermione se dio vuelta y camino por la alfombra blanca afelpada hacia Draco. Un aroma delicioso estaba en el aire, y realmente esperaba que lo que sea que él estuviera preparando fuera para ella y no solo un aperitivo de medianoche.

Draco levanto la mirada mientras ella se acercaba, tomo aliento un poco cuando vio los moretones marcando su cara. Hermione se detuvo e instintivamente se estiro hacia atrás para alcanzar su capucha, sus brazos le dolieron cuando lo hizo.

"No," le dijo, sosteniéndole la mano para pararle. "No quise hacer eso."

Ella se detuvo y bajo los brazos a su lado, incomoda jugando con los bolsillos de su capa mientras movía los ojos al suelo.

"¿Cuando fue la última vez que comiste?" pregunto Draco mientras agitaba su varita a la cacerola en la cocina. La hornalla no estaba prendida pero ella podía oír lo que estaba adentro hirviendo.

Hermione se detuvo a si misma de girar los ojos. Era tan típico que él tenía toda esta tecnología muggle alrededor para hacer su vida más fácil, todavía utilizaba magia. Por supuesto, ella no lo podía culpar completamente por eso. El probablemente no tenía ni idea de cómo si quiera prender una cocina. Tal vez el gas o la electricidad no funcionaban más en este edificio.

"No lo sé," dijo encogiéndose los hombros levemente. "Cuanto tiempo paso desde que me-… "_¿Qué?" "¿Asesine a alguien?" "¿Le corte su garganta?""¿Escapé?"_ Era la mejor palabra que se le ocurría.

"Tres días," dijo él antes de abrir un armario y haber sacado un tazón.

"Entonces ha sido cuatro días. Quizás más," le contestó, acordándose que su último dueño la había matado de hambre por al menos veinticuatro horas antes de meterla en ese carruaje.

Draco dejo escapar un profundo suspiro que hizo que se encogiera. Odiaba la lástima. Especialmente de él.

"Siéntate Granger."

Cada pedazo de Hermione que todavía tenía adentro le decía que proteste. A Ella no le gustaba que él le diera órdenes, pero la aguda punzada en su tobillo pesaba más que su obstinación y se sentó a la mesa.

Ni siquiera un minuto después, Draco puso el tazón de sopa de pollo y un vaso de agua delante de ella tomando asiento al otro lado de la mesa y bebiendo directamente de la botella del whisky de fuego que él había confiscado.

"Deberías comer despacio" le instruyó. "Tu estomago necesita tiempo para adaptarse. Si es demasiado pesado también tengo fruta o-"

"Esto está bien," le dijo, tomando varios sorbos de agua antes de levantar la cuchara que él le dio y sumergirla en la sopa. Merlín, sabía muy bien. Tal vez era el hambre el que hablaba pero nunca antes en su vida había probado algo tan delicioso, tan intoxicante, tan… ¡malditamente bueno!

Cuando iba por la mitad, Draco se paro y camino a una de las puertas cerradas. Regresó varios minutos después, trayendo un bulto de ropa.

Draco espero a que ella terminara los últimos bocados de la sopa antes de hablar, "No te voy a mentir Granger. Hueles a algo podrido."

Hermione deseaba estar ofendida, pero sabía que tenía razón.

"La ducha está por ahí" Apuntando a una de las puertas. "Después te puedes poner esto."

Draco puso el bulto de ropa sobre la mesa antes de alcanzar la botella y tomar otro trago. Hermione miro la ropa sin expresión por un momento antes de meterse a ver lo que él le había dado; una camisa grande, un pantalón pijama de seda verde y…

"¡Ew!" Ella grito mientras rápidamente tiro las bragas rojas de encaje que accidentalmente había tocado.

"¿Qué?" le pregunto, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione lo miro y levanto las cejas.

"A veces, las chicas dejan cosas cuando vienen aquí."

Ella las levanto más alto.

"No es como si estuvieran sucias. Las he lavado desde entonces."

Y aun más alto.

"Mira, es todo lo que tengo es eso o nada"

Hermione miro el encaje rojo y resopló. Mientras ella estaba absolutamente disgustada con la idea de usar ropa interior de alguna golfa al azar, tampoco quería estar desnuda mientras usaba los pantalones pijamas de Draco Malfoy. Así que se rindió, levanto la ropa interior y la ropa, y camino al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Después de abrir la ducha, Hermione empezó a desvestirse con cuidado. Estaba contenta de que su capa tenía un cierre en la parte delantera porque su cuerpo le dolía demasiado para levantar algo para pasárselo por la cabeza.

Envolvió la capa sobre la tapa del indoloro cerrada y comenzó a sacarse el suéter y los pantalones andrajosos que usaba, tirándolas en el basurero y esperando nunca volver a verlas. Era la misma ropa que había venido usando durante la Batalla de Hogwarts y prácticamente desde ese día. Tantas cosas le habían sucedido en esas ropas y las detestaba por estar presente durante los años más oscuros de su vida. Ella las destruiría ahí mismo si tuviera los medios para hacerlo.

Antes de entrar a la ducha, Hermione se miro en el espejo por un rato largo. No quería mirarlo pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Para ver finalmente el daño que le habían hecho.

Hermione respiro profundamente varias veces antes de caminar adelante del espejo y lentamente se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo. Se quedo sin aliento cuando se vio a sí misma, de cuerpo entero, por primera vez en años. No había carne en ella. Nunca había tenido mucha pero ahora no era nada más que una pálida masa de piel marchita y huesos. Su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto de moretones que se desvanecerían y cicatrices que no. Ella miro a su reflejo y recorrió cada uno de ellas, tratando de recordar como las había obtenido. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear y rápidamente las contuvo antes de enfocarse en su rostro.

Mientras que Hermione nunca había sido una gran belleza, ella sabía que no había sido una chica desagradable durante sus años en la escuela, pero la bruja que se reflejaba era ahora apenas reconocible. Su pelo estaba enmarañado en un montón de suciedad en la parte superior de la cabeza y su rostro estaba sucio y moreteado, pequeños rastros de sangre seca todavía marcaban el lugar donde había sido golpeada justo antes de ser metida en el carruaje. Sus ojos que una vez habían sido tan brillantes y optimistas eran ahora opacos y sin vida, apenas visibles debajo de las dos marcas oscuras que tal vez habían sido hechos por golpes. Incluso su expresión era cansadora y avejentada.

Hermione rápidamente apretó los ojos y se alejo del espejo. Rompió la liga en su pelo, luchando de tal manera que se tiro algunos cabellos de las raíces antes de tirar el objeto al lado de la ropa en el cesto de la basura.

Abrió la puerta de la ducha y dejo que el agua cálida cayera en su cuerpo congelado. Estaba determinada a no dejarse derrotar por eso. La esclavitud estaba ahora en su pasado. Era libre y no podía dejar que el recuerdo la derrotara. Pero era difícil no ser derrotada cuando todavía hay muchos recuerdos de esa vida por todas partes.

Tomando el jabón en sus manos, Hermione comenzó a enjabonar cada centímetro de su piel, determinada sacarse cualquier resto de esos recuerdos que eran removibles. Cada musculo de su cuerpo le dolía mientras hacía esto, pero se ocupo de eso. Tenía que estar limpia de nuevo.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficiente satisfecha con su cuerpo, Hermione se ocupo de la horrible masa de su pelo. Se puso shampoo en las manos y se las refregó antes de levantar los brazos y… se detuvo. No podía hacerlo. No podía levantar los brazos lo suficientemente alto para lavarse el pelo.

"No," Hermione gritó, sintiéndose finalmente derrotada mientras bajaba las manos y dejo que el agua le lavara el shampoo de ellas.

Trato de levantar sus brazos nuevamente, esta vez sin ningún motivo, pero se encontró con el mismo dolor devastador de antes. Girando su cabeza, trato de mirar que tan lastimada estaban pero era imposible verlas de ese ángulo.

Hermione continuo llorando mientras su cuerpo en realidad resistía su intento de olvidar. No sabía hace cuanto que estaba ahí, pero debió ser bastante, ya que Draco comenzó a golpear la puerta.

"Maldición, Granger, ¿qué demonios te está tomando tanto tiempo?" le gritó antes de abrirla.

"¡Vete!" le grito en el interior de la ducha.

"Te olvidas que este es mi maldito apartamento," le dijo, caminando a la puerta de la ducha y la abrió.

"¿Que mierda estás haciendo?" grito ella, sin darse cuenta que los ojos de él estaban cerrados mientras ella se movía a golpearlo.

"¡Auch! ¡MIERDA!" Él gritó, agarrándose la cara.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" Hermione lo golpeo de nuevo antes de agarrar la toalla que el tenia en sus manos y poniéndosela encima de ella.

"¡No estaba mirando una mierda, Granger!" Draco le agarro la muñeca para que dejara de golpearlo de nuevo.

"¡Suéltame! ¡SUELTAME MALDITA SEA!" le grito, absolutamente frenética.

"¡Merlin, mujer! ¡Cálmate!" le grito, soltándole la muñeca y dejándola que retrocediera.

Hermione no paró hasta que se choco con la pared de la ducha, y luego se deslizo por ella hasta llegar al suelo de baldosas, sin importarle que la toalla que todavía estaba aferrada a su alrededor y se estaba empapado. Ella lloro en sus rodillas mientras Draco seguía boquiabierto, sin estar seguro de lo que había sucedido.

"¿Por qué todavía no estás limpia?" le pregunto después de que varios minutos incómodos habían pasado.

"Yo…" Hermione sollozó. "No puedo hacerlo" le dijo finalmente.

"¿No puedes hacer qué?"

"No puedo… levantar mis brazos para lavarme el pelo. No sé si están lastimados o… o más. ¿Qué pasa si no los puedo levantar más?"

Draco miro a su cuerpo maltrecho y suspiro. "Déjame ver," le dijo.

Hermione dudo por un momento antes de levantar un poco el brazo. Draco dio un paso con cuidado en la ducha y miró.

"Está bastante lastimado. Parece que alguien te apretó ahí."

"Probablemente lo hicieron," dijo ella con un sollozo.

Sin decir una palabra, Draco salió de la ducha y fue a una bañera. Empezó a correr agua en el mismo, luego procedió arremangarse las mangas de su suéter, seguido de las mangas de sus pantalones.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Hermione, que había estado de pie y ahora estaba mirándolo de la puerta de la ducha.

"Ayudándote," le contesto. "Ahora, metete en la bañera."

Hermione lo miro inquisitivamente.

"Bien. Yo voy primero." Draco fue hacia la bañera, se sentó en la orilla de la misma y sumergió sus pies. "Los ojos cerrados, Granger. Ahora, agarra el shampoo y el acondicionador, quítate la toalla y metete aquí."

Hermione no se movió.

"Prometo que no miraré. Ahora, vente de una maldita vez."

Con otro horrible ataque a su orgullo, Hermione volvió a la ducha y cerro el agua. Agarro el shampoo y el acondicionador, y los puso al lado de la bañera antes de tirar la toalla y meterse con cuidado.

Se sumergió en el agua y se sentó apoyándose en las piernas de él antes de decir, "Esta bien,hazlo."

Draco abrió los ojos y alcanzo el shampoo. Se roció un poco en las manos y con cuidado empezó a enjabonar sus rizos sucios.

Hermione trato de mantener la compostura mientras el procedía a lavarla pero todo lo que había sucedido esa noche era demasiado para procesar. Draco Malfoy la había salvado. Y lo que es más, la estaba ayudando a bañarse. Y decentemente. Ni siquiera una vez levanto una mano o la vista. Ella se aseguro mirándolo en el espejo.

Mientras Draco tomo su varita para enjuagarle el cabello, Hermione levanto sus rodilla hacia su pecho y puso su rostro en ellas, tratando con dificultad de esconder sus lagrimas. Pero Draco no era tonto.

"Granger," dijo en voz baja, poniendo una mano en su hombro cuidadosamente. "Estas…estas a salvo aquí. Lo prometo. No hay motivos para que llores."

"¿Cuanto tiempo?" las palabras salieron ahogadas mientras hablaba en sus rodillas.

"¿Qué?"

Hermione movió su cabeza mirando hacia un lado y repitió, "¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde… desde la guerra?" Nunca antes le había importado demasiado la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Cuatro años" Draco dijo en voz baja mientras se rociaba un poco de acondicionador en las manos. "Cuatro años, cuatro meses y es después de medianoche así que diecisiete días."

"¿Es el diecinueve de Septiembre?" pregunto, dudando si había contado correctamente.

"Si."

"Mi… mi cumpleaños."

Draco se paralizo. "Oh. No… No sabia."

"Cuatro años," repitió ella. "Se fueron. Y casi ni los sentí."

Cuando Draco termino de lavar el pelo de Hermione, realizo un hechizo _Accio_ para levantar un peine y lo utilizo para desenredarle los rizos. Una vez que hizo eso, salió de la bañera y levito una toalla limpia entre ellos antes de poner las manos por debajo y la ayudó a levantarse. Se dio cuenta que la camisa que le había dado iba a ser imposible que ella misma se la colocara, así que la ayudo con cuidado a maniobrar en ella mientras utilizaba magia para mantener la toalla alrededor de ella.

Después de que le puso la camisa, saco un cepillo extra y la dejo un momento tranquila.

Hermione tomo un largo y necesitado respiro. Se sentía bastante avergonzada por todo este suplicio y su estomago se retorcía en nudos horribles. No entendía porque estaba allí, o porque Draco, un mortífago, la estaba ayudando. Si Voldemort alguna vez se enterara de esto, no dudaría en matarlo en un instante.

Tan pronto se sintió compuesta, Hermione abrió la puerta y volvió a la sala principal. Draco no estaba por ningún lado, pero ella siguió un rayo de luz en la puerta que ella todavía no había entrado. Adentro, el estaba retirando las sabanas de una simple y lo que parecía ser una cómoda cama.

"Este es el dormitorio de huéspedes" dijo sin levantar la vista. "Puedes dormir aquí. Nose por cuanto tiempo, pero el eh… el Señor Oscuro está poniendo un toque de queda a partir de mañana. Hay todavía un tabú en su nombre así que no lo digas. Nunca."

La miró fijo y ella hizo un gesto de comprensión.

Draco retomó su tarea. "De ahora en adelante, cualquiera que no esté en una residencia registrada entre la medianoche y las cuatro de la mañana será revelado. No sé todavía como, pero lo sabrán y será mejor si no estás afuera para eso. Estoy seguro de que no te tengo que explicar porque. "

"¿Por…por cuánto tiempo crees que él me estará buscando?" le pregunto, ansiosa de salir de la ciudad y encontrar su camino de regreso a Harry y a Ron.

"Es difícil de decir. Después de un par de noches del toque de queda, el podría asumir que de alguna manera te escapaste de la cuidad. Pero también puede que no."

"¿Y me puedo quedar aquí? ¿En todo este toque de queda?"

Draco asintió. "Y por más tiempo. Si lo necesitas." Levanto la vista y le sostuvo la mirada."Metete. Te ves exhausta."

Por mucho que Hermione odiara la manera en la que le seguía dándole órdenes, simplemente no tenía ganas de pelear con él por eso. Así que obedientemente fue hacia la cama y se acostó. Aunque no necesitaba que lo hiciera, él la cubrió con las mantas y la arropó. El se veía tan confundido por el gesto como ella.

"Malfoy… ¿porqué estas hacienda esto? Le pregunto débilmente mientras continuaba mirándolo.

"No lo sé", le contestó honestamente. "Pero cuando supe que eras tú en ese cordón de la vereda, no podía dejarte ahí"

"¿Me viste?"

"No. Reconocí tu voz cuando gritaste mientras ese hombre te agarraba. La última vez que te vi, mi padre lanzo un hechizo que te derribo. Tu voz sonaba de la misma manera."

"Cualquier mortífago normal me hubiera entregado."

"Lo sé" dijo él. "Pero dejé de ser un mortífago normal cuatro años, cuatro meses, y-"

"¿diecisiete días?" ella termino por él.

Draco asintió. "Así es. El día que vi a mi tía matar a mi madre por no hacer nada más que tratar de protegerme. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para mantenerme vivo, Granger. Eso es todo"

"Algunos llamarían eso cobardía" le dijo antes de darle la espalda. "Te puedes ir. Estoy cansada."

Draco miro a los suaves rasgos de su figura en las mantas y suspiro. Quería defenderse, pero simplemente no tenía ganas de pelear sobre eso. Así que se fue, utilizando su varita para apagar las luces y cerrando la puerta suavemente, preguntándose en silencio que diablos iba hacer con su nueva huésped.

Cuando se metió en su propia habitación, se apoyo contra la puerta cerrada y se dijo a sí mismo, "estoy jodido."

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: Y... ¿qué tal?... ¿se mordieron las uñas como lo hice yo la primera vez que lo leí?... espero que si ;-)**

**Muchisimas Gracias por la respuesta que la historia ha venido recibiendo, cada vez me convenzo más de que tomé la decisión correcta al traducirla,le he contado a Lena, y ella está muy contenta. Agradezco a todos y a cada uno por sus reviews, que las respondi una a una, y a los guests, si bien no les pude responder, agradezco mucho sus comentarios.**

**Gracias también a mi compatriota Pekis Fletcher, por recomendar la historia y que también esta traduciendo el primer fic que Lena escribió "Summer of the Dragon" y es más que recomendable como todas las historias de ella. Les dejo el link para que lo lean... Dios nos cría y Lena nos junta ;-) gracias Pekis.**

**www . fanfiction s / 10316030 / 1 / Summer - of - the - Dragon - Traducción - al - Español**

** Les deseo lo mejor, disculpen si encuentran errores y espero que nos sigan acompañando en esta aventura,y como digo, más que agradecida si dejan una review. Buena vida!**


	3. Let it Be

**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a Lena Phoria.**

**Gracias una vez más a Romina Pascaretta por betear este capítulo.**

**N/A****: Estoy contenta de que todos parecen estar disfrutando de esta historia por ahora. Sólo recuerden que cualquier cosa que sucede entre Draco y Hermione va a tomar un poco más de tiempo para adentrarnos en ese camino-por razones obvias- pero eso no quiere decir que no va a ser bueno. Pero primero, van a tener más tiempo para formar una conexión más profunda.**

* * *

**CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD**

**CAPITULO 3: DEJALO SER.**

Hermione se levantó a la mañana siguiente en un total y completo silencio. No había dormido muy bien, considerando que todavía tenía que tener un ojo abierto, y tanto su cabeza como su cuerpo le dolían horriblemente.

Mirando alrededor de la habitación, encontró que no había reloj y ya que no poseía noción del tiempo en absoluto, no tenía idea de que tan temprano o tarde era en realidad. Supuso que realmente no importaba. Ya sea que hubiera estado ocho minutos u ocho horas, su descanso era todavía tan intranquilo y frustrante como siempre.

A través de una pequeña grieta en las cortinas verdes, al menos pudo ver que había luz afuera.

Hermione lucho para levantar su cuerpo dolorido a una posición sentada y con cuidado puso ambos pies en el suelo. Con las frazadas corridas, tomo un buen vistazo al pantalón pijama de seda que estaba usando y comenzó a acariciar el material. No le gustaba. Estaba bastante frío esa mañana y la seda no era muy indulgente cuando se trataba del clima. Algo de franela hubiera sido más apropiado. Por supuesto, no estaba en posición de quejarse.

Con un profundo suspiro, Hermione se puso de pie, tomándose un momento antes de enderezar totalmente su cuerpo. Toda la paliza que le había dado a Draco anoche en la ducha no había ayudado a su cuerpo adolorido.

Hermione fue a la ventana y corrió las cortinas. Estaba un poco gris afuera pero, en general, parecía un buen día. Las primeras señales del otoño estaban comenzando a mostrarse y estaba feliz de que su vista tuviera algunos árboles así que podía ver como las hojas cambiaban. Por supuesto, ella estaría más feliz si no tenía tuviera que quedarse allí lo suficiente para ver el cambio, pero tenía una buena sensación de que al menos unas semanas aquí no sería tan descabellada. Si iba a dejar la ciudad, necesitaba haberlo hecho minutos después de su escape, y simplemente no tenía la fuerza para eso. Así, que por ahora, tendría que esperar.

Agachándose en sus rodillas, Hermione cruzo sus brazos en el alfeizar y apoyo su barbilla en ellas mientras continuaba mirando afuera. Todavía era su cumpleaños, y ella suponía que seguir viva después de que un mortífago la descubriera, era en si mismo un regalo. Sin duda fue todo lo que iba a conseguir.

Con un profundo suspiro, Hermione se volvió a levantar. Se estremeció por el frio y comenzó a buscar su capa. Luego se acordó de que la había dejado en el baño.

Caminando como pudo con el tobillo lastimado, fue a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado. Asomo la cabeza en la sala de estar oscura y comenzó a buscar alrededor por el interruptor, eventualmente encontró el camino de la puerta principal. Fue una gran sorpresa cuando el interruptor funcionó y una luz brillante inundo la sala.

Mirando alrededor, se dio cuenta que los zapatos de Draco no estaban al lado de la puerta y su capa no estaba en la silla. Pero la de ella si se encontraba . La levantó y cerró la cremallera, abrazándola como una manta en un intento de mantener el calor. El bolsillo se sentía pesado y fue ahí que se acordó de los objetos que llevaba. Su mano viajo adentro de ella y sacó el cuchillo, un mapa de Londres, y la barra de chocolate. ¿Eso era todo? Miró de nuevo. No, sus bolsillos estaban definitivamente vacios.

De repente, la cerradura de la puerta sonó y Hermione miro alrededor en pánico. Como último recurso, se lanzo detrás del sofá y se agachó en el momento en que la puerta se abrió.

"Demasiado lenta," oyó la voz de Draco arrastrando las palabras.

Después de dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio, se levanto con la espalda recta.

Draco la miro en su capa y arqueo una ceja. "¿Vas alguna parte?"

"Te… tenía frio," le dijo, jugueteando con los objetos en su mano.

"¿Nunca se te cruzo por la mente que en vez de tratar de esconderte, quizás deberías haber levantado el cuchillo que estas sosteniendo?"

Hermione miro el cuchillo y lo miro con curiosidad. "No," le dijo con sinceridad.

"¿Es ese el cuchillo que hizo el daño?" Le preguntó Draco, acercándose y poniendo el bolso que estaba llevando en el sillón que estaba más cerca, antes de sacarle el cuchillo de sus manos renuentes. Él lo inspecciono más de cerca. "Debo admitir, Granger, estaba un poco sorprendido cuando escuche acerca de lo que le hiciste a Rodolphus. Realmente no creía que lo tenias en ti." Le sonrió de alguna manera orgulloso antes de deslizar el cuchillo de nuevo en su bolsillo. "Asegúrate de llevarlo cerca."

"Yo… ¿Dónde está mi varita?"

Levantando las cejas, Draco le pregunto, "¿Te refieres a la varita de Rodolphus?" Ella asintió.

"La tomé. Esa cosa es demasiado peligrosa para tenerla alrededor. Asumo de que eres consciente de la huella en ella o de otra forma lo hubieras usado más."

Ella asintió otra vez. "La mantengo para emergencias."

"Bueno, si una emergencia surge te diré adonde esta." Draco levanto su morral de nuevo y empezó a caminar a la cocina. "Sígueme."

Hermione echaba fuego por las narices mientras él le ordenaba otra vez. Se estaba haciendo malditamente molestoso pero no estaba segura si tenía el derecho de protestar. Así que lo siguió.

Draco dejo el morral en la mesada y saco dos botellas de un líquido de color verde brillante. "Esta es una poción sanadora," le explicó mientras tiro de uno de los cajones y saco una cuchara. "Toma una cuchara llena cada doce horas. No más. No menos. ¿Entendido?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y miraba con atención como el vertía el liquido en la cuchara para ella. Se la entrego y se la tomo rápidamente. Sabía a menta.

Draco agarro el morral de nuevo y esta vez sacó un reloj pequeño. "Esto es para tu habitación. Sé que no hay uno ahí y va a haber cierto días cuando te voy a tener que pedir que no andes caminando por aquí. Mira bien la hora en este momento así te acuerdas cuando tienes que tomar tu poción."

Eso hizo. "¿Está bien la hora?" le pregunto, dándose cuenta que era solo las seis y media.

"Si."

"¿Y ya estas levantado a esta hora?"

"No duermo mucho," le dijo antes de alcanzar su morral y saco un pequeño envase de vidrio que contenía una pasta de color azul. "Frótate esto en tus heridas. Ayudara a que se te curen más rápido."

Hermione tomó el envase y frunció el ceño. "Malfoy, se que como esclava probablemente no sea la persona más informada en esta ciudad, pero ¿estos elementos y la poción sanadora no están prohibidos?"

"Lo están."

"¿Entonces como los consigues? ¿los mortífagos superan las reglas o algo así?"

"Lo hacen cuando saben dónde está el Mercado Negro."

Hermione se sorprendió. "¿El Mercado Negro?" repitió. "Pensé que era sólo un mito."

"No, si existe. Siempre ha existido pero, después de la guerra, los miembros de la Resistencia tomaron el control. Algunos mortifagos lo han estado buscando por años, tratando de cerrarlo, pero otros como nosotros, la mayoría, simplemente lo usa para nuestra ventaja."

"¿Adonde está?" pregunto con curiosidad.

Draco soltó una carcajada ruidosa. "Debes ser tonta si realmente crees que te diría algo así."

"¿Por qué no me dirías?"

"Porque, Granger, se quién eres. En peligro o no, si supieras donde el Mercado Negro esta, sin dudas tratarías de llegar ahí. Es demasiado peligroso. Especialmente para una bruja fugitiva."

"Lo que es seguro para tí es seguro para mí."

"En esta ciudad, la marca en mi brazo dice otra cosa."

"Si eres un gran ejemplo de mortífago entonces porque diablos vives en un edificio Muggle"

"El Señor Oscuro quería que uno de nosotros habite cada esquina de la ciudad y esta esquina no tiene calles mágicas." Draco metió de nuevo la mano en el bolso y comenzó a buscar algo. "Además, me gusta este edificio. Aparte de los tontos ruidosos que viste en las escaleras, está completamente vacío" Saco un pequeña caja azul, y la puso delante de ella.

Hermione miro la caja con curiosidad. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Esto puede ser un poco sorprendente, pero si la abres, lo averiguaras."

Hermione rodó los ojos. Después de todos estos años, el todavía era un molesto sabelotodo. Ella alcanzo la caja y la abrió con cuidado, sus ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba el objeto que estaba dentro. Era un pastel. Era un delicioso pastel de cobertura de chocolate con confites de colores.

"No estaba seguro acerca de las tradiciones muggle pero, en el mundo mágico, es costumbre tener un pastel en el día de tu cumpleaños."

Sin esperar por una reacción, Draco levantó el morral y lo llevo a su habitación. Cuando salió unos minutos después, Hermione estaba todavía allí de pie, con la mirada perdida en el pastel que él le había dado.

El sonrió y fue hacia ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención. "Toma, le dijo, entregándole un suéter negro. Así no tienes que usar esa capa pesada todo el día. "

Ella lo tomó distraídamente.

"Y estos son para tus pies," le dijo, poniendo un par de pantuflas en el suelo.

Hermione miro atenta mientras él las dejaba en el suelo con cuidado así sería fácil para ella ponérselas. Ella los miró fijamente por un momento, y luego al suéter en sus manos. Y luego al maldito pastel. Después de tener la mirada puesta varias veces entre los tres objetos, ella finalmente se centró en Draco, dándole un buen vistazo desde que ella lo vio en el autobús.

Él era el mismo. Pelo rubio platinado, ojos de piedras grises, la piel de blanco cremoso, fuerte, rasgos incisivos. Un poco más viejo, un poco más oscuro por los efectos de la guerra, pero el mismo. Si era él mismo por fuera ¿cómo demonios algo de él podía ser diferente? No. Esto era demasiado extraño y ella sentía que iba a explotar. Su mente simplemente no lo podía soportar más.

"¡No, no, no!" dijo ella, tirándole el suéter. "¡Basta! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

"¿Hacer qué?" pregunto Draco, frunciendo el ceño mientras la miraba.

"¡Siendo de esta manera!" le hizo un gesto dramático con las manos. "¡Como si… como si fueras malditamente amable o algo así! ¡Me crispas los nervios!"

"¿Yo siendo amable te crispa los nervios?"

"¡Sí! ¡Porque tú no eres amable Malfoy! ¡Eres egoísta y rencoroso! !Y eres un Mortífago! ¡Tu padre y tu tía son el motivo de que yo haya sido prisionera y torturada por _cuatro_ años! ¡CUATRO MALDITOS AÑOS!"

"Si, me doy cuenta de eso," le dijo calmado.

"¡Si hubieras querido ayudarme lo tendrías que haber hecho en ese momento! ¡Tendrías que haber levantado tu varita así los detenías! "

"Era joven. Y mi madre había sido asesinada justo delante mío. No sabía-"

"¡No me importa!" le grito, llorando. "¿Sabes lo que me hicieron? ¿Lo que tu tío Rodolphus me hizo todos los días que fui prisionera en su casa?"

"Si," Draco le respondió en seco. "Soy consciente de lo que les pasa a los esclavos, y Rodolphus no se callaba con facilidad acerca de la delirante conquista que tenia sobre ti."

Esto solo hizo que Hermione llorara más fuerte. "¡El nunca me tuvo! ¡A pesar de lo que pensó, el nunca _ jamás_ me tuvo!"

"Lo sé. Por eso dije 'delirante'."

"No me puedo quedar aquí, Malfoy" le dijo, calmándose un poco. "No he estado aquí doce horas todavía y ya puedo sentir que las paredes me sofocan. No puedo estar atrapada aquí de nuevo. No por tí. No por otro mortífago."

Hasta ese momento, Draco se había estado conteniendo. Pero al escucharla decir esas palabras disparo algo en él. Un fuego que él no había notado en años. El estaba tratando de ayudarla. Realmente tratando de ayudarla y ella en realidad tuvo la audacia de compararlo con ellos… con esos repugnantes, ¡violadores, torturadores!

"¿Es lo que piensas que estoy haciendo?" le pregunto mientras sus ojos se estrecharon en una mirada fría."¿Atrapándote? ¿Cómo _ellos_ te atraparon?"

Hermione no dijo nada pero lo siguió mirando con firmeza.

"¡Créeme, Granger, no te quiero aquí más de lo que tú quieres estar!"

"Sin embargo, aquí estamos," dijo ella, utilizando sus manos para limpiarse las mejillas húmedas.

"Si, y así es la manera como tiene que ser. Tú y yo. Aquí. ¿Entiendes?"

Hermione arrugo el ceño y apretó los labios, estudiándolo con cuidado mientras el finalmente dejaba ir la frialdad que trataba de mantener. "¿Por qué estoy aquí Malfoy?"

"¡No para ser mi maldita esclava!" Draco cruzó los brazos. "¡En realidad estoy bastante seguro que soy yo el que ha estado haciendo cosas por _ti_!"

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero él se le adelanto.

"¡Maldición, te bañé! ¡Una sangre sucia! ¡En _ mi_ baño! ¿Donde está la maldita gratitud? Es decir, honestamente, ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que ayudarte antes de obtener un maldito gracias?"

Hermione se enderezó y lo imitó cruzando sus propios brazos delante de su pecho. Ella lo miró a los ojos, su boca bajando en un profundo ceño, y dijo, "Al menos una vez más."

Con un guiño final en forma de burla, Hermione lo empujo cuando paso por al lado y marcho con una leve cojera hacia la habitación.

"¡Y no me llamas sangre sucia!" le grito antes de golpear la puerta detrás de ella.

"¡Vete a la mierda!" con un gruñido de frustración, Draco tiro el suéter a su puerta y pateó las pantuflas por la sala. "¡Que perra desagradecida!"

¡Merlín como lo enfureció! Del mismo modo como lo hacía cuando estaban en la escuela.

Después de sentir que las llaves estaban en su bolsillo, le gritó "¡Voy a salir!" a la puerta cerrada. Luego salió disparado del departamento, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta principal dos veces más fuerte que ella.

XXX

Varias horas después, Hermione se despertó por el sonido de su estomago que gruñía. No estaba segura cuando se quedó dormida, pero pudo haber sido hace un tiempo ya que su cabeza todavía le palpitaba terriblemente. Sentía que se la había partido en dos.

Se refregó sus ojos hinchados y se sentó en la cama. Desde la apertura de las cortinas, pudo ver que el sol se estaba poniendo. Draco todavía no había regresado.

Con un profundo suspiro, Hermione se puso de pie y fue a la sala de estar. Sus pies se enredaron en algo y miró el suéter negro amontonado en el suelo. Se inclino y lo levantó, recorriendo gentilmente la tela con los dedos. Era agradable. Se sentía mucho mejor que los pijamas de seda. Rápidamente se saco la capa, Hermione levanto el suéter y se lo paso por la cabeza. Sus brazos ya empezaban a sentirse mejor con la poción sanadora, pero todavía necesitaba pasarse la pasta.

Una vez que se puso el suéter, ella colgó la capa en el ropero en la habitación pero no sin antes vaciar los contenidos en los bolsillos. Ella puso todo en una fila en la cómoda. El cuchillo, el mapa. y la barra de chocolate. Esto era todo lo que tenía. Todo lo que tenía a su nombre. Dos regalos y un folleto. Que patética se había convertido.

Volviendo a la cocina, Hermione se detuvo cerca de la biblioteca y noto un marco con una foto de Draco y sus padres juntos en la Plataforma 9 ¾ . Tiene que haber sido en sus primeros años de Hogwarts viendo lo pequeño que era. Mirando más de cerca, ella incluso pudo verse a sí misma corriendo caóticamente en el distante escenario, probablemente tratando de tener todas sus cosas en un orden perfecto.

Hermione estaba a punto de poner la foto boca abajo cuando hecho un buen vistazo a Narcisa, parada ahí con su esposo y su hijo, parecía verdaderamente feliz. Ella murió porque le mintió a Lord Voldemort. Una mentira que había logrado salvar la vida de Harry. Hermione no podía estar enojada con ella.

Pero ella todavía despreciaba a Lucius y no había manera de que pudiera soportar su mirada fría todo los días. Después de encontrar un pergamino en blanco en el escritorio, Hermione arrancó un pedazo, fue y se lo puso sobre la figura de Lucius. Ya está. Ahora solamente Draco y su madre eran visibles. Y la pequeña Hermione, corriendo inocentemente detrás en el escenario.

Una vez hecho eso, Hermione se dirigió a la cocina, deteniéndose en el camino para ponerse las pantuflas en sus pies congelados. Empezó a buscar entre los gabinetes, algo decente para comer. Draco no tenía mucho, pero al menos tenía lo suficiente para que se hiciera un sándwich.

Mientras que comía, Hermione jugueteo con las hornallas en la cocina y con la perilla del horno para ver si funcionaban sin magia. Funcionaban. Eso sería muy útil ya que en el momento ella no se sentía de esa forma.

Tan pronto como terminó el sándwich, Hermione miró con nostalgia la caja azul abierta en la mesada. El pastel parecía delicioso y ella realmente, realmente lo quería. Pero ya se había puesto el suéter y las pantuflas. ¿Cuánto más de su integridad podía comprometer?

Después de lamer inocentemente el glaseado. Hermione resopló y cerró la caja. Se fue al sofá y se sentó.

"¡Oh!" exclamó gratamente mientras se hundía en el.

Draco siempre había parecido una de esas personas dueñas de muebles incómodos por el bien del estilo, pero esto… esto era en realidad bastante agradable. Afelpado y cómodo, pero un poco firme. Justo como a ella le gustaba sus sofás. Era posible que fuera más cómodo que su cama.

Hermione se quedo sentada allí por un rato, mirando la puerta pero cuando no se abrió, se sintió frustrada y comenzó a dar vueltas por el departamento. Eventualmente, agarro una manta que encontró en un placard y se envolvió en ella antes de deslizar las puertas de vidrio y salió hacia el balcón.

Hermione se quedo encorvada hacia abajo a donde nadie la pudiera ver, apoyándose contra la pared del departamento mientras se acurrucaba en la manta. Podía oír a los dos magos que vivían en el piso de abajo charlando animadamente y aprendió que sus nombres eran Bronson y Quigley. Apellidos, ella asumió. En realidad eran bastantes graciosos de escuchar y parecían dos personas cuya compañía Hermione disfrutaría. Pero luego se les unió un tercero.

"¡OI! ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué es esta notificación que nos llegó de un condenado toque de queda? ¿Qué estoy de vuelta en la escuela?" pregunto Bronson en su profunda y agradable voz.

"No hago las reglas," dijo Draco con un poco de frustración. "Dame la maldita botella."

Varios momentos pasaron con nada pero con pequeños sonidos de tragos.

"¡Wow! Tranquilo con el whiskey de fuego, amigo! "

"Odio tu porquería barata, pero lo necesitaba," dijo Draco antes de golpear la botella. "¿Tienes un cigarrillo Bronson? Dejé los que me diste arriba."

"Seguro, amigo."

Hubo unos momentos más de silencio mientras, ella supuso, que encendían los cigarrillos.

"¿Entonces nos vas a decir que es lo que te está molestando?" preguntó Quigley en su voz alta y un poco crujiente.

"No."

Hermione rio. Eso sonaba como él.

"¿Entonces como carajo se supone que vamos a ayudarte?" Interrogo Quigley de nuevo.

"No lo harán."

"Vamos, Malfoy. Nosotros siempre te decimos nuestros problemas. Somos compañeros, ¿recuerdas?"

"No tener suficiente whiskey de fuego y rogarme que les compre, es difícilmente un problema."

"Bueno… tú tienes recursos ilimitados," dijo Bronson. Ella vislumbraba una sonrisa.

"No quiero hablar de eso."

"Haz lo quieras entonces"

Hubo un silencio largo.

"¿Soy siempre un idiota?"preguntó Draco.

"Si," Hermione se susurro a sí misma.

"Si," dijo Bronson.

"Masomenos," dijo Quigley.

"¿Entonces cuando trato de hacer algo bueno, resulta ser… _raro_?"

Hermione sonrió. Por algún motivo, ella encontró el hecho de que Draco Malfoy dudara de si mismo gratificante.

"¿Qué tan bueno fue?" preguntó Bronson.

"Bastante endemoniadamente bueno."

Una pausa.

"Bueno… ¿nos vas a decir?"

"No," Draco dijo con frialdad.

"¿Por qué no?" le pregunto Quigley.

"Porque no es asunto de ustedes."

"Aw ¡Vamos!" Bronson otra vez.

"No."

"¡Por favor!" Quigley.

"¡No!"

"Daale,no seas malo, porfa -"

"¡Maldición, Quigley! ¡Estoy tratando de ser jodidamente serio! "

"Entonces vas-"

"¡Todo lo que quiero saber es porque cuando ayudo a alguien, ellos siempre,_ siempre _ piensan que tengo malditos motivos ocultos! ¡puedo ser bueno! "

"Seguro que puedes," dijo Bronson. Hermione imaginó su sonrisa de nuevo.

"Entonces cuando le compro un pastel a alguien, ¿Por qué diablos iban a construir eso como algo jodidamente diferente? ¡Algo malo!"

Otra pausa.

"¿Le trajiste a alguien un pastel?" preguntó Bronson. Ahora ella imagino su cara torcida de curiosidad, muy parecida a la que había puesto ella. Incluso escuchar a Draco decir la palabra "pastel" era raro para ella.

"Aw, ¿quién era? ¿Era una chica?" preguntó Quigley. "¿Era aquella chica de anoche?"

"No."

"¿Era ella, no?" dijo Bronson. "No le eché un buen vistazo pero por lo que vi, se veía bastante bonita."

"No, no lo es."

Hermione se rió de nuevo. _Ese_ si era el Draco Malfoy que ella conocía.

"Entonces… ¿no era ella?" preguntó Quigley. Ella no lo vio tan bien como había visto a Bronson ayer, pero estaba bastante segura que se lo estaba imaginando correctamente mientras su mente hizo que el ladeara su cabeza con curiosidad.

"No importa."

"¿Entonces por qué le comprarías a _ alguien_ un pastel?"

Draco dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. "Cumpleaños," dijo tan bajo que ella apenas lo escuchó.

"¡Un cumpleaños!" Bronson dijo alegremente, la imagen de él sonriendo entró en su cabeza. "¡Eso no es raro! ¡Eso es adorable!"

"Ustedes dos son unos condenados fastidiosos, ¿lo sabían?"

Otra pausa.

"Estaría honrado si me compraras a _mí_ un pastel, Malfoy," dijo Quigley con una sinceridad burlona.

"Y en esa nota, me voy a la mierda," dijo Draco. "Gracias por nada, malditos idiotas."

"¿Besas a tu madre con esa boca, Malfoy?" preguntó Bronson.

"Mi madre está muerta."

Esta vez la pausa fue un poco más pesada.

"Lo siento," dijo Bronson, su voz profunda ligeramente quebrada. "Me olvidé."

"No importa. Si salen, acuérdense de vigilar los relojes."

"¿Cuando diablos alguna vez salimos?"

"Buen punto."

Hermione escuchó mientras abrió y cerró la puerta otra vez. Maldición. Ahora se sentía mal.

En el apuro, se arrastro hacia adentro, cerró la puerta y se puso de pie. Ella cojeo hasta la cocina lo más rápido que pudo, abrió la caja azul y tomo un buen vistazo del pastel antes de metérselo en la boca.

La cerradura sonó abriendo la puerta y comenzó a masticar más rápido. Cuando Draco se metió adentro, ella tomó el último bocado de gran tamaño pero no tuvo tiempo de masticar.

Draco cerró la puerta, giró y se sorprendió un poco al verla de pie con las mejillas de ardilla. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros, agradecida de que no le prestó atención a sus mejillas grandes.

"Eres condenadamente rara, ¿sabías eso?"

Draco pasó junto a ella y se dirigió a su habitación, sus ojos cambiaron de dirección ligeramente y miro a la caja azul en la mesada. Ella podía jurar que vio una leve sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta que estaba vacía.

Tan pronto como se fue, ella trató de terminar de masticar, pero volvió en no menos de diez segundos con un paquete de cigarrillos en la mano. El se dirigió al balcón y, cuando se giró de espalda, ella trato de masticar de nuevo.

Cuando Draco alcanzó la puerta, hizo una pausa, notando que estaba un poco abierta. "¿Estuviste aquí afuera, Granger?" le pregunto, dándose vuelta.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"¿Estás segura?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Draco la miro con curiosidad. "Di algo."

Ella no dijo nada.

"Granger… ¿me escuchaste hablando con Bronson y Quigley abajo?"

Ella negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

"¿Estás mintiendo?"

Otra negación.

Draco dio varios pasos hacia ella. "¿Qué es lo que tienes en tu boca?"

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

"¿Es el pastel?"

Cediendo, Hermione tragó saliva, casi ahogándose con su bocado.

Draco gruño. "Sólo traga la maldita cosa de una vez."

Y así lo hizo. "Lo siento, yo-"

"No es necesario," le dijo, caminando de nuevo al balcón. "Pero, si vas a salir afuera, más vale que seas más cuidadosa" El cerro la puerta detrás de él.

Hermione se quedó en la cocina por unos pocos momentos antes de agarrar la manta más fuerte alrededor de sus hombros y seguirlo afuera. Ella se arrastro de nuevo, asegurándose de que quedarse agachada mientras se colocaba en el mismo lugar, dándole la mejor vista de Draco fumando un cigarrillo en una silla vieja. El agito su varita para poner, lo que ella rápidamente reconoció, un hechizo silenciador. Debió haber funcionado en ambos lados porque las voces de Bronson y Quigley desaparecieron.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio, ambos mirando hacia la calle, Hermione a través de una ranura en la barrera de piedra. Mientras miraba un gato callejero cruzando la calle muerta, accidentalmente dejo que la manta se le cayeran de los hombros.

"¿Como está funcionando para ti el suéter?" preguntó Draco, ojeándola con una sonrisa.

Hermione rápidamente se puso la manta sobre ella de nuevo. "Si, es… es bastante cómodo realmente," ella contesto con honestidad. Luego suspiró. "Mira Malfoy, yo no … yo no quiero que pienses que soy ingrata, porque no lo soy. Esto es lo más cómodo que me he sentido en-"

"¿Cuatro años, cuatro meses, y diecisiete días?" Draco arqueó una ceja.

"Aproximándose a dieciocho," Hermione dijo con una sonrisa tenue. "Pero tienes que entender porque soy… vacilante contigo. Desde el día de la guerra. No he estado cerca de nadie en quien pueda confiar. Y tú… bueno, Ya sé que eres consciente de esto, pero nosotros tenemos una historia."

"Si, la tenemos," le dijo, tomando una bocanada de su cigarrillo. "Y estoy seguro que mi profesión no ayuda"

"En realidad no" dijo ella. "Y, bueno, es solo que… encuentro extraño eso, en todo este tiempo, nunca te vi. Ni siquiera una vez. Vi a todos los otros mortífagos que hay pero nunca a ti. ¿Por qué es eso?"

Draco suspiro y la miro. "Casi siempre supe dónde estabas, Granger. Y me asegure de nunca estar ahí."

"Entonces ¿llevabas un registro de mi?"

Draco asintió.

"¿Y todo eso para evitarme?"

El asintió de nuevo. "He escuchado historias acerca de ti en los últimos años, y no tenía interés en verte así. La manera que lucias solo ayer… Siempre había estado esperando nunca tener que presenciar eso."

"¿Por qué?"

"Culpa," lo dijo lenta y claramente. "Por algún motivo, la tengo cuando se trata de ti."

"Vaya, ¿me pregunto por qué? " dijo ella, incapaz de detenerse de rodar los ojos.

Draco la miro por la esquina de su ojo. "Antes de que andes sacando conclusiones, No siento el que no haya disparado la maldición asesina a mi tía una vez que ella y mi padre te tenían en sus garras. Si lo hubiera hecho en ese momento estaría muerto, y tu estarías a un paso de una próxima ejecución."

"Eso no es-"

"Tienes suerte de que estaba ahí anoche, Granger. Estabas a unos momentos de ser capturada y lo sabes."

Hermione tomó un respiro profundo y agitado. Su maldito orgullo estaba realmente recibiendo una paliza. "Está bien, lo admito. Tú me salvaste anoche"

"Ya era hora, maldita sea," le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

"Tengo que preguntar, Malfoy. Si ese no es el motivo por el que tienes culpa acerca de mi, entonces ¿cuál es?"

Draco tomo una larga pitada de su cigarrillo y movió su mirada de nuevo a la calle abandonada. Sus ojos grises brillaron casi plateados a la luz de la luna, Hermione no pudo evitar notar que no eran las cosas más desagradables para ver. El efecto era bastante agradable.

"Chocamos ese día. Nos caímos uno encima del otro. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Si" le dijo, subiendo las rodillas a su pecho y descansando su barbilla en ellas. Clavó sus uñas más profundo en las mantas mientras los recuerdos de aquella reminiscencia le llenaban la cabeza. Recuerdos de Harry y Ron. De la figura de Harry siendo tan pequeño y niño en los brazos largos de Hagrid llevándolo lejos de ella. De la mirada amorosa de Ron mientras él le daba un beso final. De su mano soltando la de ella…

"Me había estado escondiendo-"

Hermione parpadeo de nuevo a la realidad.

"- pero el momento que escuche que el Señor Oscuro regresó con su fiesta de victoria, supe que tenía que irme. Debería haberme quedado donde estaba. Si lo hubiera hecho, quizás en ese momento mi tía nunca hubiera alcanzado a mi madre, y tal vez tu hubieras llegados adonde tratabas de ir."

"Probablemente lo hubiera hecho."

Los dos de repente se sintieron agobiados con esa clase de silencio pesado que hacía que todos los atrapados dentro se sintieran increíblemente incómodos. Era doloroso. Entonces Draco y Hermione solo continuaron sentados allí, evitándose la mirada quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Era una sensación extraña, ser arrojado junto a tu enemigo, especialmente cuando de repente este decidió salvar tu vida. Hermione no sabía cómo se suponía que debía sentirse acerca de Draco. Ella estaba tratando de ser agradecida, pero el odio que ella siempre había sentido hacia él todavía le hervía con fuerza en el fondo de su estomago. Sería más fácil si ella pudiera de alguna manera meterse en su cabeza. Para ser capaz de entender un poco más.

"¿Malfoy porque estas todavía aquí?"

Draco la miro de reojo y arqueó una ceja.

"Quiero decir aquí, como un mortífago, como un seguidor de Quien-Ya-Sabes. Ciertamente no parece que lo quieres ser. Si lo siguieras no me habrías ayudado."

Draco tiró un poco de cenizas de su cigarrillo y dijo, "Por el mismo motivo que tu no lo hiciste hace cuatro años atrás."

Hermione se sorprendió. Su estomago dio un vuelco mientras levantaba su cabeza para verlo mejor. "¿Qué significa eso?" le pregunto con una curiosidad morbosa. Hermione no era tonta. Ella sabía que probablemente tendría que haber ignorado todo eso, pero ella nunca iba a entenderlo más si evitaba las preguntas desagradables.

"Significa que hiciste lo que tenias que hacer para sobrevivir. Te podrías odiar a ti misma por eso pero, al menos estas viva."

La garganta de Hermione se seco, tenía razón, desagradable.

"Dime algo, Granger. ¿Consideraste a la muerte como una opción cuando te estaban arrojando entre Mortífago y Mortífago? o, mejor todavía, ¿de hombre a hombre?"

Hermione miró con atención mientras Draco comenzó a respirar más rápido. Su aliento era caliente y visible en el aire frio, sus ojos tormentosos finalmente chispeando a la vida mientras él hablaba con ella, tratando de justificar sus propios pensamientos oscuros mediante la búsqueda de un sentimiento similar en un alma más destrozada que la suya.

"¿Nunca se te cruzó por la mente que terminarlo sería la mejor solución? ¿Qué tal vez sería tu única salvación? Serías libre, que es lo que más quieres, de todas maneras." Draco contuvo el aliento en bruto, lleno de vapor y cerró los ojos. "Así que… ¿lo hiciste?"

El abrió de nuevo los ojos lentamente, girando su iris de plata hacia ella y esperando una respuesta. A la luz de la luna, ella podía incluso ver que con esta chispa, sus ojos todavía estaban muertos detrás de la bruma de lágrimas. Muy parecido a los de ella cuando se vio en el espejo.

Hermione se ahogo mientras contenía sus propias lágrimas. No quería parecer débil delante de él, especialmente después de todas las crisis nerviosas que ya había tenido. Todavía, tenía el presentimiento de que no estaba lista.

"Por supuesto que sí," le contesto con honestidad. "Casi todo los días pensé en eso. Pero el recuerdo de la vida que una vez tuve… de lo que podía ser de nuevo… eso fue lo que me motivo a seguir. Nunca pude haberme suicidado porque era demasiado fácil, y las mejores cosas en la vida no se dan rindiéndose. Es difícil, pero vale la pena."

Draco chasqueó la lengua y dijo, "No tengo recuerdos como esos. Incluso antes de todo esto, no recuerdo un momento cuando fui sublimemente feliz."

"¿Ni siquiera en tu niñez?" pregunto ella.

"No" contesto él. Después de tomar una pitada final de su cigarrillo, lo apago en el balcón y lo tiro a un lado.

"Entonces ¿qué es lo que te motiva a seguir? ¿Cuándo tienes estos… pensamientos?"

"¿Dije que estaba hablando de mí?"

"No tenías que hacerlo," dijo Hermione.

"Bueno, no era de mi. Estábamos hablando de ti, ¿recuerdas?"

"Malfoy no me tienes que mentir-"

"No estoy mintiendo" dijo con severidad, volviendo sus ojos afilados hacia ella. "Nunca me mataría. Demasiado depende de mí para que siga con vida."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Draco hizo una pausa. La miro fijo, sin parpadear por un momento antes de decir, "Nada" luego saco otro cigarrillo y con su varita lo encendió.

Hermione lo miró con una curiosidad creciente. "Ese es un habito muy muggle el que has elegido."

"Si," dijo sin inmutarse. "Puedes culpar a los tontos de la planta de abajo por eso. Me metieron en esto y lo tienen que buscar por mí."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella.

"Ellos forman parte del Mercado Negro donde incluso los mortífagos más sobornables no son bienvenidos." Draco sacó el paquete y le ofreció uno.

Hermione retrocedió ante ellos con disgusto. "Absolutamente no. Es un habito horrible que no apruebo en lo más mínimo."

"Por supuesto que no" le dijo con una sonrisa divertida. "Cuatro años, incontables horas de torturas y todavía sigues siendo tan predecible como siempre."

"Si piensas que vas a presionarme en tomar uno-"

"¿Por qué en el nombre de Salazar perdería mi aliento?"

Hermione miró con una fascinación aturdida mientras Draco continuaba fumando su cigarrillo muggle. Pero, eventualmente, ella solo se aturdió y su mente rápidamente se desvió hacia Harry y a Ron. Estuvo lo más cerca que había estado en encontrarlos en años, pero en vez de comenzar el viaje hacia sus dos mejores amigos, ella estaba pasando la noche sentada en un balcón con Draco Malfoy. Seguro que había mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo.

Sin embargo, se quedó. Por más que odiara admitirlo, durante años había sido privada de toda interacción humana. Hablar con alguien acerca de cosas reales, de cosas que le importaban a ella – ya sea alguien como Draco Malfoy o no- hablar en voz alta con él hizo sentir a Hermione… casi humana de nuevo.

"Malfoy, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que no importa. Ambos sabemos que lo vas a preguntar diga sí o no."

Hermione frunció el ceño. Ella realmente era predecible.

"Es… es acerca de Harry y Ron," ella dijo casi con timidez. "¿Qué sabes de ellos?"

El hizo una pausa y la miró. "¿Saber de ellos?" preguntó, arqueando una ceja." "Soy un Mortífago, Granger. Los dos han pasado probablemente un buen tiempo asegurándose de que no sepa nada."

"Pero seguro que debes saber algo-"

"Casi atrapamos a la comadreja unos meses atrás. Durante una emboscada a una de las casas de los mortífagos. El ha hecho algunas apariciones durante los años, pero Potter se ha mantenido bastante oculto."

"Pero ellos… están juntos. ¿No?"

"Probablemente," dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. "Están bastante activos en la resistencia. Trabajan todos juntos, pero no estoy seguro si se quedan en el mismo lugar o no."

Hermione suspiro en alivio. Entonces se reencontraron sin ella. Ella esperaba de todo corazón que Ron no haya esperado mucho tiempo para saber de ella, como ella le había prometido. Si tenía suerte él habría entendido rápido y habría ido a buscar a Harry de inmediato. Pero, incluso después de todo este tiempo, había sido difícil convencerse de que era verdad. Ron habría esperado por ella más tiempo del necesario. Estaba segura de eso.

"¿Supongo que cuando te vayas de aquí, vas a ir en busca de ellos?"

Hermione se despertó de su estupor para encontrar a Draco mirándola. Ella asintió distraída. "Parte de mi no puede esperar a verlos pero otra parte… tal vez incluso la parte más fuerte está aterrorizada."

"¿Por qué?"

Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a humedecerse mientras mecía su cabeza en su regazo. "Por todo lo que me ha pasado. Porque ellos nunca entenderían."

"Pensé que eran tus mejores amigos."

"Lo son," dijo ella con un sollozo. "Pero… después de todo lo que he hecho… ¿cómo puedo enfrentarlos?"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué has hecho?" preguntó Draco, ladeando su cabeza para tratar de mirarla.

Ahora, Hermione estaba llena de llanto. No sabía porque ella estaba hablando de esto con él, pero de alguna manera, tenía que hacerlo. Se lo tenía que sacar. Y, en este paraíso inusual en el que se había tropezado, Draco era el único en escucharla.

"Solía luchar en el principio. Peleaba y arañaba y golpeaba y gritaba hasta que mi garganta y extremidades quedaban en carne viva o ellos me golpeaban hasta quedarme inconsciente. Pero después solo…paré. Pare de luchar y dejé que ellos hicieran lo que quisieran conmigo. Era más fácil. Cuando no estaba ocupada gritando, tenía una mejor posibilidad de cerrar mi mente al mundo y buscar un momento feliz. Uno que había sido enterrado en algún lugar profundo dentro mío en el que me pudiera dejar llevar. La lucha me estaba matando pero fue aun mejor que como terminé. En vez de eso, solo me deje morir. "

Draco no dijo nada mientras Hermione continuaba sollozando en sus brazos. No fue antes de que los dos estuvieran envueltos en un silencio tan espeso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Tal como el que ella tenía y utilizo para cortar la garganta de Rodolphus…

"Granger…" Draco la llamó después que dejó a su cigarrillo intacto quemarse hasta que quedo en cenizas. "¿Por qué nunca dices la palabra?"

"¿Qué palabra?" le pregunto, girando un poco la cabeza hacia a él.

"Tú sabes. La palabra de lo que te ha sucedido. Lo que hicieron. Mencionaste tortura sin ningún problema pero… no has dicho lo otro. "

"¿Pero qué tiene que ver?"

"Creo que deberías decirlo," dijo casi con indiferencia.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto mientras levantaba la cabeza débilmente.

"Puede que te sientas mejor."

"No lo hará."

"Tú no sabes eso."

Incapaz de mirarlos a los ojos, Hermione miro en la manera en que su pecho se elevaba mientras inhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo. Se puso rígido mientras que dejaba que el humo se hundiera en sus pulmones. Y luego lo largó en el aire frío de la noche. Ella necesitaba concentrarse. Necesitaba mantenerse concentrada en solo una cosa de otra forma iba a perder el control, Draco era la única cosa en su línea de visión que se movía lo suficiente para evitar que se hunda en su propia mente. Donde los recuerdos no tan felices eran más cercanos a aquellos de sus años de escuelas con Harry y Ron.

"Dilo, Granger."

"No," ella protesto, todavía concentrada en el pecho de él.

"Di la palabra."

"¡No!"

"¡Di la maldita palabra, Granger! ¡Dime qué fue lo que te ha pasado!"

Su respiración se estaba convirtiendo entrecortada y frenética. "¡Tú _ sabes_ lo que me he pasado!" le gritó.

"Si, porque conozco a los Mortífagos. Pero Potter y la comadreja… ellos no saben _ nada _ acerca de lo que pasa por sus mentes. Si no puedes ni siquiera aceptar lo que te paso entonces ¿cómo diablos esperas que ellos lo hagan? "

"¡Ellos no necesitan saber todo!"

"¿Así que vas a guardar secretos para ellos?"

"N-no."

"¡Si tu no les dice entonces eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo!¡Guardar secretos!"

"No, es-"

"Dime lo que te pasó, Granger," le exigió Draco con una voz grave y lenta. "Dime lo que Rodolphus y otros Mortífagos te hicieron cuando les pertenecías. En sus camas, en sus pasillos, en sus asquerosos sótanos y placares de bolsillo en los que ellos te encerraron. ¿Qué te hicieron allí?"

"Ya basta," le suplicó, su cara se estaba poniendo blanca mientras tiraba su pelo.

"¿Al menos se molestaron en desvestirte? ¿O fue todo apresurado y áspero mientras te abofeteaban y te gritaban la palabra Sangre Sucia? ¿Te dejaban ducharte después? ¿O te dejaban empapada en su sudor y tu vergüenza?"

Todo el cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a temblar. "Basta," le dijo con los dientes apretados.

"La mayoría de tus dueños te odiaban. Se sentían repugnados por ti y te querían ver sufrir. Entonces lo hicieron de la mejor manera que sabían. Rompiéndote."

"No."

"No eres la Hermione Granger que una vez conocí en la escuela. Puedo verlo ahora. La Granger que conocí _jamás_ los hubiera dejado derrotarla. "

"¡No lo he hecho!" ella protesto, levantando la voz.

"¡Si lo has hecho!" le dijo Draco, levantando su voz para igualar la de ella. "¡Por eso no lo puedes decir!¡Porque estás derrotada! ¡Eras débil y estás derrotada!"

"¡NO!" Hermione grito finalmente mientras saltaba para ponerse de pie. "¡NO ESTOY DERROTADA, MALFOY! ¡COMO TE ATREVES!¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE LO ESTOY!"

"¡Entonces pruébamelo!" el demandó mientras saltaba sobre sus propios pies."_ ¡Dime _lo que te hicieron!"

"¡CALLATE!" Hermione se lanzo hacia adelante y comenzó a golpear sus puños en él. Draco aprovecho este momento para abrazarla y llevar su cuerpo golpeado e histérico adentro. El habría puesto un hechizo silenciador pero todavía eran visibles. Si ella iba a tener esta crisis de nervios necesitaba estar adonde no podía ser vista.

"¡Dime lo que Rodolphus te hizo en la noche cuando su esposa no estaba en casa!"

"¡NO!" gritó ella mientras él la soltó. Sin dejar de golpearlo en ningún momento.

"¡DIME HERMIONE!"

Ante el sonido de su nombre de pila, todo el cuerpo de Hermione se sintió pesado. Ella comenzó a hundirse en sus rodillas, arrastrando a Draco con ella. Sus sollozos eran fuerte y frenético mientras se aferraba a las mangas del suéter que estaba usando, sosteniéndolo tan fuerte que sus uñas arrancaron agujeros.

"Ellos… ellos me violaron ¿de acuerdo?" ella finalmente admitió, su cuerpo se alivio al instante. "Fui violada casi todo los días… por cuatros años. Malfoy… ¿por qué me paso esto?" La cabeza de Hermione se hundió en su pecho, las lagrimas empapando su suéter y su piel.

"No debería haberte pasado, Granger " le dijo, acariciando su pelo espeso con una mano reconfortante. "Este mundo se ha convertido en enfermo y cruel bajo el mando del Señor Oscuro. Pero tu… tu eres más fuerte de de lo que crees. Y estás equivocada."

"¿Sobre qué?" pregunto ella entre respiraciones ahogadas.

"Sobre ti, Solo porque dejaste de luchar, no significa que nunca dejaste de luchar. Creo que ambos recién presenciamos que todavía hay bastante fuego en ti."

Hermione dejo salir una risa dolorosa mientras continuaba llorando en él. Su agarre fuerte en el suéter de él comenzó a soltarse mientras se dejaba relajar en los brazos de Draco. Merlín, ella nunca pensó que vería el día donde ellos estarían abrazados voluntariamente, si esto se lo pudiera llamar así.

"Voy hacer lo que pueda para ayudarte a encontrar a Potter y Weasley, Granger. Tan pronto sea seguro para que salgas de aquí, encontrare una pista de sus paraderos. No estoy sin mis conexiones en la resistencia. "

"Gracias," dijo ella con un sollozo.

"Y cuando vuelvas con ellos, puedes ir sabiendo que fuiste una simple victima de esta guerra en curso. No has hecho nada mal."

"Una víctima," ella repitió de una manera uniforme. "Como tú."

Ella podía sentir a Draco a negar con la cabeza sobre ella. "No. Tu y yo… no somos lo mismo."

"¿Cómo es eso?" pregunto ella.

"He hecho cosas Granger, mientras que a ti… a ti te la han hecho. Es diferente."

Hermione deseo poder discutir, pero era difícil hacer eso cuando no tenia realmente idea de todo lo que él había hecho. El había mencionado a Rabastan en el autobús noctambulo, que era superior a él ahora. No podía imaginar que él había superado a alguien más mayor que él y tan horriblemente devoto a Voldemort sin hacer alagunas cosas que desgarrarían su alma en partes.

De repente el reloj que estaba encima de la chimenea sonó. Ambos levantaron la vista para ver que eran las seis y media. ¿Eso era todo? Por algún motivo, se sentía que era más tarde.

"Hora de tomar tu medicina," dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie y levantándola a ella.

Hermione todavía tenía la manta de alguna manera enredada en ella y la arreglo antes de seguirlo a la cocina. Después de tragar una cucharada del líquido verde, Draco le dio a Hermione una camiseta y un par de bóxers para que se cambie así él la podía ayudar a frotarse el ungüento en sus heridas.

"¿Quién fue el Mortífago que te tuvo antes de Rodolphus, Granger?" pregunto Draco mientras le echaba una buena mirada al tobillo que la había estado molestando. No solo era un esguince, estaba completamente roto. Finalmente se rindió y utilizó su varita para sanar ese lugar, planeándole decir al Señor Oscuro que se metió en una pelea en un bar a algo así. No había forma de que él pudiera dejarla intacta.

"¿De qué sirve saber, Malfoy?" le pregunto ella.

"Sólo dame un nombre."

Hermione suspiró y dijo, "Alecto Carrow. Estaba enojada porque su hermano, Amycus, recién lo habían matado-"

"Durante la emboscada en la que te dije que Weasley formó parte-"

La mandíbula de Hermione bajo ligeramente.

"- si, lo sé."

"Si, bueno, se desquitó conmigo. Ella utilizo la maldición cruciatus en mi tan seguido que estoy sorprendida de que nunca perdí mi cordura. O tal vez si lo hice. Eso seguro explicaría como termine aquí, si esto fuera todo solo un producto de mi perturbada imaginación. "

"Hmm," dijo Draco, frunciendo los labios mientras su mente comenzaba a divagar.

Hermione se dio cuenta de esa mirada pensativa que de repente lo envolvió, pero no sentía que tuviera mucho derecho de cuestionarlo.

"Necesitas mantener relajado tu tobillo por un tiempo" le dijo, volviendo a concentrarse. "No más caminatas por el departamento. Necesitas descansar."

Antes de que Hermione tuviera la chance de protestar, Draco la levanto en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación. El la puso en la cama con cuidado y le ayudo a ponerse el suéter que le había dado antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama.

"Te ves cansada, Granger."

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti," dijo ella, tirando de las sabanas encima.

"Lo digo en serio."

"Yo también."

"Necesitas tiempo para sanar. Así que acuéstate y duerme un poco."

"¿Qué pasa con tu incesante necesidad de darme ordenes?"

"¿Qué pasa con tu incesante necesidad de cuestionar todo lo que digo? Es por tu bien, Granger, así que por una vez en tu vida, deberías escuchar."

"Bien" admitió ella, arrastrándose en la cama y apoyando la cabeza en la almohada.

"Tu realmente deberías hacer lo mismo."

"¿Es eso una invitación?" le pregunto con un guiño.

Hermione agarro la almohada que sobraba y lo golpeo con ella. "¿No acabas de decir que hablabas en serio? Duerme un poco, Malfoy."

"Ojala pudiera," dijo él, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta, "pero en realidad necesito irme."

"Pero ¿qué pasa con el -?"

"¿toque de queda?" terminó el. "Ya estaré de regreso para entonces. Y probablemente traeré algo de compañía conmigo, así que asegúrate de quedarte en esta habitación. "

Hermione dejo salir un suspiro frustrado. "Bien. Todas estas malditas reglas," murmuro mientras acariciaba su almohada de espalda a él.

"También tengo deberes en la mañana, así que voy a irme de aquí bastante temprano y no regresare hasta la noche."

Hermione se giro en la cama así lo miraba de frente. "¿deberes de Mortífago?" le pregunto.

"Si. A pesar de nuestra situación… actual, soy todavía uno y tengo que mantener las apariencias."

"Si, supongo que sí." Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a revolotearse cerrados. "Buenas noches Malfoy. Y, ah… gracias por lo de esta noche. No fue mi mejor cumpleaños pero al menos tuve uno. Y el poder golpearte un poco fue definitivamente uno de mis mejores regalos." Ella sonrió suavemente antes de cerrar sus ojos por completo.

"No hay de qué."

Draco utilizo su varita para apagar las luces antes de cerrar lentamente la puerta. Una vez que estaba afuera, fue a su habitación y rápidamente se aseo. Mientras toda esa charla pudo haber sido beneficiosa para la mente de ella, fue horriblemente dañino para la suya. El hizo cosas. A ella se las habían hecho. El era culpable. Ella era inocente. No había sombras grises aquí, solamente blanco y negro.

Draco dejo salir un suspiro profundo y doloroso antes de agarrar su capa y dirigirse a la puerta. Hermione tuvo su noche de liberación. Y ahora era tiempo para que Draco pudiera tener la suya.

XXX

Hermione fue levantada varias horas después, por el sonido de voces ahogadas que salían de la habitación de Draco. Primero, parecían bastante normal y ella no pensó nada, pero luego fueron más frenéticos y se comenzó a preocupar de que algo estuviera mal. Estuvo a punto de levantarse y ver como estaba cuando recordó que el específicamente le había dicho que se quedara en su habitación. El había mencionado compañía, pero que clases de compañía haría esos horribles, horribles sonidos.

"¡_Ah! Mmm … Oooh …¡ si_!"

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron ridículamente cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando allí. Su cara fue dominada por una mirada entre horror y asco mientras se tapaba los oídos con las manos. Desafortunadamente, eso no hizo absolutamente nada, especialmente cuando empezaron los ruidos de fuertes bofeteadas.

¡Oh, Merlin, él la estaba abofeteando!

Hermione casi vomito ante la imagen de Draco y la de una bruja sin rostro haciéndolo en el estilo más apropiado para que sus cachetadas entraran en su mente. Ella agarró la almohada y la puso rápidamente sobre su cabeza, tratando desesperadamente de ahogar el ruido. No sabía que esperar cuando él menciono lo de la compañía, pero _ esto_ ciertamente no era.

Maldita estas paredes delgadas muggles.

"¡_Si_! ¡_Si_! ¡_Sigue así_, _ uh … cualquier sea tu jodido nombre! ¡No me importa!_"

Hermione tomo un momento para rodar los ojos en su pequeño y oscuro espacio. Acto de clase real, Malfoy.

"¡_Si_! ¡_Justo Ahí_! ¡_Justo_ _Ahí_!¡_ Carajo_! ¡_Carajo_!¡_ OH CARAJO_! "

Unos momentos después, los ruidos pararon y Hermione le agradeció a Merlín con un entusiasmo que nunca había tenido en su vida. Sin embargo, permaneció escondida debajo de la almohada como una precaución extra. De alguna manera, tenía el presentimiento que Draco no estaba en contra de las segundas vueltas.

"_¡Eso fue increíble!_" dijo la chica entre respiraciones intensas.

"_Si, claro,_"dijo Draco poco convincente. Hermione escucho crujir su cama y luego varios pasos. "_Probablemente deberías darte prisa. El toque de queda empieza en media hora._"

"_¿Qué? Pero… ¿no me puedo quedar aquí esta noche?_"

"_No_."

"¿_Por qué no_?"

"_Bueno, no creo que a mi esposa le gustaría mucho cuando llegue a casa en diez minutos_"

Hermione se echo a reír… y luego se sintió increíblemente culpable

"¿_TU ESPOSA_?"

"_Así es._"

Ella casi podía ver la sonrisa propagándose en los labios de Draco.

"¡_Maldito idiota_!"

La cama crujió de nuevo, seguido de muchos pisotones enojados mientras la chica arrastraba los pies por la habitación, probablemente buscando sus ropas.

"_¡Debería saber mejor de haber ido a casa con un Mortífago!"_

Si, deberías.

"_¡Ustedes malditos piensan que viven por encima de las reglas!_"

"L_o hacemos._"

"_¡Vete a la mierda_!"

La habitación de Draco se abrió y luego se estrello, seguido poco después por la puerta principal. Hermione escucho como Draco caminaba afuera de su habitación y cruzo el apartamento. Hubo varios clics, lo que significaba que los hechizos de encierro habían sido puestos. Sus pasos volvieron a la habitación y, luego, él se quedo en silencio.

Hermione se quedo en la cama un rato después, tratando de procesar todo lo que había oído. Más temprano esa noche, había comenzado a pensar que quizás Draco había cambiado. No estaba segura si era para mejor o no, considerando la vida que vivía en la actualidad, pero definitivamente no era el Draco que ella una vez conoció.

Pero ahora… ahora se sentía que estaba de nuevo en la escuela. Quizás ella seria Premio Anual y compartiría habitación con el insufrible Slytherin que dio la casualidad de ser Premio Anual. El mismo tonto pomposo que había conocido en el Expreso de Hogwarts en su primer año.

De repente, una gran sonrisa se extendió en la cara de Hermione.

Nop, Draco Malfoy definitivamente no había cambiado. No del todo, por lo menos. Ahora… ¿Por qué ella encontraba eso confortante?

* * *

_**Nota de Traductora: Que noche de confesiones ¿no les parece? De apoco nos estamos adentrando en los personajes, como Lena mencionó antes tengan paciencia, nada se da de la noche a la mañana en cuanto nuestro querido Dramione y esto se remarca más con el contexto de la historia.**_

_**Como siempre digo, Muchisimas Gracias por las reviews, son muy importante para mí, y para todos que estamos en esto, ya que es el aliento que se necesita para seguir con este proyecto.**_

_**Por otra parte, los invito a leer las traducciones de los one-shot de Bex-Chan, una de las autoras más reconocidas en el fandom Dramione y quien escribió Isolation, si bien subí una, la idea es traducir todos sus one-shots, así que agradecidas si se dan una vuelta.**_

_**Y por último quiero darle la Bienvenida a un nuevo soldado que se nos une a la tropa de Lena Phoria, su nombre es Evilmaiden,y empezó a traducir el último fic de Lena, The Deadline, y a diferencia de sus otras historias, sigue la cronología de todos los libros, y transcurre unos cuantos años después del epilogo, ya todos maduros, y ante el compromiso de sus hijos hace que nuestros queridos personajes se reencuentren de nuevo, no se la pierdan. www . fanfiction s / 10360836 / 1 /**_

_**Eso es todo por ahora,espero que les guste y tengan paciencia, agradecida con una review. Besos!**_


	4. Fixing a Hole

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenece Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria.**_

_**Gracias Romi por betear este capítulo.**_

* * *

**CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD**

**CAPITULO CUATRO: LLENANDO UN VACÍO**

_Hermione grito en busca de Harry y Ron mientras corría por los pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts. Su corazón le latía con fuerza cuando escucho la voz de Harry gritar firmemente: "¡Expelliarmus!"_

_ Había cuerpos desparramados en los pasillo, Hermione corrió mientras trataba desesperadamente de alcanzar a su mejor amigo, sintiendo el olor a podrido y muerte contaminar el aire. Pero no había tiempo de detenerse y mirar. No había tiempo para pensar en que se había perdido en esta guerra horrible. Solamente una cosa importaba. Encontrar el camino de vuelta a Harry y Ron. Juntos podían terminar esto. Juntos nada podía detenerlos._

_ Finalmente llegando al Gran Comedor, Hermione se detuvo y miro como Harry estaba de pie enfrentando a Lord Voldemort, sosteniendo sus varitas entre hechizos poderosos. Al principio, parecía que Harry estaba ganando, pero luego, justo cuando ella pensó que él lo había vencido. El rayo de luz verde de Voldemort empujo a Harry y lo lanzo hacia adelante. Su cuerpo quedo rígido mientras volaba en contra de una pared, cayendo sin vida en el suelo._

_ "¡HARRY!" grito ella, tratando con dificultad de correr hacia él pero sus pies no se movían, sentía su cuerpo entero pesado como el plomo._

_ "¡Hermione!"_

_ Vio a Ron corriendo hacia ella, sus brazos extendido mientras trataba de alcanzarla. Hermione levanto los suyos e hizo lo mismo, queriendo desesperadamente saber cómo se sentía tocar esos dedos de nuevo. Aunque fuera una vez más._

_ Él estaba tan cerca, tan cerca que lo podía oler, el aroma embriagador del césped en un día caluroso de verano y algo más que ella nunca podía establecer del todo. Pero, antes de que Ron la pudiera alcanzar, la tiraron al suelo y la alejaron de él. Arrastrándola más y más hasta que la figura del pelirrojo se convirtió en nada más que un punto en la distancia. _

_ "¡NO! ¡RON! ¡HARRY!" grito._

_ "¡Cállate Sangre Sucia!"_

_ "¡NO!"_

_ Alguien la agarro por la cintura y la dieron vuelta para que los enfrentara. Hermione gritó cuando él la miró. Los ojos fríos y furiosos de Lucius Malfoy que ella nunca pudo olvidar. Lord Voldemort y Bellatrix la miraron sobre su hombro, divertidas sonrisas que distorsionaban sus rostros ya horribles. El olor a muerte nunca había sido tan fuerte._

_ "Ahora nos perteneces, sangre sucia" dijo Bellatrix, cacareando perversamente mientras avanzaba. "Nunca más veras a tu precioso Weasley otra vez"_

_ No. _

_ "Y la vida de Harry Potter será arrebatada finalmente por mi varita," dijo Voldemort. "La Varita de Sauco. Se acabó, sangre sucia. Hemos ganado."_

_ No._

_ "¡Para de llorar sangre sucia!" le gritó Lucius, golpeándola con fuerza en la cara "¡No!"_

_ Esos ojos… esos penetrantes ojos grises crueles. _

_ "¡Sangre sucia!"_

_ "¡NO!"_

"¡Granger!"

"¡NOOO!"

"Granger, ¡despierta de una puta vez! ¡Soy yo!"

Los ojos de Lucius continuaban mirándola. Hermione se retorció violentamente mientras él trataba de sujetarla.

"¡No!¡No puedes tenerme!¡NUNCA PODRAS TENERME!"

"¡Granger! ¡Mierda! ¡Soy yo! ¡Draco! ¡Estas teniendo una pesadilla! ¡Despierta de una puta vez!"

El cuerpo de Hermione se tranquilizo un poco a medida que el control sobre ella parecía ser suave. Ella veía como los ojos de Lucius se derretían y se convertían en los de Draco. Las diferencias eran pequeñas pero estaban ahí. Un tono más claro con un anillo de color azul pálido alrededor de la pupila y un poco más suaves en los bordes. Estos ojos eran amables. Especialmente despertándola de una pesadilla.

"¿Otra vez?" dijo Hermione, casi sonando frustrada mientras jadeaba en sus brazos.

"Lo sé," dijo Draco. "Es la tercera vez desde que estás aquí." Que era diez días atrás.

Una vez que la respiración de Hermione se calmó, ella lo miro y frunció el ceño. "Te desperté."

El negó con la cabeza. "No. No podía dormir."

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto.

"Rara vez lo hago," le dijo Draco con una sonrisa a medias.

"¿Demasiado en que pensar?"

"No. Solo soy de sueño ligero."

Hermione frunció el ceño más profundo. Ella sabía que estaba mintiendo.

"Cualquier ruidito me despierta, una vez que lo hago, nunca puedo volver a dormirme."

"¿Así que no hay solución entonces?"

"Por supuesto que hay. Se llama whiskey de fuego" le dijo con total naturalidad. "Me ayuda en las noches cuando dormir es necesario."

Ella sonrió suavemente."¿Qué hay de té?"

"El whiskey de fuego es mejor pero supongo que puedo seguirte la corriente. Solo por esta vez."

Draco se levanto de la cama y fue a la cocina, Hermione tomó un momento a solas para componerse, sus pesadillas eran siempre las mismas. Una combinación de sus más horribles recuerdos y de sus grandes miedos. Y siempre se sentía tan real. Tan dolorosa y terriblemente real.

Después de limpiar una lagrima de su mejilla, Hermione inhalo sus nervios y siguió a Draco. Ella agarro su manta favorita de la parte trasera del sofá y se inclino en la mesada mientras el procedía a prepararle su té.

"¿Así que lograste liberarte de tu golfa antes de medianoche esta vez?" preguntó.

Los hombros de Draco se balanceaban mientras se reía. "Puedes apostar por Salazar que lo hice. Me descuide por dos segundos esa única noche. Nunca más."

Hermione rodó los ojos. "No tendrías que haber sido un idiota con ella."

"Creo que fui un perfecto caballero"

"_Hiciste _ que durmiera en el suelo."

"Le di una manta"

"¿Y una almohada?"

"¡Oh, cierto! Me olvide de eso." La miro por encima de su hombro y le sonrió.

"Ups."

Hermione resopló. "Eres tan imbécil."

"Ahórrate los sermones, Granger, porque en verdad me importa una mierda," dijo Draco, volviendo a su tarea. Él utilizó su varita para abrir un armario e hizo que dos tazas levitaran hacia él.

Una vez que termino de preparar el té, le paso una taza roja- que ella había decidido que era su favorita unos días atrás- y los dos fueron hacia el sofá, tomando asientos en extremos opuestos, como estaban acostumbrados.

"¿Te importa si hago un juicio más?" le pregunto mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

"¿Quieres decir que ya no lo has hecho?"

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

Draco rodo los suyos, un habito que rápidamente se dio cuenta estaba tomando de ella. Solo diez días aquí y ya se estaba metiendo debajo de su piel. "Adelante con ello, Granger."

"Sólo estoy un poco sorprendida que sepas hacer té y," ella tomo un sorbo, "no es malo."

"¿Por qué?" el se burló.

"No lo sé. Supongo que es porque, en la escuela, apenas parecías autosuficiente. ¿No creciste con un elfo domestico que hacia todo por ti?"

"Por supuesto que sí, pero no tengo exactamente un elfo domestico ahora, ¿verdad?"

"No que haya visto."

"Los elfos domésticos de la familia Malfoy pasan la mayoría del tiempo en la mansión. Desde que mi madre murió, mi padre no ha mantenido el lugar. Es tarea de eso asegurarse que el lugar no quede en ruinas."

"¿Eso?"

"Si, el elfo domestico"

"Los elfos domésticos no son '_eso_' Draco. Ellos son '_él_' o '_ella._'"

"¿Quién lo dice?" pregunto, arrugando la frente, "son más objetos que humanos."

La mandíbula de Hermione se cayó.

Draco sonrió. "¿Me vas a gritar ahora, Granger?"

"¡Tienes la maldita razón que lo haré! ¿Qué derechos tiene de decir algo tan degradante a una pobre e indefensa criatura?"

"Todo el derecho. Soy el dueño de _eso_."

"¡Él!" gritó ella.

Draco se congeló "¿Qué?"

"¡Él! ¡No _ eso_! ¡ÉL!"

"¿Como sabes si el elfo domestico de mi familia es un 'él' o no?" Sus ojos se desviaron ligeramente hacia la foto en la biblioteca. En la cual se había dado cuenta antes ella había cubierto la imagen de su padre.

Hermione sentía que se ponía blanca. "o ella," dijo rápidamente. "'Él' es solo un defecto natural"

"¿Cómo mi '_eso_'?"

"No, Malfoy" dijo Hermione lenta y claramente. "No es lo mismo."

"¡Que doble moral de mierda!"

Hermione había dejado de escuchar. Draco la miro con atención mientras se chupaba el labio inferior, visiblemente cayendo en las profundidades de su propia mente de nuevo. Ella hacia eso muchas veces.

"Granger," la llamó.

Fue unos pocos segundos antes de que ella levantara la vista y se fijó en el de nuevo. "Lo siento," dijo ella antes de tomar otro sorbo de su te. "Creo que me voy a llevar esto a la cama. Realmente necesito trabajar en superar estas pesadillas."

Ella comenzó a levantarse, pero Draco se inclinó sobre el sofá y le agarró del brazo antes de que se alejara más. "Espera Granger, he escuchado que, a veces, ayuda hablar de las pesadillas."

Hermione parpadeo. "¿Hablar sobre eso?"

"Si."

Ella parpadeo de nuevo. "¿Contigo?"

"Eso es a lo que quiero llegar, si. Puedo ver ahora porque te llamaron la bruja más brillante de nuestra edad."

"Y comentarios como esos hacen que no quiera decirte nada."

Draco sonrió "Vamos Granger, te seguí la corriente con el té. Incluso hice una taza para mí en vez de agarrar la botella. Ahora, es tu turno de seguirme la corriente."

Hermione frunció los labios mientras lo estudiaba. Desde el día que ella llego, Draco se había metido en este personaje el cual a ella no le caía bien. Algo estaba fuera de lugar, y tenía dificultades en creer que a él le importara en absoluto sus pesadillas. Si tenía que adivinar, ella diría que él simplemente no quería estar solo. Si realmente nunca dormía, como él dijo, entonces ella podía imaginar que en las noches era bastante solitario aquí, especialmente cuando él no estaba tan dispuesto de dejar a alguien quedarse. Y no era como si ella tuviera que estar en algún lugar en la mañana… Ella le 'podría seguir la corriente'.

Con un leve suspiro, Hermione se hundió en su asiento. Draco retiro la mano de ella y retorno al suyo. Ambos se sentaron con sus pies en alto, los de ella cruzados debajo de ella mientras que los de él estaban delante de él, uno doblado y otro estirado.

Hermione tomó otro sorbo de su te antes de comenzar. "No sé lo que estas esperando Malfoy. Mis pesadillas no son exactamente cripticas. Acabo de soñar con la Batalla de Hogwarts. Eso es todo."

"¿Estoy en ella?" pregunto mientras hacía circular su varita sobre su té. Salieron unas chispas y tomo un sorbo. Un encantamiento endulzador.

"No," dijo ella honestamente. En todos los años reviviendo esa misma pesadilla, ni una sola vez Draco había hecho una aparición. Era siempre solo Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix y… Lucius. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

Draco se encogió de hombres. "No lo sé. Supongo que es por la manera en que me miras cada vez que te despierto. Como si estuvieras lista a matar."

Las más pequeñas de las sonrisas se arrastraron en los labios de Hermione. "Lo siento."

"Supongo que es mi culpa, de todas maneras, por incluso tratar de despertarte. No me molestaría en lo absoluto si tus malditos gritos no fueran tan fuertes para alertar a todo el maldito vecindario."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "Bueno, si pusieras un hechizo silenciador alrededor de mi habitación como te lo pedí todos los días antes de que trajeras a tus golfas aquí, no tendríamos ese problema."

"Tu _ sabes _ que no puedo hacer eso. El Señor Oscuro controla nuestras varitas todas las mañanas. Es su manera de mantenernos bajo su pulgar de hierro. Luego él nos envía a controlar las varitas de toda la maldita ciudad así ellos están bajo _nuestro_ pulgar de hierro."

"Pero usas un hechizo silenciador cada vez que estoy afuera en el balcón."

"Si porque lo puedo utilizar una vez y decir que tengo vecinos ruidosos o entrometidos" el cual tenía. "Es un hechizo silenciador a la noche o tus privilegios de balcón, Granger. Te dejare tomar la decisión."

El ceño de Hermione se profundizo. Ella miro su te y tranquilamente dijo "Balcón."

"¿Cómo dijiste?" le dijo, inclinando su oído izquierdo hacia ella. "No pude escuchar del todo tu balbuceo. Levanta la voz, Granger."

"Balcón" dijo ella ligeramente más fuerte mientras lo miraba con enojo. Era tan idiota.

Draco sonrió. "Lo sabia. Sabia que secretamente disfrutas escucharme follar."

Las mejillas de Hermione se enrojecieron. "N-no-"

"No lo niegues Granger. Puedo verlo escrito en toda tu cara."

"Basta."

"Vamos Granger. Te podría creer si no estuvieras sonrojando."

Ahora toda su cara estaba de rojo. "Dije, basta, Malfoy"

"No hasta que-"

"_¡Necesito _salir al balcón así no me sofoco aquí! ¿DE ACUERDO?"

Las cejas de Draco se alzaron en alto hasta el nacimiento de su pelo mientras le daba una mirada de sorpresa. Su rostro se mantuvo congelado así por unos momentos, sin parpadear hasta que, eventualmente, esa sonrisa característica de el regresó. "Si quieres, puedo darte algunas pistas."

Hermione lo miro, con la respiración pesada que salía de su nariz. Entonces ella rodo los ojos. "Me repugnas."

La sonrisa de Draco se ensancho. "Ah, ahora esa es la Granger que recuerdo. Te voy a tener maldiciéndome como cuando estábamos en la escuela pronto."

La comisura de su boca se torció hacia arriba. "Cucaracha."

XXX

"¡MIERDA!"

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada por los repentinos gritos de Draco.

"¡Estoy llegando tarde!"

Todavía un poco desorientada, ella miró alrededor para ver que todavía estaba en la sala de estar. Un destello de pelo rubio platinado corrió por al lado de ella.

"Trabajo para un psicópata sádico y estoy llegando tarde. ¡Mierda!"

Su puerta se cerró y, unos segundos después, escucho correr el agua en su ducha personal.

Hermione espero unos segundos más para que se abriera la puerta de la ducha y luego se cerrara. Una vez que escuchó el clic, se levanto del sofá y fue de puntas de pie a la puerta de su habitación. Ella la abrió lo suficiente para pasar y fue a su cama, buscando minuciosamente en las almohadas por cualquier pelo perdido que pertenezca a cualquier golfa que él haya traído la noche anterior.

Esta era la única posibilidad de Hermione para hacer esto, ya que Draco siempre utilizaba su varita para deshacerse de las sabanas de la conquista de la última noche antes de que se fuera. Ella estaba, por supuesto, absolutamente repugnada por esta tarea, temiendo constantemente que accidentalmente encontraría un pelo de distinta clase, pero era necesario. Hermione había estado allí once días y su cuerpo estaba finalmente comenzando a sentirse normal de nuevo. Era hora de prepararse.

Finalmente, Hermione localizo un cabello, esta vez era largo y rubio miel. Ya llevaba tres rubias y una de cabello negro desde que ella estaba allí, solo le falto uno de la primera golfa mientras se adaptaba a la rutina de él. Pelo en mano, salió de la habitación y fue a la suya. Tomó una bolsa de plástico que encontró debajo del lavamanos- probablemente dejado por los inquilinos anteriores- y puso este cabello con el resto.

Una vez hecho eso, Hermione vio la lista que había escrito ayer y lo deslizo en su bolsillo. Luego fue a la sala de estar para esperar a Draco así se lo podía entregar.

El agua se cerró y se sentía el arrastre de pies en su habitación. Draco rara vez se levantaba tarde en las mañanas y siempre fue bueno para tomar el desayuno. Mirando el reloj, ella se dio cuenta que no habría tiempo para eso. Por instinto, Hermione fue a la cocina y enchufo la tostadora, habiendo descubierto que todos los tomacorrientes en ese apartamento en realidad funcionaban. El electrodoméstico también debería haber pertenecido a los inquilinos anteriores, pero aún había presenciado a Draco utilizarlo en varias ocasiones, solamente de la forma mágica. La idea de enchufarlo nunca se le habría cruzado por la mente.

Hermione tomo un pedazo de pan de la pequeña despensa y la corto en dos rebanadas. Mientras lo estaba tostando, ella agarro un poco de mermelada del refrigerador y un cuchillo del cajón.

Draco salió disparado de su habitación justo cuando ella estaba terminando de untar la mermelada en las tostadas recién hechas. Sus ojos recorrieron el apartamento hasta que la localizo. Ella camino hacia el dándole una rebanada.

"Aquí tienes," le dijo. "Deberías comer algo antes de irte."

Después de mirar a la tostada con recelo en la mano extendida, Draco la miro y alzo sus cejas. "¿Cómo hiciste eso sin magia?"

"E-lec-tri-ci-dad, Draco. Aparentemente, cuando ustedes Mortifagos tomaron la ciudad, nadie pensó en cortarla."

"¿Qué es la elec-?"

"No es importante," dijo ella, empujando la rebanada más fuerte en su mano. Él la tomo. Mientras todavía estaba allí desconcertado, ella tomo un bocado de su propia rebanada. "He compilado una lista de todo lo que necesito del mercado negro. ¿Todavía vas a poder ir por mi hoy?"

"Eh…si, debería tener tiempo" dijo Draco, finalmente volviendo sus sentidos y masticando agresivamente su comida.

Hermione saco la lista de su bolsillo y se la entrego. Draco desdobló el pergamino y lo examino cuidadosamente. Después de leer solo unos ingredientes, se giro a ella y arqueo una ceja. "¿Estas planeando hacer una Poción Multijugos?" pregunto.

"Si" dijo ella.

"Realmente no hay necesidad. Estoy seguro de que tienen algunas hechas-"

"No, quiero hacerlo," dijo con severidad. "Ha pasado años desde que prepare una poción y me gustaría intentarlo."

"Fuiste la segunda mejor en Pociones en nuestro año. Dudo-"

"Era _la _ mejor, Malfoy. No te engañes pensando lo opuesto."

Él se burlo de ella mientras tomaba otro mordisco agresivo a su tostada.

"Sea como fuere, estoy fuera de práctica. Y desde que estoy sin una varita, necesitare que me ayudes."

"Tú sabes que no puedo-"

"Los mismos conjuros utilizados para hacer la poción multijugos son también usados para hacer una muy básica poción del sueño. Creo que la mentira debe ser obvia."

Draco gruño. "Si, seguro, está bien" dijo, guardando la lista en su bolsillo. "Lleva un mes para que se complete. ¿Finalmente aceptaste de que vas a estar atrapada aquí por lo menos ese tiempo?"

"Supongo que sí," dijo, tomando otra mordida. "Llegas tarde, ¿recuerdas?"

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron mientras dejo salir un fuerte,"¡MIERDA!" y corrió a la puerta. "¡No te olvides!¡No vayas al balcón cuando no esté aquí!"

Ella lo saludo con indiferencia y encogió los hombros, más o menos, un "si" afirmativo.

"¡Lo digo en serio Granger! Estas escondida. Nunca olvides eso."

"_Lo sé_" dijo con firmeza.

Draco entrecerró los ojos a ella y tomo un mordisco contundente antes de abrir y cerrar la puerta.

Encontrándose sola, una vez más, Hermione se hizo una taza de café antes de acurrucarse a sí misma en su manta favorita en el sofá. Realmente debería tratar de ir a dormir, y en el lugar apropiado en esta ocasión, pero sabia que era inútil. Por ahora, había aceptado que ella nunca podría conseguir una buena noche de sueño otra vez. Había demasiadas cosas molestando sus sueños.

Hermione se sentó allí en silencio por un rato, su dedo distraídamente recorría el borde de su taza mientras ella miraba la biblioteca de libros que no se tocaron. No tocados por ella, al menos. Draco había dicho que podía leer lo que quisiera días atrás, pensando que tal vez su falta de permiso era porque ella ya no lo había hecho, pero, por alguna razón, ella no se atrevía a tomar uno. Aunque su cuerpo estaba sanando bien, su mente todavía no se sentía del todo bien, y tenía miedo de conocer que tanto daño le habían hecho.

Con un profundo suspiro, Hermione se levanto del sofá mientras llevaba su manta y con la taza de café sin tomar, y fue al balcón.

XXX

"Lo estas hacienda mal, Malfoy."

"¡No, no lo estoy!"

"Si, lo estás. Necesitas ser más delicado con tus movimientos o vas a aplastar a las moscas crisopas hasta el punto de inutilizarlas. Relaja un poco el hombro."

"Así es como siempre lo he hecho, Granger, y todos mis pociones han salido muy bien."

"Pero las mías siempre salieron mejores. Solo acepta la corrección, ¿Quieres?"

Draco murmuró algunas palabrotas antes de relajar el hombro y continúo moliendo las moscas crisopas en el mortero.

Hermione rodo los ojos antes de volver a la preparación de la poción. Tiro algunas hierbas de centinodia y comenzó a revolver. "Voy a necesitar la varita aquí en un momento."

Deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo, Draco saco la varita de su bolsillo y camino sobre el caldero. Cuando Hermione se detuvo de revolver y le asintió con la cabeza, él recito un pequeño conjuro.

Una vez hecho eso, el puso su varita en la mesada y fue a su tarea previa.

Hermione tenía todo lo demás preparado mientras la poción continuaba hirviéndose. Solamente, faltaba algo. "¿Malfoy donde están las sanguijuelas?" preguntó.

Draco comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con ella, pero no las vio. "Las debí haber dejado en mi morral" dijo antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Al continuar mirando en la cocina, Hermione finalmente encontró el frasco de sanguijuelas entre la cocina y la pared. Probablemente lo debió llevar por accidente.

"¡Lo tengo Malfoy!" le dijo.

"¡Bueno!¡Voy a ir al baño si tu dictadura lo permite!" él le respondió.

Hermione rodo los ojos de nuevo. Lo hacía bastante cuando él estaba cerca.

Manteniendo su mirada en el reloj, Hermione vio que era hora de agregar algunos de los otros ingredientes. Abrió el frasco de sanguijuelas y las arrojó, seguido de las moscas crisopas, pero no hasta que las moliera _ apropiadamente_. Una vez hecho eso, necesitaba una varita.

Al darse cuenta que la varita de Draco estaba en la mesada, Hermione la agarro por instinto y la agito sobre el caldero.

"¿Qué _mierda _ estás haciendo con _mi_ varita?"

Hermione se dio vuelta sorprendida. Draco estaba en el marco de su habitación, frunciendo el ceño hacia ella.

"Lo siento, yo…" ¿Por qué había agarrado la varita? "Hábito."

"¿Como mierda es un hábito? Casi no has tocado una varita en cuatro malditos años." dijo Draco desdeñosamente. Fue hacia ella y le arranco la varita de su mano temblorosa. "¡Nunca, _ jamás _toques mi varita de nuevo! ¿Me escuchaste maldita sea?"

"Lo- lo siento," tartamudeo. "No quise moles-"

"¿Parezco malditamente molesto?"

"Bueno… sí, yo diría que-"

"¡Nadie te pregunto!"

"Pero tu acabas de-"

"¡Estúpida, maldita SANGRE SUCIA! ¡Mantente alejada de mi VARITA! "

Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a lagrimear mientras Draco se dio vuelta y se fue a su habitación, dramáticamente golpeando la puerta detrás de él. Ella estaba demasiada aturdida para moverse. Él solo la llamo así una vez, cuando le había estado gritando por no hacer nada más que ser amable. Pero nunca lo dijo por decir. No desde su tiempo en la escuela y, en su mente, ella había tenido éxito en dividir este Draco Malfoy y el otro en dos personas diferentes.

Pero ahora su antiguo yo nunca se había sentido tan cerca, tan real. Todos los días justificaba su estadía con un mortífago convenciéndose que era diferente al resto, pero ¿qué tan diferente podía ser el si todavía la veía de esa manera? Sólo una asquerosa sangre sucia.

Una palabra fue suficiente para que Hermione perdiera esa tranquilidad que había sentido por primera vez en años. Ahora, se sentía tan asustada como nunca.

Sin pensarlo, Hermione corrió a su habitación. No podía quedarse allí otro minuto. No con _ él._

Tomo su capa del armario y se la puso encima, luego agarro el cuchillo, el mapa y la barra de chocolate de la cómoda y las puso en su bolsillo. Una vez que tenía todo, corrió a la sala de estar, encontró sus botas andrajosas en el armario al lado de la puerta y se las colocó. Luego, con un profundo suspiro, se puso la capucha, abrió la puerta y dejo el departamento por primera vez en casi dos semanas.

Sin tomar un momento para mirar atrás, corrió por las escaleras de dos en dos, y dejo el edificio lo más rápido que pudo, casi sin darse cuenta de que Bronson estaba sentado en el pasillo afuera de su departamento, mirándola con curiosidad mientras ella iba acelerada.

Draco estaba en su baño, lavándose la cara con agua fría cuando escucho la puerta. Se dio vuelta y trato de escuchar más de cerca para ver si su oído lo había engañado, pero no había otros sonidos.

Rápidamente dejo su habitación, la llamo por su nombre, "Granger," mientras iba a la habitación de ella. No estaba ahí. Así que chequeo el baño. Nada. Y luego el balcón. No estaba en ninguna parte. "¡Granger!" la llamo más fuerte. Nadie contesto. "¡Mierda!"

Draco fue al armario de adelante y rápidamente saco su capa. Se dio cuenta que los zapatos de ella no estaban mientras se ponía los de él.

"Mierda, mierda ¡MIERDA!" grito antes de salir corriendo afuera y bajar las escaleras.

"Oye Malfoy, ¿qué está pasando-?"

Draco ignoro a Bronson mientras pasaba por su lado. Ahora no tenía tiempo para él. Cada momento que Hermione estaba afuera era un momento demasiado largo. La búsqueda sobre ella todavía era firme y faltaba un par de horas antes del toque de queda. No había forma de que encontrara una salida satisfactoria de la ciudad para ese entonces. Incluso él no sabía cómo salir y era un maldito mortífago. Tenía que encontrarla._ Ahora._

XXX

Hermione no sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo, solo quería irse de allí lo más lejos posible, pero era hora de detenerse y pensar donde iba.

Desapareciendo en el primer callejón que vio, Hermione saco el mapa que había tomado del autobús noctambulo y comenzó a mirarlo. Ella ya había señalado donde Draco vivía días atrás y estaba bastante segura que se había ido al este. Una mirada a las estrellas se lo confirmó.

Una entrada en el subterráneo no estaba lejos de ahí. Una vez le pregunto a Draco si las personas que se escondían allí eran afectadas por el toque de queda y le había dicho que no, porque el hechizo que Voldemort realizo no alcanzaba el subterráneo. Pero aun así era muy peligroso ahí abajo, y no envidiaba a quien elegía ese lugar como refugio.

A pesar de todo, Hermione sabía que no tenia opciones, Si no quería volver a lo de Draco necesitaba ir al subterráneo antes de que el toque de queda comenzara.

Dejando el mapa de lado, Hermione asomo su cabeza a la calle y busco por cualquier señal de vida. No había nada. Salió y comenzó a dirigirse en la dirección que estaba segura era la correcta.

Hermione apenas había doblado en la siguiente cuadra cuando alguien hizo lo mismo al final de la calle. Una figura alta escondida debajo de una capa oscura. Camino hacia ella y trato de mantener la calma, para así no llamar la atención.

La persona desacelero el paso mientras ella los pasaba, tratando de obtener una buena vista de ella, pero ella se aseguro de que no la vieran.

"¡Ey! El toque de queda esta cerca. ¿Tienes algún lado donde ir?" le pregunto una voz masculina que ella reconoció vagamente.

Hermione pretendió que no lo había escuchado y siguió caminando.

"¡Ey! ¡Te estoy hablando! "

Ella hizo una pausa, giro un poco y dijo, "estoy tratando de llegar a casa." Luego siguió su camino.

Hermione ni siquiera escucho los pasos, pero debieron estar allí ya que alguien de repente le agarro el brazo y la llevo al callejón más cercano. Ella se estrelló con fuerza contra la pared.

"Muéstrame tus papeles," le dijo, levantando su manga así ella podía ver la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo.

La respiración de Hermione se elevo. Levanto la mirada e inmediatamente se encontró con los ojos grises furtivos de Marcus Flint, un mortífago que una vez la había poseído.

Él la miró fijo, pareciendo confundido. Obviamente borracho. Tomó un rato antes de que hubiera una luz de reconocimiento. "¡Mierda! ¡Eres la maldita sangre sucia Granger!" Y luego sonrió, dándole una visión más cercana y personal de sus horribles y grandes dientes. "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Caze a la maldita sangre sucia de Harry Potter! El Señor Oscuro me va recompensar inmensmente por esto!"

"Creo que quieres decir 'inmensamente'." Ella no se pudo resistir.

La sonrisa de Flint se convirtió en una mueca de enojo. "Cuida tu maldita lengua, sangre sucia. Creo que lo hare más fácil y simplemente lo llamaré aquí." Sacó su varita y se preparo para tocar la Marca Tenebrosa.

Hermione no podía respirar mientras ella miraba el tatuaje en su brazo, sus palmas estaban sudando mientras su corazón se desaceleró. Necesitaba su cuchillo. Necesitaba llegar a su maldito cuchillo pero él la tenia atrapada.

Flint vaciló y la miro de cerca. Su sonrisa volvió. "O podemos divertirnos un poco en mi casa antes de que te ejecuten. Ya sabes. Un último hurra."

Hermione hizo una mueca ante la idea. Flint se inclinó hacia ella y ella trato de empujarlo, pero él la agarró de las muñecas.

"Esto va a ser divertido."

"¡No!"

Él usó su varita para atar sus muñecas y empezó a tirarla a la calle.

"¡SUELTAME!" Hermione lo pateo para alejarlo de ella y metió la mano en el bolsillo con sus manos atadas, finalmente sacando su cuchillo. Incluso estando atada, pudo abrirle una herida en su pecho. No fue profunda pero fue lo suficiente para que él retrocediera unos pasos.

"Maldita-"

Ambos giraron cuando escucharon los pasos de alguien patinando y detenerse en la entrada del callejón. Hermione nunca se había sentido tan aliviada de ver a Draco parado allí. Estaba jadeando pesadamente y había estado corriendo obviamente por un rato.

"Malfoy, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Flint, claramente infeliz por tener que compartir el crédito en encontrar a la sangre sucia de Potter.

"¿Granger?" dijo Draco, mirándola inseguro por un momento.

Hermione se sacó la capucha y asintió.

"Si, Granger," dijo Flint. "La encontré. Estaba por llamar al Señor Oscuro."

Levanto su manga de nuevo y preparo su varita.

Draco avanzo un paso y saco su propia varita, lanzando un hechizo no verbal "_Expelliarmus_" que tomo a Flint con la guardia baja. Su varita voló sin esfuerzo a la mano de Draco. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron. Había progresado mucho desde los años en la escuela.

"¿Qué mier-?"

Draco guardo su propia varita y utilizó la varita de Flint para realizar otro hechizo no verbal. Hubo un rayo de luz verde que envió a Flint lanzado hacia atrás. Luego camino hacia Hermione y le estiró la mano. "Dámelo, Granger."

Hermione vacilo solo por un segundo antes de entregarle el cuchillo. Él lo utilizo para cortar las sogas y luego se lo devolvió.

"La próxima vez, trata de usarlo _ antes _de que te aten."

"¿La estás ayudando Malfoy?" pregunto Flint desde donde estaba sentado, sin moverse del suelo. "¿Estás ayudando a la sangre sucia de Potter?"

"Así parece," dijo Draco, avanzando con la varita de Flint y apuntando a su antiguo dueño.

"Pe- pero… ¿por qué? ¿Te la estas follando o algo así?"

Draco no dijo nada. Ni siquiera quiso dignificar una pregunta como esa con una respuesta." Porque te tengo que decir, la tuve antes y no es nada espe-"

Draco apunto la varita de Flint con más fuerza.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! ¡lo retiro!"

"Granger, ¿en verdad fue tu propietario antes?" pregunto Draco, mirándola de reojo.

Hermione trago saliva antes de mirar a Flint y asintió lentamente.

"¿Y te trató bien?"

Ella tomo otro momento para mirar los ojos grises furtivos de Flint antes de moverse a los ojos ardientes de Draco, que estaban brillando plata en la luz de la luna como lo solían hacer. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Draco miro de nuevo a Flint y frunció el ceño. "Estabas en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, Flint. Siento que tenga que terminar así."

"¿Terminar?" repitió Flint con ojos grandes. "Espera, Malfoy, n-"

Un rayo de luz brillante verde se disparo de la varita en las manos de Draco y lo golpeo a Flint directo al corazón. No hubo ni siquiera un momento de vacilación antes de que su cuerpo sin vida cayera en el suelo.

Hermione jadeo y dio media vuelta. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le preguntó. "No tenias que matarlo."

"Si, tenía que hacerlo. La Maldición Imperio o el Encantamiento para borrar los recuerdos no tienen sentido cuando el Señor Oscuro está constantemente controlando nuestras varitas."

"Pero-"

"No peros. Esta es una maldita guerra, Granger. Apunta a matar."

Hermione giro y miro a Draco mientras el miraba el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero mortífago, el sonido de sus palabras la llevaron al instante a su encuentro durante la Batalla de Hogwarts. Pero, aún con esas mismas palabras, Draco nunca parecía estar más lejos de su antiguo yo de lo que hizo en ese momento.

Draco permaneció placido mientras dio unos pasos hacia adelante y transfiguro el cuerpo de Flint en una botella de cerveza de mantequilla vacía. La levanto y la arrojo en uno de los viejos contenedores de basura muggle. Luego fue hacia Hermione.

"¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?" le gritó. "¿Tienes deseo de una maldita muerte o algo parecido?"

"Yo-yo…"

"¡El Señor Oscuro ya estaría planeando tu ejecución si no hubiera estado lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar tu grito! ¡Maldición Granger! ¿Por qué mierda te fuiste?" La cara de Draco se volvió una sombra brillante de color rojo mientras continuaba gritándole.

"Tú… tú me llamaste sangre sucia," Hermione le dijo suavemente.

"¿Qué?"

"Me llamaste sangre sucia, Malfoy" le repitió. "Tratas de actuar como si hubieras cambiado pero si es así como me ves-"

"¡No es como así como te veo, Granger! ¡Estaba furioso! ¡No quise decirlo en serio!"

El rostro de Hermione se endureció mientras su garganta se secaba. "¿No quisiste?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! Si te viera de esa manera entonces ¿por qué mierda te estaría ayudando?"

"No… no lo se-"

"¡No lo haría!" Draco continúo mirándola fijamente con sus ojos en llamas. Después de un momento ellos empezaron a relajarse. "Mira, Granger, no te voy a mentir y decir que todos mis prejuicios se han ido, porque no es así. Todavía pienso que los sangre pura son superiores."

Hermione comenzó a rodar los ojos.

"No hagas eso," le dijo con dureza. "Déjame terminar antes de que te vayas y me juzgues."

Ella esperó.

"Si, creo que los sangre pura son superiores, pero no creo que los nacidos de muggles deberían ser tratados como lo hacen, y ciertamente no uso más esa 'expresión'. Al menos no trato. Ocasionalmente se me escapa."

"Entonces, ¿todavía crees que los nacidos de muggles no deberían ser capaces de aprender magia?"

Draco miro a un costado y suspiro. "No lo sé. Realmente eso no importa ahora, ¿verdad?"

"Importa para mi," Hermione le dijo seriamente.

Mirándola de nuevo a ella, Draco vio que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. En su corto tiempo juntos, el se había dado cuenta de que odiaba absolutamente verla llorar. "Supongo que no puedo negarle a las personas con sangre mágica su derecho a usarla. Quiero decir, mírate a ti. La bruja más brillante de nuestra edad, ¿recuerdas?" él sonrió.

Hermione trató de devolverle la sonrisa, pero era difícil encontrar alguna alegría en ese momento.

"Vamos, Granger," dijo Draco, tendiéndole la mano.

Hermione lo miró con escepticismo.

"Mira, siento haberte llamado sangre sucia-"

Los ojos de Hermione volvieron a los de él. El nunca había dicho esas palabras antes. _ Lo siento._

"- pero no te puedes quedar afuera. No sé donde ibas, pero puedo asegurarte que no era seguro. Ahora, vamos."

Hermione miro de nuevo a su mano y lo observó con atención mientras ponía la mano de ella en la de él, un extraña sensación de hormigueo en su estomago mientras él le dio un apretón.

Sin decir otra palabra entre ellos, Draco tiró de ella hasta el borde del callejón. El miro la calle y se aseguro que la costa estaba libre antes de llevarla afuera y regresar a su departamento.

Hermione no aparto la mirada de sus manos unidas mientras caminaban, en su cabeza todavía le resonaban esas palabras. _ Lo siento. _ Draco Malfoy lo sentía por algo que él le había hecho. Ella nunca pensó que vería ese día.

A mitad de camino de vuelta al departamento, escucharon varias voces que venían de una de las esquinas. Draco agarro a Hermione y la empujo en otro callejón, presionándola contra la pared y manteniendo su cuerpo cerca del de ella, ocultándolos de la vista de las personas que pasaban.

Hermione miró su perfil mientras él miraba a la calle, escuchando de cerca para asegurarse de que las personas se habían ido. Draco había matado a alguien por ella esta noche, y no estaba segura como se tenía que sentir con respecto a eso. Marcus Flint era una mala persona. Era vil y cruel, y probablemente un sinnúmero de vidas se habían salvado con su muerte.

La línea entre lo bueno y lo malo era tan delgada en esta guerra que Hermione no podía decidir en donde estaba Draco. Por un momento, Marcus era su amigo. No estaba segura de la magnitud de esa amistad, pero al menos eran compañeros en la escuela. Eso tenía que significar algo. Pero, esta noche, él se había deshecho de el fácilmente. Por ella. Solamente no entendía.

Sin darse cuenta, Hermione levanto sus manos y se sujeto con fuerza de la tela de la capa de Draco que yacía sobre su pecho. Él se giro y la miro directo cuando empezó a llorar sobre él. Sus brazos instintivamente rodearon su espalda.

"Granger, ¿Qué pasa?"

"No lo sé," le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es que… me siento una idiota"

Draco se tuvo que reír un poco. "¿Qué?"

"Mi mente ha estado tan confusa últimamente. No sé qué es lo que estaba pensando, irme así. No lo pensé del todo bien."

"Las personas cometen errores-"

"Yo no", dijo ella, llorando más fuerte. "Mi mente… no es la misma, Malfoy. No… no es la que era antes. Ellos la destruyeron. Ellos…"

Las piernas de Hermione cedieron y comenzó a derrumbarse en el suelo. Draco apretó su agarre sobre ella y la tomó en sus brazos. "Vamos, Granger. Vamos a casa."

_ Casa_. Ella repitió esto en su cabeza mientras él la llevaba de nuevo a su departamento. ¿Es eso lo que este refugio que había encontrado se estaba convertido? ¿Su hogar?

Hermione se aferró más la capa de Draco y acaricio la cabeza con su hombro. Ella odiaba sentirse segura allí, como si nada pudiera lastimarla mientras él la tenia envuelta en sus brazos. Esta dependencia con él no era sana. Draco era un mortífago y los mortífagos eran sus enemigos. Ella no podía olvidar nunca eso.

Cuando llegaron a su edificio, Draco subió las escaleras con mucho cuidado. A la vuelta del tercer piso, Hermione noto que alguien estaba bloqueando su camino. Ella dio vuelta la cabeza un poco y se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Bronson.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando, Malfoy? ¿Quién es-?"

"Nunca te he cobrado el favor que me debes, Bronson, y ahora necesito hacerlo. No menciones a nadie de esto. Ni siquiera a Quigley. ¿Entendiste? "

Bronson miró de nuevo a Hermione, su cara retorciéndose con el más mínimo parpadeo de reconocimiento, pero parecía que no la podía ubicar. Él asintió con la cabeza y se movió a un costado, observando de cerca mientras Draco subía las escaleras con la chica misteriosa en sus brazos.

Una vez que estaban adentro del departamento, Draco pateo sus zapatos y fue directo a la habitación de Hermione, colocándola en la cama con cuidado.

"¿De qué estabas hablando ahí abajo Malfoy?" le pregunto con una voz débil mientras él la ayudaba a quitarse sus zapatos y su capa. "¿Por qué te debe un favor?"

El rostro de Draco se mantuvo sin cambios mientras vaciaba los bolsillos de la capa. "Bronson y Quigley son nacidos de muggles."

Algo se sacudió en el estomago de Hermione mientras, literalmente, se quedaba sin aire.

"Falsifique sus papeles años atrás. A ambos les di padres brujas y magos, y un abuelo muggle. Obviamente, no los iba hacer sangre puras." Draco sonrió. Puso el cuchillo y el mapa en la cómoda, pero se detuvo cuando encontró la barra de chocolate. "¿Por qué tienes esto?" le pregunto.

"Tú me la diste," le contesto.

"Lo sé, pero ¿por qué no te lo has comido?" él la miró.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "No tengo mucho. Si la comía entonces era una cosa menos que era mía."

Draco suspiro y puso la barra de chocolate junto los otros objetos. Mientras colgaba su capa en el armario, le pregunto, "¿Qué estabas diciendo antes Granger, acerca de tu mente?"

Hermione encogió los hombros de nuevo.

Él fue y se sentó en el borde de la cama. "¿Es por eso que no has leído? ¿Piensas que la Maldición Cruciatus te daño?"

"¿Es eso tan descabellado?" pregunto, limpiando varias lagrimas de sus ojos. "Las personas se han vuelto locas mientras tuvieron que soportar un montón menos que yo. A veces, me pregunto si estoy realmente aquí. Quizás esto es solo mi imaginación o algo. Eso al menos explicaría porque me sigues ayudando." Hermione suspiró. "La bruja más brillante de nuestra edad. Eso me sigues diciendo. Es una broma."

Draco frunció los labios mientras miraba a la triste bruja delante de él. "No estás loca, Granger" le dijo. "La verdad es que no sé porque te estoy ayudando. No es que alguna vez hemos sido amigos. Quiero decir, apenas éramos civiles."

"Nunca fuimos civiles, Malfoy," le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. "Lo sé. Pero es que solo… _tengo_ que ayudarte."

"¿Debido a la culpa?" le pregunto, recordando su conversación previa.

"No," dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No, es más que eso. Quiero que esta guerra termine y Potter es el maldito niño de la profecía. Se supone que él lo tiene que hacer, pero no ha hecho ningún movimiento porque teme por tu vida. Cuatro malditos años después y todavía no puede hacer nada sin ti."

"Entonces piensas que haciéndome llegar a él, va actuar?"

"Definitivamente cambiaria las cosas" le dijo.

"¿Es por eso… por lo que mataste a tu amigo por mi esta noche?"

Draco arqueo una ceja.

"Marcus Flint," le dijo, como si no fuera obvio.

"Flint no era mi amigo. Él era una maldito bastardo y se merecía lo que obtuvo."

"Pero… él era tu capitán de Quidditch."

"¿Y?" dijo Draco, "Eso fue años atrás. Las cosas eran diferentes en ese entonces."

Las manos de Hermione jugueteaban con el borde de la colcha mientras lo miraba con timidez. "Entonces ¿es siempre así de fácil para ti? Matar a las personas, me refiero."

"Depende de quién este matando" dijo Draco con honestidad. "Me encargue de Flint como tú te encargaste de Rodolphus. Mi única preocupación ahora es con que nuevas restricciones saldrán con su desaparición. Y necesito deshacerme de su maldita varita." Él saco la varita de Flint de su bolsillo.

"¿Tienes que hacerlo?" pregunto Hermione, mirando con nostalgia.

"Si Granger. Es demasiado peligroso tenerla aquí. Sé que estas ansiosa de utilizar la magia, pero necesitamos encontrarte una varita adecuada. Una sin la posibilidad de ser rastreada." Una luz se encendía en su cabeza mientras se acordaba de algo.

"Lo sé." Ella suspiro profundamente. "Y siento haber utilizado tu varita antes. Realmente no fue mi intención. Se lo personal que una varita es y el compartir a veces es visto como algo… intimo"

Draco rio suavemente en la manera que ella se sonrojaba mientras decía la palabra 'intimo'. "No tiene nada que ver con la 'intimidad' de todo esto." Él le guiño un ojo.

"Oh." Su rubor se ilumino. "Entonces, porque-"

"La última cosa que mi madre hizo fue darme esta varita, Granger. Es lo única conexión que todavía tengo con ella."

Hermione no dijo nada. Observo a Draco de cerca mientras él evitaba su mirada y se metió la varita en su bolsillo, obviamente dándole un ligero toque a la propia mientras hacía eso.

"Deberías intentar dormir un poco," le dijo luego de un tiempo.

Hermione asintió mientras se recostaba en la cama, subiendo las sabanas hasta su cuello. Draco justo se levanto para irse cuando ella lo llamo. Él le devolvió la mirada y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, los de ella se movieron un poco hacia un lado.

"¿Te quedarías un momento? No estoy todavía lista para dormir."

"Tú… ¿quieres que me quede? le preguntó vacilante.

Finalmente, sus ojos se detuvieron en los de él y asintió superficialmente. "Solo por un momento."

Todo en la mente de Draco comenzó a gritarle, pidiéndole que le diga que no. No había motivo para que él se quedara con ella. Pero, al final, el escucho decir, "Si," mientras se subió a la cama con cuidado y se acostó al lado de ella.

Hermione se volvió hacia él y lentamente cerró los ojos.

"Si sirve de algo, no creo que tu mente este dañada como piensas," le dijo.

"¿No crees?" le pregunto, abriendo sus ojos ligeramente. Ella lo miro a través de su pequeña aberturas. "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, el irte esta noche fue bastante estúpido y espero que la antigua Granger hubiera tenido mejor juicio, pero recordaste la receta para la Poción Multijugos de memoria antes, e incluso recordaste que los mismos conjuros eran utilizados para la poción de dormir. Esa no es información fácil de retener."

"¿Eso crees?" sus ojos se agrandaron por completo.

"Si."

Hubo otro momento de silencio mientras Draco giro su cabeza y los dos continuaron mirándose. En poco tiempo, los ojos de ambos comenzaron a cerrarse.

Mientras Hermione lentamente se dormía se encontró preguntando, "Malfoy… ¿estás seguro de que no estoy loca?"

"Afirmativo," escucho que le dijo antes de caer en su primer sueño pacifico en años.

* * *

**_Nota de Traductora: Bueno espero que les haya gustado, si bien está lejos de ser romántico, este capítulo muestra, además de un poco de acción, la conexión que se está entrelazando entre ellos._**

**_Muchisimas gracias por los nuevos seguidores, y a los que están siguiendo esta historia desde el principio,a los que tienen cuentas y los guests, trato de responder a todos los reviews, pero a veces no llego con el tiempo como yo quisiera, pero sepan que leo todo y estoy muy agradecida, si bien no soy la autora, sus opiniones me hacen sentir muy valorada. ¡Gracias!_**

**_Recomendaciones: como siempre las invito a leer las otras traducciones de Lena, uno realizado por Pekis Fletcher y el otro por Evilmaiden, son imperdibles._**

**_Otra recomendación es el fic de Ara MalfoyG autora de LAZOS DEL DESTINO y que se ha ganado el merecido premio de DRAMIONE AWARDS 2013 en la categoría AÑOS DESPUÉS, una joyita… no se lo pierdan. Acá les dejo el link : www . fanfiction s / 9188839 / 1 / Lazos – del – Destino_**

**_Les deseo lo mejor, prontito nos estamos viendo con nuevos capitulos de esta aventura. Buena semana para todos. Besos_**


	5. From Me to You

**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes le pertenece a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Lena Phoria **

**A/N: Creí que debería mencionar que los acertijos en este capítulo no son míos. Desearía ser tan inteligente ;-)**

* * *

**CRUEL Y HERMOSO MUNDO**

**CAPITULO 5: DE MÍ PARA TI.**

Draco se despertó a la mañana siguiente por un golpe en la puerta principal. Comenzó bastante suave, pero rápidamente se volvió más urgente. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y le tomo un momento para reconocer su entorno. No estaba en su habitación, como él esperaba, sino en la habitación de huéspedes. Sintiendo algo en su mano, giró la cabeza para ver que había una mano femenina dentro de la suya, y más allá, el rostro sereno de Hermione, sus pestañas apenas comenzando a revolotear mientras los golpes se hacían más fuertes.

"Maldita sea." Draco tiro de la mano de ella y se la limpio con su suéter. ¿Quién de ellos había cometido _ese_ error terrible? No podía recordar, así que debió ser ella. Él esperaba.

Dejando escapar varios gemidos molestos, Draco salió de la cama y dejo la habitación, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta suavemente detrás de él.

Fue a la puerta principal y gritó, "¿Quién mierda es?"

"¡Es Bronson amigo! ¡Déjame entrar!"

Draco gimió de nuevo antes de abrir un poco la puerta. "¿Qué diablos quie-?"

Bronson empujo la puerta completamente abierta y entro adentro. Su rostro estaba radiante mientras sostenía lo que parecía ser una revista en sus manos. "¡Lo sabía! ¡Maldita sea, lo sabía!"

""¿Saber qué?" preguntó Draco mientras se frotaba los ojos aturdidos.

"Sabía que reconocí a tu pequeña huésped cuando vino aquí la otra semana y pensé que era raro cuando nunca la escuche irse. Pero, oye, se como esto funciona. No hagas preguntas, ¿verdad?" Pero luego, anoche, ¡lo supe! .sabía que no era _cualquier_ chica. Ella era alguien. ¡Y ahora tengo la prueba!

Bronson levanto la revista, abrió una página y se la mostró a Draco. El artículo fue escrito durante los eventos de El Torneo de Los Tres Magos en el cuarto año, y había tres fotos acompañándolo. Una de Harry Potter, una de Viktor Krum, y una de Hermione Granger, Draco se puso blanco.

"No te atrevas a decirme que no es ella porque ¡Lo sé! ¡Maldita sea lo sé! ¡Estas escondiendo a la amiga nacida muggle de Harry Potter en tu habitación! Quiero decir… carajo. Eso es intenso."

"¡Ja! ¡Potter desearía jodidamente que fuera ella!" dijo Draco sin pensar. Hizo una mueca. Mierda.

Bronson sonrió. "¿Entonces eso es un sí?"

"No dije eso. ¿Por qué demonios tienes esto?" pregunto Draco, sacando la revista de las manos de Bronson.

"Quigley tiene cada copia de _Corazón de Bruja_ y de _El Profeta_ desde 1984. Siempre ha estado obsesionado con esa mujer Skeeter. Cuando tiene días de descanso saca los números viejos y los lee."

"¿Le dijiste al miserable de Quigley sobre esto?" gritó Draco, poniéndose rojo. "¡Pensé que te dije jodidamente claro que no lo hagas!"

"Relájate Malfoy, Quigley ni siquiera está en casa. Anoche se quedó en la casa de una nueva golfa. Todavía no lo he visto"

"Lárgate de aquí Bronson." Draco le arrojo la revista y comenzó a darse vuelta.

"¡No!" dijo Bronson con firmeza. "Cosas raras han estado sucediendo aquí hace un tiempo y quiero saber que es! Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Malfoy. Nunca te he dado una razón para que no lo hagas."

"Hasta ahora. No metas tu maldita nariz donde no pertenece, al menos que quieras que te maten."

"Si, bueno, arriesgo mi vida todos los días viviendo aquí, ¿no es así? Sólo dime."

"No."

"¡Vamos!"

"¡NO! Lárgate -"

"¡Maldita sea Malfoy! Quiero saber qué diablos esta-"

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes se abrió y Hermione salió. Fue directo hacia a Bronson, cuya mandíbula había golpeado el suelo, y tomó la copia de _Corazón de Bruja_ de sus manos, abrió la pagina correcta y miro con atención las fotos. Suspiró.

"Bronson ¿verdad?" dijo ella, levantando la vista para mirar sus ojos.

"S-si" hizo una ¿estaba en lo cierto?

"Granger, ¿qué diablos estás hacienda aquí afuera?" preguntó Draco, mirando furioso.

"Él ya me vio, Malfoy."

"Bueno, es _obvio_ que no tuvo una visión clara de ti, o de lo contrario no estaría aquí haciendo preguntas."

"Lo suficientemente claro que encontró mi foto de hace casi ocho años atrás."

Draco respiro hondo varias veces por la nariz. "Me estaba encargando de eso, Granger," le dijo entre los dientes apretados.

"Si, porque tu estrategia de 'vete a la mierda' está funcionando _realmente_ bien." Rodó los ojos.

"¡Deja de hacer eso!"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"¡Eso de rodar los malditos ojos! ¡Lo haces todo el condenado tiempo y es irritante!"

Hermione se cruzo de brazos delante de su pecho. "Bueno, tal vez si dejaras de darme razones para rodar mis ojos entonces ¡no te molestaría tanto!"

"Deja. De. Hacer. Esa. Mierda."

"Dejare de rodar los ojos tan pronto como dejes de decir tantas obscenidades."

Bronson se rió, lo que hizo que Draco lo fulminara con la mirada. Él cerró la boca rápidamente.

"¿Por qué estas siendo tan brusco?" preguntó Hermione.

_Porque estabas sosteniendo mi mano,_ pensó él.

"¿Te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama o algo así?"

_No, me levante en TU cama._ "No. Sólo… estoy jodidamente molesto de que hayas venido."

Hermione dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración profunda. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que ella pudiera…

"¿Les importa si dejamos esta pequeña riña de ustedes en espera por un momento y hacerles una pregunta realmente importante?" preguntó Bronson, interponiéndose entre la bruja y el mago, quienes habían comenzado a acercarse lentamente uno hacia el otro.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron ambos, girando sus cabezas para verlo.

"Tal vez este no sea el momento para esto, pero solo tengo que saberlo."

Ellos esperaron.

"¿Eres la chica del pastel?"

Ambos ceños de Draco y Hermione se fruncieron y sus labios hicieron una mueca mientras miraban a Bronson como si fuera el idiota más grande en el mundo.

"¿Es eso un sí?"

Hermione no pudo evitar rodar los ojos de nuevo. Le dio a Draco una mirada aguda antes de que él pudiera decir algo.

"Mira, Bronson, déjame ser honesta contigo," le dijo, ahora centrando su exclusiva atención en él y tratando de ignorar al molesto cretino que también estaba en la sala. "Realmente no quería ir por este camino, pero tu incesante necesidad de entrometerte en nuestros asuntos no me han dado otra opción."

Draco le arqueó una ceja. Ella se esforzó para no darse cuenta.

"Malfoy me conto lo que hizo por ti."

Bronson de repente se puso pálido y parecía que iba a vomitar. "¿Lo hi- ?"

"Entonces necesito que sepas que si alguna vez sueltas la lengua acerca de que estoy aquí, él tiene copias de todos tus papeles de identificación originales-"

La mandíbula de Bronson cayó dramáticamente.

"-y el no va a dudar en entregarte si alguna vez decides traicionar nuestra confianza. ¿Entendiste?"

Con la boca todavía abierta, Bronson asintió lentamente.

Siendo incapaz de resistir la tentación. Hermione miró a Draco. Él le estaba sonriendo casi con orgullo. Por supuesto, que no era verdad. Mantener evidencia como esa por ahí hubiera sido estúpido y peligroso para todos los involucrados, pero Bronson no necesitaba saber eso.

"Está bien entonces, me alegra ver que estamos en la misma página." Hermione miró a la copia de _Corazón de Bruja_ que estaba sosteniendo y frunció el ceño. "Fue un gusto conocerte." Se dirigió a su habitación-

"Umm…en cierto modo necesito-"

-y cerró la puerta.

-eso de vuelta."

"¡Si tienes la oportunidad, también voy a necesitar el numero de Julio de 1993 del diario _El Profeta_!" le dijo a través de la puerta.

Draco se rió y dijo, "No creo que obtengas eso de vuelta, amigo." Tomo a Bronson por el hombro y guió al mago atónito hacia la puerta principal. "Ella es una pieza de arte, lo sé, y es realmente muy difícil de acostumbrarse."

"¿Cómo…aquí?" Bronson apunto al suelo.

"Entraste aquí hace un momento. ¿No te acuerdas?"

Bronson lo miró con furia. "Sabes a lo que me-"

"Cuantas menos preguntas hagas mejor." Draco abrió la puerta y uso el hombro de Bronson para empujarlo afuera. "Y recuerda, no le digas a _nadie_**.**" Y luego la cerró de golpe.

"¿Entonces es la chica del pastel?" escuchó que Bronson le decía desde el otro lado.

Draco no contestó. Se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes y abrió la puerta sin golpear.

La cabeza de Hermione se levantó mientras él entraba. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, la copia de _Corazón de Bruja_ estaba cómodamente en su regazo."¡Merlin, Malfoy! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me estaba cambiando?"

"¿En qué? ¿Diferente pijamas?"

"Gracioso," le dijo con el ceño fruncido antes de mirar de nuevo al artículo.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó, dando un paso en la habitación.

"Bien." Su ceño se hizo más profundo. "Es que solo… extraño a Harry. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que casi me olvido como se ve. Me pregunto si ahora se ve diferente. ¿No lo has visto en lo absoluto? ¿Desde la guerra?" Lo miró con esperanza.

"No," le dijo honestamente. "Ningún mortífago lo ha visto. Está oculto."

"Eso no suena a él," le dijo, mirando a la revista de nuevo. "¿y Ron?"

"He visto a la Comadreja varias veces. Se ve igual." Draco pensó sobre eso. "Bueno…. más enojado."

"Hmm…." Hermione miro la revista por un momento más antes de ponerse de pie y apoyando la revista en una estatuilla en el tocador. Estaba abierta en la página con la foto de Harry. "¿Tienes deberes de mortifagos hoy?" le preguntó.

Draco se encogió ante la forma que dijo eso. Tan casual. "Si."

Sus ojos se movieron al pequeño reloj que él le había dado. "Estas llegando tarde de nuevo. ¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno mientras te duchas?"

"Si eso es lo que quieres."

"Supongo que tomare eso como un sí," le dijo, mirándolo con curiosidad."Estas actuando muy extraño hoy."

Draco se quedó sorprendido. "No, no estoy-"

"¿Es por qué te pedí que te quedes conmigo anoche?" Hermione se sonrojó mientras evitaba mirarlo.

Draco parpadeó. "Ehh…"

"Mira, lo siento si eso fue… raro o inapropiado de alguna manera. Solo…" suspiró. "Necesitaba a alguien anoche y… bueno, estabas aquí. Eso es todo."

Draco frunció los labios. Bueno, eso lo lastimo más de lo que esperaba. "Está bien, Granger . No hay necesidad de ponerse nerviosa."

Hermione levantó la vista y lo miro.

"Se reconocer a una chica vulnerable. ¿Cómo crees que traigo a tantas aquí?"

Ella levanto las cejas.

"Solo estoy diciendo que conozco las jodidas señales y no iba a dejarte sola si no querías estarlo. No hay necesidad de leer mucho entre líneas. No estoy actuando extraño.

"Pero de alguna manera lo estas."

"¡No lo estoy!"

Hermione parpadeó varias veces antes de sonreír suavemente. "Bien, Malfoy. Estas actuando completamente normal." Miró el reloj de nuevo. "si te duchas ahora, todavía tendrás tiempo de sentarte y comer. ¿Quieres panqueques?" se adelanto y paso junto a él, se dirigió a la cocina. "¡Ducha, Malfoy!" le dijo cuando se dio cuenta que no se había movido.

"Maldición, está bien," dijo Draco, jugueteando con la varita en su bolsillo. Quería prestársela, pero algo dentro de su cabeza todavía lo estaba bloqueando. Entonces, en vez de eso, movió la mano que tenia libre a su otro bolsillo, donde estaba la varita de Flint, y la sacó. Fue a la cocina y se la entrego. "Aquí tienes," le dijo. "La puedes usar esta vez. Luego me voy a deshacer de ella."

Hermione lentamente extendió su mano y la tomo. La miro de cerca mientras la acariciaba, solo dándose cuenta después que esa varita había sido utilizada, en un momento, para torturarla. "Gracias," le dijo.

Draco se fue y se dirigió a la ducha. Hermione miro la varita por un largo tiempo antes de ponerla eventualmente en la mesada y continuó cocinando sin ella. Uno de estos días, ella iba a superar todo lo que le había sucedido. Pero no hoy.

XXX

Cuando Draco llego esa noche, no estaba sorprendido de encontrar a Hermione sentada en el sofá, no haciendo mucho más que girar los pulgares. Como no se estaba volviendo loca aquí era algo que iba más allá de él. Se dirigió ella y le arrojó un libro que tenía a su regazo.

"Aquí tienes," le dijo.

Hermione lo levanto y leyó el titulo. _Acertijos Complejos_. "¿Qué es esto?" le preguntó, levantando la mirada.

"Es un libro de adivinanzas y acertijos diseñados para desafiar la mente. Pensé que tal vez podría ayudarte un poco a agudizar la tuya. Para que vuelva a ser como era antes."

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y lo miró curiosamente. "¿Compraste esto para mí?"

"Obviamente," dijo Draco, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos y preparando uno en su boca. "Mi mente todavía está solida."

Hermione sonrió y miro de nuevo al libro, pasando sus dedos por el lomo y la tapa. Era una cosa más que era de ella. "¿Crees que la próxima vez que me compres algo, puedes elegir algunas bragas nuevas? Realmente estoy cansada de vestir cualquier cosa que sea que esas chicas que traes dejan."

"Me niego a que te vistas bragas de abuela, Granger. Las bragas se quedan." Draco guiño un ojo antes de dirigirse al balcón.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras envolvía su manta alrededor de los hombros y lo siguió afuera. Sentándose en su rincón habitual, abrió el libro en la primera página. Este capítulo se titulaba _Adivinanzas para Principiantes._

"Escuchemos," dijo Draco, utilizando su varita para encender su cigarrillo.

Hermione se aclaro la garganta y leyó el primero en voz alta. "_Soy más liviano que una pluma, sin embargo ningún hombre puede sostenerme por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué soy?_"

"La respiración," ambos contestaron. Esa fue bastante fácil.

"_Aliméntame y vivo, dame algo para beber y moriré. ¿Que soy?"_

"_Fuego." ambos dijeron de nuevo._

"Saltea algunos capítulos, Granger. Tu mente no está tan jodidamente dañada._"_

Ella paso por las páginas hasta que se encontró con el capitulo cinco, _Misterios Medievales. _Eso sonaba bien. En su mayor parte, Hermione no tenía problemas con los acertijos. Ocasionalmente, le tomaba un minuto y Draco se frustraba esperando que ella llegara a la respuesta, pero él siempre esperaba. Y luego Hermione se encontró con una que no le gustaba.

"_Esta cosa devora todas las cosas: pájaros, bestias, árboles, flores; corroe el hierro, muerde el acero; muele las piedras duras en harina; mata a reyes, arruina pueblos, y Hace caer altas montañas." Ella cerró el libro de un golpe._

"¿Qué? ¿No sabes la respuesta?" preguntó Draco, tomando una pitada de su cigarrillo.

"No, se que la respuesta es 'el tiempo' " dijo ella. "Es que solo… no me gusta. Es un poco como una dura realidad."

"¿Que 'el tiempo' devora las cosas?" Levantó una ceja. "¿Cómo es eso duro?"

"Estaba pensando más entre líneas de que tan rápido devora las cosas." Hermione jugueteaba con una de las esquinas del libro.

"El mundo no ha sido devorado todavía, Granger. Dale un poco de 'tiempo'." Draco le guiño el ojo mientras se reclinaba en su silla y tomo otra pitada. "Así que, escucha."

Hermione levanto la cabeza.

"Mañana tengo que ir a la casa de mi padre."

Hermione se esforzó para no reaccionar ante la mención de Lucius. Si Draco se dio cuenta, no lo demostró.

"Para ir a buscar algo. Y con todas estas malditas restricciones que El Señor Tenebroso insiste en tener, la única manera de llegar allí es yendo en escoba."

"Entonces no tendrás suficiente 'tiempo' de llegar allí y volver por la noche," termino ella con una leve sonrisa. "Lo que significa que voy a estar sola por la noche."

"En realidad estaba pensando en invitar a Bronson para que se quede aquí."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Para que sea mi niñero?"

Draco sonrió. "Si no hubieras intentado escaparte anoche-"

"¡No voy hacer eso de nuevo! Estoy bien por mi cuenta, Malfoy, no necesito-"

"Me sentiría más tranquilo al irme si se que alguien está aquí. Con una varita, ¿sabes? En caso de emergencias."

"Voy a estar bien sin-"

"Ya se lo pedí cuando venía para acá," dijo Draco. "Está en estado de éxtasis. No puede esperar pasar tiempo con la famosa Hermione Granger."

Hermione frunció el ceño y abrazó el libro en su pecho. "Te detesto."

"Estoy empezando a considerar eso como un cumplido."

XXX

Hermione se sentó en el sofá con los brazos cruzados mientras Bronson estaba sentado en el otro lado, todo sonrisas mientras la miraba atentamente. Tenía tantas preguntas y estaba por darle un dolor de cabeza.

"¿Entonces adonde has estado desde la guerra? ¿Cómo terminaste aquí con Malfoy?¿Eres la razón por la que hay tantas restricciones en la ciudad? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Por qué no tienes una varita?¿Te gusta la pasta? ¿te gusta los pasteles?¿Eres la chica del pastel? Si es así, ¿por qué no te gusto el pastel de Malfoy? ¿Cómo es Harry Potter?"

Ella no contestó ninguna pregunta salvo la última, diciendo, "mientras menos sepas, mejor." Pero eso no la detuvo de hablar lo bueno y lo amable que era Harry, haciéndolo extrañar aún más, si eso era posible.

"¡Oh casi lo olvido!" dijo Bronson, agarrando su bolso de viaje del lado del sofá y abriéndolo. "Quigley me va a matar si alguna vez se entera que cualquiera de esta cosas no está pero, asumo, que este es ¿el numero de julio de 1993 del que estabas hablando?"

Le entregó una copia antigua del _Diario El Profeta_ y Hermione la tomó.

"Creo que lo que estas buscando está en la página cinco."

Hermione abrió en la pagina cinco, el corazón se le paro por un momento cuando estaba cara a cara con toda la familia Weasley, vivos y bien mientras estaban en sus vacaciones en Egipto justo antes del tercer año. Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla. Ella se apresuro en secársela antes de que pudiera caer en el periódico y arruinar la tinta.

"¿Soy así de transparente?" le preguntó con una ligera sonrisa .

"No hasta que lo encontré. Una mirada y fue bastante obvio lo que querías." Bronson frunció los labios mientras continuaba mirando a la foto. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que lo viste?"

"Cuatro años y cinco meses a partir de mañana," le dijo. Contar los días ahora se había convertido en algo regular para ella.

Bronson alzo las cejas. "¿Desde la guerra?"

Hermione asintió.

"Había escuchado que habías desaparecido poco tiempo después de eso, pero no me había dado cuenta de que nunca te habían encontrado. ¿Fuiste prisionera o algo así? ¿Malfoy ayudo a que escaparas?"

"No exactamente," dijo ella, acariciando el rostro alegre de la Sra Wealey. "No voy a decirte nada, Bronson, así que puedes dejar de tratar." Hizo una pausa. "¿Es ese tu verdadero nombre?"

"Es mi apellido verdadero, "dijo él.

¿Cuál es tu nombre de pila?

Bronson gruño. "Algo que detesto."

"¿Entonces eso significa que no me vas a decir?" le pregunto Hermione, levantando la vista y dándole una mirada de cachorrito triste.

El gruño de nuevo. "No vas a empezar a llamarme así ¿quieres?"

"No si no quieres que lo haga."

"Está bien, está bien." Rodeo los ojos ligeramente. "Es Baldric."

Hermione dejo escapar una risita pero rápidamente puso la mano sobre su boca. "Lo siento. Eso es… bueno, es muy adorable." Rio de nuevo.

"¡¿Ves?! ¡Es por eso que no le cuento a nadie!"

"No, no ignórame. Baldric (1) es un nombre muy lindo." Otra sonrisa. "Y en verdad disfruto la ironía ya que tienes una cabeza tan abundante de pelo."

"Gracias," dijo Bronson, pasando los dedos por sus gruesos rizos castaños.

Aunque el romance era algo que estaba lejos de la mente de Hermione en ese momento, tampoco era ciega. Estaba totalmente consciente que Bronson no era malo a los ojos. Tenía ese pelo, obviamente. Se veía tan suave y estuvo tentada a de extender la mano y acariciarlo, y estaba acompañado por una piel de color oliváceo y ojos de color verde turbio. Sin mencionar esa sonrisa. Podía hacer derretir cualquier corazón. Pero tenía el fuerte presentimiento que ella no era su tipo.

"¿Entonces cuál es su historia?" preguntó Bronson, mirando la foto en las manos de Hermione y apuntando a Charlie Weasley. "¿Juega para mi equipo?"

Bueno,_ eso _lo confirmaba. Definitivamente no su tipo."No que yo sepa," le dijo con sinceridad. "Nunca he sabido que Charlie tenga una novia pero es como siempre lo vi más que nada como un tipo andrógino"

Bronson arqueo una ceja. "¿Cómo es eso?"

Hermione sonrió. "Solo significa que él está interesado más en dragones que en las relaciones. Con una chica o con un chico."

"No una vez que haya terminado con él."Se rio.

Hermione miró tímidamente a sus manos inquietas. Bronson no pudo evitar darse cuenta.

"¿No me digas que pasas todo tu tiempo con Malfoy y eres tímida cuando se refiere al sexo? ¿Cómo diablos funciona eso?"

Hermione se sonrojo. "No muy bien."

"Ese mago realmente no tiene vergüenza. La mayoría de las noches, lo podemos oir a él y a su última conquista en toda el área hasta nuestro departamento."

Hermione arrugo la nariz. "¿Pueden escucharlo?"

"¿Por qué diablos piensas que siempre mantenemos la música tan alto? Dos pisos y todas las ventanas cerradas no significan nada cuando ese chico esta en eso." Bronson resoplo. "Dime que al menos pone un Hechizo Silenciador en tu habitación cuando él trae a alguien. Obviamente, que él no pone ninguno en el suyo. "

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. "Él dice que Quien-Tú-Sabes controla su varita todas las mañanas, así que él no puede lanzar hechizos que parezcan sospechosos."

"¡Oh, que montón de basura!"

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron. ¿Quieres decir que él no controla?

"¡No! ¡Por supuesto que lo hace!" Bronson dijo a la defensiva. "Pero Malfoy es su actual favorito. Cualquier mentira que le dice, él se lo cree."

"¿Malfoy te dijo que era el favorito de Quien-Tú-Sabes?"

"No. Él no es exactamente el tipo que alardea sobre algo así. Pero él está a cargo. "

"¿A cargo?" repitió ella.

"De los otros mortifagos," dijo Bronson. "Malfoy es él que ladra las ordenes. Y, cada vez que Quien-Tu-Sabes tiene una maldita reunión, que requiere que toda la ciudad asista, Malfoy está siempre parado justo detrás de él. Él y esa jodida perra que tiene como tía, _Bellatrix_. No te puedo explicar cuantas veces él la ha enviado en lo que se supone son misiones suicidas, sólo para que vuelva ilesa. No estaría sorprendido si ella vendió su maldita alma al diablo por vida eterna o algo así, considerando toda la mierda que ha sobrevivido si un rasguño."

Hermione lo miró fijo, sin parpadear.

"¿Él en verdad nunca te dijo nada de esto?"

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente.

"Tú y Malfoy no se conocen uno al otro muy bien, ¿verdad?"

"No. No nos conocemos en absoluto," dijo honestamente.

"¿Entonces que han estado haciendo ustedes dos en las dos últimas semanas? ¿Jodidamente mirándose sin decirse alguna palabra o algo así?"

Hermione frunció los labios pensativa. Huh. ¿De qué hablaban ellos? Sus conversaciones ciertamente nunca fueron sobre él. Cada vez que ella trataba de sacarle algo de él, él lo daba vuelta sobre ella.

"¿Podemos cambiar de tema?" le preguntó, poniendo el periódico en la mesa ratona. "¿Entonces solo estabas bromeando con la charla sobre pasta antes o de verdad sabes cómo prepararla?"

"Solamente spaghetti," dijo Bronson con una sonrisa.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. "Eso suena perfecto."

XXX

Draco se sentó en un banco de piedra blanco en el medio del cementerio de la familia Malfoy, mirando fijamente a la tumba sin nombre delante de él. El aire frio le hacía arder sus mejillas húmedas, solo sumándose a la atmósfera horrible que atormentaba ese lugar. Después de la guerra, él no pudo esperar mudarse de la mansión lo suficientemente rápido, y solo había regresado unas pocas veces desde entonces. Y siempre para verla a ella. Su madre. Enterrada sin una lápida por miedo a que el Señor Tenebroso podría diezmar sus restos por haberlo traicionado.

Draco había cavado la tumba para ella con sus propias manos cuando su padre le había ordenado que regresara con su cuerpo. Solo antes de haber arrastrado a Hermione lejos, condenándola a la vida horrible de esclavitud que casi la destruye. Pero ella era fuerte. Draco sabía que lo era. Era por eso que le estaba yendo mucho mejor que otros que habían sufrido el mismo destino. Seguro, tenía sus momentos de locura, pero eso era de esperarse. No se podría soportar los años de tortura y salir intacto. Simplemente no era posible.

Con los ojos todavía en la tierra perturbada que cubría la tumba poco profunda de su madre, Draco sin pensar saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y utilizo su varita para encenderlo.

"¿Draco?" una voz lo llamo detrás de él.

Sin darse vuelta, Draco soltó el humo de sus labios y lentamente dijo, "Hola, Padre."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? El elfo domestico no me aviso de tu llegada."

"Probablemente es porque no me ha visto. Tú elfo domestico es un _él,_ ¿no es así?"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué en el nombre de Salazar es eso importante?"

"Sólo contesta la pregunta," dijo Draco, tomando otra pitada de su cigarrillo.

"Creo que lo es, si," dijo Lucius, acercándose. Le hecho un buen vistazo a su hijo. "¡Sácate esa cosa espantosa de la boca, Draco! ¿Qué pasa si el Señor Tenebroso se entera de que estas fumando eso?"

"¿Cómo lo sabría?" le pregunto Draco con una ligera sonrisa. Tomo otra pitada. "¿Me vas a delatar padre?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" le gritó Lucius, poniéndose rojo. "No pienses que solo por ser el actual favorito de El Señor Oscuro estas exento de las reglas. No va a durar para siempre, Draco. No puedes darte el lujo de cometer errores."

"¿Te refieres a lo que te paso a ti?" dijo Draco, finalmente dándose vuelta hacia su padre con los ojos entrecerrados. "No soy estúpido. Sé mejor que repetir _tus _errores."

El rostro de Lucius se suavizo mientras miraba a su hijo. "Draco, yo-"

"Déjame Padre. Sólo vine aquí para visitar a Madre y me gustaría algo de tiempo a solas con ella, si no te importa."

Lucius le dio una aprobación superficial y se movió para retirarse. "¿Te vas a quedar?"

"Con el condenado toque de queda en la ciudad, parece que no tengo mucha opción, ¿no es así?"

"Entonces eso significa que todavía no han encontrado a la chica Gran-" Lucius se detuvo y suspiró. "¿La sangre sucia de Potter?"

"¿En realidad te acuerdas de su nombre?" Draco le pregunto por curiosidad.

Lucius no dijo nada.

"No, no la han encontrado." Pero él lo había hecho. "No sé porque estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo. Ella probablemente este ahora a mitad de camino hacia Potter, si ya no está allí."

"Sería imposible que ella viaje así. Alguien la debe estar ayudando."

"Alguien con un deseo de muerte." Draco tuvo que reírse.

"Si tengo que aventurar una conjetura, diría que ella ni siquiera dejo la ciudad. Tendrías que tener a tus mortifagos buscando en cada casa."

"¿A quién mierda le importa?" dijo Draco, tomando otra pitada de su cigarrillo. "Todo el punto de mantenerla era para atraer a Potter, y en más de cuatro años, él nunca ha regresado por ella. Ni siquiera una vez."

"Él ha enviado a otros."

"Fracasos. Cada uno de ellos. Si queremos atraer a Potter, ella no es la respuesta. Estamos perdiendo nuestro maldito tiempo."

"Draco, de seguro espero que no le hayas hablado así al Señor Os-"

"¡Por supuesto que no lo he hecho!" gritó Draco. "¡Pero es la verdad! Ahora, déjame. Te veré en la cena."

Lucius asintió de nuevo y se fue sin decir otra palabra.

Draco se sentó allí sin pensar, mirando la tumba de su madre por un largo rato, finalmente se levanto cuando las primeras gotas cayeron sobre su rostro.

Tiró su cigarrillo que se había gastado hace mucho y caminó hacia ella, poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos mientras se esforzaba para recordar su rostro.

"He hecho algo tonto, Madre. Algo que probablemente me va costar mi vida. No quiero…" Draco trago saliva para aliviar su garganta seca… "No quiero que tu muerte haya sido en vano. Arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la mía y, ahora, estoy haciendo lo mismo por otra persona. Por favor, no me odies por esto, Madre. Es solo que estoy enfermo de esta vida. Una vida que se que querías para mí. "

Alzó la mano y secó los ojos húmedos, una mezcla de la lluvia fría y las tibias lagrimas.

"Una vez me dijiste un secreto. Era muy pequeño y tú me dijiste que secretamente celebraste la primera vez que El Señor Tenebroso fue derrotado. Porque no te gusto lo que un poco de poder le hizo a Padre. No voy a dejar que me suceda lo mismo que le sucedió a él. Es por eso que hago esto. Incluso si muero. Estoy… estoy cansado de tener miedo."

Draco dio un paso más, saco una mano del bolsillo y la sostuvo sobre el lugar donde estaría su corazón.

"_Accio varita_."

Hubo un ligero murmullo en el suelo antes de que algo eventualmente se desenterró de la tumba de su madre y voló a su mano como un magneto. Era una varita. La misma varita que le había sacado al cadáver de alguien en el medio del caos de la guerra. Justo antes de que su madre le regresara la de él. La había escondido allí en realidad sin ningún motivo, aparte que él no la había usado en su momento. Pero siempre supo que la quería conservar. Solo en caso de que llegara el momento cuando lo podría necesitar.

En estos tiempos que corrían, era casi imposible encontrar una varita que no haya sido ya registrada. Esa debería ser la última que había.

"Gracias por mantener esto a salvo por mí, Madre. La bruja a la que se lo voy a entregar lo va a poner en buen uso. Lo siento que haya perdido la tuya y te deje sin una. Sabes que cambiaría un montón de cosas acerca de ese día si pudiera."

La ligera llovizna constante se aceleró en un fuerte aguacero. Draco levanto la visto y vio como un relámpago iluminó el cielo, acompañado de un fuerte rugido de un trueno.

"No sé cuando podre visitarte otra vez, pero te amo, Madre. Deseo el día en el que pueda poner una lápida aquí para ti."

Draco se inclinó, beso su mano y toco la tierra.

"Pronto. Me vengare pronto."

Se puso de pie y lentamente caminó hacia la puerta trasera del hogar de su niñez. El elfo doméstico lo encontró con algo de ropa seca ya en la mano.

"Dinker ya ha preparado su antigua habitación para usted, joven amo," dijo el elfo, dejando la ropa de lado y utilizando una toalla para ayudar a Draco a secarse.

"Gracias," dijo Draco, mirando de cerca y finalmente llegando a la conclusión de que el elfo, de hecho era una 'él'. "Dime algo, Dinker. ¿Alguna vez… una mujer joven se ha quedado aquí? ¿Tal vez en el sótano?"

"Ninguna mujer se ha quedado aquí en mucho años, joven amo."

"¿Cuánto?"

"Dinker, mi hijo es bastante capaz de secarse él mismo. Por favor, continua con la cena," dijo Lucius, caminando en la habitación.

"S-si Amo." El elfo domestico corrió rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Tan pronto se fue, Lucius le preguntó, "¿Qué le estabas diciendo?"

"Nada," dijo Draco, caminando hacia la sala de dibujo. "Voy a sacar el buen brandy."

Después de la cena, Draco se excuso para ir a su habitación, solamente para escabullirse al sótano en su camino. Él tenía la horrible sensación de la cual no se podía sacudir. Hermione actuaba de manera extraña ante la sólo mención de su padre. Por supuesto, tenía todo el derecho de odiarlo. Fue su decisión final la que la forzó a la esclavitud, pero para Draco parecía más que eso. La manera en la que ella lo miraba mientras la despertaba de sus pesadillas… miedo y odio brotando de ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos que podrían lo más bien pertenecer a alguien más.

Draco bajo por las escaleras y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la oscuridad, en el espacio abierto

"¡_Lumos_!"

No sabía que estaba buscando. Sólo alguna pequeña señal de que ella estuvo allí, pero no había nada. Si alguna vez hubo alguna parte de Hermione en ese sótano, ahora se ya no estaba de hace mucho. Él había mantenido un bastante buen rastro de ella en los últimos años, pero no siempre. Hubo momentos, especialmente en el comienzo, cuando no tenía la menor idea donde ella estaba. Pero, por lo que tenía entendido, su padre nunca había apropiado una esclava. Tal como él. Porque los Malfoys nunca tomaban a sus mujeres. Las hacían suyas. Como debería ser.

Con un profundo suspiro, Draco dejo que la luz salga de su varita y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Abrió la puerta y dejó el sótano detrás, sin ver los arañazos en lo bajo de la pared de al lado. Un intento desesperado de una persona para tener un seguimiento de los días mientras estaba prisionera allí. Antes, cuando el tiempo todavía importaba para ellos. Y cuando todavía tenían esperanzas de que algún día serían salvados.

XXX

Draco se fue a la mañana siguiente ante las primeras señales del amanecer y comenzó el largo vuelo a casa. Ni siquiera se molesto en despedirse de su padre.

Los Dementores y los Mortifagos que patrullaban lo dejaron entrar a la ciudad sin ni siquiera una segunda mirada. Uno de los beneficios de ser la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso. Cualquier otra persona hubiera sido revisada y luego castigada por tratar de hacer entrar una varita que no estaba registrada.

Draco aterrizo al lado de su edificio y estando afuera tomo un momento para sí mismo. Raramente tenia momentos así desde que Hermione regresó a su vida. Incluso cuando el trataba de escapar por un momento de paz en el balcón, ella siempre lo seguía. Él comprendía que estaba sola, pero estaba comenzando ser malditamente molestoso.

Después de unas cuantas respiraciones, la lluvia comenzó a caer de nuevo. Corrió adentro y arriba por las escaleras hasta el quinto piso. Mientras se aproximaba a la puerta principal, pudo oir unos ruidos extraños que provenían desde el interior. Un destello de pánico paso por su mente. Draco se apuro en abrir la puerta e irrumpió en su apartamento.

Ambas cabezas de Hermione y Bronson se levantaron de golpe para mirarlo. Estaban en la cocina y parecía que él le estaba enseñando como hacer un tortilla. Ella tenía su varita en la mano y ambos estaban sonriendo, los restos débiles de una risa todavía vibraban en sus labios. Era la primera risa genuina que él había visto desde que ella estaba allí. Y Bronson fue el que hizo que eso pasara. Ahora, ¿Por qué _eso_ lo irritaba?

"¡OI! ¡Malfoy! Llegaste a casa temprano."

"Aha," dijo él, mirándolo a los dos con curiosidad. "No fue una visita pausada."

"¿Quieres te hagamos una tortilla amigo? Hermione se está haciendo buena haciéndolos. Por supuesto, quemo los tres primeros."

Draco no era ciego a la forma en que Hermione sonreía ante el sonido de su nombre.

"No, eso no será necesario," le dijo, sacándose los zapatos y poniendo su escoba en el armario. "Estoy cansado y quiero mi propia cama."

Se dirigió a su habitación. Notando que el cuarto de Hermione estaba abierto, Draco se asomó y vio que su cama estaba intacta. Ella la tendía todos los días, pero nunca era la primera cosa. Gruño, abrió su propia puerta y la cerro de un golpe detrás de él.

"Es siempre tan radiante y alegre por la mañana," dijo Bronson, completamente imperturbable por el comportamiento grosero de Draco.

"¡Granger, ven aquí!" La voz de Draco la llamo de su habitación un momento después.

"La príncesa te está llamando. Mejor que te apures." Bronson se reía mientras Hermione le entrego su varita.

Ella frunció el ceño y gruño antes de dirigirse a la puerta de Draco y abrirla con cuidado. "¿Llamaste?" le dijo, sólo asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

"Te quiero toda adentro, Granger y cierra la puerta cuando entres."

Hermione hizo lo que le dijo, pero aun así se quedo cerca de la única salida como precaución. "¿Está todo bien, Malfoy?"

Draco movió su varita, poniendo lo que Hermione reconoció inmediatamente como un Hechizo Silenciador. Ella gruño de nuevo. Bueno, se tendría que preparar para los gritos. Cruzo los brazos y espero.

"¿Qué mierda fue eso?" le dijo en el momento que el hechizo estaba en el lugar.

"¿Qué fue qué?" le pregunto. Sosteniendo su mirada de fuego con la suya propia.

"¡Eso! ¡Eso!" Draco apunto a la puerta. "¡Cualquiera que sea la mierda que estaban haciendo cuando entre!"

Hermione arrugo la frente y dijo, "¿Qué?¿Te refieres a mi tortilla?"

"¡No te hagas la maldita tonta! ¡_Sé_ que sabes de lo que estoy hablando!"

Ella arrugo la frente aun más. "¿Bronson?"

"¡Obviamente!"

"No sé lo que quieres decir," le dijo. "Él sólo me estaba enseñando como preparar una tortilla. ¿Es eso tan terrible?"

A Draco se le ensancharon las fosas nasales. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo para calmarse. "Mira, sé que he tomado esta estúpida decisión de que los dos confiáramos en él, pero eso no significa, que nunca debas bajar la guardia."

"No lo he hecho." Hermione se descruzo los brazos y se tiro las mangas de su suéter sobre sus manos. Siempre estaba tan frio allí. "Tú fuiste el que le pidió que se quedara aquí ¿no te acuerdas?"

"¡Si, pero no me acuerdo haberte dicho que seas tan amistosa con él!"

Hermione alzo las cejas. "Lo siento, pero ¿qué esperabas? Me tiraste en un apartamento con un mago que apenas conozco por una noche entera. Merlin sabe que tengo suficientes silencios incómodos contigo, y Bronson es bastante imposible de odiar. Además, tu confías en él. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?"

"¿Quien dice que confío en él?"

"Bueno, no le hubieras pedido que se quede aquí si no lo hicieras. Y ciertamente sabe más de ti que yo."

Draco se puso rojo. "¿Qué diablos significa eso?"

"Nada," dijo Hermione, girando su cabeza y mirando fijo un punto sobre la pared.

"Granger,¡no te me desconectes en el medio de nuestra conversación!"

La cabeza de Hermione se recupero inmediatamente.

"¿Qué es lo que Bronson dijo sobre mi?"

"Nada," dijo ella de nuevo.

"Entonces ¿te gusta?"

"Si, es muy bueno."

"¡No seas estúpida Granger! ¡Te estas ocultando! ¡Este no es el momento de andar mirando con malditos ojos de deseo!"

Su frente se arrugo de nuevo. "¿Qué?"

"¡Tú quieres follartelo!"

Ahora su frente se alzo de golpe mientras los ojos se abrieron excesivamente.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Eso es lo que dijiste!"

"¡No, no lo es! ¿Cómo diablos tus oídos ilusos escucharon eso?"

"¡Por que tu lo dijiste! ¡Dijiste que te gustaba!"

"¡Como _persona_, Malfoy! ¡No como eso!"

"Entonces ¿estás diciendo que no estás atraída por él?"

"No, no es eso… tiene un aspecto decente. No te voy a negar eso. Pero _difícilmente_ sea su tipo."

"Entonces ¿cuál _es_ su tipo?"

Hermione pensó en Charlie Weasley al instante. Se rió y dijo, "Los pelirrojos."

Draco frunció el ceño. Claramente no entendiendo el chiste.

"Él es gay, Malfoy. Tú sabes. Le gusta los hombres…" Su voz se apago mientras miraba torpemente a un lado.

Una pausa.

"¿Lo es?" preguntó Draco, mirando absolutamente desconcertado.

"Oh, si" Ella se rió de nuevo. "¿De verdad no sabias?"

El rostro de Draco se calmó un poco mientras lentamente sacudía la cabeza. "Entonces… él y Quigley-"

"No, Malfoy. A Quigley le gustan las _mujeres. _ Es posible que un hombre gay tengo un compañero de apartamento que no sea su amante."

Draco se encogió. "No digas eso."

"¿Qué? ¿Amante?"

Él se encogió de nuevo. "Basta."

Hermione se cruzo de brazos y se hecho a reír de nuevo.

Draco la miro y sintió una extraña sensación de satisfacción. Ella se había reído, y por algo que _él _hizo. No Bronson. Maldito idiota.

"Entonces ¿realmente me llamaste aquí para actuar todo paternal, o había un motivo para todo esto?"

"Bueno alguien tiene que hacerlo. No te puedo tener saltando a las sabanas del primer mago que se cruce en tu camino desde que escapaste de tu vida anterior."

"Técnicamente, ese serias _tú_." Escuchar lo que recién había dicho en su cabeza, hizo que Hermione se sonrojara y aclaro su garganta. "Realmente no hay necesidad, Malfoy. Ya tengo un padre, y me crio mejor que eso."

"Con suerte, tienes un padre," le dijo rotundamente.

El rostro de Hermione se cayó. "¿Qué?"

Una mirada a ella y Draco inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. Realmente necesitaba aprender a morderse la lengua. "No, Granger, no quise-"

"¿Qué querías, Malfoy?" le preguntó, mirando al suelo y apretando los puños tan fuerte que se pusieron blancos, obviamente tratando con dificultad de no llorar.

"Te… te traje algo," le dijo, alcanzando su bolsillo y sacando la varita. Hermione no levanto la mirada, así que él camino hacia ella y toco su puño, relajándole los dedos un poco antes de deslizarla en ellos.

Hermione la miro sorprendida. "¿De dónde conseguiste esto?"

"Es la varita que agarre durante la guerra, antes de que mi madre me devolviera la mía."

"¿La… la guardaste?"

"La escondí," dijo Draco. "Siempre supe que algun dia la podria necesitar. Y, ahora, es tuya."

"Mía,"dijo ella lentamente, trazando cuidadosamente la madera de la varita con su mano libre.

Hermione sonrió y luego, muy inesperadamente, se acerco y abrazo a Draco. Él estaba un poco aturdido por un momento, antes de que finalmente dejo que sus brazos se envuelvan alrededor de ella.

"¿Esto es raro?" le pregunto, pero sin hacer ningún intento de dejarlo ir.

"Si," contesto él con sinceridad. "Pero todo lo es, ¿no?"

Él pudo sentir su pelo espeso asentir con la cabeza en su hombro. Eventualmente, ella se alejo y sonrió tímidamente. "Duerme un poco, Malfoy. No eres divertido cuando estás de mal humor."

"Siempre estoy mal de humor."

"Si, lo sé." Hermione abrió la puerta y salió a la parte principal del apartamento.

"Te tomó bastante tiempo," dijo Bronson sin dejar mirar los platos que estaba decorando en el set de mesa."Tenía miedo de que el te hubiera asesinado o algo así."

Él uso de esa palabra borró la sonrisa de la cara inmediatamente. _Asesino. _"Él nunca lo haría," dijo a la defensiva.

"Sólo estaba bromeando." Hermione se sentó a la mesa y puso la varita al lado de ella. Había pensado en esconderla, pero luego se dio cuenta que no tenía bolsillos.

"¿Eso es tuyo?" le preguntó, apuntándola.

Hermione sonrió y asintió.

Bronson se rió. "Me imaginaba. Solamente Malfoy podría conseguir una varita sin registrar en el medio de este mundo oscuro. Definitivamente encontraste el departamento del mortífago indicado para esconderte."

Por primera vez en dos semanas, Hermione empezó a sospechar que eso era verdad.

Después del desayuno, Bronson se fue, pero no sin antes prometer de que volvería a visitarla pronto. Cuando se fue, Hermione se acomodo en su manta en el sofá, con el libro que Draco le había dado en su regazo. Cada tanto, ella se encontraba mirando la puerta de Draco. Varias horas después antes de que él finalmente saliera, un cigarrillo ya estaba listo en su boca. Fue al balcón y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Ella lo hizo.

1-Baldric se relaciona con 'bald' que significa pelado, por eso lo de la ironia que plantea Hermione ante el nombre de pila de Bronson.

* * *

_**Nota de Traductora: Bueno un capítulo más, esta vez más tempranito, en realidad quise hacer la doble hazaña de publicar un OS y este capítulo el sábado que fue mi cumple, pero solo pude llegar con la traducción de un OS de Bex-Chan que de paso los invito para que lo lean, no les va a tomar mucho tiempo.**_

_**Sigo agradeciendo las reviews y los nuevos alertas que de a poco se van sumando a esta aventura, muchas gracias de corazón. Y algunos me preguntaron cada cuanto voy a estar actualizando, los que están desde un principio con la historia no se si se habrán dado cuenta que estoy publicando una vez por semana, normalmente los jueves, que más quisiera actualizar más seguido, pero los tiempos se complican, pero no tengan duda de que seguiré hasta el final, si el de arriba me lo permite je ;-) así que por lo menos por eso no se preocupen.**_

_**Pekis acaba de subir otro capítulo de "Summer of The Dragon" ¿qué esperan para ir a leerlo? ¡Disfrútenlo!**_

_**Aclaración: En el capitulo anterior recomendé el fic de AraMalfoyG "Lazos del Destino", se que muchos se habían enganchado, pero para sorpresa de muchos, incluso la mía, Ara ha borrado sus fics, y no se le pueden mandar MP. Así que Ara si llegas a leer estas notas, espero que estés bien, y espero que más allá de todo, nos podamos reencontrar con tu cautivadora historia de nuevo. Lo mejor Ara, de corazón espero que te podamos ver pronto.**_

_**Bueno Gente Hermosa ¿ Qué me dicen de este capitulo? ¿que sensaciones les dejo? por lo pronto eso es todo… por ahora, prontito nos veremos. Lo mejor a todos ustedes en estos días. Besos y Abrazos para todos**_


	6. Blackbird

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenece Rowling, la trama a la genia de Lena Phoria.**

**A/N: Este es mi capitulo más corto, pero definitivamente significante. ¡Muajaja!**

**Disfruten :o)**

* * *

**CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD**

**CAPITULO 6 : MIRLO**

Casi todo los días de la siguiente semana, Draco llegaba a casa para encontrar a Bronson con Hermione. Gay o no, a él no le gustaba la cantidad de atención que él le estaba dando.

Seguramente Quigley estaba comenzándose a preguntar por que su compañero de apartamento ya nunca estaba cerca. Pero cuando le pregunto a él sobre eso, todo lo que Bronson dijo fue, "Nah. Él se está viendo con esta nueva fulana hace un par de semanas y ahora pasa la mayoría de las noches en su casa. Por el jodido toque de queda, ¿sabes?" Y luego miró a Hermione y le guiñó el ojo.

En ese día en particular, Draco encontró a ambos sentado en el sofá, inclinándose sobre algo que parecía estar hablando sobre la mesa ratona.

"Buenas noches, amigo."

"Malfoy, mira lo que Bronson me consiguió en el mercado negro," dijo Hermione, sosteniendo lo que él podía ver era una radio pequeña. "¿Sabías que Potterwatch está todavía funcionando?"

"Cuidado, Hermione," dijo Bronson. "Tú no quieres ir balbuceando todos los secretos de la Resistencia al gran y al siniestro mortífago."

"Estoy plenamente consciente de la transmisión," dijo Draco, sacándose los zapatos. "¿Robaste mi dinero para robar esa maldita cosa también?"

Hermione y Bronson se miraron uno al otro y se largaron a reír. "Una chica necesita sus propias bragas, amigo. Ella no puede ser forzada usar a las que pertenecieron a tus golfas al azar."

"¡Gracias!" dijo Hermione. "Y si vas estar enojado con alguien por eso, Malfoy, debería ser yo. Yo soy la que le dio tu dinero para que los consiga para mí."

"Si, y todavía me gustaría saber cómo supiste donde lo guarde."

"Bueno, no lo hiciste exactamente difícil. ¿El cajón de los calcetines, Malfoy? ¿En serio? Si no quieres que lo encuentra entonces encuentra un mejor lugar para esconderlo."

Draco le entrecerró los ojos. "Ambos se están sintiendo condenadamente cómodos aquí."

Hermione y Bronson se miraron y largaron a reír de nuevo.

"No te preocupes. Lo compré con mi propio dinero, amigo," dijo Bronson. "_Algo _ tengo ¿sabes?"

"Lo que sea." Draco gimió y se dirigió a su habitación.

Hermione se puso de pie y lo siguió. "Malfoy, quiero preguntarte algo," dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"Hazlo rápido," le dijo, sacándose la capa. "Se supone que tengo que ir a encontrarme con Theo esta noche para ir a tomar unos tragos."

"Bueno, no he tenido una oportunidad de utilizar la varita desde que me la diste," la saco de su bolsillo, "y esperaba poder practicar un poco con ella."

"Entonces practica." Draco comenzó a hurgar en los cajones por ropa limpia.

"Me refiero a practicar de _verdad_, Malfoy. Como para una guerra."

El dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y lentamente se giro hacia a ella.

"Tú me dijiste antes de que las únicas personas que viven en este edificio eran tú, Bronson and Quigley. Así que hice que Bronson fuera y echara un vistazo para comprobar si había un sótano. Hay uno y él dice que es de un buen tamaño. Despejó el espacio y dice que sería perfecto para- "

"No."

Hermione resopló. "¿Por qué no?"

"No es seguro que dejes el apartamento."

"Pero no es como si dejara el edificio. No me voy a quedar aquí para siempre, Malfoy. ¡Necesito prepararme!"

"Sólo practica aquí."

"¡No hay suficiente espacio! Malfoy por favor. Solo ¿podrías ir a verlo?"

Draco se enderezó y se cruzo de brazos. "¿Lo has hecho?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"¿Lo has visto?"

"No, por supuesto que no," dijo ella. "Te estaba esperando a ti."

Draco supo al instante de que ella estaba diciendo la verdad. Era imposible pasar por alto mentiras en ojos como los de ella.

"Bien, Granger. Lo iré a ver."

Esos mismos ojos se iluminaron de inmediato. "¿En serio?"

"Lo acabo de decir, ¿no?"

"Si, sólo… me imagine que me pelearías un poco más."

"Lo puedo hacer si tu quieres."

"¡No,no! ¡Esto está bien!" Hermione volvió abrir la puerta. "¿Ahora?"

Draco sonrió y la siguió a la parte principal del apartamento.

"¡Dice que lo va ir a ver, Bronson!"

"Excelente," dijo Bronson, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Draco fue y se puso de nuevo sus zapatos, luego miró a Hermione, quien lo estaba mirando de cerca. "¿Quigley está en casa?" le preguntó a Bronson.

"No. Está en una cita con esa fulana."

"Bien," dijo Draco, sus ojos todavía centrados en Hermione. "¿Vas a venir entonces?"

Hermione lo miró sin comprender por un momento antes de asentir lentamente. Fue al armario, saco sus botas destartaladas y se las puso. Bronson miro y frunció el ceño.

Draco abrió la puerta y Bronson salió primero. Draco luego miró a Hermione, que lo estaba mirando vacilante.

"¿Quieres que te sostenga la jodida mano o algo así, Granger?"

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. "Sé que estas siendo sarcástico pero…"

Antes de que tuviera la chance de terminar, Draco le tendió la mano. Hermione la miró por un momento antes de deslizar la suya, sintiendo de repente la necesidad de entrelazar sus dedos por primera vez.

Draco ni siquiera se inmutó cuando ella hizo esto, apretándole la mano con fuerza y tirándola de la puerta. Bronson guio el camino al sótano y con gran orgullo les mostro el gran espacio. Estaba oscuro y olía a un poco de humedad, pero una ola de la varita no registrada de Hermione y un precioso aroma floral tomo lugar. Draco se dio de cuenta inmediato que olía como a ella, y luego se pregunto cómo se las arreglo para emitir el aroma a flores cuando utilizaba _sus _productos de baño. Debería ser algo natural.

Bronson observó con atención mientras los dos caminaban alrededor del sótano, notando lo cerca que siempre estaba Hermione de Draco y que sus manos ni siquiera una vez se soltaron. Peculiar.

"¿Entonces qué piensas?" le preguntó Hermione una vez que Draco había echado un buen vistazo alrededor.

"Bueno… puedo entender porque este puede llegar a ser un buen lugar para practicar, pero no me siento cómodo de que vengas aquí abajo sin mí."

"Realmente está bien, amigo," dijo Bronson. "Yo la voy a cuidar Y me asegurare que solo nosotros bajaremos aquí cuando Quigley no esté cerca."

Draco lo miro con recelo. "No te entiendo ¿Por qué estás tan dispuesto a sacrificar tanto de tu tiempo libre por alguien que ni si quieras conoces?"

"¿Por qué lo haces tú?" Bronson replicó.

Draco no dijo nada, pero finalmente soltó la mano de Hermione.

"Mira, Malfoy, quiero que esta maldita guerra termine tanto como tú. _Sabes _eso. Y tú no eres el único que odia al bastardo Quien-Tu-Sabes. Tú eres el único que lo odia mientras estas trabajando para él, _y_ además estás alojando refugiados. El que yo quiera ayudar a Hermione tiene más sentido que el que _ tú _ la quieras ayudar."

Draco entrecerró los ojos y dijo. "" Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, Granger, ahora no te puedo detener ¿no? Ambos somos plenamente conscientes que si digo que no, tú solo iras detrás de mi maldita espalda y lo harás."

Hermione frunció el ceño. El pensamiento había pasado por su cabeza.

"Sólo no seas estúpida al respecto."

"No lo seré," dijo ella.

"Más vale que no," le dijo con severidad. "Ahora, larguémonos de aquí. Todavía me tengo que cambiar antes de salir."

Draco extendió la mano hacia ella. Hermione la tomó, dejando que él la guiara fuera del sótano de vuelta a las escaleras. Bronson los siguió de cerca, todavía mirando a sus manos entrelazadas con un escepticismo cautivador.

De vuelta en el apartamento, Draco se cambio rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta sin siquiera un adiós a Hermione. Bronson se fue al mismo tiempo, ya que todavía tenía un turno adicional al que tenía que llegar.

"Oye, Malfoy."

"¿Qué?" dijo Draco, sacando un cigarrillo y fumándolo mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

"¿Por qué no le has conseguido a Hermione nada de ropa?"

"¿Qué?" repitió Draco, solo que esta vez con más irritación.

"Bueno, parece que lo único que tiene es unos pantalones pijamas y un suéter tuyo. Y ni siquiera me hagas comenzar con esos restos de lo que asumo alguna vez fueron botas."

Draco gruño. "No tengo realmente tiempo para esto. Solo dime a lo que quieres llegar, Bronson."

"¡No hay que ser un maldito genio para saberlo!"

"¿Qué diablos es-"

"¡Cómprale-algo-de-ropa-! ¡Y de paso mientras estas en eso cómprale zapatos!" Bronson llegó a su puerta principal y la abrió. "¡Hazla sentir como una maldita persona de nuevo!" Entro y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Draco lo miro, atónito por un momento antes de continuar bajando las escaleras. En algún lugar entre el segundo y primer piso, se encontró enojándose consigo mismo y terminó golpeando la pared. ¿Por qué demonios nunca había pensado en esas cosas? Era tan jodidamente obvio, pero ni una vez le había pasado por la mente conseguirle ropa. ¿Qué era ella? ¿un maldito elfo domestico?

"¡Mierda!" Draco sacudió su mano. Estaría sintiendo eso en la mañana.

Cuando Draco llego más tarde esa noche, trajo a su típica golfa al azar. Después de un rapidito en el piso - ya que ni siquiera pudieron llegar a la cama sin antes que ella se le tirara encima – utilizo sus trucos habituales para sacarla por la puerta.

Una vez hecho eso, agarro sus cigarrillos y se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione. Ya que había comenzado a realizar hechizos silenciadores todas las noches, ahora solo entraba, ya que golpear no serviría de nada.

"Balcón, Granger" le dijo de la misma manera que siempre lo hacía.

Solo que esta vez, no se encontró con el habitual murmullo de las sabanas, sino con un gemido en su lugar.

"¿Granger?"

Draco utilizo su varita para encender las luces y se adentro más a la habitación. Ella estaba acostada en una posición fetal con las mantas enrededadas alrededor de ella. La pequeña radio que Bronson le había dado estaba encendida y puesta en la mesita de luz.

"¿Granger, que sucede?"

"Nada," dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Draco se acerco y se sentó a su lado en la cama. "Bueno, obviamente estas mintiendo."

"No, en serio, estoy bien. Es sólo que …" Ella miró a la radio y gimió de nuevo. "No sabia que era noche de viernes."

"¿Qué?"

Ella gimió de nuevo. "Bronson me dijo que Ginny siempre venia a Potterwatch los viernes a la noche. Solo… que no esperaba escuchar su voz. Eso es todo."

Draco giro hacia la radio y escuchó. Era definitivamente una voz femenina, pero no conocía suficientemente a la más joven de los Weasley para determinar si era su voz o no. Aunque, dudaba que Hermione estuviera equivocada.

"Ron estuvo allí también. Ellos… ellos me dedicaron una canción. ¿Lo puedes creer?"

En realidad, si lo podía creer. Draco había, por supuesto, escuchado Potterwatch bajo las órdenes del Señor Oscuro. Para ver si alguna vez revelaban la locación de Harry por accidente. Nunca lo hicieron. Esta no era la primera vez que la comadreja y la comadreja menor habían estado juntos, y ciertamente no era la primera vez que escuchaba que le dedicaban una canción a Hermione. Siempre era la misma.

"Es una canción muggle, se llama _Blackbird_... y es mi favorita." Ella se rió en voz baja. "Nunca había apreciado tanto su significado antes." Con un profundo suspiro, lo miró a él y le dijo, "solía hacérsela escuchar en La Madriguera. No sé como habrán conseguido una copia."

Draco no sabía que decir. No había realmente palabras para un momento como ese, entonces, en vez de eso, se agachó y comenzó a pasar la mano por su pelo. Más lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Hermione mientras movía su propia mano así estaba sobra la de él.

"¿Te quedarías y la escucharías conmigo? Sólo hasta que ella se valla, Ron ya se fue."

Draco asintió. Se movió así estaba al lado de ella sobre la cama y tiro de su cuerpo con fuerza hacia él, abrazándola por detrás mientras Ginny comenzaba a hablar sobre todo lo que tenía que ver con la resistencia. Las vidas que habían tomado, las vidas que se habían perdido, y sus sospechas de porque la seguridad había crecido en Londres. El rumor era que Hermione Granger había escapado. Ambos Draco y Hermione se rieron de esto.

Incluso cuando Ginny se despidió y ya no quedaba más que la estática, Draco no se movió. Sabía que en el momento que se acostara no iba hacerlo. Quería quedarse. Y el hecho saber eso lo estaba matando por dentro.

XXX

"¡AHHH!"

La anciana grito en terrible agonía mientras Pansy Parkinson la golpeó con otra maldición cruciatus, su cuerpo retorciéndose en formas antinaturales mientras todos miraban con expresiones frías e indiferentes.

"Adonde…" Pansy tragó saliva. "¿Adónde iba Granger?"

"¡No sé nada!" gritó la anciana. "Admito que le di el cuchillo, ¡pero eso es todo lo que hice!"

Pansy comenzó a bajar su varita.

"¡Y aún así lo supiera, _nunca_ se los diría!" dijo entre dientes. "¡Esa pobre chica merecía su libertad!"

"Golpéela de nuevo, Srta Parkinson," dijo una voz masculina y oscura detrás de ella.

"Pero no creo que esté mintien-"

"Lo siento, ¿estabas bajo la impresión de que alguien aquí te pregunto lo que piensas?" espetó Bellatrix, dando un paso adelante. "Haz lo que el Señor Oscuro te dice. Golpéala de nuevo."

Pansy miró de reojo a Draco, quien estaba apoyado en un alfeizar de la ventana mientras Theo estaba inclinado casualmente en la pared detrás de él. Draco le hizo un gesto de afirmación superficial.

Pansy se volvió hacia la mujer y dejo escapar un suspiro tranquilo antes de gritar, "¡_Crucio_!"

Mientras la anciana se revolcaba y gritaba en el suelo, Bellatrix se acerco hacia ella y le cortó con su propio cuchillo. "¿Te gusta, perra? ¿Ahora puedes imaginar el dolor que mi esposo debió haber sentido?"

"¿Es esto realmente necesario?" dijo Theo con una voz casi aburrida. "Ella hace el mejor pastel de carne. Es por eso que mi padre y yo siempre la elegíamos. Un mundo sin eso solo parece ser tan… bla."

Draco lo miró y supero con éxito las ganas de rodar los ojos. Theo tenía una frialdad natural alrededor que incluso podría rivalizar la de Lucius y se estaba poniendo peor con la edad. Odiaba admitirlo, ver como Theo que era su viejo amigo y todo, era una verdadero mortífago. No como él o Pansy. Ella lo odiaba, solamente convirtiéndose en uno porque su padre no tuvo un hijo para ofrecerlo al Señor Tenebroso.

"Ella ha hecho mal, joven Nott," dijo el Señor Oscuro, dándole la espalda a la anciana y haciendo su caminata escurridiza por el suelo hacia el centro de la sala. "No muestro compasión con los criminales. Usted lo sabe." Se detuvo. "Termina esto, Bellatrix. No vamos a perder nuestro tiempo aquí ni un momento más."

Bellatrix miro a su próxima víctima y se rió. "Draco, ven aquí."

Draco se puso de pie del alfeizar y camino hacia su tía.

"Termínala," le ordenó.

Él comenzó a sacar su varita del bolsillo, pero Bellatrix levanto una mano para detenerlo.

"No con eso. Con esto." Le deslizo el cuchillo en su mano. "" Hazle saber como se siente tener un cuchillo hundido en sus entrañas. Y solo como un recordatorio," le dijo, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y tirando a la anciana de su pelo gris hasta sentarla, "le estaremos haciendo exactamente lo mismo a la pequeña sangre sucia de Potter en el momento que la encontremos."

La anciana le escupió, haciendo que Bellatrix se encogiera antes de golpearla con fuerza en la cara.

"¡Maldita asquerosa sangre sucia!" ¡Te vas arrepentir por tratar de contaminarme!

La mujer se burló. "No me arrepiento de nada."

La mano de Draco se sacudió ligeramente mientras trataba con dificultad de no dejar que su mente vagara con visiones de Hermione siendo capturada. Necesitaba asegurarse de que su tía nunca se acercara lo suficiente ni siquiera para ponerle una mano encima. O de lo contrario su muerte sería seguramente terrible.

Los ojos de la anciana se movieron a su mano temblorosa. Él se repuso rápidamente.

Bellatrix retrocedió y se unió a Voldemort en el centro de la sala mientras Draco se arrodillaba al lado de la mujer.

"Tu alma… es diferente," le susurró mientras extendía su mano para sujetar su capa.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Draco, no moviéndose lo suficientemente rápido para evitar su agarre.

Aún en el estado débil de la mujer, pudo entrar en su mente exitosamente con un hechizo no verbal y sin varita "_Legeremens._" Imágenes de Hermione inmediatamente pasaron por la mente de Draco.

La empujo de su lado cayendo en sus tobillos, utilizando la Oclumancia con éxito para sacarla de allí. Cuando sus ojos se centraron de nuevo, ella todavía estaba sentada, solamente que ahora estaba sonriendo. "Está bien," dijo en voz baja. "Haz lo que tienes que hacer. No tengo miedo."

Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo astutamente, Draco toco su varita y lanzo un hechizo adormecedor en silencio sobre la mujer.

Mirándola de nuevo, Draco apretó los ojos y dijo en silencio, "Lo siento," antes de enterrarle el cuchillo directamente en su corazón.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Draco? ¡Rebánale la jodida garganta!" Bellatrix gritó detrás de él. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La mujer se había ido, su muerte siguió adelante por su propia voluntad. Él solo podía esperar que su hechizo hubiera funcionado y ella no hubiera sentido nada, pero no había manera de saber eso.

"Bueno, supongo que sería grosero de mi parte si no les ofrezco una porción de su ultimo pastel de carne," dijo Theo con el ceño fruncido. "Maldito desperdicio."

"Paso," dijo Draco, caminando hacia su tía y devolviéndole el cuchillo.

"Yo también," dijo Pansy.

"Mmm…" Bellatrix gimió, dejando que una pequeña gota de sangre cayera en su dedo y la lamiera. "¿No lo disfrutaste Draco?" Ella sonrió con malicia mientras le pasaba un lado del cuchillo cubierto de sangre por su mejilla, y luego dándolo vuelta para pasarle el resto en la otra mejilla.

"Eres una maldita retorcida," dijo Draco mientras se limpiaba la cara. Se dio vuelta para irse.

"Nose lo que ve en él, mi señor. El muchacho es débil."

Draco se detuvo y apretó los puños. "No me pongas a prueba, Bellatrix."

"Draco, por favor, llámame tía." Otra carcajada exasperante. "Simplemente nose porque lo mantiene tan cerca, mi señor. El no es-"

En un rápido movimiento, Draco saco la varita del bolsillo y le apunto a su tía. La envió volando hacia atrás con tal fuerza que atravesó la ventana y continuo en el jardín.

"Ahora, Draco, mi muchacho. ¿Era eso realmente necesario?" le preguntó Lord Voldemort, mirando bastante satisfecho.

"Siempre lo es," dijo Draco, deslizando su varita de nuevo al bolsillo. "No soy débil y castigare a cualquiera que diga la contrario. Nunca deje que ponga una duda en su mente sobre mí. Mi lealtad está aquí."

"Sé donde está tu lealtad," dijo Lord Voldemort, haciendo gala de su leve sonrisa que siempre había perturbado considerablemente a Draco. "Ahora, joven Nott, acerca de ese pastel de carne."

"Es por este camino," dijo Theo, sonriendo ampliamente a la ventana rota antes de guiar al Señor Oscuro fuera de la sala.

Draco se dirigió a la puerta principal con Pansy siguiéndolo. Apenas había caminado una cuadra cuando se dio cuenta que ella todavía estaba detrás de él. "¿Quieres algo, Parkinson?" le preguntó mientras se daba vuelta.

"Sólo… me preguntaba qué ibas hacer esta noche."

"Ir a mi condenada casa para sacarme esta mierda," dijo, mirando la sangre que ya se había secado bajo sus uñas.

"¿Y después?"

"No sé. ¿Por qué?"

"Sólo… quería saber si tal vez querías venir a mi casa. Ya sabes ¿a pasar la noche? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde-"

"No."

Pansy lo miro con los ojos tristes. "¿Por qué no?"

"No es una buena idea."

"Pero no lo entiendo. Theo dice que te follas golfas al azar todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué te irías a casa con ellas pero no conmigo?"

"No es personal."

Y así era como a Draco le gustaba. "Al azar" hacía que nunca fuera personal. Significaba desapego, y el desapego significaba nunca encariñarse. A Draco le importaba muy poco a sí mismo, y nunca podía salir realmente lastimado mientras se sintiera igual hacia todo los demás. Y Pansy… ellos tenían historia. Fue por eso que él terminó con ella justo después de la guerra. Seguramente, habían compartido algunas noches solitarias desde entonces, pero el Draco más profundo cayó en el mundo del Señor Oscuro, y cada vez más se daba cuenta que era una mala idea.

"Buenas noches, Pansy" le dijo antes de continuar su camino a casa.

XXX

Hermione estaba recostada en su cama con la radio sobre su estomago cuando escucho que la puerta principal se abrió y se cerro de golpe. Durante la semana pasada, se había acostumbrado a escucharla, incluso cuando no había nada. Solo en caso de que algo importante sucediera.

La puso en la mesita de luz antes de levantarse y caminar fuera de su habitación. La puerta de la habitación de Draco se había cerrado de un portazo un momento antes, y ella se acerco y la golpeo.

"Malfoy, ¿estás bien?"

No hubo respuesta.

Hermione lentamente abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza en su habitación "¿Malfoy?"

Nada.

Entro y vio una luz que venía del baño. Había un extraño balbuceo más adentro.

En contra de su mejor juicio. Hermione siguió caminando, deteniéndose al llegar a la puerta y quedo con la boca abierta ante lo que vio.

Draco estaba dentro del lavamanos, frotándose vigorosamente las manos. El agua que se arremolinaba en el fondo del lavabo era rojiza. "No quiere salir… ¡No… quiere… SALIR!"

"Malfoy, ¿Qué sucedió?" Hermione le pregunto en pánico mientras corría hacia él para asegurarse de que no estaba herido. "¿Estás bien?"

"No," dijo él, alejándola de él. "No estoy malditamente bien."

"Bueno… ¿estás herido?" le preguntó, agarrándole la mano y dándola vuelta, buscando alguna especie de corte.

"No. No es mía."

"¿Qué?" los ojos de Hermione se levantaron de golpe para mirarlo.

"¡Que no es mi jodida sangre!" le dijo, sacándole la mano de nuevo. "¡Lárgate de aquí, Granger!"

"¿Malfoy qué-?" trato de agarrarle el brazo pero él la empujo de nuevo.

"¡No! ¡Sólo quiero que se salga!" se frotó las manos violentamente en una barra de jabón debajo del agua. "¡Pero no… Quiere. Puta. Quitarse! "

"¡Déjame ayudarte!" Hermione agarro el jabón pero él se los saco de las manos.

"¡No, lárgate! ¡No quiero que veas!"

"¡Pero ya he visto! Malfoy, por favor-"

"¡No … no … NO!" El la empujo de nuevo, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás. "¡No me empujes!" le gritó antes de empujarlo.

Sin estar preparado, Draco salió volando a la pared y la utilizo para deslizarse al suelo. Llevo sus manos al rojo vivo a los ojos y comenzó a llorar en ellos. Fue en ese momento que Hermione vio la sangre desparramada en su cara. Antes había estado demasiado enfocada en sus manos.

Con un suspiro, Hermione agarro un paño, lo humedeció bajo del grifo que todavía estaba corriendo y la enjabono un poco. Cerró el agua y camino hacia Draco, sentándose al lado de él.

Draco la miro de reojo y ella aprovecho ese momento para sujetarle el rostro y mantenerlo quieto, usando la toalla para limpiarle la sangre.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" le preguntó mientras mantenía sus ojos grises fijos en ella.

Ella levanto sus ojos ámbar para ver los suyos y frunció el ceño. "No lo sé. Pero tú me ayudaste durante mis momentos de debilidad, ¿no es así?"

"No soy dé-"

"Está bien admitirlo, Malfoy. Todos los tenemos."

Los ojos de Draco se cerraron con fuerza mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba. "Bien, soy débil. Soy un cobarde de mierda," le dijo, su voz se quebraba en agonía. "¿Es eso lo que quería escuchar?"

"No," dijo ella siendo honesta. "Preferiría escuchar que esta es la sangre de Quién-Tú-Sabes y que la guerra finalmente se terminó."

"No lo es."

"Me imagine. Manos."

Draco extendió las manos y dejo que utilizara el paño para que las refregara. "Me odiarías si supieras de quien es esta sangre."

"¿Es de Harry?"

"No."

"¿Ron?"

"No."

"¿Alguno de los Weasleys o mis padres?"

"No."

"Entonces no te odio," le dijo, tomándose el tiempo para realmente refregar debajo de las uñas. "Has hecho demasiado por mí para que solo te desestime así." Suspiro y lo miró de nuevo. "¿Entonces de quién es?"

Draco trago saliva y miro las manos que ella todavía estaba sosteniendo. No la pudo mirar mientras le decía. "Es de esa mujer. La que te dio el cuchillo."

"Oh," dijo Hermione en voz baja. "La encontraron" Cerro los ojos. Maldición.

"Bellatrix armó el rompecabezas. La torturó, y luego me hizo que hiciera el trabajo sucio. Ella siempre lo hace. Está determinada a quebrarme."

"Pero ella no lo ha hecho." Hermione comenzó a refregar otra vez.

"Todavía no," le dijo. "Esa mujer… uso Legeremancia en mi antes de que la matara." Draco sintió que las manos de Hermione temblaran en las de él. "Ella te vio que estabas aquí y … y me dijo que estaba todo bien, y que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer."

Hermione se detuvo y bajo el paño. Ahora lo estaba mirando sin nada que lo distrajera. Solo él y ella. Draco se tenso cuando se dio cuenta de eso.

"Me miro directamente a los ojos y me dijo que estaba bien que la matara, Granger. No se que mierda se supone que tengo que hacer con eso." Llevó una de sus manos a sus ojos para secarse las lágrimas mientras caían. "No sabia que hacer, Granger. ¿Qué mierda se supone que tengo que hacer con eso?¿Eso lo hace estar bien?"

"No," dijo Hermione en una voz seca.

"¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé carajo! ¡Pero es todo lo que tengo! ¡Es todo lo que malditamente tengo y no sé que hacer!"

"No hay nada que puedas hacer, Malfoy. Ella ya se fue."

"Ella dijo que no tenía miedo," continuó. "Sabia que iba a morir y no tenía miedo. Pero yo… todos los días que me despierto, temiendo de que es mi último día. _Nunca_ no puedo tener miedo."

Draco no estaba mirando, pero de repente pudo sentir la mano de Hermione que se deslizaba en la suya. Dejo de frotarse los ojos y se giro hacia ella. Ella lo miro sin temor y sonrió suavemente.

"Yo también," le dijo.

Se miraron durante un largo momento, sin parpadear cuando se dieron cuenta que esto era lo más cercano que habían llegado realmente a comprenderse el uno al otro. Hermione había estado ansiosa de entrar en la cabeza de Draco hace mucho, y ahora sentía que podía estar allí. Él tenía miedo. Como ella. Pero, siendo un sangre pura, se vio forzado ir por un camino mientras su estado de origen muggle la obligó ir por otro. Ninguno de ellos era fácil, y ambos dejaron sus almas en ruinas. Sabiendo que si no asesinabas a alguien, terminarías perdiendo tu propia vida… no había victoria para un mortífago con un sentido de lo bueno y lo malo.

Hermione le dio un apretón a la mano de Draco. Hipnotizado por la leve curvatura de sus labios, Draco extendió la mano y le toco la mejilla. La tomo con su mano y la acarició suavemente con su pulgar, trazando las cicatrices leves que aun permanecían allí. Hermione continuó mirándolo, ninguno de ellos respirando mientras sus corazones comenzaron a latir increíblemente rápido. Había pasado años desde que ninguna de sus mentes se había sentido tan a gusto. Sin pensarlo más, Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y rozó delicadamente sus labios en los de ella. Él mantuvo los ojos abiertos, mirándola profundamente a sus ojos ámbar mientras ella lentamente respondió con sus propios labios.

Y luego él estaba sobre ella, sosteniéndole el rostro entre sus manos mientras la besaba más agresivamente, deslizando la lengua en su boca solamente para encontrarse con un entusiasmo igualado por su cuenta.

Las manos de ella se aferraron a los lados de su suéter. Draco pudo darse cuenta de que no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que la ayudó sacándoselo por la cabeza. Después tomo sus manos y las presiono en su pecho desnudo. Él quería sentirla. Quería que ella lo sintiera.

Hermione miro su pecho fascinada por un momento, acariciando lentamente con sus manos la piel perfecta de porcelana, sin detenerse hasta que su mano derecha estaba directamente sobre su corazón. Sus dedos temblaban mientras sentía los latidos. Era tan real. Más real que cualquier cosa que jamás había sentido antes.

Hermione lo miro de nuevo y trago saliva.

Draco envolvió con los brazos su cintura y la trajo hacia él, besándola apasionadamente mientras lentamente comenzó a bajarla al suelo.

"Malfoy…" la escucho a gemir cuando el movió sus labios sobre su oreja, mordisqueando su cuello y clavícula. Las manos de él estaban entrelazadas en algún lugar de su suéter, tocando cada centímetro de piel que podía encontrar. Se sentía tan natural. Tan puro. Tan…

"Jodidamente hermoso."

Draco no supo por cuanto tiempo había querido esto, pero esos sentimientos no estaban pasando ahora. Habían estado allí.

Movió los labios sobre los de ella y sus lenguas se entrelazaron una vez más. Levantó su mano izquierda y acaricio su pelo.

"Malfoy…" gimió ella de nuevo mientras comenzó a pasarle la lengua por su mandíbula. Dio vuelta su cabeza hacia un lado para darle un mejor acceso, abriendo los ojos por solo un momento, pero un momento fue todo lo que necesito para estar cara a cara con la marca tenebrosa en el brazo izquierdo de Draco. "¡Malfoy!", grito de repente."¡Malfoy para! ¡PARA!"

Hermione empujo su pecho, Draco se apartó, confundido mientras la miro. Fue un momento antes de que sus ojos finalmente se movieran al brazo que todavía estaba descansando al lado de su cabeza.

Hermione comenzó a llorar, con los ojos bien apretados mientras estaba allí temblando con la cabeza en la dirección opuesta.

"Granger …"

"Por favor, solo détente," le dijo con un sollozo.

Los ojos de Draco de pronto se endurecieron. "¡No te estoy violando, Granger!"

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe. Se dio vuelta y vio su rostro frío. "Lo… lo sé."

"¿Lo sabes?" le dijo antes de tropezar con sus pies. "Porque no parece ser así. Es decir… ¡MIERDA!"

Draco volvió a su habitación y comenzo a hurgar en los cajones por algo de ropa. Después de ponerse un suéter limpio, noto que Hermione lo estaba mirando desde el marco de la puerta.

"¿Adónde vas?" le pregunto mientras el pasaba por al lado de ella volviendo a entrar en el baño.

"Parkinson me invitó a pasar la noche," le dijo antes de abrir el grifo y mojarse la cara varias veces, "Y voy aceptar su invitación."

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo ante el sonido de _su _nombre. "Malfoy, lo siento, sólo-"

"Realmente no me importa un carajo, Granger" Draco agarro una toalla y la utilizo para secarse las manos y el rostro. "Lo que acaba de pasar recién ahora… eso fue un error. Un error que _nunca_ volveremos a cometer. ¿Entendiste?"

El labio inferior de Hermione tembló mientras ella asentía con la cabeza lentamente.

"Bien. Me alegra que estemos en la misma maldita pagina."

"Pero ¿te tienes que ir ahora?"

"Si."

"¿Por qué?

"Porque no me siento con ganas de estar solo en este momento ¿de acuerdo?" gritó Draco. "Tan simple como eso."

Él no estaba solo…

"Pero… ¿quieres estar con _ella_?" espetó Hermione.

"Tus enemigos y los míos no son los mismos, Granger. Nunca te olvides de eso."

Hermione nunca se había sentido tan confundida antes. Como no quería que la viera llorar otra vez, se dio vuelta rápidamente y corrió a su habitación, asegurándose de dar un portazo detrás de ella.

Se quedo parada apoyándose en la puerta y escuchó cuando Draco dejo su habitación y luego el apartamento. Sentía una extraña punzada en su corazón al oír que la puerta principal se cerraba que no entendía muy bien del todo.

Y entonces se dio cuenta… tal vez el problema era que ella tampoco quería estar sola. Por cuatro años no había estado más que sola. Pero, entonces, justo ahora… acostada en el suelo del baño de Draco… besándolo… tocándolo… abrazándolo por esos pocos momentos… eso fue lo más cercano a lo que había llegado a una conexión real con alguien en mucho tiempo, se encontró a sí misma deseando más. Se encontró a si misma deseando más de _él._

Recostada en la cama, Hermione de pronto se dio cuenta que quería que Draco volviera. Ahora mismo y sin ninguna golfa. O peor… Pansy Parkinson. Alguien a quien Hermione nunca le había caído bien en la escuela, pero ahora no podía siquiera pensar sin sentir el dolor de la quemadura en las cicatrices que le había dejado. Cuando el padre de Pansy la había apropiado. Odiaba a los Parkinsons. A todos ellos.

Hermione lloro en su almohada mientras su pobre corazón le seguía doliendo. Pansy no merecía tener a Draco en los brazos. Pero ella sí. Después de todo el infierno que había vivido, ciertamente merecía alguna forma de felicidad. Aunque fuera por solo un momento.

Más que nada, Hermione quería volver a abrazarlo. Tocarlo. Sentir sus labios presionados en los de ella. Si solo fuera por esa noche, no le importaba.

Merlin, ¿qué es lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Qué era ese dolor horrible que estaba sintiendo? Seguramente no era…

"Él no," Hermione susurró en su almohada. "Por favor, cualquier otro pero él no. Tiene sus ojos."

Pero no eran _sus_ ojos. Los de él eran un tono más claro y tenía un anillo celeste alrededor de la pupila. Y esos ojos… los ojos de Draco la habían mirado esa noche de una manera que ningún hombre lo había hecho antes.

"Él no," se repitió en la quietud de la noche, solamente que esta vez ella se refería a algo diferente. El no era él. Draco Malfoy no era su padre.

Pero esa noche cuando Hermione grito por sus horribles pesadillas, cargada con los recuerdos de los ojos de Lucius, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los ojos más claros de Draco no estuvieron allí para despertarla. Y odiaba eso.

* * *

**_Nota de Traductor : Hola gente hemosa aca con una nuevo capítulo… y que capitulo, déjenme decirles. Algunas cosas para procesar ¿no? Lamentablemente encontraron a la anciana que salvo a Hermione, pero hasta último momento no decayó y se fue con la frente bien en alto; una actitud admirable. Por otro lado como me reí mucho cuando Bellatrix salió volando por la ventana, una escena muy graciosa de imaginar, Draco en su momento más débil… y que más… haber… SI CIERTO…. Los que muchos esperaban ¡el primer beso! aunque no tuvo el desenlace que esperábamos, bien sabemos que en el fandom de Dramione nada se da de la noche a la mañana,y esto recién comienza ;-)_**

**_Como siempre muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. Muchas Gracias a los guests como Alona, Zeidy-Daren, Alice, Shararay, Oblion11, Mr. Carrot, Natt, yuuske22 que están desde el principio. Que si bien algunas no les puedo responder, los tengo muy presente. Es muy grato y alentador leer las reviews de todos ustedes, así que sigan escribiendo_**

**_Recomendaciones:__ como siempre Pekis, la correcaminos de las traductoras ;-) ya subió un nuevo capítulo de Summer of The Dragon, asi que a leerlo ¡YA! y tambien actualizo The Deadline traducido por Evilmaiden... todas historias de Lena asi que Yeah! hoy es un buen lunes ;-) _**

**_Un fic que acaba de comenzar, pero que es muy prometedor y te atrapa al instante, es Imperio de Arito-Chan, que cabe destacar que es su primer Dramione, así que brindémosle nuestro apoyo. Acá les dedo el link www . fanfiction s / 10399036 / 1 / Imperio_**

**_Eeeeeso es todo por ahora, que tenga una excelente semana. ¡Muchos cariños para todos!_**


	7. I Sohuld Have Known Better

**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes le pertenece Rowling, la trama a la talentosa de Lena Phoria.**

**Gracias una vez más a Romi Pascaretta por betear este capítulo.**

**A/N: Siento la necesidad de recordarles que Hermione no es la única que esta lastimada en esta historia. Mientras algunos ven el comportamiento de Draco como frio o cruel, ha estado tan desconectado de la gente emocionalmente por tanto tiempo que realmente no conoce otra manera de relacionarse. No es que este defendiendo sus acciones de ninguna manera. Es un idiota ;o)**

**Así que si… eso es todo. :o)**

* * *

**CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD**

**CAPITULO 7: DEBERIA HABER SABIDO MEJOR**

"¡_Impedimenta_!"

Hermione dejo escapar un gruñido frustrado mientras le lanzaba un hechizo a Bronson, haciéndolo volar hacia atrás a una velocidad increíble.

Después de un duro golpe sobre su trasero en el suelo, rápidamente salto a sus pies. "Merlin, Hermione. Calma-"

"¡_Locomotor Mortis_!"

De repente, las piernas de Bronson se sintieron como si se hubieran pegado. Trato de dar un paso pero solamente termino tropezándose. "¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡Tú eres claramente la vencedora!"

"¡_Levicorpus_!"

"¡HERMIONE!" Gritó Bronson mientras salió disparado en el aire, ahora colgando de cabeza abajo, con sus talones pegados. "¡Tío! ¡Tío! ¡Toma un respiro y bájame!"

Hermione lo miró con ojos flameantes por un momento, todavía apuntando con su varita fervientemente. Luego, en un rápido destello, sus ojos se suavizaron y su boca cayó. "Oh, Merlin… Bronson, lo siento. Me olvide por un momento adonde estaba."

"No me digas ¿en serio?"

Hermione continúo mirándolo todavía colgado.

"Eeh… ¿me vas a bajar ahora?"

"¡Oh!¡Cierto! ¡_Liberacorpus_!"

Bronson aterrizo suavemente en el suelo. Ella removió el Hechizo Paralizador de Piernas y él comenzó a moverlas alrededor para que la sangre comenzara a fluir de nuevo.

"¿Estás segura que estas bien, Hermione?"

"Sí, estoy bien"

"Estuviste ausente toda la semana. Las primeras veces que hicimos esto, nunca perdiste el control."

"Lo sé. Es que solo… estaba tratando de lanzar hechizos no verbales y cuando no funciono, me frustré."

"¿El problema es con la varita?" pregunto.

"No. De hecho es una muy buena elección," le dijo. "El problema soy yo. Mi mente no es lo que solía ser."

"¿Por qué no?"

Hermione respiro hondo y sacudió la cabeza. "No hay motivo."

Bronson frunció los labios y dio varios pasos hacia ella. "Vamos, Hermione. Nos hemos conocido ya por tres semanas y no le he dicho a ningún alma sobre ti, _Sabes_ que puedes confiar en mí. Sé que lo haces. ¿Así que no crees que es hora de que me digas adonde has estado todo este tiempo?"

Hermione bajó la vista al suelo y comenzó a juguetear con su varita. "Estuve en un lugar horrible, Bronson. Muchos lugares horribles. Y las personas que me mantuvieron allí no estaban en contra de usar la Maldición Cruciatus religiosamente. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber."

Bronson la miro con cara seria, tratando con dificultad de no mostrar la lástima que sabia que ella odiaba. Pero era imposible esconderla completamente después de una confesión así.

"Solo contéstame una cosa más," le dijo.

Hermione levanto la vista y espero pacientemente.

"Malfoy no estuvo… él nunca estuvo involucrado en-"

"No, por supuesto que no," dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo. "Mi mente no es esta tan afectada, Bronson. Si él lo hubiera estado definitivamente no estaría aquí. "

"Pero asumo que sus… 'colegas'-" Por falta de un mejor término.

"Malfoy no es como ellos."

Bronson se encogió de hombros antes de mirar las nuevas botas de color marrón que estaba usando en sus pies. "Él te dio esas ¿verdad?"

Hermione le siguió la mirada y frunció el ceño. "No tengo ni la más puta idea."

Bronson alzo las cejas. Nunca antes había escuchado esa clase de lenguaje saliendo de su boca.

Ella levanto un pie y le hecho un buen vistazo a la bota. "Cuando fui al armario más temprano, mis botas viejas se habían ido y estas estaban en su lugar. Supongo que significa que él me las dio", se mofó.

El rostro de Bronson se torció de curiosidad. "¿Están peleados o algo así?"

"No." Hermione arrugo la nariz. "Quiero decir, ¿Cuándo _no estamos_ peleando?"

"¿Entonces lo están?"

"¡No lo sé!" gritó ella, revoleando los brazos en el aire de frustración. "No lo he visto en días. ¡Viene a casa, va derecho a su habitación y luego se va! Y no vuelve hasta que el toque de queda haya pasado, y después solo se ducha y se va ¡de nuevo! Ni siquiera toma el desayuno. Es decir ¡ha dejado de fumar por el amor de Merlín!"

Hermione hizo una pausa y respiro hondo varias veces.

"Sólo parece extraño ¿no? Que apenas hace tres semanas atrás, ni siquiera quería dejarme sola por una noche y ahora _nunca_ está allí."

Aah. Los motivos detrás de su ánimo reciente de a poco estaban siendo revelados.

"Sólo porque ahora tengo una varita no significa que esté más segura," dijo ella levantando la varita y dándole una sacudida, "sobretodo ¡porque apenas puedo usarla!"

"Entonces, ¿te está evitando?" le preguntó Bronson, bastante seguro de que había captado el verdadero problema.

"¡No!. ¡Lo!. ¡Sé!"

Bronson se cruzó de brazos y la miro con curiosidad. "Hermione, tú no… tienes _sentimientos _por Malfoy… ¿verdad?"

"¡No! ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué soy una masoquista?"

"Supongo que no. Porque eso _es _lo que serías, ¿sabes? Nada bueno puede salir de-"

"_Lo sé,_ Bronson. Mi mente puede estar dañada pero no soy una idiota."

"Si, y tener sentimientos por Malfoy sería el equivalente de una víctima del holocausto teniendo sentimientos por un nazi."

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron de repulsión. Había definitivamente algo de verdad en esa analogía, y Lord Voldemort siempre le había hecho recordar mucho a Hitler.

Él sonrió. "Solo para ponerlo en perspectiva."

"En verdad no tienes nada porque preocuparte," le dijo, su rostro volviendo a la normalidad. "Tengo mucha historia con su tía y con su padre para pasar todo por alto." Suspiro y miró su varita. "¿Te importaría si practico hechizos no verbales contigo? Prometo que esta vez no voy a perder el control."

"Si, por supuesto. Sólo… déjame prepararme primero," le dijo, estirando las piernas y plantando los pies firmemente en el suelo. "Está bien, adelante."

Hermione levantó su varita y silenciosamente lanzo un Hechizo de Cosquillas. Se sintió bastante satisfecha cuando Bronson cayó para atrás, riéndose. Puede haber sido un hechizo fácil pero al menos era algo.

XXX

Draco estaba parado afuera de una pequeña tienda en el Callejón Diagon, frunciendo el ceño cuando sus pies hacían crujir los restos quebrantados de la vereda. No sabía por que le molestaba tanto que ese lugar no haya sido restaurado después de la victoria del Señor Oscuro. Probablemente porque tenía tantos recuerdos allí, aunque no fueran particularmente buenos.

En ese momento, se encontró mirando aturdidamente una bata en un maniquí en movimiento en la vidriera. Era azul y crespo, completamente práctico en todos los sentidos. Definitivamente no era algo que alentaría a cualquier mujer a vestirlo. Pero a Hermione le encantaría. No importaba que tanto subiera la calefacción del apartamento, ella siempre tenía frio todo el condenado tiempo y esa bata parecía ser la solución perfecta.

Draco había comenzado a dar un paso en la dirección de la puerta de la tienda cuando escucho que alguien lo llamo. Se detuvo y se dio vuelta, su rostro inmediatamente se cayó cuando vio a Pansy corriendo hacia él.

"Hey, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Comprándome un regalo?" le preguntó ella mientras lo alcanzaba, inclinándose para darle un beso.

Draco se aseguro de que no hubiera respuesta de su lado. Supo que si iba a su casa esa noche iba a terminar siendo un error pero tuvo que hacerlo de todas maneras. El porqué lo había hecho, todavía no lo había comprendido. Recordó haberle dicho alguna patraña a Hermione acerca de no querer estar solo pero, si eso fuera verdad, pudo haberse quedado donde estaba. Con ella. Ella no lo hubiera dejado solo no importara lo tan idiota que había sido.

En su momento de debilidad, Draco de hecho había tenido la audacia de acariciar una víctima de violación en el suelo de su baño. Alguien que no había tocado otros labios voluntariamente por cuatro años. No hacía falta decir que estaba un poco más que avergonzado por toda la terrible experiencia, y había, tal vez, la había estado evitando un poco. Nunca se había sentido tan como un idiota antes.

Sin embargo, la evasión no había sido del todo intencional, Pansy también había sido muy insistente tratando de ir a su apartamento, probablemente en un intento de recuperar su posesión sobre él, como el besarlo en público. Así que en vez de eso, él había estado yendo a su casa las últimas noches. Era _su_ intento de detener que eso sucediera. La última cosa que necesitaba era que ella viniera a golpear a su puerta principal cuando tenía a una bruja fugitiva – y rival de la infancia de Pansy- viviendo en su habitación de huéspedes.

"¿Cuando me has visto comprar regalos para alguien, Parkinson?"

"Me compraste ese brazalete para mi cumpleaños cuando estábamos en segundo año."

"Tenía doce años y estaba tratando de conseguir mi primer besuqueo. Funciono bien, por lo que recuerdo."

Pansy sonrió y comenzó a inclinarse de nuevo hacia él. Antes de que tuviera la chance de hacer contacto, Draco se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta, mirando de reojo a la bata que tendría que esperar.

Pudo escuchar los pasos apresurados de Pansy detrás de él y luego lo estaba sujetando del brazo, aferrándose a él como un percebe molestoso mientras caminaba por las calles arruinadas del Callejón Diagon.

No había un motivo en particular del porque Draco estaba allí hoy, sólo otro que estar atento por algo que a él quisiera comprarle posiblemente a Hermione. Bronson había tenido razón, no había hecho un muy buen intento en pensar en sus necesidades o hacerla sentir una persona otra vez. Un libro no iba a hacerlo después de todo lo que ella tuvo que sufrir. Sabía eso, especialmente desde que ella se aferro a esa maldita barra de chocolate que le había dado porque no quería tener menos de lo que ya tenía.

Le había comprado las botas ayer cuando se había cruzado con un par que parecían ser factibles para ella, pero ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de dárselas apropiadamente antes de tener que irse corriendo a lo de Pansy. Ver su rostro cuando las estaba recibiendo hubiera sido agradable.

Draco frunció el ceño.

"¿Que sucede?" le pregunto Pansy.

"Nada," le dijo, devolviendo rápidamente su rostro a su característico ceño fruncido.

Estaban pasando por Flourish y Blotts cuando Draco vio algo familiar en la vidriera. Se detuvo y vio la copia de _Historia de_ _Hogwarts _allí, sintiéndose un poco más que sorprendido de que estaba a la vista. El libro no había sido prohibido, como muchos otros, pero estaba seguro de que El Señor Tenebroso no alentaría a nadie a leer ese tipo de material. Aún así, Draco no estaba seguro porque lo había hecho detenerse.

"¡Que asco! Ese libro siempre me recuerda a la jodida de Granger."

Draco se dio vuelta para ver a Pansy haciendo una mueca mientras miraba el mismo libro. "¿Por qué?" le preguntó.

"Porque siempre tenía su sucia nariz pegado en eso en la escuela. ¿No te acuerdas?"

"No," dijo honestamente. Aunque, algo debió haber pasado por su mente. Si no ¿por qué se había detenido?

"Oye, crees que si le ponemos una ratonera gigante, ¿podríamos atraparla?" Pansy se echo a reír histéricamente.

"Me importa un carajo," dijo Draco, alejándose. Realmente deseaba que Pansy lo dejara en paz así podía entrar allí y comprar el libro.

Apenas habían dado dos pasos cuando Draco noto que alguien lo estaba saludando. Gruño cuando el padre de su amiga; Arron Greengrass, cambio de dirección cuando se estaba dirigiendo directo a él, con Astoria, sonriendo plácidamente en su brazo. Como siempre, ella lucia pintoresca en un vestido ajustado y sus joyas colgantes, su pelo ondeando perfectamente cuando se lo paso por el hombro. Sus ojos se deslizaron levemente al agarre de Pansy sobre el brazo de Draco- que solo se hizo más fuerte- pero no lo suficiente como para ser considerado de mala educación.

"Draco, mi muchacho. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Excelente, Señor. Y ¿cómo están usted y su encantadora hija en esta agradable tarde?"

Draco miro a Astoria y le guiño el ojo. Ella sonrió tímidamente. De pronto, él pudo sentir las uñas de Pansy clavadas en la piel. Trato con dificultad de no hacer una mueca.

"Oh, bien. Solo estábamos aquí eligiendo algunas cosas. Astoria se estará mudando pronto."

"¿En serio?" dijo Draco, levantando las cejas.

Trato de lucir intrigado, pero era realmente difícil obtener eso cuando había tenido esa horrible sensación en la boca de su estomago. Había solo una razón de porque el hijo de un mortífago se mudaría a Londres. Para ofrecer sus servicios al Señor Oscuro. Astoria era una buena chica. Dudaba mucho que su alma fuera capaz de soportarlo. Incluso Pansy tuvo momentos difíciles cuando ella no era agradable para nada.

"Si, pero no estaré mudándome oficialmente aquí hasta comienzos de diciembre. Encontramos el departamento en el que voy a vivir pero mi padre me quiere mantener en casa por un tiempo más." Astoria miro a su padre y le sonrió con adoración.

"Bueno, eres mi última pequeñita que está viviendo en casa."

Hubo un destello de tristeza en los ojos de Astoria cuando, indudablemente, pensó en su hermana, Daphne. Por lo que Draco supo, ella se había mudado poco después de la Batalla de Hogwarts y raramente se supo de ella desde entonces. El rumor era que estaba viviendo en algún lugar en las afueras de la ciudad, donde las leyes eran menos estrictas. Estaba seguro que Pansy mantenía contacto con ella pero, si lo hacía, nunca lo mencionó. Su enfoque todavía parecía ser exprimirle la vida al brazo de Draco.

"Tal vez cuando ella esté aquí, Draco, podrías ser lo suficientemente amable para que mantengas un ojo en ella por mí. Quizás llevarla a pasear, mostrarles como funciona todo en la gran ciudad."

"Encantado de hacerlo." Realmente no lo estaba. Draco ya estaba cuidando de una bruja, y ya era bastante difícil de manejar.

"Eso sería maravilloso," dijo Astoria. "Me asegurare de enviarte una lechuza tan pronto me establezca." Miro a Pansy y sonrió. "Bueno, parece que estamos interrumpiendo algo. No te agobiaremos más con nuestra presencia. Padre, quizás es hora de que regresemos a casa. Parece que va a llover y no traje mi capa."

"Si, querida, eso estaría bien. Draco, estaré en la ciudad la próxima semana haciendo deberes de mortífago y tenía la esperanza de que pudiera molestarte con algunas preguntas. Hace poco, Rabastan fue a verme, y está muy molesto por tu falta de progreso en la investigación en curso."

Draco no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Demonios esa Granger y sus hábitos terriblemente adictivos. "Estoy seguro de que no lo está, él tiene algunas sugerencias que le gustaría que usted me las pase."

Arron sonrió. "Él simplemente no entiende porque no tienes a tus mortifagos buscando en cada casa por ella. Claramente, el toque de queda no ha tenido efecto."

"No lo he hecho porque no creo que este aquí. Pero, si alivia su mente perturbada, supongo que puedo hacer perder el tiempo de todos haciendo solo eso. Hare que el Señor Oscuro toque el tema en nuestra reunión la semana que viene. Cualquier cosa para cerrarle la boca a Rabastan. "

Astoria y Pansy sonrieron.

"Excelente. Te veré entonces. Vamos, Astoria."

"Hasta luego, Draco," le dijo, completamente ignorando a Pansy mientras su padre tiraba de ella.

"No me gusta" dijo Pansy tan pronto estaban a una distancia suficiente. "¿No notaste en la manera que ella te mira?"

Por supuesto que lo había hecho. "No"

Un reloj sonó y Pansy miro hacia arriba. "Mierda. Se supones que tengo que ir a encontrarme con mis padres hace diez minutos." Lo miro a Draco y le pregunto, "¿Puedo ir esta noche? Tal vez a prepararte la cena."

"No"

Ella frunció el ceño."¿Por qué no?"

"¿Por qué tienes esta necesidad incesante de venir a mi casa? ¿Qué hay de malo con tu lugar?"

"Porque quiero ir al tuyo. _Por favor._ Solo por esta vez."

"No."

"Ni siquiera voy a pedir quedarme. Sé que odias eso. Solo déjame ir por un rato."

Draco gruño. "Está bien" Cualquier cosa para hacerla callar. "Pero más te vale que te hayas ido antes del toque de queda."

Ella sonrió cuando él se rindió. "Lo haré."

"Lo digo en serio, Parkinson. No te vas a quedar a pasar la noche."

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. "Lo sé. Eres un idiota ¿lo sabes?" finalmente soltándole el brazo, se dio vuelta para irse. Llamándolo por encima de su hombro, le dijo. "¡Te veré a las siete!"

Cuando ella se fue, Draco volvió a Flourish y Blotts y miro el libro en la vidriera. Había comenzado a dar un paso hacia la puerta cuando alguien lo llamo,"¡Oye Draco!"

"_Mierda,_" se murmuro a si mismo antes de girarse para ver a Theo y a Gregory Goyle caminando hacia él. Suficiente con hacer algo bueno por hoy. Oh bien. Probablemente ella lo hubiera visto como algo _raro, _de todas maneras.

XXX

Draco no regreso a su apartamento hasta las seis y media. Cuando llego, Hermione estaba sentada en su sofá con una taza de té en la mano y _ Acertijos Complejos _en su regazo. Su rostro estaba arrugado pensativo mientras leía uno de los acertijos más complicados.

"¿Quieres leerlo en voz alta?" le pregunto mientras colgaba su capa.

"No" le dijo con frialdad, sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras se acerco a ella y le entrego una bolsa. Ella aparto la vista del libro y miro. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Cena," le dijo. "Desafortunadamente, voy a necesitar que te quedes en tu habitación esta noche. Alguien va a venir dentro de treinta minutos y no puedes ser vista."

"¿Por qué demonios quieres invitar a alguien aquí?" le pregunto, finalmente mirándolo.

"No lo hice. Ella se invito por sí misma y no pude salirme con la mía."

Hermione alzo las cejas. "¿_Tú _no pudiste salirte con la tuya? ¿Con esa boca qué tienes? "

Draco sabia que se estaba refiriendo a su ingenio, pero su mente no pudo evitar dejarse llevar a sus momentos juntos en el suelo del baño. Evito su mirada y dijo, "Lo sé. Impactante."

Hermione miro la bolsa en su mano por un momento más. Frunció el ceño antes de tomarla. "Este bien, Malfoy Voy a ir a aislarme por la noche. ¿Qué más hay de nuevo?"

Draco suspiro mientras ella se puso de pie y fue a su habitación con el libro, el té y la comida, y el no pudo evitar pensar en que agradable luciría ahora en esa ridícula bata.

"Granger."

Ella se dio vuelta cuando llego a la puerta.

"No tengo nada que hacer mañana. ¿Estaría bien si voy al sótano contigo y te ayudara con tu magia?"

Hermione lo miro con la boca abierta. Él no entendía del todo porque ella parecía tan sorprendida. No se había portado tan mal esta semana que paso, ¿no?

Finalmente, Hermione parpadeo y luego sonrió suavemente. "Seguro Malfoy. Pero no vas a estar muy impresionado. El mayor progreso que he hecho es lanzar un Hechizo de Cosquillas no verbal."

"Es por eso que me necesitas. Estoy seguro que soy mejor maestro que el imbécil de Bronson."

"Lo que tú digas." Se rió y comenzó a darse vuelta, "¡Oh!" pero rápidamente se volvió hacia él. "Y gracias por las botas."

Hermione sonrió por una última vez antes de adentrarse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Durante un largo momento, Draco solo se quedo parado allí, mirando. Hubiera preferido pasar la noche en el balcón con ella, pero Pansy había sido un incesante dolor en el culo y solo necesitaba terminar con eso antes de que finalmente se diera cuenta. Además, no era el peor polvo en el mundo.

Pansy llegó a las siete en punto. De hecho había traído alguna porquería para prepararle la cena y el comenzó a tener la horrible sensación de que ella pensaba que eso era una cita. Después que cocino, Draco se sentó a la mesa y ella opto por sentarse en su regazo, en vez de sentarse en su propia silla, dándole de comer molestosamente bocados de pollo de sabor rancio que había cocinado. Draco continúo dando tragos a la botella de whiskey de fuego que había traído, sabiendo muy bien que lo iba a necesitar.

Tan pronto comió lo suficiente para satisfacerla, ella lo tiro hacia el sofá, sentándose en el brazo del mismo mientras lo ponía entre sus piernas. "¿Podemos follar aquí esta noche?" le preguntó, estirándose así podía mordisquearle la oreja.

"No" dijo con severidad.

Pansy se aparto y puso mala cara. "¿Por qué no? Hemos follado en tu sofá antes."

"En mi viejo sofá."

"Oh." Se dio vuelta y lo miro. "Parece el mismo."

"No lo es."

Lo era. Pero, mirando hacia el lugar que Hermione a menudo ocupaba, supo que no podía follar a Pansy allí. Parecía estar mal manchar el lugar de Hermione así.

"Solo ve a mi condenada cama, ¿quieres?"

"Lo que digas," dijo ella, chillando mientras corría a su habitación.

La cabeza de Hermione se levanto de golpe de su libro. Hasta ese momento, había hecho caso omiso a Draco y a quien quiera que fuera que estaba con él allí, pero no pudo evitar reconocer ese grito irritante.

Levantándose, fue hacia la puerta y puso su oído en ella, pero ya ningún sonido salió de la sala de estar. Luego miro a la pared que separaba su habitación de la de Draco y trago saliva. Fue hacia ella y escucho cuidadosamente.

"_Vamos, Draco. Relajate. En serio, ¿qué te pasa esta noche?"_

"_Sólo sácate la maldita__ ropa."_

"_¿No vas a ayudarme?"_

"_No. Mierda, Pansy, sabes que me gusta ir directamente al puto grano. Ya quítate la ropa de mierda."_

Hermione salto hacia atrás desde la pared y casi tropezó con sus propios pies. Por suerte, se contuvo antes de que su caída pudiera hacer mucho ruido. Ella comenzó a hiperventilar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Draco había hecho. La había traído a _ella_ aquí. A Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione no podía respirar. Cayó de rodillas y jadeo en busca de aire, buscando con urgencia su varita para realizar una Hechizo Silenciador, pero estaba demasiado aterrorizada para concentrarse y no paso nada.

"No," se murmuro a si misma mientras todavía trataba de tomar el aliento que había perdido. "Ella no."

Un costado del cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a doler y se metió la mano bajo el suéter, acariciando la cicatriz que yacía allí. Ese era el punto que restringía su respiración. Empezó a llorar cuando los ruidos de ellos teniendo sexo comenzaron, ni siquiera importándole que sus sollozos eran ruidosos e histéricos. Ambos estarían muy distraídos para darse cuenta.

Finalmente siendo capaz de ponerse en pie, Hermione agarro su manta de la cama y se envolvió con ella. Fue a la ventana y se apego a ella, manteniendo sus oídos cerca con la esperanza de que el sonido suave de la lluvia afuera la pudiera distraer. No lo hizo.

Draco estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse mientras Pansy se balanceaba encima de él. Trato de agarrar y succionar sus pechos- la única parte de ella de la que siempre había sido muy aficionado- para mantener el humor, pero su mente seguía divagando a esa condenada bata. Y no ayudaba que sus ojos se desviaran a la puerta del baño. Había pasado solo una semana desde que había estado encima de Hermione en ese suelo, y Pansy fue la primera chica que había traído a su habitación desde entonces.

"Oh, Draco," Pansy gimió mientras le agarraba el rostro para darle un beso descuidado, forzándolo a dejar su actual lugar de interés.

Ansioso de sacarse sus labios de encima, Draco agarro a Pansy de la cintura y la arrojo sobre su espalda. Se subió encima de ella y comenzó a penetrarla vigorosamente, ahora su mirada se encontraba enfocando la pared delante de él. En la cual, Hermione estaba detrás.

Su mente de repente se inundo con visiones de ella. Sus labios rosas, su piel cremosa, el rubor de sus mejillas ligeramente pecosas… y el dulce, dulce sonido de su nombre saliendo de la boca de ella mientras él arrastraba la lengua por su cuello.

Y luego Draco la estaba imaginando en esa bata. Esa endemoniada bata que apenas podía ser considerada sexy. La veía envuelta cálidamente a su alrededor, acurrucada en su piel lechosa. Entonces él se movía hacia ella, deslizándola por un hombro y luego por el otro, dejándola caer en un montón descuidado en el suelo. Su hermoso cuerpo, todavía con cicatrices era una visión agradable mientras el extendía la mano y la tocaba, la agarraba, la acariciaba, la presionaba contra su propio cuerpo. Era suya, tal como lo era ella.

_Suya._

Sus manos se movían hacia ese lio espeso que ella llamaba pelo y tiro de su cabeza hacia él. La besaba. La tocaba. La estrellaba contra la pared y la follaba. Estaba todo ahí y el podía saborearlo. El fuerte sabor dulce de su boca mientras ella se retorcía alrededor de él, agarrándolo, arañándolo, gimiendo su nombre entre las partes de sus labios, abrazándolo de una manera que nadie lo había hecho antes. Porque ella lo necesitaba. Ella lo necesitaba y él la deseaba. Solo una vez. Solo probar. ¡Solo…

Malditamente

_Penetra._

Jodidamente.

_Penetra._

Saborear!

"¡MIERDA, DRACO!" la bruja debajo de él grito cuando perdió el control alrededor de él y acabo.

En tres impulsos más, Draco se venía adentro de ella, teniéndose que morder con fuerza el labio inferior para evitar gritar el nombre de Hermione, sintiendo el sabor metálico en la lengua.

Su cuerpo se relajo mientras comenzó a recuperar el aliento. Estuvo confundido por un momento cuando miro abajo y se dio cuenta que Pansy era la que lo estaba mirando. No era quien él esperaba.

Draco rodo fuera de ella, sus ojos se agrandaron mientras se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. El había acabado mientras pensaba que la estaba follando a Hermione.

"Mierda," se susurró a sí mismo, de pronto sintiendo que iba a vomitar.

Pansy se movió así su cabeza estaba descansando en su pecho. "Draco, eso fue… wow. Nunca me has follado así antes."

Él la miro con curiosidad.

"Quiero decir, siempre es bueno. Sabes que lo es. Pero _eso_… no sé lo que fue _eso_ pero no puedo esperar por más."

Ella llevo la mano abajo y comenzó a acariciarlo, pero Draco se apresuro para agarrar su muñeca y la aparto de él.

"Es hora de irse, Pansy."

"¿Qué?" le pregunto, sentándose. "Pero son apenas las diez. El toque de queda no comienza dentro de dos horas."

"No me importa. Estoy jodidamente cansado y me quiero ir a dormir."

"¿Y estás seguro de que no me puedo quedar?"

"Te dije que no ¿no es así?" Draco le grito mientras salía de la cama y se ponía de pie. Se dirigió al baño. "Me voy a duchar." Nunca se había sentido tan sucio antes. "Vete antes de que salga." Cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Después de una larga y necesaria ducha, Draco estaba feliz de encontrar que Pansy había escuchado y se había ido. Se cambio en unos pantalones pijamas y un suéter, y saco sus cigarrillos de la cómoda.

En su camino al balcón, Draco miro la puerta de Hermione. Incluso después de esa experiencia humillante, todavía tenía esa extraña necesidad de verla. Como ella era. No la imagen sucia que había creado en su propia mente retorcida. Así que fue y entro.

"¿Granger?" Draco asomo la cabeza adentro y miro alrededor. La cama estaba sin la manta, pero la encontró en un extraño bulto al lado de la ventana. "Granger, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?"

Silencio.

"¿Granger?" Draco dio un paso cauteloso dentro de la habitación. "¿Estás bien?"

Nada.

Dándose cuenta que la manta se movió un poco, Draco camino por la habitación y se agacho junto a ella. Extendió la mano y toco lo que esperaba fuera su hombro. "Granger, ¿que-"

El cuerpo de ella se dio vuelta de golpe y sintió como una mano lo empujaba hacia atrás. "¡No me toques!" le grito mientras el aterrizaba duramente sobre su trasero.

"Granger, ¿qué mierda?" le dijo, agarrando la manta y sacándosela de la cabeza.

"¡Te dije, que _no me toques_!" Las manos de Hermione volaron y lo empujo de nuevo, solamente que esta vez con mucha más fuerza."¡Basura, aléjate de mí, Malfoy!"

Arrugando su ceño, Draco preguntó, "¿Qué mierda sucede contigo?"

"¿_Conmigo_? ¿Qué mierda sucede conmigo? ¿Qué mierda sucede _contigo_?"

"¿A qué te refie-"

"¿Cómo pudiste traerla aquí?" grito Hermione, su rostro brillante carmesí y empapado con lo que habría sido una hora de lagrimas.

La boca de Draco se abrió ligeramente. "¿Pansy?" le pregunto.

"¿De quién mierda más estaría hablando?" Hermione se puso la manta sobre la cabeza otra vez. "Lárgate."

"Mira Granger, se que ustedes dos nunca se llevaron bien en la escuela, pero ¿no estás siendo un poco dramática?"

Su cabeza se salió de la manta. "¿Eres un idiota?" le pregunto, su rostro se torció de asco. "¡He sido una esclava, Malfoy! ¡Y ella es una maldita mortífago!"

"Pansy nunca fue tu propietaria," le dijo Draco., empujándose del suelo y poniéndose de pie.

"¡No, pero su padre si lo hizo!" dijo Hermione, levantándose junto con él mientras se aferraba a la manta alrededor de ella. "¡Dijiste que mantenías rastro de mi, Malfoy! ¡Dudo que no sepas que él me había apropiado!"

"Lo… lo sabia," dijo Draco, tratando de recordar exactamente cuando fue eso. Tal vez hace tres años. Pansy solo había sido mortífago hace dos años. Todavía tendría que estar viviendo en su casa.

"¡Si, bueno, a tu jodida _novia_ no le gustaba toda la atención que su adorado padre me estaba dando cuando su madre estaba justo allí! Entonces ¿sabes lo que hizo? ¡Cuando él no estaba en la casa, ella venia al maldito armario en el que me tenían encerrada y me torturaba!"

La mandíbula de Draco se tenso mientras estaba paralizado. Realmente no tenía idea…

"Pero no, ¡no la Maldición Cruciatus! ¡Eso era demasiado fácil para ella, y pensaba que era mucho más inteligente que eso! Entonces ¿sabes lo que hizo?"

La garganta de Draco estaba en carne viva mientras Hermione hablaba. Negó con la cabeza débilmente y dijo, "No," casi con miedo de oír la respuesta.

Hermione dejo caer la manta y se levanto el suéter así Draco podía ver la gran cicatriz cubriendo gran parte de su lado derecho. Un gran, cicatriz ensangrentada que todavía era un rosa brillante y parecía fresco, aun después de todos estos años. Draco por instinto extendió la mano para tocarla, pero Hermione se bajo el suéter antes de que él pudiera llegar.

"Es la más grande que tengo. Y todavía me duele. ¡Todavía me duele como mil demonios, Malfoy! Pansy pensó que si me dejaba cicatrices su padre no me tocaría, ¡así que me quemo aquí con una maldición que nunca se va a curar! ¡Y tengo varias más pequeñas en todo mi cuerpo! ¡Quería quemarme todo el cuerpo pero la magia era demasiado avanzada para ella!"

Hermione hizo una pausa por un momento cuando fue incapaz de controlar el lloriqueo. Se seco las mejillas antes de mirar de nuevo a Draco, un horrible, fuego abrasador era visible en sus ojos ámbar. A él no le gusto.

"¡Y estas!" Hermione levanto las muñecas así Draco podía ver bien las millones de marcas sobre ellas. "¡Estas profundas de aquí son cuando su padre solía atarme tan jodidamente fuerte que ni siquiera podía luchar! ¡En ese entonces cuando todavía intentaba!"

Draco realmente quería sujetarla ahora. Tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla, disculparse por ser tan idiota y prometerle que se vengaría. Pero no hizo eso. En vez de eso, todo lo que dijo fue, "Granger, no… no lo sabia."

"¡Por supuesto que no lo sabías! ¡Porque nunca preguntaste! ¡Deberías haber preguntado, Malfoy! ¡Deberías haberme preguntado antes de traer a una puta mortífago aquí! ¡Deberías haber sabido! ¡Deberías haber sabido mejor maldita sea!" Hermione se lanzo hacia adelante y lo empujo hacia la puerta. "¡Lárgate!"

"Granger, lo… lo sien-"

"¡LARGATE!" le grito, empujándolo otra vez y otra vez hasta que él estaba en el marco de la puerta.

Draco se agarro de los costados y trato de afirmarse. "¡Granger, detente! Por favor, déjame que te expli-"

"¡No hay _nada_ que me tengas que explicar, Malfoy! ¡Entiendo que este es tu apartamento, y que fuiste lo suficientemente _amable_ al dejar que me quede! Pero _esto… ¡esto_ es cruzar la jodida línea! ¡No me hables! ¡_Nunca_ me hables al menos que sea para decir que el toque de queda se ha terminado y la seguridad es lo suficientemente limitada para que yo me vaya a la mierda de aquí! ¿Entendiste?"

"Granger, por favor-"

"¡LARGATE IDIOTA EGOISTA!"

"¡No! Yo -"

Hermione saco su varita y lo apunto, lanzando un _Impedimenta _no verbal.

Draco salió volando hacia atrás y cayó con fuerza contra el brazo del sofá. Tan pronto sus ojos se enfocaron, miro a la puerta justo a tiempo para verla cerrarse. Corrió hacia ella y empezó a tirar del picaporte pero ella había lanzado varios Hechizos de Bloqueo. Y no sería capaz de utilizar su propia varita para deshacerse de ellos. No había configuración suficiente para revertir tantos bloqueos.

"¡GRANGER! ¡ MIERDA!" le grito mientras golpeaba la puerta con su puño. "LO SIENTO ¿DE ACUERDO? ¡LO SIENTO MALDICION!"

Draco sabia que no lo decía a menudo, pero era porque de hecho raramente lo estaba. Pero esta vez, el de verdad se arrepentía por lo que había hecho y se odiaba a sí mismo por decaer ante Pansy. Ni siquiera la quería follar. Fue todo un error. Un horrible, condenado error.

Dándose por vencido, Draco volvió a su habitación y comenzó a tirar las cosas alrededor.

"¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA!" grito mientras golpeaba su mesa de luz contra la pared, cayendo en un millón de fragmentos.

Draco odiaba esto. Odiaba estar tan afectado por una maldita cicatriz en el cuerpo de alguien más. _Su cuerpo._ El mismo que él se había estado imaginando debajo de él no hace más de treinta minutos atrás. Las ganas de vomitar habían vuelto.

Draco corrió rápidamente al baño y levanto el asiento del inodoro a tiempo para vomitar en el. Cuando paso, gateo hacia la misma pared en la que había estado con ella la semana pasada.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Todo el jodido asunto estaba teniendo un grave efecto en él y no le gustaba. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que no tenía control. _Ella_ lo tenía.

"Granger," susurró mientras se acostaba sobre la baldosa fría. "Maldita perra." En realidad no lo era, y de repente se odiaba a sí mismo por siquiera pensarlo.

Y luego la mente de Draco se desvió de nuevo a esa bata. Por algún motivo, en verdad quería que ella la tuviera, pero no había manera de que pudiera entrar en una tienda como esa sin levantar sospechas. Por suerte, fue solo Pansy quien lo había visto ese día pero ¿qué hubiera pasado si era alguien que de hecho podría cuestionarle porque estaba por entrar a una tienda de mujeres?

Y luego recordó. Era exactamente para esto que el idiota del piso de abajo servía.

Poniéndose de pie, Draco corrió a su habitación y busco en el cajón de los calcetines su bolsa extra de Galeones. Una vez que la tuvo, fue a la sala principal del apartamento y salió por la puerta, ni siquiera molestándose en ponerse los zapatos.

Draco no se detuvo hasta el tercer piso. Bronson y Quigley no estaban en el pasillo, como era habitual, así que de inmediato comenzó a golpear en la puerta de ellos. Varios momentos antes de que Quigley respondiera.

"Malfoy, ¿qué diablos estas haci-"

"Necesito a Bronson," le ordeno.

Quigley alzo las cejas. "¿Bronson? ¿Por qué?"

"Somos malditos amantes, idiota. Ahora, ¡tráelo aquí!"

"Que lenguaje" Quigley sonrió. "¡Oye, Bronson!" lo llamo por encima de su hombro. "¡Tu amante está aquí para verte!"

"¿Mi qué?" pregunto Bronson, saliendo a la puerta. "¿Malfoy? Falta, como, cinco minutos para el toque de queda. ¿Qué es lo que-?"

"Seré rápido," dijo Draco, dando un paso hacia atrás para que Bronson pudiera salir.

Los otros dos magos se miraron con escepticismo. Se encogieron de hombros y Bronson salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. "¿Estás bien, Malfoy?" le pregunto, viendo su aspecto desaliñado.

"Estoy bien," le mintió, "pero necesito que hagas algo por mí."

"Continua," dijo Bronson, cruzándose de brazos.

Draco le tiro los galeones y los atrapo. "En el Callejón Diagon hay esta tienda. Nose el nombre, pero esa tienda de mujeres y hay esta bata azul y crespo y completamente ridícula en la vidriera."

"Aha…"

"Y Granger necesita tenerla."

Bronson arrugo la frente. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque si, ¿de acuerdo?" gritó Draco.

"Está bien… Entonces, ¿Por qué no la puedes conseguir tu?"

"¡Lo intente! ¡Lo intente! ¡Pero a cada puto lugar que voy, alguien que conozco esta allí! ¡No puedo escapar de ellos!" Draco estaba inquieto y caminando de un lado a otro, apretando los lados de la cabeza y tirándose de los pelos. Ni siquiera se le cruzo por la mente que probablemente parecía como loco.

"Malfoy… me estas asustando un poco."

"Sólo consíguelo, ¿de acuerdo?" le exigió.

"De acuerdo…" dijo Bronson. "¿Algo más?"

Draco pensó sobre esto. "Un libro. En Flourish y Blotts. _Una Historia de Hogwarts_. Es su favorito." Pensó él.

"Hecho," dijo Bronson, tirando la bolsa en el aire unas veces antes de guardársela en el bolsillo. "¿Estás seguro que estas bien? Cuando vi a Hermione más temprano, tuve la sensación de que ustedes dos estaban peleados o algo así."

"¡No estamos peleados! ¿Ella dijo que estábamos peleados?"

"No, pero ella parecía pensar que tú la estabas evadiendo."

"¿Por qué mierda la estaría evadiendo?" grito Draco, su mente inmediatamente regreso al piso del baño.

"No lo sé. Tú dime."

"¡No lo hago!"

Bronson hizo una pausa y lo miro con curiosidad. "Malfoy… prométeme que no vas hacer algo estúpido."

"¡Por supuesto que no voy hacer algo estúpido!" Otra vez.

"Entonces no estás… tú no… quiero decir, tu y Hermione…"

Un recordatorio sonó en el aire, dejándole saber a la ciudad que el toque de queda estaba comenzando. "Entre, Bronson. Mañana."

Draco se dio vuelta para irse.

"Malfoy, espera," lo llamo Bronson. "Solo quería advertirte que se supone que va haber una tormenta mañana a la noche."

Draco lo miro y levanto una ceja. "¿Y?"

"Bueno, es decir, solo pensé que deberías saber así te puedes preparar. Ya que Hermione le tiene miedo y todo eso."

Draco parpadeo.

"¿No lo sabías?"

Draco parpadeo de nuevo.

Bronson rodo los ojos. Aparentemente, todos estaban tomando ese hábito. "La noche que hiciste que me quedara con ella, hubo una. Se asusto tanto que termino durmiendo en la bañera."

Oh. Bueno, eso explica porque no había dormido en su cama. Draco no debería sentirse aliviado por eso, pero por alguna razón, lo estaba.

"Me encargare de eso."

Sin ninguna otra palabra, Draco corrió a su apartamento, cerrando la puerta y echándole llave solo segundos antes del toque de queda. Los efectos de estar afuera pasada la medianoche siempre eran diferentes, y Draco no tenía ningún deseo de saber si esta noche había prisión, tortura o muerta en el menú.

Después de mirar a la puerta por varios minutos, Draco fue y giro el picaporte otra vez. Todavía cerrado. Suspiro antes de dirigirse a su propia habitación.

Draco miro fijo su cama por un largo rato antes de sacudir su varita y librar cualquier rastro de Pansy de las sabanas.

"Maldita perra." Y esta vez, lo decía en serio.

Metiéndose en la cama, Draco cerró los ojos y trato de dormir, solo que tuvo que levantarse y vomitar cada vez que su mente se desviaba a los pensamientos inapropiados de Hermione.

"¿Qué mierda está mal conmigo?" susurro mientras se agachaba sobre el inodoro, sus ojos deslizándose al lugar en el que había estado con ella. Odiaba ese lugar. Aunque en realidad, no lo hacía.

* * *

_**Nota de Traductora:**__** Aaay Draco…. Draco… bueno ya lo aclaro Lena en sus notas de autora, así que por el momento no podemos hacer mucho ;-)… más allá de sus intenciones sigue metiendo la pata, no los culpo si alguien por ahí tiene deseos de darle un coscorrón.**_

_**¡Hola mi gente! ¿cómo estan? Espero que bien para cuando estén leyendo estas notas. Ya se ha descubierto el motivo del resentimiento de Hermione sobre Pansy y la verdad ¿quién podría culparla?**_

_**Muchisimas gracias por haber llegado a las 100 reviews, me alegra enormemente que habiendo tantos fics, le den una oportunidad a CyHM, asi que gracias por poner su granito de arena para llegar a esta etapa… y especialmente a mi querida camarada Pekis cuya review fue la N°100, hizo que esto fuera mucho más especial (Gracias Speedy ;-)), sin despretigiar a ninguna otra review, por supuesto. Comparto el sentimiento de Pekis al decir que cada review nos sacan una sonrisa y nos motiva más para seguir.**_

_**Así que felicitaciones a todos y sigan invitando a leer este fic. ¡GRACIAS POR TODO!**_

_**¿Les gusto el cambio de portada del fic? cuando vi la imagen, me llego mucho, creo que va muy acorde al titulo y a la trama, ambos están en la oscuridad,y sin embargo eso es lo que los une.**_

_**Recomendaciones: **__**como siempre recomiendo los otras traducciones de Lena "El Verano del Dragon" y "La fecha limite." Y por otro lado Ari, ya subió un nuevo capitulo de "Imperio". ¡Asi que vayan todos a leer!**_

_**Eso es todo ,que tengan una excelente semana, les deseo lo mejor. Besos y Abrazos para todoooos.**_


	8. All Things Must Pass

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la talentosa de Lena Phoria, como siempre.**

**Gracias And-18 ( alias Romi Pasacaretta) por betear este capítulo.**

* * *

**CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD**

**CAPITULO 8: TODAS LAS COSAS DEBEN PASAR**

Draco se despertó la mañana siguiente ante el sonido de alguien revisando su escritorio ruidosamente en la sala de estar. Se froto los ojos cansados por un momento antes de que los acontecimientos de la noche anterior se inundaron de nuevo en él.

En un rápido movimiento que estaba destinado a ser más rápido de lo que fue, Draco se tambaleo de la cama y corrió a la puerta. La abrió justo a tiempo para ver el pie de Hermione entrando en su habitación. La puerta se cerró con un golpe estridente pero él fue de todas maneras, girando el picaporte agresivamente. Cerrada. Demonios, ella era rápida.

"¿En serio, Granger? ¡Esto es endemoniadamente ridículo! ¡Sal afuera, _ahora_!"

Un extraño olaje que entro a través su mano sobre la puerta, le hizo saber que un Encantamiento Silenciador había sido levantado.

"¡Mierda!"

Draco golpeo la puerta con frustración antes de regresar a su propia habitación y colapsar en la cama. Mantuvo la puerta abierta, solo en caso de que ella decidiera salir e ir a la cocina o algo. Definitivamente iba a necesitar ir al baño al menos una vez.

Draco espero todo el día pero Hermione nunca volvió a salir. En un momento, había comenzado a quedarse dormido. Fue un instante antes de que se diera cuenta que su mente se había llenado de inmediato con imágenes de ella de nuevo, y las imágenes eran apenas inocentes. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y, tan pronto regreso a estar plenamente consciente, noto que se había estado tocando. Aparto la mano al instante, sintiéndose absolutamente repugnado.

Mientras él trataba de convencerse de que los motivos detrás de esta repulsión se debían a que ella era una sangre sucia, él ya sabía que verdad se engañaba. Era por todo lo que ella había sufrido. Le parecía mal hacerle esas cosas sin su consentimiento, incluso si tenían lugar solo en su mente.

Por supuesto, él nunca le pediría permiso para algo así. Draco preferiría nunca follar otra vez en su vida que admitir esos pensamientos.

En algún momento a mitad del día, la mirada perdida de Draco en el techo fue interrumpida por alguien golpeando a la puerta principal. Se levanto para ver, con la esperanza de que fuera Bronson con las cosas para Hermione, pero no era. Una mirada a través de la mirilla muggle le dejo saber que se trataba de Pansy, y los insultos en voz alta que salían de su boca a cada segundo eran una señal segura. Estaba enojada. Él no sabia porque, pero tampoco le importaba un carajo. No había manera de que él la dejara entrar al apartamento. Incluso después de que Hermione se fuera y saliera de su vida para siempre, nunca permitiría que se acercara a él de nuevo. Estaba todo terminado.

Después de una hora, se fue, y Draco mato el tiempo fumando en el balcón. Y luego mato más tiempo allí. El sol se había puesto ya hace mucho cuando Draco comenzó a preguntarse qué carajo estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué la estaba esperando? Ella claramente no iba a salir. No esta noche, de todas maneras.

"A la mierda con esto."

Draco se dirigió adentro y se fue a su habitación. No había motivo para qué las acciones de Hermione lo afectaran tanto, y no iba a perder más su tiempo.

Después de cambiarse de ropa, Draco volvió a la sala de estar y golpeo, una vez más la puerta de Hermione.

"¡Granger, si puedes oírme voy a salir! No volveré hasta que sea tarde así que puedes salir, comer, usar el baño, ¡y luego volver a tu maldita cueva antes de que regrese! ¡Me importa una mierda!"

Eso sonó bastante convincente.

Draco se puso su capa y zapatos, y dejo el apartamento. Fue a lo de Theo y lo arrastro al Caldero Chorreante para cenar y tomar unas bebidas. Montones y montones de bebidas.

"¿Alguna razón en particular de que estés tragando tan rápido esa botella de whiskey de fuego como si fuera el maldito elixir de la vida?"

Draco golpeo la botella que estaba agarrando sobre la mesa y respiro hondo. "Actúas como si el hecho de que bebiera mucho es raro o algo así."

"Tienes razón," dijo Theo. "No lo es. Pero es la manera en la que lo estas tomando. ¿Estas molesto o algo?"

"¡No!" le espeto.

"¿Seguro? Porque pareciera como que estas molesto."

"¡No lo estoy!" Lo estaba. ¿Por qué carajo ella no salía de la condenada habitación y hablaba con él? ¡Estaba viviendo allí por el amor de Merlin! ¿De verdad planeaba evadirlo desde ahora hasta el día que se fuera? ¿Quién sabia cuando sería eso?

Draco trago saliva mientras su mente de pronto se plago por la idea de que Hermione se fuera. ¿Se llevaría la bata cuando se fuera? ¿Los libros? ¿Las botas? ¿La endemoniada barra de chocolate qué todavía no comía?

Sin pensarlo, Draco tomo la botella de nuevo y siguió tomando.

"Tranquilo, Draco," dijo Theo, extendiendo la mano y sacándosela. "La cosecha principal de la noche ni siquiera está aquí todavía. No puedes estar desecho antes de encontrar a alguien."

"No me importa. No tengo ganas de follar a ninguna golfa esta noche."

Las cejas de Theo se alzaron de la sorpresa. "¿En serio?"

"En serio," dijo él, de pronto pensando en Hermione en esa condenada bata otra vez. Volvió agarrar la botella de las manos de Theo y siguió tomando. "Ya tuve suficiente de eso las últimas noches follando a Parkinson. No puedo creer que caí en ese jodido camino de nuevo."

""Hah. ¿Es por eso que te está mirando como si quisiera arrancarte la polla en este momento?

Draco se congelo a medio sorbo. Puso la botella sobre la mesa y trago lo que quedaba del liquido. "¿Qué?"

"Parkinson. Esta sentada justo allí." Theo hizo un gesto con la cabeza. "Y no parece muy feliz. ¿Qué le hiciste?"

"Nada," dijo Draco. Todavía.

Mirando de reojo, Draco pudo ver a Pansy mirándolo. Parecía bastante molesta cuando estaba golpeando su puerta más temprano y parecía que no se había calmado para nada. ¿Le había hecho algo? Aparte de lo obvio, el haberla echado, pero no había sido la primera vez. De hecho, él recordó haberla echado poco después de haberle sacado la virginidad el verano en el que tenían catorce. Eso fue peor. Pero la manera en que ahora lo estaba mirando… definitivamente había algo más.

De repente, Pansy salió de su silla e iba en camino hacia él. Parecía que estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

"¡Tú maldito bastardo!" le grito, golpeando algo sobre la mesa. Draco miro abajo y vio que era un pedazo de pergamino. "Hemos sido parte de nuestras condenadas vidas desde que teníamos once años ¿y _así_ es como me tratas? ¡Vete a la mierda, Draco!"

Draco miro al pergamino con curiosidad. Raro. Él no recordaba enviarle algo. "¿De qué carajo estás hablando Parkinson?"

"¿Parkinson? ¿Parkinson? ¿Qué, ya no me puedes llamar más por mi jodido nombre?"

"Soy tu superior,_ Parkinson_. Afuera de la habitación, todo lo que eres es otra subordinada. Acéptalo."

"¡VETE A LA MIERDA!" le repitió antes de salir disparada con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tan pronto se fue, Theo levanto el pergamino que ella había dejado atrás. Unos segundos después estallo de la risa. "¡Oh, mierda! ¡En verdad eres un maldito idiota!"

La curiosidad saco lo mejor de él, Draco le arranco el pergamino de las manos de Theo. Se encontró de inmediato con una breve carta escrita de su puño y letra:

_Parkinson:_

_Mientras que nuestras últimas noches juntos pudieron hacerte comenzar a creer que algo se estaba reavivando entre nosotros, me gustaría aclararte que esos sentimientos son de un solo lado. Creo que eres una asquerosa golfa que tiene poca utilidad más allá de las sabanas. Eres una persona fea tanto en el interior como en el exterior y no tengo intenciones de arroparte en mi cama de nuevo._

¿_Arroparte en mi cama_? Quien carajos dice… ¡Oh, mierda!

_Comprendo que, ya que ambos somos mortifagos, estaremos obligados de vernos de vez en cuando, pero esa es la extensión de nuestra relación. Nunca me hables, nunca me toques, y nunca, ¡NUNCA vengas a mi casa otra vez!_

_Atentamente_

_Draco Malfoy_

_PD: Tus gemidos suenan como un jodido chihuahua moribundo._

Esa maldita…

"¿De verdad escribiste eso amigo?"

La cabeza de Draco se levanto y lo miro fijamente a Theo. "¿Qué?"

"Realmente no suena como tú. No me malinterpretes, definitivamente tiene cierta agudeza, pero el lenguaje parece ser… me atrevería a decir ¿propio? Hasta el final. ¡La última línea es _fantástica_! La solía escuchar cuando nos echabas del dormitorio de Slytherin para follarla. Realmente diste en el clavo"

Draco pestañeo.

"Entonces… ¿tú escribiste eso?"

Draco pestañeo de nuevo. "Así parece". Miro de Nuevo a la carta, los ojos todavía en ella mientras agarraba la botella de whiskey de fuego y tomo varios tragos largos.

"¡Oye, Draco! ¡Vuelve a la realidad!" le grito Theo, sacándole la botella una vez más. "En serio, amigo, ¿ qué coño te pasa?"

"Nada," dijo Draco, de pronto sintiéndose furioso mientras arrugaba la carta en sus manos. "Necesito irme a la mierda." Se puso de pie y se la puso en el bolsillo.

"¿Qué? ¿Irte adonde?" pregunto Theo.

"A casa," dijo Draco. "Necesito encargarme de algo." En particular de _alguien._

Theo lo miro de cerca mientras su amigo se ponía la capa y salía del pub.

Draco no podía dejarla que se salga con la suya. ¿Cómo carajo siquiera le pudo haber mandado la carta a Pansy? Y, lo que era más importante, ¿Por qué mierda lo había hecho? Hermione había arriesgado la vida de ambos enviándola. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Pansy se daba cuenta? Tuvieron suerte de que se trataba de una maldita idiota.

Draco volvió al departamento en tiempo record. En su camino por las escaleras, paso al lado de Bronson, que estaba fumando en el pasillo. Se detuvo y lo miro, sus ojos se entrecerraron. _Él._

"¡OI! ¡Malfoy! Pase por tu casa y deje- ¿QUE DIABLOS?

Draco lo tenía a Bronson por el cuello y lo golpeo contra la pared más cercana. "¡Sé que fuiste tú el imbécil que la ayudo!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¡Tú eres el único que sabe que ella está aquí! ¿Cómo demonios podría haberlo hecho?"

Era evidente que Draco había dejado toda lógica en algún lugar entre esos tragos de whiskey de fuego, porque ni siquiera se le cruzo por la mente de que él había estado en el departamento todo el día, y ni una vez Bronson y Hermione habían hecho contacto. Pero la racionalidad no era su principal prioridad por el momento, así que lo golpeo.

"¡CARAJO!" grito Bronson, agarrándose al ojo que Draco le había golpeado y cayéndose de rodillas. "¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?"

"¡Aléjate de ella!"

"¿Qué?"

"Mantente. Alejado. Idiota."

Y con eso, Draco volvió hacia las escalera y corrió hacia arriba, los efectos del alcohol finalmente golpearon su estomago entre el cuarto y quinto piso. Mierda.

Sin embargo, llego a su departamento y voló al baño, mirando la puerta cerrada de la habitación de ella al pasar. Después de unas pocas rondas de vomito, Draco se levanto con tanto vigor como antes y se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde empezó a golpear la puerta de Hermione.

"¡Granger! ¡Abre la _puta_ puerta!" La pateo cuando no salió.

"¡No está cerrada!" le grito ella del otro lado.

Draco probo el picaporte y, por supuesto, la puerta se abrió. Irrumpió adentro. Hermione estaba sentada en la cama con el libro de acertijos en su regazo y la radio prendida en su mesa de luz. Sólo había estática. Ella levanto la vista cuando entro, ese fuego en sus ojos de ayer había disminuido ligeramente, pero todavía quemaba en lo profundo. Su mirada de inmediato cayo en sus labios, tan rosas y pulposos como siempre. Se podía imaginar a si mismo succionando el inferior entre sus dientes.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?" le pregunto cuando él no empezó hablar al instante.

Saliendo de su aturdimiento, Draco saco la carta de su bolsillo y la golpeo sobre el libro delante de ella. "¿Qué porquería es esto?"

Hermione levanto el pequeño trozo de pergamino y lo desarrugo. "Parece que es una carta de tu puño y letra," le dijo.

"Solamente que no lo es, no es de mi jodida mano, Granger, ¡y lo sabes!"

Hermione sonrió con suficiencia antes de cerrar el libro y ponerlo de un lado. "No sé de lo que estas-"

"¿Cómo mierda lo hiciste?"

Sus ojos ámbar lo miraron.

"¡_Dime_ como mierda le hiciste llegar esta carta a Parkinson!"

"La envié con una lechuza," le dijo de manera casual, mientras fruncía el ceño.

"¿La enviaste con una _lechuza_?"

"Si, Malfoy. Había algunas lechuzas mensajeras volando afuera de mi ventana y utilicé mi varita para llamar una. No estaba segura que sería capaz de entregarla con solo un nombre, pero, parece que no hubo problema."

"¿Estas jodidamente loca?"

El rostro de Hermione se desencajo. Draco no lo había captado.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de qué es lo que pudo haber pasado si alguien averiguaba que no fui yo el que envió esto? ¡Ni siquiera suena como a mí!"

"Tienes razón, no puse demasiadas obscenidades," le dijo, mirando a la carta todavía agarrada en sus manos, su mente inmediatamente volviendo a esa palabra. _Loca._

"Tienes razón, ¡no lo hiciste! Es decir… ¡ CARAJO! ¿Quieres ser atrapada? Porque, si lo quieres, puedo convocar al Señor Oscuro ahora mismo, así puede comenzar a planificar, ¡nuestras malditas ejecuciones!

Hermione dejo escapar un sonido entre un hipo y un sollozo.

Draco se paralizo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"No estoy…" _hip…_ "loca." Las lágrimas inundaron y luego brotaron de sus ojos.

"¿Qué?"

"¡No estoy loca!" repitió, mirándolo con sus brillantes charcos de color ámbar. "¿Cómo conseguiste esta carta, Malfoy?"

"¿Qué?" repitió él.

"¿Como _carajo_ conseguiste esta carta?" le grito mientras se ponía de pie. "¿Cuándo insulto hace que me entiendas jodidamente mejor?"

"¿Cómo mierda piensas que lo conseguí? Parkinson me la dio."

"Entonces ¿fuiste allí?"

Draco se puso blanco. "¿Qué?"

"¡Fuiste allí! ¡Fuiste a su casa para follártela otra vez después de todo lo que te dije!"

"No, Yo-"

"¡No me mientas!" le grito Hermione, arrugando la carta y tirándosela a él. "¡Ni siquiera te importa! ¡Ni si quiera te importa un carajo que ella me torturo!"

"Granger, no-"

Draco se acerco a ella, pero ella lo empujo. "¡No me toques!"

Sus ojos y nariz comenzaron a echar fuego. Realmente se estaba hartando de todo esto. "¡Vete a la mierda Granger!"

Ella levanto la vista y se encontró con su mirada. Draco comenzó avanzar entonces Hermione comenzó a retroceder, sin detenerse hasta que choco contra la pared. Agarrando sus muñecas, Draco la inmovilizo allí.

"No fui a su casa de mierda," le dijo con dureza, su aliento la golpeaba como olas intensas y nauseabundas.

Ella hizo una mueca.

"Ella me encontró cuando estaba con Theo. ¿Entendiste? _No _te haría eso. ¿Qué diablos tengo que hacer por ti antes de que confíes en mí?

"¿Qué tal si no respiras en mi después de vomitar?" Hermione se retorció para empujarlo lejos de ella.

Draco le soltó las muñecas y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, pero todavía descansaba sus manos sobre la pared a los lados de ella, utilizándola para afirmarse mientras la respiraba. Ese intoxicante aroma de flores naturales que había estado extrañando todo el día.

"¿Cuánto bebiste esta noche, Malfoy?" le pregunto, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos.

"Ni puta idea," le contesto, evitando esos irises, tristes, ambarinos; al que se había acostumbrado tanto. Draco se inclino y acaricio su cabeza en su pelo. Tan suave, tan increíblemente suave. "No te enojes conmigo," le susurro.

Hermione trago saliva mientras su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse debajo de él. "Por favor, Malfoy… por favor solo vete."

Draco asintió sobre ella. Le toco la mano con la suya antes de alejarse y darse vuelta, no mirando atrás hasta que llego a la puerta. Hermione no se había movido.

"Si sirve de algo, Granger," le dijo, "no hacía falta que escribieras esa carta. Ya estaba terminado. Estaba equivocado antes. Nuestros enemigos… son los mismos."

"Gracias," Hermione dijo débilmente mientras se secaba sus ojos húmedos.

Draco cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se sintió repulsivo. Por follarse a Pansy. Por llamar loca a Hermione. Por poner todas esas lagrimas en sus ojos…

Tan pronto volvió a su propia habitación, Draco utilizo su varita y cepillo de dientes para limpiar su boca completamente antes de saltar a la ducha. Incluso a través de la neblina del vapor en el cristal, sus ojos continuaban desviándose a ese lugar en el suelo. Podía verse todavía allí, acostado encima de ella mientras el acariciaba su piel, plantándole dulce besos por su mandíbula y en su cuello.

Algo dentro de él estaba obligándolo a negar que la deseaba pero, en el fondo, sabia que lo hacía. La deseaba incluso antes de ese momento. Posiblemente esto se remitía a la primera noche en la que él se había quedado dormido en su cama, cuando se despertó en la mañana y encontró la mano de ella en la suya. No lo había admitido en su momento, pero le gusto esa sensación. Tenerla allí. Necesitándolo. Confiando en él. Odiaba que tuviera que compartirla con Bronson. Y Potter y Weasley. Ellos no podían haber estado allí, pero su mente nunca estaba lejos de ellos. Especialmente Weasley. Maldito imbécil.

Pero Hermione… Incluso después de todo lo que le había sucedido, todavía parecía ser tan inocente. Tan pura. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Incluso con sus cicatrices, no pudo encontrar ninguna falla en ella. Y mientras su mente pudo haber sido dañada, ella era todavía una de las personas más inteligentes que él conocía. Por algún motivo, eso era extrañamente estimulante. Y su calidez. La Hermosa calidez de su cuerpo las pocas veces que lo había dejado que la abrazara. La estaba imaginando ahora, con sus brazos alrededor de ella, pasando sus manos a lo largo de sus caderas, adentro de su suéter, sin parar hasta que estaba acariciando esos perfectos… jodidos pechos.

"¡MIERDA!" grito Draco mientras se venía en la ducha. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se estaba masturbando. Y con imágenes de _ella. _Otra vez. "Mierda" dijo en voz más baja esta vez.

Draco miro de nuevo a ese punto en el piso del baño. El único consuelo que pudo encontrar en esto era, que durante esos pocos momentos que la había tenido allí, los sentimientos no solo habían sido de su lado. Ella le había respondido el beso. Había gemido su nombre. Hasta que vio esa condenada marca en su le correspondió.

Draco supo que, en el fondo, ella también lo deseaba. Solamente, los bloqueos en su mente eran mucho peores que los de él. Draco fue un mortífago, y los mortifagos la habían torturado y violado por cuatro años. Ninguna relación en su futuro nunca podría ser del todo buena. ¿Cómo Draco la podría si quiera tocar sin despertar esos recuerdos dolorosos?

Con un profundo suspiro, Draco se limpio y salió de la ducha. Se cambio y se metió en la cama, por primera vez dándose cuenta que tan fría estaba sin alguien a su lado.

En algún momento de la noche, Draco se despertó con el sonido estridente de un trueno. Un relámpago ilumino el cielo fuera de la ventana.

"Mierda" dijo cuando se acordó lo que Bronson le había dicho.

Ni siquiera un segundo después, se oyeron pasos por la sala de estar, seguido de un golpe de la puerta del baño.

Draco salió de la cama y dejo la habitación. Otra ronda de truenos resonó por el apartamento, seguido de un chillido agudo.

Él abrió la puerta del baño y dijo en voz baja, "¿Granger?"

"¿S-si?" la oyó tartamudear en respuesta.

La habitación era oscura, pero otro destello de un relámpago le dejo ver que ella estaba debajo de su manta en la bañera.

"¡_Lumos_!"

Draco fue a la bañera y se agacho. Levanto la manta lo suficiente para ver sus ojos desorbitados y asustados.

"Hey, Granger" le dijo en voz baja. "¿Estás bien?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, pero otro estruendo fuerte de un trueno y un gemido en voz alta dijeron lo contrario.

"Bronson me dijo que le tienes miedo a la tormenta. Me conto que dormiste aquí la noche que él se quedo."

"Lo hice" dijo ella, sus ojos grandes mirando alrededor frenéticamente.

"¿Siempre has tenido miedo?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"¿Me quieres contar sobre eso?"

Ella negó con la cabeza otra vez.

"¿Por qué no has utilizado tu varita para poner una Hechizo Silenciador?"

"¡Yo-iiik!" Otra ronda de truenos.

Draco sonrió. Esos pequeños sonidos que estaba haciendo eran algo adorable.

"No me puedo concentrar cuando estoy estresada. Es por eso que estuve obligada a escuchar anoche al chihuahua moribundo."

Y la sonrisa se desvaneció. "Bueno, ciertamente me enviaste volando fuera de tu habitación con bastante facilidad." Extendió la mano y comenzó a acariciar su pelo con delicadeza.

"Eso fue diferente. No tengo problema en lanzar hechizos cuando estoy enojada."

Draco vio la manera en que sus ojos estaban siempre en guardia. El suspiro. "Dame tu varita, Granger."

Un segundo después, sintió que algo lo estaba golpeando a través de la manta. Metió la mano por debajo y agarro la varita, poniendo un fuerte Hechizo Silenciador alrededor del baño.

"¿Quieres regresar a tu habitación? Puedo lanzar un Encantamiento que oscurezca la ventana para que no veas el relámpago."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente. "No. No quiero moverme."

Draco asintió. Le entrego la varita y se puso de pie.

"¿Adónde vas?" le pregunto, extendió su mano y agarro la de él.

Draco la miro. Ella lo estaba mirando de manera suplicante, pareciendo casi tan desesperada como lo había estado en el pasillo de Hogwarts, justo antes de que su padre la arrastrara lejos. Odiaba esa mirada en ella. "Solo voy a ir a cerrar la puerta" dijo él.

Hermione soltó su mano de mala manera, y Draco camino a la puerta. Por suerte, no se había alejado tanto. Cuando volvió, ella se movió por instinto así el se podía meter en la bañera con ella. Se inclino sobre la parte posterior de la misma, antes de posicionarla a ella así estaba entre sus piernas. Hermione envolvió la manta alrededor de los dos y se dejo caer en él.

"Tal vez la próxima vez que haya una tormenta, deberías correr a mi baño. La bañera allí es al menos dos veces más grande."

"Intentare recordar eso." Hubo un largo momento de silencio antes que Hermione dijera, "lo siento por haber escrito esa carta. Sé que es estúpido pero, por algún motivo, sigo haciendo estas cosas imprudentes. Es como si mi mente hubiera perdido todo rasocinio."

"Probablemente fue la euforia del momento," Draco la justifico. "Pero, quizás, mientras estas haciendo estas 'cosas', deberías detenerte y preguntarte a ti misma, '¿Qué es lo que hubiera hecho la antigua Hermione?'"

Hermione se rio en voz baja. "Eso ciertamente me haría pensar. La antigua Hermione Granger era todo sobre racionalidad."

Draco sonrió en el pelo de Hermione antes de mover los brazos así estaban alrededor de su cintura. Cuando ella movió las manos para descansar sobre las suyas, él pudo sentir que ella tenía algo en su regazo.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto él.

"Oh." Ella lo saco debajo de la manta así él podía ver. "Es ese libro que tú y Bronson consiguieron. Vino y golpeo a mi puerta más temprano pero no conteste. Dijo que solo pasaba a dejar unas cosas que le pediste que fueras a comprar para mí y las dejo sobre el escritorio. "

Draco espero, pero Hermione no dijo nada sobre la bata. Puso_Historia de_ _Hogwarts_ delante de ella e, incluso en la oscuridad, Draco pudo ver sus dedos trazando la tapa.

"Malfoy… ¿qué hizo que eligieras este libro para mí? ¿Hubo alguna razón?"

Draco puso la barbilla sobre su hombro y dijo, "Es tu favorito ¿no es así?"

Pudo sentir a Hermione tensarse en sus brazos. "¿Cómo… como sabes eso?"

"Bueno, siempre tenias tu maldita nariz metida en eso en la escuela ¿no?" A propósito omitió mencionar que Pansy era la que le dijo esto. Pero no le importaba. Él era el que se había detenido y mirado, de alguna manera teniendo un recuerdo vago de eso.

Hecho un vistazo, pudo ver la silueta de una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Quieres leer algo antes de ir a dormir?" le pregunto.

El pelo de Hermione rozaba contra él mientras asentía.

Draco saco su varita y dijo, "¡_Lumos_!" Descanso su brazo entre Hermione y la bañera, sosteniéndola así ella podía leer las páginas. Cuando Hermione empezó a pasar las hojas, él le pidió, "lee el capitulo acerca de cuándo el calamar gigante irrumpió en los dormitorios de Slytherin en 1682, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre me gusto ese."

Hermione frunció las cejas mientras se giraba para mirarlo, sus rostros increíblemente cerca, "Tú has leído _Historia de_ _Hogwarts__ ?'_"

"Por supuesto que lo he hecho," dijo Draco. "Lo leí justo antes del primero año tal vez tres veces más desde entonces. Si iba a estar estancado en Hogwarts por siete maldito años, quería saber todo. Nadie conoce esos pasadizos secretos como yo."

"Tal vez yo sí" Le dijo con una sonrisa. "Está bien, creo que lo que estamos buscando esta en el capitulo-"

"Doce" dijo él con ella.

Draco y Hermione solamente llegaron a la mitad del capítulo antes de que se quedaran dormidos. En realidad era tranquilo estar allí.Aparte de la sensación desagradable de la curva de la porcelana presionando la espalda de Draco.

A veces en el medio de la noche, Draco se despertaba ante el sonido de un gemido débil. Abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que estaba acariciando a Hermione dormido. Una mano se deslizaba por su estomago en el interior de su suéter mientras que la otra estaba acariciando la delicada área de su piel debajo del dobladillo de sus pantalones pijamas. El gemido había venido de ella.

La cabeza de Hermione cayó sobre su hombro y Draco se inclino hacia ella así podía respirar el aroma de su piel. Rozo los labios en su cuello, su mano se arrastro abajo aún más hasta alcanzar la parte superior de su ropa interior. Y luego sus dedos se detuvieron, jugueteando incomodo con el encaje, estaba feliz de encontrarlo antes de retirar la mano por completo, estableciéndola a ambas alrededor de su cintura. Llámenlo chapado a la antigua, pero él prefería que sus mujeres estuvieran conscientes antes de toquetearlas.

Después de un suave beso en la frente, Draco apoyo su cabeza en la de ella y trato de volver a dormirse.

"¿Malfoy?" la escucho susurrar unos momentos después.

"¿Si?" pregunto él.

"¿Estaría bien si… si te llamo Draco?"

Draco sonrió y dijo, "Eso estaría bien, Granger." esta vez, él beso su mejilla antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse una última vez.

XXX

A la mañana siguiente, Draco estaba sorprendido de encontrarse a si mismo recostado en la bañera solo. Había sido transfigurada así era afelpada y cómoda, y se preguntaba cómo diablos no había pensado en hacer eso anoche. Ciertamente le habría hecho algunos favores a su cuello, que ahora le estaba doliendo y estaba rígido.

Hubo un crujido que venía de la cocina y rápidamente se levanto a investigar. Dejo el baño y estaba más que feliz de encontrar a Hermione batiendo la mezcla para panqueques mientras vestía su nueva bata azul. Ella sonrió cuando lo vio.

"Bueno días, Draco ¿Quieres chispas de chocolates con tus panqueques?" le pregunto, levantando una bolsa.

"Seguro" dijo él, acercándose para preparar el café. Para su agradable sorpresa, Hermione ya lo había preparado. Él lo puso en una taza y se sentó a la mesada, mirándola de cerca mientras trabaja tan impecable en la cocina. Esa bata era aún más atractiva de lo que imagino. Parecía estar tan cómoda y se sentía abrumado con la extraña sensación de querer acurrucarse en ella. Eso era raro. Él nunca había tenido ningún deseo de acurrucarse con ninguna chica antes.

Los ojos de Draco entonces se desviaron a sus pies, todavía vestido con sus pantuflas grandes. Eso sería lo próximo en su lista.

De repente, un trueno resonó afuera. Hermione grito y dejo caer el plato que estaba llevando. Draco salió corriendo de la mesada en un instante y la empujo a sus brazos. Guau, había tenido razón. Esa bata era una delicia.

"Lo siento" dijo ella, mirando al plato mientras ponías los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Se arregla fácil" dijo él, acariciando la nariz en la parte superior de su cabeza. Merlin, ¿Cómo olía siempre así?

Lo que Draco no se dio cuenta era que Hermione le estaba haciendo lo mismo a él. Él siempre era tan picante y fresco, y tomo ese momento para realmente respirarlo.

Otro trueno sonó de nuevo y esta vez Hermione ni siquiera reacciono. Estaba demasiado atrapada en la sensación de estar en los brazos de Draco para ni siquiera notarlo.

Él comenzó a pasar la mano por su pelo y ella levanto la vista para encontrarlo mirándola. Sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos al igual que los de ella, ambos paralizados mientras sus ojos despegaron. Draco movió la mano de su pelo a su mejilla y comenzó a inclinarse lentamente hacia adelante.

Pero su ensueño fue rápidamente interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta. Draco la miro antes de dejar ir a Hermione de mala gana. Se acerco en silencio y miro por la mirilla de la puerta, suspirando de alivio cuando vio que era solo Bronson. Y luego se dio cuenta de su ojo negro.

"Mierda." Draco abrió la puerta lentamente. "¡Buen día amigo!" le dijo alegremente cuando Bronson entro. "Lindo ojo morado el que tienes ahí. Estoy seguro que el imbécil que te lo dio debería haber estado terriblemente intoxicado y - ¡Ah!"

Bronson lo golpeo fuerte y tiro a Draco con un sólido golpe en la mandíbula.

"¡Draco!" Hermione grito antes de correr a ayudarlo. Bronson rápidamente cerró la puerta así ella no era vista.

"Tú. Maldito. Idiota," dijo Bronson antes de frotarse su mano herida. "Ustedes dos necesitan dejar de sacarse su jodida frustración que tienen conmigo. No creo que mi cuerpo pueda soportarlo mucho más."

Hermione estuvo por un momento encima de Draco que estaba en el suelo, antes de levantar la vista y echarle un buen vistazo al otro mago. "Bronson, ¿Qué le paso a tu ojo?"

"Adivina" le dijo, mirando a Draco con desprecio.

"Oh." Hermione dejo ir rápidamente a Draco y se puso de pie. "Lo siento, no me di cuenta que el golpe estaba justificado. ¿Quieres panqueques?" le pregunto antes de dirigirse a la cocina. "Son de chispas de chocolate."

"Mmm, me encantaría," dijo Bronson mientras la seguía, asegurándose de golpear a Draco con su pie al pasar.

Draco gruño antes de levantarse. Debería haber sabido que Bronson no se tomaría en serio lo que dijo la noche anterior. Supuso que debería estar agradecido, ya que Bronson realmente hizo mucho por ellos, pero que momento tal malditamente inoportuno.

* * *

_**Nota de Traductora:Se que a muchos el capitulo anterior los dejo un poco bajoneados al leer las cosas que le sucedieron a Hermione y con esa "diabolica bata" como bien lo resumió Arito-Chan,pero aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo, uno más liviano por cierto ¿no creen?;-) hubo un par de revanchas y es verdad Bronson siempre la liga, está bien que defienda su derecho… a tratar de permanecer ileso jaja.**_

_**Gracias a todos por todo, a los que están desde el primer capítulo acompañando y a los que se van sumando día a día. Siempre el ver sus reviews es un gran aliento para seguir adelante con el proyecto. Así que ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Las recomendaciones son las de siempre y las mejores para los lectores del fandom "El Verano del Dragon", "La fecha Limite" e "Imperio" de Arito-chan**_

_**Eso es todo por ahora, les mando un cariñoso abrazo a la distancia para cada unos de ustedes. Que tengan una buena semana. Besos**_


	9. Crying, Waiting, Hoping

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la talentosa de Lena Phoria, como siempre.**_

_**Gracias a la genia de And-18 (Romi Pasacaretta) por betear este capítulo. Ella es la que me ayuda a brindarles un texto con mejor sentido y coherencia… lo mejor para ustedes ¡Gracias Romi!**_

* * *

**CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD**

**CAPITULO 9 : LLORANDO, ESPERANDO, TENIENDO ESPERANZA**

**A/N: Están arriba, están abajo, están alrededor. Prepárense para la montaña rusa emocional que es este capítulo ¡Muajajaja¡**

**Oh, estos dos :-)**

La siguiente semana, vivir con Hermione se convirtió placentero para Draco. Las tormentas se habían detenido pero ella continuo pidiéndole dormir en su cama a la noche, lo que realmente le daba tiempo para respirar su aroma intoxicante.

Luego, ella se despertaba todas las mañana para prepararles esos desayunos elaborados. Bronson le había enseñado la mayoría de ellos, ya que era el segundo chef al mando de un reconocido restaurante mágico. Sus horas eran al azar y normalmente era muy temprano a la mañana o en la noche, por lo que tenía mucho tiempo libre en la mitad del día para pasar tiempo con ella, enseñándole cosas simples de las que había sido privada de aprender.

Hermione había dicho que antes nunca había sido muy de la cocina, y a Draco le encantaba la manera en que su rostro se iluminaba cada vez que hacia algo que a él particularmente le gustaba, como su omelet de espinaca. Pero su parte favorita de su rutina matutina era la bata con la que siempre cocinaba, que ahora estaba acompañada por unas pantuflas que combinaban, que se las había hecho ir a buscar a Bronson.

Para el fin de semana, Hermione ya había leído el volumen entero de _Historia de Hogwarts_ dos veces, así que Draco le pidió si había algún otro libro que ella quisiera. Ella lleno un pergamino entero con su lista. Por delante y por detrás.

Era definitivamente seguro decir que Hermione Granger estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Incluso le pidió una pequeña bolsa de mano cuando la poción multijugos se termino de preparar, y le enseño como realizar un Hechizo Indetectable de Extensión. Él podía ver que aliviada estaba ella cuando el hechizo en verdad funciono.

"Todavía tienes que ayudarme a practicar en el sótano," le dijo mientras él la ayudaba a empacar cuidadosamente los viales de la poción dentro de su nuevo bolso que no tenia fondo. "De hecho Bronson nunca ha estado en ningún tipo de batalla antes y en verdad solo funciona como muñeco de prueba."

"Entonces… ¿Qué? tú quieres que te enseñe trucos de Mortífagos o ¿algo así?" Pregunto Draco.

"Bueno, no hay nada que perder. De esa manera, al menos podría saber qué es lo que utilizarían en mi."

"No voy a dejar que corras por ahí al menos que haya cien por ciento chances de que ningún mortífago vaya detrás de ti, Granger."

"Lo sé," dijo ella. "Me estaba refiriendo más al futuro. Sabes, como, en una batalla."

Draco se paralizo. Por supuesto, él sabía que vendrían más batallas entre mortifagos y la resistencia en el futuro. De hecho, estaba bastante seguro de que estaban atrasados para una. Pero la idea de que Hermione este atrapada en el medio de ella realmente nunca se le había cruzado por la mente antes. Cuando ella se fuera de allí, se convertirían en enemigos otra vez. Tal vez se encontrarían en el campo de batalla. ¿Ella lo atacaría en ese momento? Él ya sabía que nunca la atacaría. Hizo lo mejor para no atacar a otros miembros de la resistencia, aunque, a veces, era inevitable.

"Está bien, te enseñare," le dijo. "Hay un hechizo en particular que pienso te gustara. Aunque, necesitaremos a Bronson para eso. Ya sabes, muñeco de prueba."

Él le giño y Hermione sonrió. Ambos estaban esperando el día en el que Bronson se hartara de sus travesuras y tomara represalias. Sin duda, tenía algunos trucos escondido debajo su manga. Cada bruja y mago lo tenía.

XXX

"¿Tengo que hacer esto?" Bronson se quejó mientras Draco apuntaba la varita de Hermione a él.

"Quieres aprender ¿no es así?" dijo Draco. "¿Deseas mandar a nuestra pequeña fugitiva afuera sin estar preparada?"

"No," Bronson mascullo entre dientes. "Pero tus hechizos siempre duelen como la mierda."

"Con este no vas a sentir nada."

Bronson dejo escapar un suspiro frustrado antes de prepararse.

"Presta mucha atención, Granger. Este hechizo necesita ser realizado de forma no verbal, pero por ser la primera vez diré el conjuro para mostrarte. ¿Lista? "

Hermione asintió, sus ojos se centraron estrechamente en la punta de su varita en la mano de Draco.

"¡_Obstupefio_!"

Ella salto cuando un rayo de luz verde cegadora salió disparado de la varita y golpeo a Bronson directo en el corazón, haciendo que sus ojos se agrandaran y quedara inmóvil cuando su cuerpo entero quedo rígido. Se desplomó en el suelo.

Hermione miro asombrada, su boca ligeramente abierta. "Parece como la Maldición Asesina," le dijo.

"Si, ese es el punto," dijo Draco. "Es por eso que lo tienes que hacer de manera no verbal. Así cualquier observador piensa que es eso exactamente lo que hiciste."

Ella se humedeció los labios antes de preguntar nerviosa, "¿Para qué lo utilizas, Draco?"

"Cuando lo cree por primera vez, el punto era atrapar miembros de la resistencia," le dijo. "Lo lanzaba en ellos y sus camaradas dejaban el cuerpo atrás, pensando que estaban muertos. Cuando se despertaban, los interrogábamos."

Hermione se estremeció. A Draco no le gusto.

"Pero, últimamente, solo lo utilizo para detener a otros mortifagos antes de que los maten," dijo a la defensiva.

"¿Cuánto dura?" le pregunto, acercándose a Bronson y empujando con el pie su cuerpo petrificado.

"Más o menos veinte minutos. Pero puedo revertirlo cuando quiera." Camino hacia Bronson, apunto la varita de Hermione y dijo, "_Evigilio._"

Bronson se levanto del suelo, jadeando desesperadamente por aire. Miro a Draco con los mismos ojos grandes que antes, luchando para respirar mientras decía "¿Qué… mierda?"

"Si los despierta demasiado pronto, puede llegar a ser un poco inquietante," dijo Draco con una sonrisa torcida. Le entrego la varita a Hermione.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras hacía girar la varita entre sus manos. "Quiero intentarlo."

Bronson movió sus grandes ojos hacia ella mientras continuaba recuperando el aliento. "Que-"

"Está bien, pero esta vez, probablemente deberíamos dejarlo descansar después. Te enseñare otros hechizos mientras lo hace."

Hermione asintió, ella y Draco regresaron al mismo lugar de antes. Ella preparo la varita, pero Bronson todavía estaba en el suelo, agarrándose el corazón. Levanto un dedo, dejándoles saber que necesitaría un segundo, luego se puso de pie y se preparo.

"Está bien," dijo con una última bocanada de aire.

Draco se paro detrás de Hermione, pasando la mano bajo su brazo hasta que sus dedos estaban reposando sobre los de ella. Coloco su mano correctamente, ajustándola un poco así estaba apuntando directamente al corazón de Bronson.

"Funciona mejor si los golpeas directamente," le dijo en su oído, sintiendo como Hermione temblaba bajo su toque. Él sonrió mientras pasaba la otra mano suavemente por su cadera. "¿Lista?"

Bronson ladeo la cabeza, mirando curiosamente en la manera en que Draco estaba tocando a Hermione, y aún con más curiosidad en la manera en que ella se apoyaba en él. Estaba todavía atrapado en eso cuando Hermione grito, "_¡Obstupefio!_"

Bronson cayó hacia atrás, con la cabeza todavía en posición inclinada. Sentiría _eso_ en veinte minutos.

XXX

Draco se sentó alrededor de una gran mesa de madera con otros mortifagos que residían en Londres y Lord Voldemort. Estaban en la casa del Señor Oscuro y algunos muggles encadenados les estaban sirviendo una gran cantidad de comida, pero Draco no quería nada de eso. No solo por las horribles condiciones y tortura que los servidores tuvieron que pasar- incluso ahora, Bellatrix estaba tirando de una cadena alrededor del cuello de una mujer joven, empujándola cerca de ella y quemándola con su varita mientras trataba de servir vino sin que se le cayera una gota. No, eso era solo una pequeña parte del porque no quería tocar su comida. La parte más grande- y la más egoísta- estaba más centrada en como Hermione estaba planeando en cocinar su primera cena esa noche. Estaba extremadamente emocionada y nerviosa, y él estaría condenado si llegaba a su casa lleno.

"Mi señor, todo lo que quiero saber es ¿qué ha hecho esta pequeña mierda para recapturar a la perra de la sangre sucia?" preguntó Rabastan.

Draco sonrió. Él ni se había dado cuenta que la conversación se había tornado sobre él.

"Por favor no utilices ese lenguaje de tan mal gusto en mi mesa, Rabastan."

"Me disculpo, mi señor, pero seguramente-"

"Draco, ¿le importaría que nos ilumine con su razonamiento detrás de la decisión de no enviar mortifagos para registrar los hogares de nuestros ciudadanos?" pregunto Lord Voldemort, sentándose tieso y calmo como siempre.

"Es una pérdida de nuestro maldito tiempo," dijo Draco, haciéndole un guiño a Rabastan cuando fue evidente que el Señor Tenebroso no estaría corrigiendo su lenguaje.

"¿Cómo es eso?" pregunto Rabastan.

"Porque no ganamos nada con recapturar a Granger. Tal vez quieras una retribución pero, aparte de molestar a Potter, no nos sirve para mucho más."

"Habla por ti," dijo Yaxley desde el otro lado de la mesa. Él y el padre de Theo, Quincy, intercambiaron sonrisas.

Draco, requirió de todo su autocontrol para detenerse de lanzarse hacia adelante y golpearlos hasta hacerlos puré. O tal vez con un solo movimiento de su varita…

"Rodolphus ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a esto?"

Todos siguieron la mirada del Señor Oscuro al mago en el otro extremo de la mesa, vivo y bien pero su garganta todavía terriblemente marcada por el corte que Hermione le había hecho allí. Draco trato de ocultar el fuego que sentía mientras lo miraba. Rodolphus solo acababa de regresar a su cargo hace unos días y Draco odiaba tener que mirar ese rostro horrible todos los días, incluso con ese espasmo de satisfacción que sentía cada vez que miraba la obra de Hermione.

Los puños de Rodolphus estaban apretados sobre la mesa, sus nudillos poniéndose blanco mientras las uñas se clavaban profundos en la piel de la palma de su mano, obviamente sin recuperarse de la humillación de ser mutilado por la sangre sucia de la cual había caído en una lujuria enfermiza. Levanto la vista con los ojos cansados y se encogió de hombros sin decir una palabra.

"¡Habla más alto querido!" Le dijo Bellatrix. Aún cuando había sido degradado al otro extremo, ella todavía permanecía en su puesto justo al lado de Lord Voldemort. "¡Al Señor Tenebroso le gustaría saber tu opinión! ¿Deberíamos seguir buscando a tu mascota asquerosa? o ¿está bien con que ella te haya abierto la garganta y con eso haber obtenido su libertad?"

Bueno, era claro cuál era _su _opinión. Cualquier cosa para hacer caso omiso de Draco.

"¿Crees que justo ahora se esté follando a Potter?" pregunto ella con una carcajada.

Rodolphus se reclino en su silla y se cruzo de brazos, fulminando con la mirada a su esposa. Ambos permanecían en un concurso de miradas durante un largo rato antes de que Rodolphus moviera su mirada a Draco. Llevo su varita a la garganta, lanzando un hechizo así podía hablar a través de su garganta dañada antes de decir, "Encuéntrala y déjame que me encargue de ella. No quiero que regrese a Potter. _Nunca._"

"En verdad _planeas _matarla querido ¿no es así?" pregunto Bellatrix con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Con el tiempo," dijo Rodolphus. "Pero, primero, debe sufrir." Bajo su varita.

Draco notó que varios de los mortifagos intercambiaron sonrisas satisfechas. Sabía en lo que estaban pensando. Que _todos _ellos harían sufrir a Hermione, pero él mataría a cada uno de ellos antes de que eso sucediera. Le repugnaba saber cuántas personas en esa sala se habían salido con la suya sin el consentimiento de ella. Deseaba poder matarlos a todos. Ciertamente seria gratificante. Pero ese no era el lugar ni el momento. Hermione obtendría su venganza. Solo que no hoy.

"Has escuchado al hombre, Draco," dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa. "Envía el grupo de búsqueda."

Draco rodo los ojos y se reclino en su silla. "Es una pérdida de nuestro maldito tiempo, pero está bien. Tu ganas, Rabastan." Le frunció el ceño al otro mago, determinado a borrarle esa sonrisa de satisfacción de la cara. "Pero, cuando no la encontremos, quiero algo a cambio," dijo él.

Esa sonrisa se desvaneció. Misión cumplida.

"¿Qué tienes en mente, Draco?" pregunto Lord Voldemort.

"Esta no es la primera vez que Rabastan me ha robado mi precioso tiempo. Estoy seguro que todos recordamos esa condenada misión en el Valle de Godric el año pasado. Perdimos a tres mortifagos y un hombre lobo cuando la resistencia nos bombardeo, y todo porque él no fue lo suficientemente inteligente para reconocer una jodida pista falsa."

Todos asintieron en remembranza. De hecho, la pista no era falsa, y Draco fue el que utilizo la Maldición Imperio en un miembro de la resistencia para hacerles llegar el mensaje acerca de la llegada de los mortifagos, pero nadie allí sabia eso. En realidad, nadie en absoluto sabía eso.

"Si está equivocado de nuevo, lo quiero fuera. No una ejecución. Solo fuera." Realmente, él quería una ejecución, pero estaba tratando de ser realista.

Los ojos de Rabastan se agrandaron. "Pedazo de maldita mierda. Como te atreves a-"

"Hecho," dijo el Señor Oscuro. "Sugiero que trabajes cerca de Draco en esto, Rabastan. Tu futuro con nosotros depende de ello."

Rabastan miro a Lord Voldemort y trago saliva antes de asentir. Luego movió sus ojos furiosos a Draco, manteniéndolos centrado en él por el resto de la reunión.

"Ahora, nuestra próxima orden del día," dijo Bellatrix, mirando un pedazo de pergamino delante de ella. "¿Nadie tiene todavía noticas de Marcus Flint?"

Manteniendo la mirada de Rabastan, Draco sonrió. Todo era demasiado jodidamente fácil.

.

XXX

"¿Y como se ve?" Hermione le pregunto nerviosamente a Bronson que estaba inspeccionando cuidadosamente el guiso que ella había cocinado.

"Parece bueno," le dijo, revolviéndolo un poco. Saco una cucharada y la soplo antes de metérsela en la boca. "Mmm… No está mal. Por supuesto, el mío es mejor."

"Sospecho que lo es," dijo ella con una sonrisa. "entonces ¿de verdad está todo bien? Tuve esta horrible sensación de que la carne saldría cruda o algo así."

Bronson se rio. "Tú _sabes _que no está crudo, Hermione. Deja de ser tan insegura. Sabe genial. "

"No lo puedo evitar. Nunca he hecho algo así antes y me esfuerzo por la perfección. Cualquier cosa menos y lo tiro por el desagüe."

"En ese caso, esta perfecto," le dijo con un guiño.

Hermione se acerco a la olla y probó su propio bocado. No era perfecto, pero aun así era bastante bueno. Tal vez podía renunciar a lo del desagüe. "¿Crees que a Draco le gustara?"

La sonrisa de Bronson se desvaneció. "Estoy seguro que si," le dijo fríamente antes de volver a revolver. "Hermione… ¿Cuándo comenzaste a llamarlo a Malfoy por su nombre de pila?"

"Hace un poco más de una semana," le contesto con indiferencia. "¿Por qué?"

"Nada. Es solo que… ¿hay alguna razón en particular de _por qué_ no lo llamas más por su apellido?"

"Por supuesto que la hay."

Bronson frunció los labios. "Está bien… creo que seré franco. ¿_Por qué_ Hermione?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros antes de controlar los vegetales que estaban al vapor. "Tengo algo de historia con su familia, y quería separarlo a él de ellos."

"¿Por qué?"

"Preguntas mucho eso."

"Lo sé, es solo que…." Bronson suspiro profundamente en la olla. "Estoy preocupado por ti. Sé que Malfoy te ha ayudado mucho. Me ha ayudado a mí también. Pero las personas como nosotros… nunca podemos olvidar quien es."

"¿Estás diciendo que es malo?" le pregunto, enfocándose con toda la intención en los vegetales.

"No, por supuesto que no. Ambos sabemos que no lo es. Pero ciertamente no es bueno."

Hermione quedo mirando aturdida por un momento antes de decir. "Lo sé."

"Y no quiero que tu… confundas tus sentimientos por él, supongo. No sé el alcance de lo que has pasado, y de hecho lo prefiero así, pero sé que nadie ha sido amable contigo en años y tendrías que asegurarte que no…confundas gratitud con… con algo más."

Hermione finalmente lo miro y frunció el ceño. "En verdad desearía que dejes de darle vueltas al asunto y me digas lo que está en tu-"

"No folles con Malfoy."

Los ojos de Hermione saltaron. "¿Qué?"

"No pretendas que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Hermione. Hace un par de semanas atrás, él ha estado enojado y celoso, y estoy bastante seguro de que te estaba palpando delante mío en el sótano el otro día."

"No me estaba palpando, Bronson. Me estaba ayudando."

"Si, seguro. La mano sobre la varita lo puedo entender. ¿Pero la cadera? Estaba, como, acariciándola."

"Él no estaba-"

"Malfoy te quiere Hermione. Así de simple. Y, por lo que parece, tú también lo quieres."

Hermione se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. "Yo… no lo quiero. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, cuando Ron y yo nos separamos, estábamos juntos. No es que espere que él me haya esperado o algo así, pero… supongo que de alguna manera espero que lo haya hecho. No quiero poner en peligro eso cuando estoy tan cerca de conseguirlo de vuelta."

"Espero que eso sea verdad," dijo Bronson, poniendo la tapa en la olla. "Porque _sé _ que el imbécil con el que vives tiene algunos trucos bajo la manga. Malfoy está acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere. ¿Quién sabe qué medidas tomara para-"

"Draco _nunca_ haría nada sin mi consentimiento."

"Pero podría presionar."

"Y soy lo totalmente capaz de decir no, Bronson. No te tienes que preocuparte por mí. Puedo cuidarme a mí misma."

"Estoy seguro de que tienes razón," le dijo mientras se giraba hacia ella. "Me tengo que ir ahora, pero estoy seguro que tu cena va a ser genial."

Bronson jalo de la cabeza de Hermione y le beso la frente con cariño antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal.

"Sólo ten cuidado con lo que sirves para el postre."

Hermione se echo a reír y rodo los ojos.

Bronson llego a la puerta y la abrió. "¡Oh! ¡Casi me olvido!" se volvió hacia ella una última vez y le arrojo algo de su bolsillo.

Ella sonrió mientras atrapaba lo que ahora podía ver era una rana de chocolate.

"Feliz Halloween, Hermione. El próximo año, vayamos hacer dulce-o-truco. Estilo muggle."

Su corazón de repente se acongojo. Hermione trato de mantener su sonrisa y asintió. "Eso sería bueno."

Pero ella sabía que las chances de que eso pasara eran muy escasas. La guerra tendría que terminar, Voldemort tendría que ser derrotado, y el mundo tendría que cambiar de alguna manera para ser restaurado a lo que una vez fue. Ninguna cantidad de magia podría cambiar todo eso en un año. Era imposible.

Luego Bronson se fue, forzando a Hermione a quedarse sola con sus pensamientos. Mientras ella trataba realmente con esfuerzo negarlo antes, una parte de ella estaba comenzando a preguntarse si realmente quería a Draco. Cada línea era borrosa cuando se trataba de él, y esta era una de las más borrosas. Quería creer que cualquier sentimiento que ella podría tener eran reales, pero ¿cómo podía estar segura? Draco era todo lo que Hermione conocía, el que había estado alrededor suyo por un mes. A diferencia de Bronson, que apenas contaba.

Pero esos sentimientos que estaba teniendo… ¿Cómo podía confiar en ellos? Cada día, ella se encontraba pensando menos en Ron y más en Draco. Lentamente él estaba tomando su mente y a ella no le gustaba.

La noche en que ambos habían pasado juntos en la bañera, Hermione se había despertado ante el toque de Draco. Se había detenido, por supuesto, el momento que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero Hermione no estaba completamente segura que ella quería que se detuviera. Por primera vez en años, se sentía bien tener a alguien allí… tocándola. Muy parecido a la sensación que tuvo mientras lo besaba en el suelo del baño.

Era suyo. Todo.

Él, el momento, las sensaciones, la elección.

Especialmente la elección.

Ella había elegido no detenerlo. Ambas veces. Hasta que vio la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, y le hizo recordar quién era él. Un mortífago. El favorito de Lord Voldemort. Sobrino de Bellatrix y Rodolphus. Hijo de Lucius. Un Malfoy. Era todas esas cosas y lo odiaba. Pero ella no lo odiaba a él. No, en lo más mínimo.

Hermione trago saliva y apretó los labios mientras trataba de luchar contra las lagrimas. Estaba harta de llorar.

Agarrando una botella de whiskey de fuego de uno de los gabinetes, Hermione fue hacia el sofá y se dejo caer. Abrió la botella y comenzó a beber directamente de ella, sus ojos constantemente desviándose a aquella foto en la biblioteca. En la que había tapado el rostro de Lucius. Esto era todo, _su_ culpa. Ella podía pasar por encima la relación de Draco con Bellatrix y Rodolphus e incluso con Lord Voldemort, pero no con _él_. No con su padre a quien se parecía tanto.

Pero había diferencias. Diferencias que ella misma encontraba cada vez más consciente todos los días. Estaban sus ojos, por supuesto, y la piel un poco más bronceada, un cuerpo ligeramente más pequeño, una nariz con un perfil menos afilado y las huellas débiles de pecas desparramadas a través de ella. Y nunca podría olvidar esa sonrisa, con los labios torcidos y algo más, algo travieso que le hacía saber que él estaba tramando algo. Siempre sonrió.

Lucius no tenía una sonrisa como esa. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que tuviera una. Si la tenia, ciertamente nunca lo había visto.

"Te odio," susurro mientras miraba al pedazo blanco de pergamino cubriendo el pequeño punto en la foto. "Te odio," dijo de nuevo. Y luego sus ojos se desviaron a Draco, pequeño y feliz mientras se apoyaba en su madre, esa misma sonrisa torcida iluminando su rostro. "Desearía odiarte."

Definitivamente haría las cosas más fáciles si ella lo hiciera.

XXX

Draco observo con curiosidad mientras una esclava ayudaba a Rodolphus con su capa. Se acordó de ella. Ella era la que había entregado a la anciana quien le dio el cuchillo a Hermione, afirmando que alguien durante el viaje del intercambio de esclavas le había informado de lo que ella había hecho. Su única petición por ese dato fue que ella fuera dada a Rodolphus permanentemente. El Señor Oscuro había cumplido, por supuesto, obligando a Rodolphus que la tomara, aun cuando él había dicho que no la quería.

Aún así, se había enamorado de él, incluso cuando la empujaban golpeándola con fuerza en la cara antes de salir. Ella solamente se tomo un segundo para frotarse la herida antes de salir corriendo tras de él. Hasta ese momento, Draco nunca había visto antes a Rodolphus abusar de una esclava físicamente. Siempre había estado más interesado en hacerles cosas a ellas, pero nunca golpearlas, nunca insultarlas. Los moretones en los brazos y el rostro de esta chica era un buen indicio de que había hecho ambas cosas.

"Patético ¿no es así?"

Draco volteo para ver a Theo parado junto a él.

"De alguna manera el se mostro reacio a realizar el lavado de cerebros voluntariamente, por no hacer algo tan simple como torturarlos. Y, ahora, mírala, siendo tratada de la misma manera por él como a todas las otras, pero, aún así, ella suplica para quedarse. Nunca voy a entender a las esclavas."

"No todas son así," dijo Draco. "Esa… ella era débil. Pero nunca consiguió a ninguna de las otras. Él nunca consiguió a Granger."

Una pausa.

"Sabes, tú eres el único que la llama así. Granger."

Draco lo miro de reojo, notando la leve insinuación de una sonrisa en los labios de Theo.

"Todos los demás solo la llaman la sangre sucia de Potter."

"Tú no lo haces, tampoco lo hace Pansy."

"Yo no la llamo de ninguna manera," dijo Theo. "Supongo que es porque nosotros fuimos a la escuela con ella, así que la vemos como algo más que solo la cosa que le pertenece a Potter. ¿En verdad crees que no la vamos a encontrar o hay algo más?"

"¿Qué otra cosa Theo?" le pregunto Draco, permaneciendo inmutable pero sintiéndose un poco nervioso por lo que su viejo amigo quería llegar.

"Sólo estaba pensando que desde que fuimos a la escuela con ella, en realidad podrías tener una debilidad por Granger. Eso es lo que cree mi padre, de todas maneras. Le dije que no creía que fuera así, pero su teoría no deja de tener sus fundamentos validos. Estas siendo débil. Todos lo podemos ver."

Draco respire hondo. "Me importa un bledo Granger, Theo," le dijo. "Pero tienes razón. Su escape…ya que la conozco, se siente un poco más personal. No me importa Rodolphus y desearía que ella hubiera tenido éxito en deshacerse de él."

Theo giro la cabeza y miro a Draco, con la boca abierta.

"Pero por lo que he oído hablar de ella, su mente se ha jodido completamente," continuo Draco. "La Granger que conocimos nunca apuñalaría a alguien a sangre fría. Su cerebro era su posesión más apreciada y ha sido destruida. Ella no le es más útil a Potter de lo que es para nosotros ahora. Ejecutarla… eso sería fácil, pero, si no la encontramos, tiene que vivir con las repercusiones de lo que le hicimos por el resto de su vida. ¿No estarías de acuerdo que eso no es suficiente castigo? "

Theo cerró la mandíbula y frunció los labios. "Nunca escuche nada sobre que su mente había sido jodida."

"Entonces le tendrías que preguntar a Alecto Carrow acerca de la estadía de Granger con ella justo antes de que escapara. Eso te podría poner algunas cosas en perspectiva para ti."

Draco se movió para alejarse, pero Theo rápidamente lo llamo de nuevo.

"¿Adonde mierda crees que vas? Es Halloween, ¿te acuerdas?"

"¿Y?"

"Yyyyy," Theo dijo dramáticamente, "siempre vamos al pub juntos en Halloween. Tu sabes, agarrarnos una buena borrachera, elegir algunas mujeres vestidas en esos disfraces muggle de zorritas. Es una tradición. Goyle ya está afuera consiguiéndonos un carruaje para la noche así no tenemos que tomar ese jodido autobús noctambulo."

"No me siento con ganas de salir" dijo Draco, su mente desviándose al instante a Hermione y a la cena que estaba preparando.

"¿o follar?"

Draco se encogió de hombros.

"¿Otra vez?" dijo Theo, sonando absolutamente horrorizado. "En serio, amigo, ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?"

Draco se encogió de brazos de nuevo.

"¿Tienes una maldita novia o algo así?"

"¿Qué?" dijo Draco, volviéndose a él con desdén. "¡Por supuesto que no! Solo estoy harto de la jodida rutina. ¿Es eso en verdad tan difícil de creer?"

"Para cualquier otra persona no. Pero ¿tú?"

Draco echo un vistazo y se dio cuenta que Rabastan estaba todavía sentado a la mesa con Alecto Carrow, Yaxley y Arron Greengras. Todos estaban observándolo con atención, obviamente tratando de escuchar la conversación que tenia con Theo. Al menos habían comenzado hablar en voz baja.

Draco se mantuvo sereno por fuera, pero por dentro estaba frunciendo profundamente el ceño. Era lamentable, pero se le había dado un rol y él tenía que actuarlo.

"Este bien, Theo Iré. Pero no me quedare por mucho tiempo. Estoy cansado y quiero irme a casa."

Y él realmente, _realmente_ quería llegar a casa. Odiaba que el ser un mortífago significara que la cena de Hermione tendría que esperar, pero necesitaba mantenerla a salvo y actuar como el mismo de siempre era extremadamente necesario. Draco no le podía dar a nadie razones para que dudaran de él. Si lo hacía y su status decaía, los beneficios que se le estaban dando por ser el favorito del Señor Oscuro podrían ser quitados, y su casa ya no sería el refugio que él había hecho para ella. Y, lo que es más, él no estaba listo todavía para que Hermione se fuera.

"Bien. Me alegro que recapacitaras," dijo Theo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Draco. "Ahora, larguémonos a la mierda de aquí."

XXX

Fue un infierno. Toda la puta noche fue un infierno.

Todo lo que Draco quería era llegar a su maldita casa, pero _ellos_ lo hicieron casi imposible. No Theo o Goyle. Ellos estaban bien. De hecho, Theo desapareció en la posada de arriba más temprano en la noche y no regreso por una hora. Y Draco estaba todavía estancado allí cuando volvió. Por _ellos_. Rabastan, Yaxley y Macnair. Todos allí, y todos observando a Draco de cerca, ansiosos de ver si de alguna manera la embarrara o cambiaba algo en su personalidad que tal vez podría ser usado en su contra, llevar al Señor Tenebroso a cuestionar su confianza en él.

Pero él no les daría la satisfacción.

Draco encontró una bruja, una bastante atractiva vestida como una sexy jugadora de Quidditch en pantalones cortos que mostraba sus largas piernas. Estaba completamente cautivada por su Marca Tenebrosa y quería saber todo sobre ser un mortífago. En realidad era esa marca lo que le hacía conseguir que tantas mujeres se fueran con él tan seguido. Para cualquiera que vivía en esa ciudad, representaba una sensación de seguridad. Si estas mujeres podían acostarse con un mortífago y luego hacer que regresaran buscando por más, tal vez podían conseguir que él las protegiera si lo necesitaban. Poco sabían, que sus planes trazados 'inteligentemente' se desperdiciaban en Draco Malfoy. Él no tenía interés en ninguna de esas mujeres más allá de una noche.

Observando con atención como la chica acariciaba la marca con sus dedos, Draco no pudo evitar encontrar curioso como el tatuaje que hacía que muchas mujeres lo quisieran, incluso suplicar por él, era la misma cosa que hacía que Hermione lo alejara. La única mujer que él en verdad quería tener en su cama esa noche.

Estaba pensando en Hermione, sentada sola en su departamento con cualquier cena que había preparado, hizo que Draco se sintiera enfermo. Se levanto y empujo a la mujer fuera de su regazo, en el cual había estado sentada a horcajadas.

"¿Te vas Malfoy?" le pregunto Theo mientras otra chica diferente que con la que había ido arriba más temprano le succionaba el cuello.

"Ya hice mi tiempo," dijo Draco, tomando un trago largo de la botella de hidromiel en su mesa antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Estaba prácticamente afuera antes de que se diera cuenta que la chica con la que había estado tan intrigada con su marca lo estaba siguiendo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunto cuando salieron a la vereda.

"Me voy contigo," le dijo ella agarrando su brazo y estirándose para tratar de besarlo.

Draco giro y ella se golpeo con su mandíbula. "No estoy interesado."

"Apuesto a que puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión." Ella movió la mano hacia abajo y comenzó a frotar sobre la tela de su capa, justo por encima de su ingle.

Él se echo hacia atrás. "No sé que mierda piensas que estás haciendo para salir de esto, pero deberías saber que ninguna golfa tiene más de un turno en mi cama."

La chica se dirigió a él de nuevo y lo tomo en sus manos a pleno. "no estoy buscando más que un turno," le susurro seductoramente en su oído.

"Lárgate de-"

"Buenas noches, Draco. ¿Te vas tan pronto?"

Draco miro por encima de la cabeza de la chica para ver a Rabastan parado allí con su propia bruja joven aferrándose a su brazo.

Draco echaba fuego por la nariz mientras miraba al hombre y asentía. "Tengo otros planes para mi noche." Con el intento de asesina y el objeto de lujuria de tu hermano, pensó él. Por alguna razón, encontró una gran satisfacción en eso.

"Si, puedo ver," dijo Rabastan mientras sus ojos se desviaron a la chica que se estaba aferrando a Draco. "¿Les gustaría dar un paseo?"

Justo en ese momento, un carruaje tirado por Thestrals voló desde el cielo y aterrizo en la calle delante de ellos.

"No, nosotros-"

"¡Oh, si, por favor!" dijo la chica entusiasmada mientras tiraba de Draco instantáneamente al carruaje con ella. Él trato de salirse, pero ahora Rabastan estaba detrás de él, empujándolo para que entre.

Una vez adentro, Draco pudo ver que no estaban solos. Rodolphus estaba sentado en un rincón, la barbilla en la palma de su mano mientras miraba aturdido por la ventana. Su esclava estaba sentada al lado de él con su mano acariciando suavemente su muslo.

Mientras Draco la miraba, la chica con la que estaba lo empujo a un asiento enfrente de ellos.

"Gracias por esto," dijo ella tan pronto como Rabastan estaba adentro y se sentó al lado de la esclava de su hermano, empujando a la chica en su regazo. Draco noto como ella deslizaba la mano debajo de su ropa y luego escucho el sonido de unos pantalones que se abrían. Su rostro retrocedió en repugnancia.

"¿Hay algún motivo para tu generosidad, Rabastan?" le pregunto. "Me cuesta creer un poco, después de nuestro encuentro hace un rato, que tengas algún interés en hacerme un favor."

"Tienes razón, no lo tengo," dijo Rabastan, sus ojos rodando mientras la chica en su regazo obviamente lo estaba acariciando. "Tú y yo estamos atrasados para una charla, joven Malfoy."

"No me hablaras con ese tono condescendiente, Rabastan. Soy tu superior y me llamaras solamente Malfoy o nada. ¿Entendido?" dijo Draco, sacando su varita y golpeando su rodilla.

Rabastan sonrió."No deseo pelear contigo, Draco."

"¡Malfoy!"

"¡Bien, Malfoy! No estoy seguro cuando este resentimiento entre nosotros comenzó pero-"

"Hace tres años. Presentaste una petición en el Ministerio para que mi padre fuera ejecutado por sus fallos durante la guerra. Seguro de que recuerdas."

"Sería fácil para mí creerte que es ahí donde todo comenzó si en verdad te cayera bien tu padre."

"Tienes razón, odio al bastardo. Pero todavía es mi padre y, gracias a _su _esposa," apunto su varita a Rodolphus, quien finalmente se alejo de la ventana y lo miro, "él es el único padre que tengo."

"Si, eso sería en verdad una pena si perdieras a tu _único_ padre."

Draco entrecerró los ojos. "¿Me estás amenazando-"

"Por supuesto que lo estoy haciendo. No me dejaste otra alternativa."

"Tienes muchas alternativas-"

"¡Cierra la boca, mocoso fastidioso!"

Draco alzo las cejas.

"¡He trabajado muy jodidamente duro para estar en buenas relaciones con el Señor Oscuro para ser simplemente sacado por una maldito niño que se da alardes de jefe!"

El carruaje se detuvo y Draco miro por la ventana para ver su edificio.

"¡_Accio llaves_!"

Sus llaves salieron volando del bolsillo a las manos de Rabastan. Las colgaba delante de la chica que todavía estaba en el brazo de Draco.

"Lo siento, querida, pero me temo, que tengo que pedir un poco más de tiempo con tu acompañante. Último piso, es el único departamento allí. Estas llaves y un movimiento simple de tu varita te harán entrar. Me asegurare de mandarlo en breve."

La chica tomo las llaves felizmente y salto del carruaje. Draco trato de seguirla pero Rabastan lo agarro y lo tiro para adentro, haciendo que golpeara la cabeza duramente en contra de la ventana.

"Estas amenazas no van conmigo, Rabastan. Todo lo que vas a conseguir es que me enoje más. Si no tienes cuidado, podría-"

Rabastan empujo a la chica de su regazo y la puso de rodillas delante de él. Lanzo su túnica sobre su cabeza y al mismo tiempo saco algo de su bolsillo.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Draco, mirando lo que parecía ser un escudo pequeño, del tamaño de una moneda.

"Creo que estas familiarizado con el escudo de la familia Lestrange, ¿no es así?"

Draco lo miro y le hizo un gesto superficial.

"Varios de nosotros mortifagos hemos estado hablando, los originales por supuesto, no tu jodida generación de miniatura, y todos acordamos que es tiempo de que tu reinado termine."

"¿Es así?" dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

"Si, lo es, y también nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en que deben hacerse sacrificios para mantenerte bajo control."

Draco frunció el ceño. "No entiendo que tiene que ver esto con-"

"Este escudo ha sido hechizado con el Encantamiento Protean", así que todo nosotros los _originales_ tenemos uno."

"¿En serio?" dijo Draco, arqueando una ceja. "¿Cómo lograste eso sin que el Señor Tenebroso lo supiera?"

"Siempre hay maneras, joven Malfoy," dijo Rabastan antes de intercambiar una sonrisa con su hermano.

Draco rodo los ojos. "¿Y qué es exactamente lo que planeas hacer con esta conexión?" le pregunto, sabiendo bien que el Encantamiento Protean unía a los objetos.

"Como dije. Todos hemos acordado en hacer sacrificios. Hemos compilado una lista de las cosas más queridas para ti y planeamos deshacernos de cada cosa. Uno por uno. Un movimiento con mi varita y la primera cosa se va." Saco su varita y dio un golpe. "Ese seria tu padre. Muchos magos de sangre pura viven cerca de la mansión, y todos se mueren por tener una oportunidad con él. Segundo." Otro golpe. "Ese es Theo. Su padre ya ha aceptado de hacerse cargo de eso. Lo que sea por el bien mayor. Tercero." Otro golpe. "El padre de Gregory ha aceptado hacer lo mismo. ¿Necesito continuar?"

"Me estas embaucando," le espeto Draco, burlándose de él desde el otro lado del carruaje.

"¿Lo estoy? Bueno, ¿qué dices hermano?" Se dio vuelta a Rodolphus. "¿Deberíamos probarlo entonces?" La punta de su varita se ilumino. Lentamente comenzó a moverla al escudo.

"¡Detente!" grito Draco, levantando la mano.

Rabastan sonrió triunfante antes de alejar la varita.

"Ciertamente te has tomado muchas molestias," dijo Draco. "¿me atrevo a preguntar qué es lo que quieres?"

Rabastan miro a su hermano y le hizo un gesto para que él continuara. Rodolphus llevo la varita a su garganta dañada y la utilizo para decir, "Encuentra a la sangre sucia. Necesita ser castigada por la humillación que le ha causado a nuestra familia."

"Creo que esa humillación es toda tuya," bromeo Draco. "Ustedes saben tan bien como yo, que incluso si vamos de puerta en maldita puerta, no hay prácticamente ninguna posibilidad de que la vayamos a encontrar."

"¡Entonces tortura a cada uno hasta que encuentres a alguien que sepa adonde ella ha ido!" grito Rodolphus, su rostro enrojeciéndose. "No me importa como vayas a hacerlo, ¡solo encuéntrala!"

Rodolphus bajo la varita y se froto la garganta. La había esforzado con todo el grito. Su esclava al lado de él le dio un beso y, por una vez, dejo que ella intentara satisfacerlo.

"Los dos son jodidamente patéticos," dijo Draco, moviéndose hacia la salida y teniendo que pasar por encima de la chica bajo la túnica de Rabastan para llegar a la puerta. La cerró de un golpe detrás de él y miro como el carruaje salió volando al cielo. "Malditos bastardos."

XXX

Hermione estaba sentada en su habitación, todavía sosteniendo la botella de whiskey de fuego ya por la mitad mientras escuchaba con atención la radio. Draco no había llegado a casa y ella sabia que algo había tenido que pasar. Comenzó a hiperventilar mientras la estática continuaba, llorando mientras tomaba otro sorbo de la botella. No sabía lo que estaba esperando. Tal vez una notificación de que ha habido una batalla, y que los mortifagos habían sido asesinados. Por supuesto, nunca dirían los nombres. Ningún miembro de la Resistencia le importaba tal cosa, pero tal vez le daría alguna idea, algún indicio de que él no estaba del todo bien.

¿Y si estaba muerto? ¿Qué es lo que haría? ¿Sólo irse? ¿Esconderse en el subterráneo o en la habitación de Bronson y actuar como si nada de esto ni siquiera sucedió? Ella no se podía olvidar de Draco así como así. El se merecía más.

Finalmente, Hermione escucho que la puerta principal se abrió. Salto de la cama y corrió hacia ella, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que los pasos eran más ligeros que lo habitual.

Hermione llevo su oreja a la puerta y escucho cuando alguien caminaba tranquilamente por el departamento, deteniéndose cada tanto para –lo que ella asumía- mirar algo. Y luego comenzaba a tararear. Un tarareo dulce y agudo, un tarareo _femenino._

Hermione se puso roja mientras algo dentro de ella ardía.

La chica que caminaba por el departamento abrió una puerta y Hermione inmediatamente reconoció que era el baño. Ella la cerró de inmediato antes de dirigirse a la siguiente, que era la habitación de Draco.

Hubo un alto "Oooh," seguido por un ataque de risitas. Hermione escucho mientras los pasos ligeros de la chica se dirigieron adentro.

Ella se aparto de la puerta, echando fuego por la nariz mientras se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. La razón por la que Draco no había llegado a casa era porque estaba afuera eligiendo una… ¡una maldita _golfa!_ ¡La había preocupado por nada! _Y,_ lo más importante, ¡él se había perdido _su_ cena! ¡Algo en lo que ella había trabajado duro para él!

Hermione se paralizo.

¿Para _él_? ¿Cuándo las ganas de hacer la cena por primera vez se había convertido en algo para _él_?

De repente, la puerta principal se abrió de nuevo, y los sonidos familiares de Draco sacándose los zapatos y colgando la capa entraron a sus oídos.

El sonido de el caminando por el departamento a su habitación prendió un fuego en Hermione que no había sentido en un largo tiempo. Oh, ¡él no se iba a salir con esta!¡Trayendo una zorra aquí esta noche!

Corrió hacia su bolso hechizado e inmediatamente comenzó a excavar a través de él, ignorando completamente las voces que salían del otro lado de la pared. ¡Era hora de poner a Draco _Maldito_ Malfoy en su lugar!

XXX

Notando que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, Draco fue directo allí después de colgar su capa y sacarse los zapatos. Estaba aliviado de ver que no había derramamiento de sangre, y que lo más probable era que Hermione había estado en su habitación cuando esa golfa molesta, quien no se quería ir, subió hasta allí.

"¡Ahh!" grito Draco cuando encontró a la chica acostada con nada más que su ropa interior sobre la cama.

"¿Ya terminaste con todos tus negocios?" le pregunto ella, ni siquiera se inmuto por su reacción.

"¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?" le pregunto, levantando la ropa de ella del piso y arrojándosela. "¿Cuántas jodidas veces tengo que decir que no estoy interesado?"

"¿Qué? ¡Pero si me trajiste aquí!" le dijo ella, arrojándole la ropa de nuevo al suelo.

Fue justo en ese momento que Draco se dio cuenta que los zapatos de ella estaban al lado de la cómoda. Fue y las levanto. "¿_Usaste_ estos en mi maldita alfombra blanca?" gritó, con sus ojos desorbitados

"Son solamente zapatos," dijo ella, saliendo de la cama y sacándoselo de las manos. Los tiro de nuevo al suelo. "Ahora, creo que estas usando demasiada ropa." La chica se acercó y comenzó a tirar de su suéter, pero Draco se aparto.

Ambos estaban en el medio de una lucha, y Draco estaba por levantarla y llevarla afuera del departamento en nada más que su ropa interior, cuando escucho que la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes se abría. Ambos paralizaron.

"¿Qué _ demonios _es esto?" dijo una voz que Draco no reconoció

Él se dio vuelta y vio a una chica de pelo rubio miel, estaba bastante seguro que la había follado de parado en su puerta. La frente se arrugo mientras la miraba con curiosidad.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto la chica, quien finalmente había soltado el suéter.

"¿Quién soy yo?" dijo esta nueva chica que Draco todavía estaba tratando de reconocer. "¿Quién soy yo? _¡Soy_ su esposa_!_"

Draco ladeo la cabeza. Raro. Él no se acordaba de tener una esposa.

"¿Quién mierda eres tú?" le exigió su 'esposa', mirando a la otra chica acaloradamente.

"Oh. Lo siento," le dijo ella, levantando las manos a la defensiva. "No me di cuenta que estabas casado."

"Bue, ¡lo está! Ahora, ¡Lárgate de aquí!"

La chica hizo una pausa, poniendo las manos en su cadera mientras miraba a esta nueva bruja de arriba abajo. "¿No creo que estén de ánimo para un pequeño trío?"

Draco alzo las cejas. Bueno, eso sí sonaba intrigante. Él miro a su 'esposa' justo cuando empezó a rodar los ojos. Su rostro se descoloco.

En voz baja, murmuró, "Tú maldita-"

"¡Lárgate!" su 'esposa' exigió de nuevo, apuntándole a la otra chica la puerta.

"Está bien, está bien," dijo ella, levantando sus ropas y zapatos del suelo antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal. Se vistió rápido y le echo a la rara pareja un último vistazo antes de salir.

"¿Granger?" dijo Draco tan pronto la chica se fue.

La nueva bruja se cruzo de brazos de una manera de la que él se había acostumbrado bastante. "Obviamente."

"Granger, ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?" le gritó. "¡Esa Poción Multijugos es para cuando te escapes! ¿Y quién mierda eres tú?"

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que no la reconoces? ¡Apenas la follaste hace un mes!" dijo Hermione, una vez más rodando sus ojos prestados.

Draco se paralizo. "¿Y cómo exactamente conseguiste el condenado cabello de una golfa que folle?"

"¡Lo tomé Draco! ¡He estado tomando uno de casi todas las chicas que has traído aquí!"

El rostro de Draco se distorsiono de disgusto. "¡Eew Granger! ¡Eso es enfermizo!"

"¡Soy plenamente consciente de ello! ¡Pero me estaba preparando! ¿De qué me sirve la Poción Multijugos sin tomar un rostro?"

"En serio, ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo, Granger? ¿_Por qué _hiciste eso ahora?" le exigió.

"¡Porque no deberías ser recompensado por preocuparme!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡No regresaste a casa, Draco! ¡No regresaste a casa y estaba preocupada! Ni siquiera una vez, NI UNA VEZ en todo el tiempo que estoy aquí no has llegado a casa cuando dijiste que lo ibas a hacer! ¿Qué se supone que tenía que pensar? ¿Eh?"

"¿Te preocupe?" repitió Draco, un poco aturdido mientras buscaba en los ojos azules de esta extraña algún rastro de Hermione detrás de ellos.

"¡Por supuesto que lo hiciste! ¡Pensé que estabas muerto!

"Lo… lo sien-"

"¡Pero luego descubro de estabas perfectamente bien! ¡Estabas perfectamente bien y enviaste a una _golfa_ a que se prepare para ti! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si estaba en la sala?"

"Lo sé, pero no soy el que la envió-"

"¡Es decir es todo jodidamente ridículo!"

"Granger."

"¡No eres más que una egoísta, desconsiderada, y caprichosa cucaracha!" grito Hermione poniéndose de un rojo brillante en su rostro prestado.

Draco pudo sentir que su corazón comenzaba a disminuir. Esas fueron duras palabras saliendo de su boca honesta, y odiaba que estuvieran dirigidas hacia él.

Mirando esos ojos desconocidos y flameantes, Draco respiro hondo y dijo, "A mí me parece que estas celosa." De inmediato supo que no fue la manera correcta de decirlo.

Las cejas de Hermione se elevaron tanto, que estaban prácticamente en la línea de cabello de esta extraña. "¿Qué?"

"Me escuchaste," le dijo. Las palabras ya habían salido. Lo mejor era mantenerlas. "Si estabas prestando un poco de jodida atención entonces sabrías que estaba tratando de echarla a la mierda, pero estabas demasiada distraída tomando tu maldita poción. Si estuvieras _tan_ preocupada por mí, entonces ¿no creerías que tendrías que estar solo feliz de saber que estaba vivo?"

"Lo… lo estaba." dijo Hermione, sonrojándose en su otra piel.

"Entonces admítelo."

"¿Admitir que?"

"Admite que esta no Hermione, esta cosa imprudente que hiciste era porque estabas celosa. Como la última vez."

"¿La ultima-?"

"¡La maldita carta, Granger! ¡La carta que le escribiste a Parkinson! ¡Ambos sabemos que eso no fue solo por tus cicatrices! "

"Bueno, ¿de qué más se podría tratar, Draco?" dijo ella, parándose derecha y sosteniéndole su firme mirada con la suya propia.

"¡Tú _sabes_! ¡Tú jodidamente sabes, Granger! ¡Sólo admítelo!"

"No."

"¡ADMITELO!" le repitió más fuerte.

"¡NO!" repitió ella, igualando su tono. "¡NO estoy celosa, Draco! Yo… yo amo a Ron. ¡Y tú y yo… este arreglo retorcido es solo una cuestión de conveniencia! ¡No significa nada!"

"¿En serio?" dijo Draco, cruzando sus propios brazos. "Entonces el que yo duerma en tu cama todas las noches. ¿Eso no significa nada?"

"Si."

"Y la noche en la que te abrace durante la tormenta. ¿También nada?"

"Así es."

"Y ese… ese beso en mi baño. ¿De verdad no significo nada para ti?"

Hermione finalmente aparto la mirada, dejando que los ojos cayeran al suelo. "Tú mismo lo dijiste, que te alimentas de chicas vulnerable, Draco. Y, esa noche, ambos estábamos vulnerables."

Draco retrocedió un paso y sintió como alguien le hubiera abierto un agujero en el pecho. Hermione tenía el corazón en la palma de su jodida mano y literalmente le estaba exprimiendo la vida de él. "Estas diciendo que me aproveche de ti," le dijo en una voz tensa.

"No," dijo ella rápidamente. "Estoy diciendo que los dos nos aprovechamos. Ambos estamos solos, Draco, y estamos estancados aquí. Juntos. En este cuarto cerrado, es fácil malinterpretar los sentimientos. Solo necesitamos aprender a reconocerlo por lo que son."

Draco trago saliva. "¿Y qué son?"

Finalmente, Hermione lo miro de nuevo, sus ojos prestados finalmente retornando a su color habitual, y dijo, "Nada. No son nada, Draco."

Draco se dio vuelta y aspiro entre los labios. Las uñas se clavaron entre los brazos mientras intentaba luchar contra los signos visibles de lo que estaba sintiendo. El corazón que ella había estado exprimiendo ahora estaba aplastado. Nada más que polvo en las palmas de sus manos.

"Bien," dijo con los dientes apretados y con los ojos bien cerrados. "Si así es como te sientes entonces no te importara si salgo y busco a una _nueva_ golfa para traerla a casa. Después de todo, vas a necesitar otro condenado cabello."

Abriendo los ojos y manteniendo la mirada en el suelo, Draco camino fuera de la habitación, asegurándose de golpearle el hombro al pasar.

"¿Vas a salir ahora?" le pregunto, con pasos apresurados siguiéndolo.

"Así parece," dijo él, tomando su capa del armario.

"Pero solo falta dos horas para el toque de queda."

"Entonces mejor que me apure," dijo él, dándole un guiño rápido antes de mirar de nuevo a otro lado.

"¡Draco, espera! Yo-"

"Estoy harto de esperar, Granger. He intentado de hacer todo el asunto del maldito respeto pero, ahora que se donde estas parada ya no tiene mucho sentido ¿no?" Con su capa puesta, Draco se agacho y comenzó a ponerse los zapatos.

"No… no quise-"

"No trates de cambiar tu maldita respuesta ahora. Ya está hecho." Se puso el último zapato, Draco abrió la puerta. Se dio la vuelta, sonrió y le dijo, "Feliz jodido Halloween," antes de dar un portazo detrás de él.

Había un pub a unas pocas cuadras del apartamento de Draco y se dirigió directo ahí. Una vez adentro, de inmediato se encontró con abundantes mujeres en disfraces sexis, todas mirándolo cuando entro. Se arremango la camisa así ellas podían ver la marca en su brazo. Esto solo atrajo más interés de sus mentes débiles y enfermas.

Draco no sabía lo que estaba buscando en una compañía esa noche, pero sabia definitivamente lo que no estaba buscando. Una chica en un vestido negro con un sombrero puntiagudo, como una bruja muggle, vino a él en primer lugar. Era bonita y rubia y de inmediato se deshizo de ella.

Luego él se movió hacia una morena en un disfraz que realmente no supo reconocer. Se coloco detrás de ella y en un instante comenzó a chuparle la oreja, solo para ser arrojado por el fuerte olor a demasiado perfume. Fue un error. Todo mal.

Todas olían mal. Cada una de ellas. ¿A dónde estaban las mujeres con el aroma natural a flores?

Y entonces la vio. Sentada en una silla y charlando con una amiga había una chica sencilla de pelo castaño rizado y ojos marrones. Estaba más maquillada de lo que él quería, demasiado maquillaje en su rostro y demasiado producto en su pelo, pero ¿no lo eran todas? Así que la agarro de la mano, la atrajo hacia él y de inmediato hundió la cabeza en su cuello. El perfume estaba presente, pero no era insoportable de modo alguno. Y era floral y femenino y todo lo que el necesitaba para fingir.

No paso mucho tiempo que Draco estaba besuqueándose esta chica insensatamente contra la pared. Ella gimió en su pelo mientras él besaba su cuello.

No hubo protestas cuando Draco agarro su muñeca y la saco del pub, prácticamente arrastrándola por todo el camino a su apartamento. En el momento que entraron, él se saco los zapatos y le exigió que hiciera lo mismo. Ella obedeció y observaba con atención como Draco se arrancaba la capa, lanzándola al azar a un lado.

La levanto y ella puso las piernas alrededor de su cintura, ambos besándose fervorosamente mientras él la llevaba a su habitación, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta con fuerza detrás de ellos, solo en caso de que Hermione no estaba consciente de su presencia.

Pero, por supuesto, ella lo estaba. Hermione se sentó en la cama el momento que la puerta principal se abrió, esperando ya que Draco no se había ido hace mucho, que volviera solo. No le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta que eso no fue así.

Se movió hacia la orilla de la cama y se sentó allí, incapaz de apartar sus oídos cuando él evidentemente había comenzado a tocar a su invitada.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sintió como las gotas caían en sus manos, que se estaban aferrando a los pantalones de su pijama. Los pantalones pijamas de _él_. Levanto una mano para secarse las mejillas. Estaban completamente húmedas y empezó a gemir.

"Deja de llorar," se exigió a sí misma. Nada sucedió. "Deja de llorar," repitió. Lloro más fuerte. "Por favor, por favor deja de llorar."

Hermione agarro su varita y trato de realizar un Hechizo Silenciador, pero era demasiado tarde. Su mente ya estaba estresada.

Sin pensarlo, Hermione se puso de pie y agarro su botella de whiskey de fuego de su cómoda. Tomo varios sorbos antes de dejar su habitación. Agarro su manta favorita del sofá y se envolvió en ella, pero incluso su calor no pudo traer el consuelo que había perdido.

Hermione seco unas lagrimas más mientras salía al balcón, recostándose en el cemento frio y tratando con dificultad de no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo adentro.

Aún así, las lágrimas fluían, y ella estaba comenzándose a preguntar si alguna vez se detendrían. Tomo otro sorbo de la botella.

"Deja de llorar," repitió otra vez. "Esto era lo que querías. No puedes sentir apego por él. Un día te tienes que ir. Tienes que encontrar a Harry y a Ron. Tú amas a Ron. No puedes… no puedes tener sentimientos por Draco. Solo… no puedes. No puedes."

De nuevo adentro, Draco estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse, ya que la chica que estaba penetrando en ese momento tenia la mirada fija en él. Así que la dio vuelta y la tomo por detrás, enredando una mano en sus rizos antes de sacarla. Había demasiado de ese jodido producto ahí. No era natural, no era suave, era un error. Todo era un maldito error.

"Granger…" dijo en voz baja mientras continuaba follando a esta completa extraña.

"¿Q-qué?" la chica pregunto por encima de su hombro entre jadeos.

"Nada. ¡Date vuelta!"

Ella movió la cabeza así una vez más estaba de frente.

Draco no sabia lo que tuvo que imaginar para terminar esa noche, pero ciertamente no tenía nada que ver con la chica que se estaba tirando. Se acordó de murmurarle algo para echarla del apartamento, pero no pudo acordarse de que fue lo que dijo. Supuso que era la mentira de la esposa otra vez. Esa siempre le funcionaba.

Luego, tan pronto como termino, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se tomo la cabeza entre sus manos, respirando entre cortado cuando finalmente se dio cuenta. ¿Qué. Mierda. Había. Hecho?

Con un gruñido de frustración, Draco agarro la mesita de luz y lo lanzo a través de la habitación. Luego agarro la silla, la manta, las cortinas. Cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance. Lo arrojaba, lo estrellaba, lo pisaba, lo destrozaba, lo destruía.

"¡MIERDA! ¡Eres un bastardo patético de mierda! ¿Qué carajo te pasa?"

Agarro el reloj, el único objeto que quedaba todavía en una pieza, y lo arrojo con fuerza contra la pared.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente satisfecho con la destrucción de su habitación, Draco se puso algo de ropa y agarro los cigarrillos. Se dirigió al balcón, haciendo una pausa momentáneamente en la puerta de Hermione. Quería tocar desesperadamente, que todo estuviera bien y que lo siguiera afuera. Pero, si golpeaba ahora, sabía muy bien que eso no era lo que iba a suceder, así que siguió caminando, sintiendo la garganta seca mientras se daba cuenta que la había jodido masivamente.

Draco abrió la puerta al balcón y de inmediato se encontró con una especie de barrera.

Miro abajo, encontró un pequeño cuerpo envuelto en nada más que una delgada manta. Había una botella de whiskey de fuego vacía en su mano y los restos débiles de lágrimas en sus conocidas mejillas. La Poción Multijugos había desaparecido completamente.

"¡Granger!" Draco se desplomo en sus rodillas y la dio vuelta para que su cabeza estuviera en su regazo. "Granger, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?"

Hubo cierto balbuceo incoherente que de alguna manera tradujo que se refería a que no pudo realizar un hechizo en su habitación.

Con un profundo suspiro, Draco la tomo en sus brazos y llevo su cuerpo congelado adentro.

"Mmm… Draco…" susurro mientras se frotaba la mejilla en su pecho. "Huele a ti…"

Draco le beso la frente y respiro en ella. El no lo había reconocido antes, pero _ese _ era el aroma que él había estado anhelando. Tan dulce. Tan intoxicante.

Apretando su agarre sobre ella, Draco abrió la puerta de la habitación de ella y se dirigió adentro. Bajo a Hermione con cuidado sobre la cama y la envolvió con el acolchado con fuerza alrededor de ella.

"Draco… no más golfas…" le susurro Hermione con un profundo suspiro.

Draco sonrió. Movió las manos a su mejilla y la acaricio con dulzura. "Este bien, Granger Tú ganas. No más golfas."

Ella sonrió plácidamente antes de traer su mano para tocar la de él.

Draco se inclino hacia su odio y le susurro, "solamente tú," antes de mover los labios hacia los de ella y besándolos suavemente.

"Quédate," ella respiro en su boca que se asomaba.

"No me puedo quedar, Granger. No esta noche. No te merezco esta noche."

"Quédate," dijo ella de nuevo, abriendo los ojos ligeramente y mirándolo.

"Pronto," dijo Draco dándole otro beso suave.

Y luego le tomo todas sus fuerzas para apartarse de ella, pero sabia que tenía que hacerlo.

A veces, Hermione actuaba tan normal que Draco se olvidaba de lo que ella había pasado. Cuando en realidad se detuvo a pensar por un momento, entendió su resistencia hacia él, pero sabía que esos sentimientos no eran solo de su parte. Ella lo sentía también. Y ahora, más que nunca, estaba determinado hacerle ver. Hermione Granger iba a ser suya. Estaba seguro de eso.

Y, no importa lo que hiciera falta, él la iba a merecer.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora****: Mil disculpas por el retraso mi gente, pero acá estamos y no me pienso ir hasta terminar. Como mencione al principio, trato de brindarles la mejor lectura en mis traducciones y les dejo un buen capitulo, para que se entretengan en la semana y vaya que capitulo… ¿se sorprendieron al saber la verdad de lo que había sucedido con Rodolphus? Me gustaría leer sus reacciones, y este capítulo es para Duhkha que fue la única en su review que le dio pena su "muerte", acá lo tienes Duhkha, te dije que este fic traia sorpresas ;-)…. Y vaya que está cumpliendo.**

**Muchísimas gracias (nunca me canso de decirlo) por seguir el fic, y sólo una aclaración para Mr Carrot no me molesta para nada que me llames Sandra, más allá de mi nickname, ese es mi nombre, así que siéntanse libre de usarlo. Gracias a TODOS los guests, gracias a todos los que siguen capítulo a capítulo de este fic, que les aseguro se vuelve cada vez más atrapante y BIENVENIDOS los que se van aventurando en esta historia. Ah y también gracias a los que no tienen cuenta, pero dejan sus comentarios en el face… en fin… eternamente agradecida con todos ustedes.**

**¿Se acuerdan que les dije que cada título de los capítulos hacia referencia a una canción de Los Beatles? ¿Alguien lo ha escuchado ?**

_**Las recomendaciones son las de siempre y las mejores para los lectores del fandom "El Verano del Dragon" (traducción de la superveloz Pekis Fletcher), "La fecha Limite" (traducción de Evilmaiden) ambas historias de Lena e "Imperio" de Aritou que poco a poco va logrando gran notoriedad (me alegro muchísimo por vos Ari, te lo mereces)**_

_**Eso es todo por ahora, les mando un cariñoso abrazo a la distancia para cada unos de ustedes. Que tengan una buena semana. Beeeeeeesos**_


End file.
